Seize The Day Or Die Regretting The Time You Lost!
by xXBXx
Summary: SEQUEL TO VACATION TO REMEMBER!..It's time for Bex and Randy to plan their wedding and how will B and John cope with a long distance relationship...watch them try to overcome obstacles!...summary sucks sorry...Johnx OC RandyX OC
1. I Have A Proposition For You!

**_So here is the sequel..._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_And remember i don't own any WWE superstars or anything to do with WWE _**

* * *

"You quit"? I asked,

"Yeah." She replied,

"Can I ask why exactly"?

"Yeah you may, but first tell me what's going on there, I heard shouting."

"Just Randy playing a game."

"So why did I hear Bex and Adz not Randy?" Shit,

"John…"

"Everything's fine okay, now tell me why you quit exactly."

"Roberto." I felt the anger begin to build inside of me,

"Honey, what do you mean by Roberto"?

"Roberto, you see while I was suspended, Roberto's grandmamma died and left all her money to him."

"So…"

"So he only went and bought the company"

"WHAT"!

"Exactly, now do you see why I quit"?

"Yes, does that mean you can come back"?

"No sorry honey, I need to sort out my apartment and pay some bills, also I need to find another job."

"Wait your staying in New York"?

"Well yeah, John I can't move to Orlando."

"Why not"?

"Cause that's my get away, I bought that villa for my vacations, for breaks from work!"

"But can't you buy another one somewhere else"?

"And with what money exactly John, I just quit my job remember?!"

"Yeah I remember, look calm down, I don't want to argue with you."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, look we will sort something out I promise."

"Yeah, hey why don't I fly down next weekend"?

"Sure."

"Cheer up John, I am only two days away!"

"But two days is too far away!" I heard her laugh,

"Yeah baby I know, are you sure everything is okay there"?

"Positive." I said crossing my fingers,

"Okay well, I am going to bed for a couple of hours, so make sure no-one rings me okay?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

She hung up and I went back inside,

"So has everyone calmed down now"? I asked,

"Yeah." Adz said,

"Who was on the phone"? Randy asked,

"B, don't worry I didn't tell her about the argument, but understand you guys just made me lie to my girlfriend."

"We didn't make you John." Bex said,

"Well you left me no choice, I don't need to put B under any more stress then she already is." Bex stared at me curiously,

"What do you mean stress, is there something you and B aren't telling me"? She asked,

"Us!" Randy pointed out,

"Right us."

"B…"

"Oh my god she's pregnant isn't she!" Bex said,

"Aww B a mum, how cute."

"John you kept that one quiet, so how does it feel to know your going to be daddy Cena in nine months"?

"Whoa slow down, B isn't pregnant, what I meant was she just quit her job that's why she rang me."

"So B isn't pregnant"? I shook my head,

"Nope."  
"So I'm not going to be auntie/god mum Bex"?

"Nope."

"Okay, disappointed, but it will prepare me for when B does get pregnant," She said smiling,

"Bex seriously me and B aren't planning on having kids for a while yet,"

"Wait, back up you said B quit her job, why would B do that, she loves her job!" Finally someone paying attention,

"One word, Roberto."

"What has he done now"?

"Gone and bought the company B worked at."

"But I thought he was like a gold digger"?

"His Gran died or something, left all her fortune to him."  
"That sucks!"

"Sure does."

"So what, B's going to move back here now"? Randy asked,

"Apparently not."

"Yeah she wouldn't move here, she'd want to be with you John this is just her vacation place." Bex told me,

"So she says, so what happens when we do finally move in together"?

"Well you're going to have to talk to her but I say your moving back up north!"

"Actually there is an idea John."

"What Randy"?

"Get her to move to Massachutes, that way she's closer to your folks, so you know she won't be alone."

"Do you think she would Bex"?

"I don't see why not, I mean what's there in New York for her apart from a cheating asshole!"

"Yeah and didn't she want to move to Boston before New York but couldn't get a job or something?" Adz said,

"Yeah he's right, I'm sure if you mention the idea."

"Cool"

Randy's phone started to ring,

"Excuse me people."

He got up and walked into the guest bedroom,

**Randy**

"Hello"?

"Hey Randy it's Steph,"

"Oh hey, what can I do for you"?

"Well I have a proposition for you and your fiancé,"

"If it's to do with bringing her into the ring it's no."

"No actually, we got a call from MTV today,"

"Go on,"

"How do you feel having cameras follow you around up to your big day"?

"Umm…I'm not sure."

"Randy talk to your fiancé before you let me know, talk to her and hey extra big wage packet if you take up the offer!"

"Okay Steph, I'll talk to her!"

"I can't wait to hear from you" and with that she hung up, maybe I should talk to Becky about this one….

* * *

**_Okay i need a name for the show...a little spoiler for you there!!!_**

**_so please help :)_**

**_and please review_**

**_B_**

**_x_**


	2. Will You Be Here When I Get Up?

**Okay so in this chapter we find out Beckys answer...oooo...**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Randy...John...MTV or Avenged Sevenfold (I'd so love to own them!) just so you know :)...Enjoy!**

**Kicking it off with Randykins...**

* * *

I joined the others back in the living room.

"So Adam chucked him out?" I heard John say,

"Yeah and he isn't coming back." Bex answered.

"And B's underwear?"

"In the washing, so remember not to put it in with the white load otherwise the colour will run."

"Yes Becky." John sighed,

"Who was on the phone Randy?" He asked.

"Steph."

"What did she want?"

"Umm Bex can I talk to you for a sec…please?" I ignored his question.

"Sure I guess." She got up from where she was sat and walked into the room I was staying in at John's house. I followed her and sat on the bed.

"Okay hunny I need to ask you something and the decision is completely up to you."

"Umm okay sure." I sat on the bed next to her,

"M…Steph wondered…"

"Spit it out Randy!" I nodded,

"Right…MTV want to follow us around up till our wedding."

"What like Hogan knows best?" She raised her eyebrow,

"Yes and it's totally up to you if you want to go through with this."

"Are you kidding me, I want to do this!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her,

"Of course, _OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE ON MTV, THIS FUCKING ROCKS_!" I smiled at her reaction,

"_I HAVE TO CALL B_, Randy ring Steph!" She said running out of the room, I let out a laugh while redialling Steph.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I think she wants to do it."

**John **

Bex came running into the room looking for her phone,

"What the hell is going on?" I asked,

"Beats me." Dan replied.

She was waiting for whoever she was calling to pick up the phone when she got a reply.

_"I'M GOING TO BE ON MTV!"_ She shouted, we all got a confused look on our faces then burst into laughter as the person she was talking to obviously hung up on her.

"What a bitch!" She slammed her phone on the table and sat down on the couch with her arms crossed and started to pout. Randy walked in,

"Baby, Monday we are meeting with them." The pout left her face and was replaced with a smile,

**"YAY!"**

"Who are you meeting on Monday?" I asked but before Randy could reply a phone rang.

'_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man!'_

"Whose phone is that?" Bex asked,

"Oh right it's mine, got to get used to that!" I said, I pressed the answer button but before I had a chance to say hello, I was met with a very pissed off voice….

**B **

I could hear music, music I didn't usually listen to. I lifted my head off the pillow and opened my eyes to see my phone vibrating on the bedside cabinet. I sat up in bed and pressed the answer button.

_"I'M GOING TO BE ON MTV!"_ Someone shouted who I presumed to be Becky. I just hung up; I was not in the mood. I looked through my contacts and found John's number.

I called it and waited for him to answer. I knew he was about to say hello but I cut him off.

"I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T GET ANYONE TO RING ME CAUSE I WAS ASLEEP!"

"B I didn't realise she was going to ring you, sorry baby." I heard her sigh.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm tired and it makes me grouchy."

"It's okay baby."

"So what's this about being on MTV?"

"I'm not sure by what these two are talking about, MTV are going to follow them round till the wedding."

"What you got to be kidding me right?"

"Nope, she is ringing everyone right now to tell them the news."

"Oh god, wait does this mean that we'll have cameras following us?"

"No…I mean its them right not us."

"Yeah lets hope."

"I can't wait to see you." I smiled.

"Me either."

"Can I fly up now?" I giggled.

"If you want to." I said.

"I want to spend as much time with you cause Tuesday I have to go back to work full time."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Well I mean we better start now, to see if we can last."

"Baby we can last."

"I know, I just want to see if I can live without my champ for so long." I said smiling.

"Your champ huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah my champ, always."

"Good to hear but I'm going to let you go back to sleep now."

"Okay, when I wake up will you be here?"

"No sorry to disappoint."

"That sucks."

"I know but Sunday okay?"

"I can't wait."

"I'll ring you later tonight okay baby?"

"Sure John, speak to you later."

"I love you." I smiled.

"You too." I said before hanging up and falling asleep thinking of John and me.

* * *

**sigh sorry it was so short. Sorry it took so long but i was sick for like a week and it was real bad. But please review!!!!!**

**Shout-outs: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and our very own Becky!! (Who is bugging me right now to post this!)**

**So yeah i hope you enjoyed it and i will write soon!!!!!!**

**xXx **


	3. Did I Mention I Love Surprises?

**Don't own Any WWE Superstars...**

* * *

A sharp knock on the door woke me up. I lifted my head off the pillow and looked over at my alarm clock. 9AM. Whoever the fuck was at my door better have a good reason as to why they were waking me up. I got out of bed and my feet touched the ground. I found a hair band and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail. I was about to go out of my bedroom but noticed I was in my bra and panties cause I was so fucking hot last night. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the white cotton robe that was hanging there. I put it on then put on my white-feathered satin high heel slippers. The knocking came again.

"Just a sec!" I shouted before exciting the bathroom. On the way to the door I grabbed a mint and popped it in my mouth. I walked over to the front door to see someone I was not expecting.

_"John?"_ I said smiling. I jumped on him and hugged the life out of him. I had been gone for two days and what hell those two days were!

"Whoa steady." He said. He set me back on the ground and I stared up at him.

"You're here early." I said.

"Yeah I got an earlier flight, thought I would surprise you." He said smiling.

"Did I mention how I love surprises?" I said before pulling his lips to my own. We were literally ten seconds into the kiss when someone shouted from behind John.

**"GET A ROOM!"** I pulled away from the kiss and looked over Johns shoulder to see Bex and Randy stood there.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too B." Bex said before pushing me aside and walking into my apartment. I sighed.

"Hey B." Randy said. I waved and he kissed my cheek before dragging two bags into my apartment. I pointed at them and looked at John.

"Why…"

"Becky said you owe her a favour seeing as you hung up on her." I was pissed. I was supposed to spend these two days with John ALONE. But my best friend obviously had other ideas.

"Well so much for mind blowing sex for the next two days." I said before turning to go back into the apartment. Before I could get inside John grabbed my arm making me stop.

"You mean…"

"Uh huh."

"B…But." I shook my head.

"Sorry champ, I have guests." I laughed before walking back in, with John following me.

"I'm going to kill Randy Orton." I turned around and kissed him one more time.

"Nice apartment B." Randy said sitting next to Bex on my sofa. Bex didn't say anything and just stared at the TV, which was now switched on.

"Thanks, well have fun, I'm going back to bed." I said.

"Me too!" Said John before grabbing my hand.

"Lead the way baby." He whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"What about breakfast?" Becky asked.

"It's called a kitchen!" I said.

"I thought we were going out, John said we were going out." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did he now?" I said turning to him and raising my eyebrow.

"Yep!" Bex said. I sighed.

"Let me go get ready." I walked past John and walked into my bedroom. I sat on the bed and sighed. I heard the door open and saw John peek his head in.

"Come in." I said, lying back on the bed. I heard the door close and felt the bed dip as he sat on the end.

"Sorry baby." I looked at him.

"Ah it's not your fault." I said. He laid down next to me. I felt him staring at me.

"What?" I asked; he just smiled.

"What?" I asked again and let out a small giggle. He propped himself up on one elbow facing me.

"You know this robe looks sexy but I'd rather see what's underneath it." I let out a giggle as he started to kiss my neck and undo the robe. He opened it fully revealing my light pink plunge bra and matching g-string. He got on top of me and slowly started to kiss down my chest when a knock came at the door.

"Stop fucking, I'm hungry!" Bex shouted through the door. I sighed and put my forehead to his.

"We'll continue this later." He said before getting off me and walking out.

**45 Minutes Later**

I walked out of my bedroom and made my way to the living area. I got a wolf whistle from John as I sat by him on the sofa. I smiled and pecked his lips.

I was wearing a red V-neck jersey dress with red peep toe platform pumps. I matched the outfit with oversized sunglasses and a turn lock handbag. I was also wearing the ruby ring John bought me for my birthday. My hair was in waves and flowed down my back.

"So where we going?" Randy asked.

"Little diner down the street?" I suggested.

"Is that where we went last time?" Becky asked me.

"Yeah, the one with the waffles and the honey remember?" I said.

"Yeah, lets go!" She said getting up. Her and Randy walked to the door while John helped me off the couch.

"So this diner, quiet?" John asked.

"For New York, yeah." I said nodding. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed my keys.

We walked to the elevator and got in, Randy and Becky had held the elevator for us. We got to the garage, and I looked around. A Hummer H2 was in my apartment building parking lot.

"Oh my god, I'm so jealous." I said.

"Honey, that's our rental." I looked at John.

"Fuck yeah!" It was white and had 17" Painted aluminium wheels. It was so hot. John opened the back door for me and I giggled.

I sat behind the drivers seat and looked around. The interior was lush. It had leather seats and screens in the headrest obviously for DVDs. John got in next to me.

"You know having a boyfriend in the WWE definitely has its luxuries." I said. John smiled at me.

"Yeah well look forward to these luxuries for a while." He held my hand and kissed the back of it. It made me smile. I was so happy and nothing in the near future could change that.

"Okay where are we going B?" I gave Randy the directions and we head off to the diner.

We spent all day shopping and it was so fun. It was like a really long double date. It didn't even bother us when fans came up and asked for pictures with John and Randy. Becky and me just kept looking around the shops while letting the guys do their thing. When we got back the guys made Bex and me dinner, which was quite hilarious to watch. Now we were crashed in the living room watching a James Bond Casino Royale. I had changed into some pj's seeing as we had company. I was wearing white shorts with a white shirt. Randy was in his sweats while Bex and John were still wearing the clothes they turned up in. I yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said.

"But it's only 10.30pm." Randy said.

"I know, but I'm tired, night guys, night baby." I kissed Bex and Randy's cheek and then kissed John on the lips.

"I'll be in in a minute babe." I nodded at him then went and got in my cosy bed. I didn't think I'd quite like these two days with Bex and Randy here but I think it's going to be okay. Wait tomorrow is Monday and the day after is Tuesday, fuck John has to go on Tuesday. I was led staring out the window, lost in my thoughts and I only noticed John was there when he got into bed.

"Why you still awake baby?" It startled me but I didn't turn around.

"I'm just thinking." I said.

"About what?" His arms went around my waist and I snuggled into him.

"How I want to come to Florida this weekend, is that okay?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course sweetie." I smiled.

"Great."

"Remember we have RAW tomorrow." I nodded.

"I can't wait, I love watching you wrestle."

"Um sweetie I have to tell you something."

"Is it bad?"

"Kind of."

"Just go for it."

"Well I've read the script and I have to kiss someone." My heart quickened. In my head I just kept saying its okay.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some model." I just nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. He squeezed my waist and I sighed.

"Goodnight John." He kissed my neck.

"Night baby." And we fell asleep together, looking out at New York's Skyline.

* * *

**Okay Please Review...My story is lonely...**

**ShoutOut to Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 because she reviewed!!!!!**

**Okay next chapter probably won't be up till next week but i'm going to give a little preview.**

**Preview - It's time for WWE RAW and B has to do a favour for Mr McMahon which causes the world of wrestling to ask Who's that girl!!!**

**So there you go but until next time...xXx**


	4. B Gets RAW!

**Disclaimer: I don not own any Songs/Bands, Moves, WWE superstars or Cars that are mentioned in this chapter! I do however own B and Becky!!!**

**Now sit back because this took up 20 pages on word so it is a long one lol!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hit it B...**

* * *

You know the only problem with falling asleep with the curtains open is the sun that wakes you up in the morning. Now that usually pisses me off. But this morning, it was different. I was happy to wake up to the sunshine this morning. I had my boyfriend next to me and it was a morning I will never forget. I yawned and looked at John. He was still fast asleep. I kissed one of his dimples and slowly got up. I noticed it was 8.30am while I was putting my hair up in a clip. I walked out into the kitchen and turned the CD player on quietly. Lost prophets started playing through the speakers. Ah a perfect CD for summer. I put some coffee on and started to cook some bacon. When I started the bacon off I got the eggs and started to scramble them. I was going to make my guests a good breakfast because they were going to be working hard later. While I was checking on the bacon I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Cooking breakfast." I giggled.

"Come back to bed." I turned around to face John,

"I wish I could but sorry, I'm up now." He pouted.

"Please." I laughed.

"Aww sweetie, that isn't going to work." I pinched his cheek and turned back to the breakfast.

"Meanie." I laughed.

"Treat them mean to keep them keen." I said. He swatted my butt. We both laughed.

"Go sit in the living room and I'll bring you some breakfast in when I'm finished cooking it." I said.

"Okay baby." I watched as he walked off and sat on the couch. I smiled. Yep this was the life. I cheered as A Town called Hypocrisy started to play. At that moment I didn't care and turned the volume up.

**John**

I heard B turn the CD player up and I looked into the kitchen. I smiled as she started to dance around the kitchen. Yep this was how I liked life. I've got a girl I love and at the moment she is cooking me breakfast.

I smiled as she shook her hips to the music. Her white cotton shorts rided up just a little bit revealing a bit of ass. Man she was so hot. Her sweet voice started to sing.

"_Can you take this lonely girl? I pick her up from off the ground." _A door opened and a tired Randy Orton walked out. He sat down next to me and looked in the kitchen. He did a double take when he saw B dancing.

"Do I need to ask?"

"Shut up man, it's fucking hot." He looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Most certainly is my friend." I hit his head.

"Ouch!" He replied. This caught B's attention.

"Oh hey Randy."

"Why Hello." He said in his so-called sexy voice. I stared at him.

"How's Bex this morning Randy?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"I love you too Randy."

"So where is Bex?" B asked.

"She is in the bathroom, be careful she's pissed off."

"Let me guess, the music?"

"Hole in one." Randy replied. B shrugged and started dancing again.

"_Because it's not enough _

_Now we're growing up  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so... _

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy." B sang. 

Bex walked over to the CD player and turned it off.

"Hey do you mind I was listening to that!"

"And I was asleep." Bex replied.

"Well I guess that's payback."

"Payback?"

"Yep, when I was sick, you played Umbrella cause you were fucking Randy."

"Please don't include me in this." Randy said. B looked at Randy.

"Sorry." He nodded.

"Well me and Randy have a…"

"You know what, I can't be bothered with this, breakfast is ready guys." B said before walking off into her room.

"Bitch." I heard Bex say. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a plate of food and walked back into her room.

"Well that was interesting." Randy said. I nodded. We both sighed.

"How long have we got?" I asked him.

"Me and Bex have about two hours, you and B I'd say hum about four or five hours tops." I nodded.

"Well let's eat." I got up and got some food for Randy and me. It was going to be a long day.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I finished breakfast and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. Randy had already gone to see Bex and now I was going to see how B was doing. I walked in to find her sat on the bed staring out the window.

"Hey." I said. She looked behind and saw me. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Hi." I sat on the bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't like arguing with her you know?"

"Of course you don't, she's your best friend." She nodded.

"Exactly." She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. She shut her eyes and before I knew it she had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her and squeezed her. I gently laid back and fell asleep. If it wasn't for my phone that startled me and B awake, we probably would have been asleep for a while.

"Hello?" I said answering it. I saw B yawn and stretch.

"Mr Cena."

"Mr McMahon." I said sitting up. I leaned against the headboard. B looked worried.

"It seems a little problem has come up about tonight's show and I was wondering if you could come to the arena as soon as possible?" I looked at B.

'What's wrong?' She mouthed. I held a finger in the air and she nodded.

"Umm but I was going to bring a guest tonight sir."

"That's fine just bring them now."

"Okay sure, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Good, I'll see you when you get here."

"Yep, Bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up.

"What's going on?"

"C'mon get dressed we have to go to the arena now." She nodded.

"Well I have to take a shower and I'm sure you want too as well, so why don't we save time…" She didn't need to finish that sentence; I was already off of the bed and had dragged her into the bathroom for some fun.

**B**

After John and me finished 'cleaning off' in the shower I got out and put my white robe on. I walked into the bedroom and got out some bra and panties. I walked into the closet. I put my bra and panties on and sat at my vanity table. I applied some light foundation and black eyeliner and mascara. I topped the look of with some clear lip-gloss. I blow dried my hair and turned my curlers on. I wondered who was going to be at the show tonight so I walked out into the bedroom. But I found John sat on the bed with a black folder in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked. He turned around.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"What?" I asked, my voice going a pitch higher.

"Well these pictures, when were you going to tell me about them huh?"

"Why are you acting like this, I'm pissed off at you for going through my personal stuff."

"Oh I'm sorry was I not supposed to find the pictures where you were half naked."

"No, they're personal."

"When were these taken?" He asked. I looked down at the floor.

"Did Roberto make you do it?"

"What, no."

"Then why have you got a black file containing pictures of you half naked."

"You know for a guy I'm shocked at your reaction, most guys would be jumping for joy if they found out their girlfriends had modelled half naked."

"Answer the question B." I sighed.

"Okay, they were taken a couple of years ago, you see my sister married the England teams goalkeeper and well when the UK press find out that the wife of the England goalkeeper has a sister who is hotter than she is, she kind of gets popular."

"So wait, you're sister married the goalkeeper of the English soccer team but because you're hotter than you're sister they wanted you to pose half naked?"

"You got it."

"Wow, what a…"

"Don't finish that sentence, I know it was wrong but you have to understand, I was short on cash and I had just moved over to America, I'm not proud of it John, but at the time I saw it as the only way of making some extra cash."

"Why couldn't you ask your family?"

"Because they have no money plus it was something I had to do on my own." He nodded.

"But you see John, these pictures can't get out, otherwise I may not have a chance at getting a job in a law firm ever again." He nodded in understanding.

"Come here." I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"You sure, you haven't done any porno or anything like that?"

"Well there was that one time."

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Yep, sorry sweetie but it just had to be done." I kissed his lips and walked back into my closet.

"You know that isn't very nice just walking away." I heard John say. I giggled. I started to curl my hair and stared out of the closet. I saw John with his phone out.

"Are you taking pictures of them?"

"Hell yeah!" I just laughed and continued getting ready.

**30 Minutes Later**

I was ready and I walked out into the living room where John was sat with Randy watching TV.

"Where's Bex?" I asked.

"Getting ready." I nodded and saw John staring.

"What?" I asked John.

"You look hot, again." I smiled. I was wearing a Lace tank top that was dark red and revealed a bit of cleavage. I had on skinny jeans that were a really dark shade of denim. I wore my red Mary Jane pumps to go with the outfit. I had a black ruched handbag and wore black Guess sunglasses on top of my head.

"Thanks." I said smiling. The door opened and Bex walked out in her dressing gown and her hair straightened.

"B I need your help."

"What's up?"

"I need a suit."

"Right, follow me."

"Umm baby sorry to interrupt but we have to get going." John said.

"Two minutes." I said irritated. I grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her into my bedroom and into my closet.

"Right, tan, black, what colour are we going for here?"

"Black."

"Okay, trousers or skirt?"

"Skirt."

"Okay lets see what we have."

**"B!"** John shouted.

**"JUST A MINUTE!"** I shouted back.

"Jesus Christ men are so impatient." Bex laughed. I looked through the suits in my closet.

"Okay here you go." I handed her a black pencil skirt, baby pink body suit and a black jacket.

"What the fuck is this?" Bex asked holding up the pink body suit.

"Ah a woman's secret."

"It looks like a baby grow." I sighed.

"It helps shape you."

"Right."

"Trust me on this one plus it's pink, I picked it out just for you."

"Yay!"

**"BIANCA!"** I sighed.

"Did that fucker just use my first name?" I asked Bex.

"Yep."

**"BE PATIENT I'M NEARLY DONE!"** I yelled to him.

"Shoes and handbags." I said to Bex. I walked over to that section of my closet and looked around.

"Hum…" I picked up a pair of my black stiletto pumps and handed them to Bex.

"Think you can walk in them?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"Good, now for a handbag." I saw my large black three-pocket hobo bag and handed it to her.

"There you go, the perfect outfit, help yourself to tights if you need any but right now I have to go murder my boyfriend, good luck." I said before walking out and into the living room. I walked past John and over to Randy and pecked his cheek.

"Good luck." I smiled before having my purse chucked at my chest by John.

"Hey!" I said. He pushed me towards the door.

"RANDY MAKE SURE YOU LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!" I shouted before John shut the apartment door. I sighed.

"No need to get pushy." I said before walking over to the elevator.

He stepped in and I pushed for lobby.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the lobby maybe."

"But we need to go to the garage."

"But I need to get my mail." I said smiling at him. He sighed.

"You don't keep Vince McMahon waiting B."

"Well he'll just have to hold on won't he, I need to get my mail." The elevator dinged and we both walked out. I walked over to my mailbox and unlocked it and grabbed the bunch of envelopes in the box and locked it up.

"Okay let's go." I said. We took the stairs to the garage and I walked over to my parking space. My silver Audi TT Quattro sat there just waiting to be driven.

"My poor baby." I said. I hadn't driven her for so long.

"Has this thing got satellite navigation?"

"My baby is not a thing."

"Has your baby got satellite navigation?" He asked again.

"Yes thank you."

"Give me the keys I'm driving." I hesitated.

"Okay but be gentle with her, she hasn't been driven in a while." I handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat. John set up the sat nav to take him to Madison Square Garden. He switched the engine on and the CD player came on. Saliva started playing through the speakers.

"OOOO Ladies and Gentleman." I said. He pulled out of the garage and started to follow the directions the Sat nav was giving him.

I started to open my mail but most of it was bills or junk. Then I noticed an envelope. The stamp was from England. I opened it and found an invitation. I opened it up and read it.

_'To Aunt B,_

_You are invited to Beth and Jr.'s 3rd Birthday party._

_It will be held at the mayhem centre in Bristol on 20th of August._

_Please RSVP our mummy as soon as you can._

_Love From_

_Beth and Jr.'_

"What's that?" John asked.

"An invite."

"To what?"

"My nieces and nephews third birthday party."

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course."

"Well we're going."

"What?"

"Yeah I'll take a week off of work."

"You can't do that, I'll go on my own."

"No we're together and I want to meet your family." I laughed and he looked at me.

"Oh right you're serious."

"Yep."

"Okay we'll talk to Vince about it okay?" He said.

"Yeah." We pulled into the arena parking lot and saw fans already outside.

"Jeese they are early."

"Yep." I got out of the car and waited for John. When he got out he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We started to walk into the arena and I stopped.

"What's up?"

"Go and sign them some stuff, I'll go inside."

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course." He pecked my lips before going over to the fans. I smiled and walked into the building not knowing that I was going to face a proposition I would never forget tonight.

**Bex**

We were sat in MTV headquarters and I was starting to panic. We got called into the office and sat down.

"I'm glad you two could make it today."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Randy said. I was too nervous to talk.

"Okay so today we're here to talk about what is going to happen and your pay check and to sign the contract if you like the deal."

"Sure."

"Okay so basically Hogan Knows Best has been a huge success on our network so when we realised one of WWE's top superstars were getting married, we saw that as an amazing opportunity to get the fans involved in a real life WWE wedding."

"Well I love my fans." Randy said.

"Great, well we want to follow you around nearly 24/7 and your wedding planner and we will follow you up to the wedding or later if you wish."

"And their salary?" That was Randy's lawyer Joanne.

"$100,000 an episode." My breath got caught in my throat and I choked.

"A hundred thou…thosa…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes."

"What is it going to be called?" I asked finding my voice.

"We were thinking of Newlyweds two: Becky and Randy, but our team are still working on it." I nodded.

"And when do you want to start filming?" Joanne asked.

"As soon as possible."

"What do you think Joanne?" Randy asked her.

"I think it's good." She replied.

"We'll take it."

"Okay we just need you to sign on the dotted line." She handed Randy a pen and he looked over the contract and signed the dotted line. He handed the pen to me and I signed.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you both, oh and congratulations on the engagement." We both smiled lovingly at each other. Yep life was good.

**B**

John and me were going to meet with Mr McMahon; I was so scared. I admit earlier I was perfectly fine with meeting with Vince McMahon but then it hit me. I'm going to meet the Chairman of the WWE.

"B chill out, you're going to be fine." I nodded.

"Right."

"If you're like this when you meet my boss what are you going to be like when you meet my parents."

"I've met your dad remember?"

"Yeah but its always the mum you gotta be worried about."

"Thanks John that's really reassuring." He laughed and stopped at a big white door that was marked 'Mr McMahon.' He knocked and then opened the door. We walked into the room still holding hands but with me behind John a little bit.

"Ah Cena, glad you could get here to the arena so early."

"It's no problem sir."

"And who's this?" Vince asked John.

"This is my girlfriend Bianca, but we call her B."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Vince please and it's a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled.

"So what's the problem Vince?" John asked.

"Right well turns out the model can't get here but thanks to you I've just had a great idea."

"And that is?"

"B, how would you like to appear on RAW tonight?" My eyes went wide.

"Me on RAW, as in Monday night RAW?"

"Yep." I looked at John.

"It's your decision."

"You will get paid of course." Vince said.

"Vince I don't care how much I get paid, I would love to do it."

"Then it's settled, I'll call Steph and let her know and Cena I want you to teach her the basics."

"Wait she's wrestling?"

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" He asked.

"No seriously it's an honour." I said grinning ear to ear.

"Well I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours, goodbye."

We walked out and before I could say something John turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The first ever time I saw Stephanie McMahon in a WWE ring, I wanted to be in that ring as well, kicking ass."

"Okay you want to do this."

"Look why don't you do stuff, get ready or something and I'll go back to the apartment and get some sweats okay?"

"Sure, go careful okay?"

"Yeah." He kissed my lips and pulled away. Vince walked out of his office.

"What's this I hear about leaving?"

"Oh I was just going to my apartment to get some sweats." I told him.

"I want you to go out with security and they will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Really, I'll be okay."

"I won't hear any more, now go to the back door and there will be a guard waiting for you."

"Okay thanks Vince."

"No problem, now excuse me I have to go back to work." I nodded and watched as he walked away.

John grabbed my hand.

"I'll walk you out."

"No you can't the fans will start talking."

"Honey how many times have we had our picture taken together."

"I'm pretty sure it was once."

"And how quick do you think it took that picture to get onto the Internet?" He moved his hands to my waist.

"About two hours after it was taken."

"Exactly."

"Okay fine." I sighed. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the back door where there was a tall guy with a red shirt on.

"Hey man, mind if I walk out with my girl?" John asked.

"No sir but I've been instructed to keep an eye on her."

"No problem." John said before opening the door. We stepped outside and the sun beat down on my face.

"Put your glasses on." John said. He was stood on my left side as an attempt to try and shield me from the fans. They started screaming to John and he waved at them.

"You should go sign autographs on your way in again." I said.

"I will." He looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted. Creating even louder cheers. I just laughed. Yep this was the life. We got to my car and I unlocked it.

"Call me when you get back okay?" He said.

"Of course I will, now go sign some autographs." He smiled and kissed my lips. When we broke apart the guy with the red shirt turned round to us.

"The guys at the barrier will be looking out for your car."

"Thanks man." John said for me.

"I'll see you later okay." I said before pecking John's lips and getting in the car. I leaned in the glove compartment and looked through my CDS. I smiled when I saw a particular CD. I took saliva out and put in the new CD. I smiled as the first note was heard. I cranked the volume up and saw John smile as he recognised the song as his entrance theme. I started the engine and pulled out of the space. I put both windows down and the fans stared curiously as I pulled out of the parking lot.

**Fast Forward**

When I got home I went straight to my closet. I picked my Victoria's secret pink tote bag off the floor and filled it with my Echo Red tattoo sneakers and then my drawstring pants and zip front hoodie from Victoria's secret. I threw in my sports bra as well. Because if I knew John Cena like I think I do, I know he is going to work me hard. Hum that's not a bad idea for tonight actually. Anyway dirty thoughts aside; I put a towel and shampoo into the bag. We were going to get sweaty. I picked up the bag and walked out of my apartment. I got back into my car and drove back to the arena. When I arrived out side of the parking lot, I couldn't get in. Too many fans were stood there. I got my cell phone out and dialled John's number. The fans had started to take pictures hoping I was a diva.

"Hey babe."

"Heya, I'm outside but the entrance is blocked, think you can help me out?"

"I'm on my way." He hung up and I had to put my windows up. The fans were pointing and a couple must of recognised me from the picture that girl took back in Florida cause they were shouting it's John Cena's girlfriend. All of a sudden I noticed a group of people surround one area making the other fans suspicious. I was just thankful to who it was cause they cleared the entrance. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you in?" It was John.

"Yep, thanks."

"No worries, I sent Jeff out." I laughed.

"Remind me to thank him later on."

"Sure, do you see your security guard?" I looked to see the big guy following my car.

"Yep, I'll be in in a second."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I found a space to park my car in. I got out of the car and said hello to the guard. We walked into the arena without being noticed by the fans as they were too occupied with Jeff Hardy. I saw John heading our way.

"That was quick." He said.

"Yeah well, I don't hang around." I replied. He kissed my lips and turned to the security guy.

"Thanks man, have a good night."

"You too Cena." He walked away.

"So can I use your locker room to get changed?"

"Of course, it's this way." He led me to his locker room where I got changed into my tracksuit. I put my sneakers on and we walked down to the ring. There were a couple of superstars out and about. I saw Candice Michelle and Beth Phoenix in the ring together. They were working on their match for tonight.

"Over here." John said dragging me over to HHH. Oh my god this going to be so weird.

"Hey Paul." HHH turned around.

"Hey Cena."

"I want you to meet my girl." Fuck okay B whatever you do remain calm.

"Hey, Paul Levesque A.K.A HHH." He held his hand out for me and I shook it.

"It's an honour to meet you, I'm Bianca but you can call me B." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled brightly.

"Cena you kept this one under lock and keep." We laughed.

"We've been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Oh so **YOU** are the hot neighbour Dave keeps going on about?"

"Yes, she is Paul." John said.

"Dave?" I asked.

"Batista." I nodded.

"Wait, how does he know what I look like?"

"Remember the scenario with Randy?"

"Oh okay." I nodded.

"So anyway, why you here so early?" Paul asked.

"The model slash trainee that was supposed to be involved in the storyline can't make it, so B is taking her place."

"Can you wrestle?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Wow that is a risky move Vince is taking."

"It's okay we have a certain number of hours before the show and I'm going to work her cute little ass off." John said.

"Well I'll help."

"Wait, you're going to help me train?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Wow." I whispered. They both laughed. We walked over to the ring and stood talking waiting for Candice and Beth to finish. It was when I heard my name I turned around. It was Candice, she must have recognised me.

"Hey B, how are you doing?" She got out of the ring.

"I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm great, what are you doing here?"

"About to get battered and bruised."

"You're going to wrestle?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Good luck, I know you'll do great, I have to go but come see me later and we will talk attire okay?" I smiled.

"Sure thanks Candice."

"No problem." She pecked my cheek before walking off.

"Bianca Jones please get your cute ass in the ring right now, I repeat get your cute ass in the ring now." I laughed at John and walked up the steel steps. I got in the ring through the bottom rope.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said smiling. I better smile now cause I know I won't be later.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

The sweat was dripping off my body but it was worth it. In a short amount of time I had learned the correct ways to fall. I just hoped I learned enough to make tonight's main event look good. We were now half way through teaching me to grapple properly and how to get out of them. We were distracted when someone shouted.

**"B, OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT."** Of course she distracted me and Paul accidentally hit me. I fell to the mat.

"Shit, sorry B are you okay?" He asked picking me up off the mat. I felt a little dizzy. I swayed a little,

"Shit baby, Paul did you have to hit her so hard?" John said.

"She was supposed to duck." I finally found my voice.

"I'm fine." I said smiling.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah how many fingers am I holding up?" Paul said. I laughed.

"Two."

"She's okay people, she's okay!" Paul shouted. Bex was stood outside of the ring with Randy.

"How was the interview?" I asked Bex.

"Amazing, it's going to be Newlyweds two: Becky and Randy." I smiled.

"Cool."

"Yep and guess how much we get paid."

"I have no idea."

"$100, 000."

_"WHAT!"_

"An episode." Bex shouted.

"Fuck me." I said out loud.

"So B what are you doing getting punched by Paul?" Randy asked. I smiled brightly.

"She's wrestling tonight." John said.

"What are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Against who?"

"You." I looked at John.

"You never said I had to fight Randy."

"It's an inter gender ten man tag team match."

"Oh you're in that match, that's cool."

"Who are your partners?" Bex asked.

"Don't tell her here Randy, I want it to be kept a secret from B."

"Oh that is not fair." I said.

"Kick his ass B." I smiled and charged at John but he lifted me up.

"Again that is so not fair." I giggled as he set me down.

"I'm going to get you some water okay?" I nodded.

"Sure." John got out of the ring and Randy got in the ring.

"Hey Randy, I have an idea for tonight's show."

"What is it?" I made sure John was up the ramp so he wouldn't hear. I whispered in Randy's ear the idea.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think it will make good TV."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I said smiling.

"What is she sure of?" Paul asked. Randy whispered it into his ear.

"You've got guts kid." I smiled.

"Bex think you can distract John for about an hour."

"Umm I'll try." Randy kissed her before she walked off in search of John.

"Okay let's do this." Randy said.

**An Hour and Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Randy get you're fiancé away from me." We looked at the ramp.

"What she do?" Randy asked.

"She wanted me to giver her a tour."

"So."

"Of the **WHOLE** arena, do you know how big Madison square garden is?" Bex walked out behind him.

"Well pardon me for being nice." She said. I smiled; she was such a good actress. I can't believe she managed to distract him like that; I seriously owe her one.

"So have you two been helping B?" We all looked at each other.

"Yep."

"Good." He got in the ring and passed me a water bottle.

"Want to take a break for lunch?"

"Um can we work for half hour more?"

"Sure."

**Lunch**

I told the guys to go off and get something while I talk to Candice about some wrestling gear. I found her backstage in catering.

"Hey Candice."

"Hey B." She stood up and hugged me.

"Sit down sweetie."

"Thanks." I said and took a seat.

"So how has training been?"

"It's been great, Randy and me have a surprise for the show tonight."

"Oh don't tell me, I want to see for myself." I smiled.

"So what are you going to wear in the match?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking along the lines of a John Cena shirt but cut the arms so it's a tank top and maybe I don't know put white laces in the side."

"That sounds hot, what about bottoms?"

"Maybe hot pants and fishnets?"

"Yeah I have a spare black pair you can borrow, plus I have some spare boots that will fit you."

"Oh thank you so much."

"No problem."

"So have you called Ty?" She smiled.

"Yeah, we've been talking." I smiled.

"That's great."

"Yep."

"C'mon I'll help you customise your attire for tonight and I'll tell you more." I laughed as we got up and walked into the corridor.

**Two Hours Till Showtime**

We were in the ring practicing and running through the match when I noticed a tall figure walking down the ramp.

I stopped and turned to John.

"Oh my god The Undertaker just walked down the ramp." I started to hyperventilate.

"B calm down."

"I can't he's my hero." He frowned,

"I thought I was your hero."

"You know what I mean." He put his arm on my waist.

"He's heading this way, you think you can keep your cool?"

"I think I can."

"Hey Cena, what's this about your girl wrestling?"

"The model couldn't get here, so Vince asked B if she wanted to do it."

"What's she like?" He turned me around.

"B meet Mark Calaway, Mark meet B." I smiled.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you sir, you're my favourite superstar."

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart and thanks for the support." I smiled.

"Let me see what you've got, I'll make you go against someone I know you can beat." I looked confused.

"Hey, ECW girl get in here." Oh fuck it was Layla, this was going to be fun. She got in the ring and stared at me.

"I want you to wrestle each other."

"You want me to wrestle that?" Layla said.

"I just said that didn't I?"

"Yes sir." She said becoming intimidated. Everyone stepped out of the ring apart from Paul who wanted to act as a referee. Randy pretended to be the bell and I lunged at Layla and speared her taking her down. She screamed. It was hard for me not to laugh.

**5 Minutes Later**

I was doing really well but messed up a move at the turnbuckle. I was going to do an attempt at the stratusphere but got caught on the ropes. I was dangling upside down when Layla hit my stomach. I was still upside down when she stood on my face getting down. I was pissed off now. Paul helped me down and I looked at Layla. I heard John cheering me on and that was all I needed. I got up and ran at her but she kicked my mid section. She put my head between her legs and just managed to lift me up. I could feel she wasn't strong enough to hold my weight and could feel her legs begin to shake. I took advantage and flipped myself so I could roll her up into a pin.

"1, 2, 3!" Paul counted. I stood up and he hugged me and raised my arm.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER B!" I giggled and hugged John when he got in the ring.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?" He asked.

"I just kind of figured how to do it." He kissed me.

"You perform like that tonight and your going to be loved by the fans." I smiled. We all stopped talking when we heard two people clapping loudly. I turned around to see Mark and Vince stood together.

"You learned all that in half a day, I am impressed." Vince said.

"Me too, well done kid." I smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, now I want the match planned out and then I want you to go backstage and practice the segment." We all nodded.

"Oh and B, what you were wearing earlier, I want you to wear for the segment plus make-up is expecting you."

"Of course, thank you." He smiled and walked away. Mark got into the ring.

"I am really impressed by that, you made a couple of mistakes but of course that's to be expected."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Want to go for a round?" My eyes went wide.

"Hell yeah!" Before I could react he set me up for the last ride and I laughed. I screamed as my back connected with the mat. He pinned me one two three while laughing. John saw everything and knelt down beside me.

"You okay?" I couldn't reply, my vision was blurry and hearing was a bit out of sort.

"Man did you have to slam her so hard?" I heard John say.

"There are times when I forget how powerful I am." I blinked a couple of times and looked at John.

"Sweetie you with me." I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I found my breathing again and he slowly sat me up. I looked at Mark.

**"THAT WAS SO COOL!"** I said.

"Glad you thought so but I think that's enough training for you today." John said, helping me up and carried me out of the ring while Mark laughed at my reaction.

**Showtime**

Becky and me were sat in the front row waiting for the show to start. I was so nervous but tried to act normal as to not make the fans suspicious. We were talking about Becky's interview that took place earlier that day.

"So yeah, they want to start filming as soon as possible." She said.

"That's great."

"By the way, you don't mind being filmed do you?"

"As long as it's not all the time."

"Nope just when you come and visit us."

"Okay cool."

"I can't wait." I laughed.

"So when are you meeting the parents?" I asked.

"They're on vacation at the moment so not yet."

"Okay, what about the house hunting?"

"I've looked at a couple in New York." I stared at her.

"I thought you were going to Missouri?"

"Well he said I could choose where we live, so I'm just looking around at the moment."

"Nice." That was when the lights dimmed and Lillian came out. This was it and I was starting to feel sick. JR and King came out and took their place at the announce table then everything went black. The first chords of Papa Roach's 'To Be Loved' began to play and the fans cheered even louder. The pyros in the titantron went off and everyone was going insane.

**RAW**

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW!" JR said.

"This crowd is going crazy tonight JR." King said.

"They sure are King, we're here in a sold out Madison Square Garden and what a show we have for you tonight." He was cut off when the music of John Cena began to play. Some cheered and some booed as the champ walked out.

"The Champ is here JR."

"He most certainly is King." John Cena made his way down to the ring and got in. He grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring. He waited a couple of seconds for the crowd to settle down.

"The champ **IS HERE**!" He said causing the crowd to get wild again. He was about to speak again when music cut him off. It was Melina. She swayed her hips as she walked down the ramp. She did her splits into the ring and gave a John a dirty look. She walked round the ring and got a microphone from Lillian.

"Oh look its Melina, what do I owe this pleasure?" Cena said.

"Shut up Cena!" Her voice screeched. He put his hands up in defeat.

"I don't see why you are about to start complaining, you have a title, even though you don't deserve it!" Some of the fans booed.

"Is that right?" He said.

"Yeah, I should be the woman's champion!"

"Why when all these people know that you may have talent in the ring but they all know your main talent is spreading your legs!" The crowd laughed and some cheered at the champions comment.

"Shut your face Cena, I am the best Diva in WWE, hell I'm the best woman here tonight!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I know that if you went into the crowd, you would not be able to find a woman that is half the woman I am."

"Wait you're half a woman?" He stared wide-eyed.

**"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"** She screamed. John laughed.

"I'm just playing around with you girl, but I think I'm going to take you up on that offer to see if I can find a woman in this arena that is better than you!" Melina chuckled.

"Go ahead you won't find her." She shrugged. John looked around the arena and the camera panned across the crowd. He stepped out of the ring and walked around the ring. He pointed to a woman. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties and had brown straight hair that went just past her shoulders. Her fringe was pinned back. She had light lip-gloss and Smokey eyes. Cena walked up to her and asked her to stand up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bianca." She said.

"Pretty name, where are you from Bianca?"

"I'm from Bristol, England but live right here in New York City." The fans cheered.

"Nice, mind if I borrow you for a second?" She smiled and shook her head. John helped her climb over the barrier and she walked up the steel steps. He held the bottom rope for her as she got in the ring. Melina laughed.

"This is competition?" She laughed. She gave Bianca a dirty look.

"At least make it challenging." Bianca put her hands on her hips and stared at Melina.

"Okay, let's have a contest but first Bianca I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly got it?"

"Yeah." Bianca replied.

"Are those real?" He pointed to her boobs. She laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint but they aren't."

"No worries, I had to ask, you know cause those ones over there are obviously not real." He said pointing to Melina who screamed.

"So that settles it, we are going to have a who has a better boob job contest right here, right now." The king laughed.

"Puppies JR!"

"Calm down king, the contest hasn't even begun yet."

"Okay Bianca, seeing as you are a guest, you can go first, can we have some music please?" Summer Flings by John Cena started to play throughout the arena and purple and pink lights were now lighting the ring. Bianca moved to the centre of the ring. She urged the crowd to cheer her on. She moved her hands to the bottom of her red Lacy tank top and slowly revealed her stomach but let go of the top causing the shirt to fall back over her toned stomach. She slowly walked over to John and whispered something into his ear. His eyes went wide but he nodded and smiled. He touched the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up over her head revealing a Black and Nude colour lacy bra. She walked over to the ropes and draped herself over them and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"PUPPIES" King shouted.

She made her way back over to John and smiled when she got the shirt back from him. She put it around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. John looked at the camera and smiled cheekily then looked back to Bianca. She pulled his head down and their lips met making the crowd whistle and howl at the pair. She slowly pulled away and smiled. The lights came up and the crowd cheered. She walked over to ropes and rested one arm against them.

"Wow." John said. He coughed.

"Okay Melina, your turn." The same music played and she took her top off. She swayed her hips and paraded around the ring. She didn't interact with John like Bianca. She moved to the centre of the ring and did the splits. The lights went up and the music stopped. She got up and pointed at Bianca and started talking trash. John stood in the middle of the two. Bianca on his left and Melina on his right.

"Okay nice, so cheer if you think Melina should win the contest." The crowd cheered quite loudly.

"Alright and cheer if you want Bianca to win." The crowd cheered for the woman they didn't know louder than they did for Melina.

"Okay that settles it, here is your winner and clearly a woman these fans think is better than Melina, Bianca!" He raised her arm up and Bianca hugged John but was pulled away by Melina who slapped John in the face. Bianca moved towards the back of the ring. All of a sudden Randy Orton ran out of no-where and began stalking Bianca. The fans began to boo.

"Oh what's he doing out here." JR said.

"I don't know JR but I don't like the look of this." Bianca turned around and was RKO'd.

"**_RKO, RKO_** oh my god." Bianca laid face down on the mat out cold. John turned round and saw Randy Orton next to an unconscious Bianca whispering in her ear. He ran at Randy but Randy slid out of the ring. Melina joined him and they raised each other's arms in the air. John knelt beside Bianca and turned her over. He stared angrily at Randy and shouted at him. William Regals entrance echoed through the arena. He stopped at the top of the ramp.

"Well, well, well, thanks to Randy Orton I have just had a marvellous idea for the main event tonight." The crowd gave a mixed reaction of cheers and boos.

"Tonight it will be an intergender tag team match." The fans cheered.

"On one team we will have, Randy Orton, Melina, Umanga, Mr. Kennedy and MVP against John Cena, Triple H, Batista, The Undertaker and that skank that is led in the ring if she can move of course, good luck gentleman and ladies." The fans went crazy.

RAW cuts to commercial.

**John**

Melina slapped me. Man that kind of stung. But all of a sudden, the crowd began to boo and the ring shook like someone had just been slammed to the mat. I turned around to see B on the floor and Randy whispering stuff to her. I chased him away. I was so confused; he wasn't supposed to do this. Fuck what if she's seriously injured. I knelt down beside her.

"Haha surprise." I heard her say. I turned her round and her eyes were shut and she looked like she was out cold. Maybe I imagined her saying that.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at Randy. William Regal came out and announced the match that was going to take place tonight.

"Did he just say Undertaker?" I heard B mutter.

"Uh huh." I answered her. I knew RAW had gone to commercial so I had to get out of the ring now. I got out of the ring and pulled B underneath the ropes and carried her bridal style up the ramp. The fans clapped her as we went behind the curtain. As soon as we got behind the curtain she opened her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" She said smiling.

"No, you really scared me out there." It looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Randy walked up to us.

"Well done B, you kicked ass out there, I just watched the replay and the RKO was superb!" She smiled.

"Well I learned from the best." He pecked her cheek,

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to get ready."

"See you later Randy." I said.

"So ready to do a promo?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Lets do this." I smiled and she went floppy in my arms. I put on my angry face and began to walk towards the camera. I saw Todd Grisham up ahead.

"Just stay like that okay B?" She didn't reply.

**RAW**

A replay of what just happened is played.

We now see John Cena walking backstage with an unconscious Bianca in his arms. He looks beyond pissed off. Todd Grisham walked up to him.

"Cena what do you think of what just happened out there?" Cena stopped dead.

"What do you think?"

"Well you look angry."

"Ding, ding Grisham just won first prize, Randy Orton is going to pay!" HHH walked into view. He took one look at Bianca and slapped Johns back.

"I got your back man, see you out there." John just nodded and walked off camera.

**B**

"Can I move now?" I asked.

"Yep." She sat up and yawned.

"Tired?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Not long just a match then we can go to bed." I smiled.

"That sounds so great."

"It sure does, c'mon let's get ready for this match."

**Bex**

Wow B did great in that ring tonight. But now everyone sat around me is whispering stuff about me or asking how I know her. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me." I turned round to see a big fat guy looking at me.

"Fuck off!" I said before turning round. The security guard laughed. Apparently he escorted B out of the arena earlier, so she asked him to keep an eye on me and to expect swearing. I leaned back and saw someone walking over to me. When they stopped beside me I started to speak.

"Don't even **THINK** of asking how I know Bianca." They looked defeated and walked away. Yep it was going to be a long night.

**RAW MAIN EVENT**

MVPs music hit the arena and he walked out of his gold tent. He walked down to the ring and waited for his partners. Next Mr. Kennedy walked down to the ring, and then Melina dressed in her white and gold wrestling outfit. Next was Umaga then Randy Orton. The fans booed the five in the ring. Then Batista's music hit making the fans go wild. He walked down the ramp and waited outside of the ring. Suddenly Motorhead blasted through the arena and the cheers continued as HHH made his way to stand next to Batista. He chucked his water bottle into the crowd. Next My Time Is Now started playing. There were a couple of boo's. John Cena walked out wearing his 'Beware of The Dog' shirt and a cap. He was walking hand in hand with Bianca who was wearing the same shirt but it had no sleeves and revealed cleavage. Little white laces were in the bottom of each side of the customised shirt. She wore Black hot pants and a belt that hung off her waist. She had on fishnet tights and a pair of black wrestling boots. The couple waited with Batista and HHH. The four were taunting the other five in the ring when all of a sudden the arena went black. The screams became louder from the fans. Then the dong was heard. Then another. Then the funeral march began and fog surrounded the ring and ramp. The phenom walked slowly down to meet his partners for this evening. Him and Batista shared a brief stare down before Taker went to the steel steps. He slowly lifted his arms up making the lights of the arena come up. He got into the ring and their opponents ran out of the ring. Bianca walked up the steel steps and John, Batista and Triple H climbed onto the apron. John held the ropes open for Bianca as she got into the ring. She made her way over to the ropes and started shouting at Randy. He just smirked.

"Oh look at his smug face, I hope it gets punched off his face tonight." JR said.

"Calm down JR, I'm sure he had a reason."

"Oh sure King, RKOing an innocent young woman."

The referee made Bianca and John go to their corner. John stayed in the ring while Taker, HHH, Bianca and Batista got on the apron. MVP started it out for the opposite team. They began to grapple in the middle of the ring and John got the upper hand. He Irish-whipped MVP into the ropes and clotheslined him to the mat. The fans cheered. The match went back and forth all the time. One minute John would have the upper hand then Randy would come in and beat him down. Then HHH would come in and beat down Randy but he would tag Umaga in. Umaga was manhandling HHH until Melina tagged Umagas back when he wasn't paying attention. She got in the ring and covered HHH. The referee counted.

"1…2…" H kicked out and the fans cheered. He chucked Melina off him and managed to stand up. He made his way to the corner and looked at Bianca who was leaning over the rope asking to be tagged in. He tagged her in and she ran through the ropes and speared Melina. Melina began to scream as the rookie was hitting her with rights and lefts. The fans cheered on the woman they had never seen before. Melina was sneaky and raked the eyes of Bianca making her fall back. Melina began to stomp on Bianca but Bianca held her leg and gave a punch to her mid-section. She edged Melina to the turnbuckle and lifted her up. She was about to climb the turnbuckle but Melina pushed her off making her face come in to contact with the mat. Melina jumped off the turnbuckle and tagged in Umaga. He got in the ring to a chorus of boo's. He stalked Bianca as she used the ropes to help her up. When she turned around she saw Umaga and cowered into the corner of the ring. Her partners began to shout at her to make the tag but she was frozen with fear. Umaga began to charge at her but before he could squash her between the turnbuckle she slapped him hard across the face. He stopped and his eyes bulged out of the sockets as he stared at Bianca. His breathing became heavier as he was pissed that she slapped him with such force. He grabbed the back of her hair and threw her to the floor making sure the back of her head made contact with the mat. He shouted something in Samoan and taunted his opponents. He then picked Bianca up so that she was horizontal across his body. He was about to do a swinging side slam.

"No, don't do it Umaga." JR said. But before Umaga could swing Bianca around she tagged in The Undertaker, who climbed through the ropes and caught Bianca before she was slammed to the mat. He set her on her feet where she scampered out of the ring. She joined HHH, Batista and John on the apron. The match continued for another ten minutes again back and forth. It was when Batista got a near fall on Kennedy when both teams got into the ring and started to lay into each other. Undertaker threw Umaga out of the ring, John was battling Randy, Bianca and Melina were cat fighting, HHH was beating up MVP. The fans were cheering. It was insane. Randy lifted John outside of the ring and he hit his head on the announce table. Randy pulled Bianca off of Melina. Randy then held her and let Melina slap her and kick her and taunt her. He then pushed Biancas face to the mat. Undertaker then clotheslined Randy out of the ring. For another five minutes the battle continued. John then got into the ring and Bianca crawled to the ropes and helped herself up. She saw Melina running towards her so she kicked her stomach and set her up for an FU and John did the same but with Randy. HHH set Umaga up for the pedigree while Batista set MVP for the Batista bomb. Kennedy was the unlucky one and was set up for the tombstone. Then all at once they carried out their finishers and pinned their opponents.

"1…2…3." The referee counted. The fans all stood up as the faces won the match.

"Here are your winners; Batista, Bianca, HHH, John Cena and The Undertaker!" Lillian announced. They stood up and raised each other's hands. They all looked exhausted after the gruelling match.

**Bex**

I stood up and clapped as I watched my best friend and her boyfriend win the match. Of course I really wanted to boo but oh well. Hum Randy looks hot in just those shorts…

**John**

RAW ended and we made our way backstage. We all hugged B and her smile was so big.

"Well done baby!" I said as I picked her up and spun her round. She giggled. I set her down and kissed her passionately.

"Okay Cena leave that for the apartment." Randy said walking past. He picked B up and hugged her.

"My fiancé's best friend kicks ass!" He said. She giggled and hugged him back.

"She sure does, I have a lot of respect for you going out there with little experience." B turned to Mark.

"Thanks, it was an honour to work with all you guys, it really was."

"AWW!" They all said and swarmed in to give her a group hug. I sat on a box and watched as my fellow wrestlers crowded round my girlfriend and hugged her. I had to laugh as for a moment she disappeared but you could hear her high pitched giggle. They all let her go and walked off to their dressing rooms. B walked up to me and stood in between my legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So have you had fun today?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah, it was the best." I moved a stray hair out of her eye.

"You look tired, want to go home?" She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." She said smiling.

* * *

**Okay so that was really boring and i'm sorry RAW sucked but i suck at writing stuff like that. Please Review though. Especially if you have a better suggestion for the whole Randy and Becky MTV show title. I know B did have some complicated moves for a rookie but hey its my story.**

**Shoutout - Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - My Loyal Reviewer. Thank You I appreciate it.**

**Preview: B and John make the headlines over in England and they have to say goodbye one more time.**

**Much Love**

**xXx **


	5. Americas Hottest and Newest Couple!

**Disclaimer: I don't own John or Randy or MTV or FOX News :)**

**I am also going to dedicate this chapter to Bex who I am trying to cheer up...X**

**We are kicking off with a line from one of the best Queen songs ever...**

* * *

_'Fat Bottomed Girls You Make The Rocking World Go Round!'_ I groaned as my phone was going off. I felt around for my cell and looked at it. It read **'MUM'**.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Bianca, you are never going to believe what I'm watching."

"Mum, its…" I looked at my phone.

**_"1AM!"_**

"Sorry love it's just you're on the news." I shot up.

_"WHAT!"_ I felt John stir and I looked at him, he had one eye open.

"What is it?" He muttered.

"My mum is on the phone telling me how I am on the news."

"Oh not just you love, John as well."

"Okay, John apparently you are as well." He now opened both eyes.

**"YOU WRESTLED LAST NIGHT!"** My mum shouted down the phone.

"Isn't that what the news thing is about?"

**"NO!"**

"Oh." John sat up. He took the phone off of me.

"Hi…"

"Bev." I whispered.

"Hi Bev, it's John, what's going on exactly?" He whispered to go check the TV. I nodded and walked out into the cold living room. I turned the TV on and changed it to FOX news. Nope nothing, just on about some actresses doing a new movie. I really wasn't paying attention. That's when I noticed the letter on the kitchen counter. Fuck. I ran into the office and saw the computer was on. Thank god for that. I sat down and started typing up this statement thingy. Oh right so yeah when we got back from RAW turns out there was a special delivery that Becky signed for me. It was an interview for a law firm in New York. I had to write this statement and turns out the interview is tomorrow or should I say today. As soon as I saw the letter I ran into my office and started typing away. Don't ask me what it was for I just typed. I must have fallen asleep around 12.30am. John must have come and put me to bed. I was typing when I heard John shout me.

"B get here now!" Well he didn't shout it, he just spoke it but the house was so quiet I heard him. I ran out and stared at the TV. There was a picture of John and me on my TV screen.

"What the fuck?" I asked. He turned the TV up.

"Fans of WWE have been trying to find out who a mysterious woman is after she appeared on RAW last night. The only information they have was that her name was Bianca and she was from England but currently resides in New York City. Fans have been searching the Internet all night to find out information. We can tell you that she is the sister-in-law of the goalkeeper of the English and Chelsea soccer teams. The picture we are showing you appeared on the Internet a couple of weeks ago but fans say they won't believe it's John Cena's girlfriend until he says so himself. We will keep you posted on America's hottest new couple." John switched the TV off. He sat on the sofa still looking at the TV in shock. Just like I was. I blinked rapidly.

"Okay then…" I said.

"Yeah." John said. I stared at him and he stared at me.

"Your mum said they said the same thing in England."

"Said what?"

"America's hottest new couple." We sighed and I laughed nervously.

"Well I guess we won't have a quiet relationship anymore." I said. He ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah guess not, look I have a interview with the guys at the best damn sports show later on and they are bound to ask me about this so I will clear everything up and say that we want to be left in peace." I nodded.

"Yeah, fuck my law career is over."

"Lets hope the guy that is interviewing you later doesn't own a TV and doesn't listen to the Radio." I smiled.

"Lets hope." He got up and hugged me.

"C'mon let's go back to bed." He said.

"You go ahead, I think I'm going to sit out here for a bit." He nodded and kissed me.

"Okay, goodnight." He said pulling away.

"Night." I whispered as he walked into my bedroom. I sighed and walked back into my office.

**John**

I heard a beeping noise. It must be B's alarm.

"B wake up." I said not opening my eyes.

"B." I said again. I felt her side of the bed but was met with cold sheets. I opened my eyes.

"B?" She wasn't there. I got up and walked into the living room. Randy was in the kitchen.

"Randy, have you seen B?" I saw him jump.

"Jesus Christ John talk about scaring the life out of someone."

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Nope why isn't she in there with you?"

"No." I noticed the office door was ajar. I walked over and opened the door. There was B fast asleep just like I found her earlier this morning. I walked up to her and shook her shoulders.

"B sweetie get up." She moaned.

"What?"

"Get up." She lifted her head and some of her hair fell in her face. She put her hand to her head.

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock on the computer screen.

"Umm 9am." She shot up out of the chair.

"Shit I'm going to be late." She started to print off what she had done and sprinted out of the room.

**"DO NOT** TURN ON THE TV!" I heard her shout. I walked out and saw Bex sat on the sofa.

"Why?" B looked at me.

"Uh, it's broke." I said. B rolled her eyes.

"It is?" Bex asked.

"Uh yeah, last night I couldn't get to sleep and turned the TV on and it blew up." B said. Randy walked out of the kitchen.

"So why isn't there any smoke coming out of it?" Shit.

"Umm all smoked out." B said with a chuckle. She started to walk away when Bex said,

"Oh well, I guess I'll go on the Internet." B stopped and walked back over to me.

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"The computer isn't working." She said.

"But I can hear it printing." B stared wide-eyed at me.

"Okay what is going on?" Bex asked.

"Nothing." B and me said.

"Riiight, well I'm going on the computer." Bex started walking towards B's office but B grabbed her arm. That was when the sound of talking entered the room. B turned around and looked at the TV.

"Oh would you look at that, it's working." B said smiling.

"Miracle." I said.

"Oh well must get ready for my job interview." B said running off into her bedroom.

"Yeah I have to get ready for my flight." I said before running in after her.

**Bex**

I saw Randy turn on the TV and it was working.

"Oh would you look at that, it's working." B said smiling.

"Miracle." John said.

"Oh well must get ready for my job interview." B said running off into her bedroom.

"Yeah I have to get ready for my flight." John said before running in after her. I stared at Randy.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, but why was B watching the news late at night?"

"Beats me, she's your friend."

"Hmm…" I said before sitting down and turning the channel over to MTV.

**Fast Forward**

Randy and me were still watching TV when B came out dressed in a grey trouser suit. She smiled at us and walked into her office. When she walked out John had just walked into the living room. He was carrying a white satchel handbag.

"Suits you John." I said. B giggled and got the bag off of him. She pecked his lips. She was walking over to the door where she kicked her shoes off last night and picked them up. She walked back into her room and John sat on the sofa.

"You packed?" Randy asked.

"Yep." Randy nodded. MTV news started and the headlines came up. It was the second headline that had me on the edge of my seat. A picture of B and John came on the screen.

"You know I think I'm going to see what B's doing." John said.

**"DON'T MOVE!"** I shouted. He sat back into the chair. The news started but it wasn't B's and John's story yet. B walked out of her room. She took one look at us and sighed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Good question, lets watch shall we?" I said turning the TV up. She sat on the arm of the chair where John was sat. She turned to the TV and gasped.

"They are being branded America's newest and hottest couple right now but no-one knows who she is. Yes millions of teenage girls hearts were broken last night as a woman appeared on RAW and kissed the WWE Champion John Cena. Now reports are saying that she is his girlfriend but fans are in denial till the champ announces he is no longer single." I turned off the TV.

"America's newest and hottest couples huh?" Randy said. I saw B blush.

"I have to go for an interview." She got up and kissed John.

"I'll see you Friday afternoon, have a good flight and call me later."

"Okay, just let me know if you get the job or not okay?" She nodded and kissed him one more time.

"See you soon you two." She kissed our cheeks and ran out of the door. I turned to John.

"Care to explain why you're on MTV?"

"Well we didn't ask for this, honestly we didn't."

"Hum…"

"Seriously, we just want a quiet relationship, this is only going to make things harder for us."

"Okay, why don't I get dressed and we go out to breakfast before heading to the airport?" I suggested.

"Sure." Randy said and John just nodded.

"Don't worry John you and B are like meant to be, you'll be okay." I smiled before walking into my bedroom.

**B**

I took a sip of my Caramel late' and walked into the building. I walked up to reception.

"Hello how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi, I'm here for a job interview." She frowned.

"If you'd like to take a seat over there Mr Simmons will be with you as soon as he can." I nodded and sat down. I sat there quietly just sipping my late'. It had been twenty minutes since I arrived. This was getting ridiculous. I noticed an old man walking up to reception. The receptionist pointed at me. Well it's about time. The old man walked over to me.

"Miss Jones." I smiled and stood up. I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Shall we?" I nodded and smiled. He led me to his office.

"Take a seat please."

"Thanks." I said. He sighed as he sat down.

"I looked at your CV the other day and I have to say I was impressed."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately…" Oh great here it comes.

"Because of some events that occurred last night involving yourself, I can't offer you the position." I was so angry.

_"Excuse me?"_ I said.

"I can't offer you the position, I'm so sorry."

"_Sorry_, I couldn't say a proper goodbye to my boyfriend who is leaving today because of this job interview."

"As I said I do apologise."

"You do realise it's called a phone?"

"Please remain calm."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I stormed out of the office and out of the building.

_'FLASH, FLASH, FLASH.'_ I was met with some photographers. I put my bag to my face to block them from taking pictures. I tried to run as fast as I could in my heels without falling over. I got the keys out of my bag and unlocked my car. I got in and put my sunglasses on and locked the doors to my car. I got my cell phone out and speed dialled John. I started the engine.

"Heya baby, how did it go?"

"They didn't give it to me because of last night."

"_WHAT_, I'm sorry baby, I really am."

"Oh that isn't the best part."

"What's going on?"

"I'm being snapped by photographers." I pulled out of the parking space and beeped at a photographer who was stood in front of my car. He jumped out of the way as I pulled out.

"Baby I am so sorry." I sighed.

"It isn't your fault."

"Still."

"John it isn't your fault."

"Baby I have to go cause they just called my flight, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, have a good flight okay?"

"Yeah, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." We hung up.

**Fast Forward**

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in. I kicked my shoes off and slammed the door shut. I had my bag in one hand, grocery bags in the other and my mail in my mouth. I walked into the kitchen and placed all the grocery bags on the counters. I chucked my keys on the counter as well and spit my mail out. I walked over to my bedroom and got changed into a pair of sweats and John's hoodie. I walked back out to the kitchen and started to unload the groceries I bought. When I did that I grabbed my cell out of my bag and grabbed my mail. I sat on the sofa and put my cell on the table. I opened all my mail and most of it was junk. I got up and put it in the bin and got a drink of water out of the fridge. I walked back over to the sofa and sat down. I took a drink of water then placed the bottle on the table. That was when I sighed. My apartment was empty all apart from me. I looked at my phone and no one had rang me. I laid down on the couch and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Raise your hands if you feel sorry for B lol...Okay i would just like to thank my Motley Crue songs for helping me write this chapter and the last chapter.**

**Shoutout: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Thank you once again...your reviews mean a lot :)**

**Please review so that i know other people are reading this :)**

**By the way i still need a name for Bex and Randys MTV show!**

**Preview - John reveals all on The Best Damn Sports Show...**

**xXx**


	6. Photos and Interviews

**Disclaimer: I only own B, Bex, Tyler and Adam...oh and Jack hehe. I Don't own John, Randy or the Best Damn Sports Show Period...Or Life Is A Highway...**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I said, slowly sitting up.

"Heya Bianca, you okay?" It was Tyler.

"Not really but how are you?"

"I'm great, me and Adam just applied for visas."

"That's cool."

"Yep, Adam wanted me to let you know that he has emailed you all the photos from the holiday." I smiled.

"Okay thanks."

"We heard you had a job interview today, how did it go?" I sighed.

"Not good, they won't employ me because of what happened last night."

"We did watch, have to say Hun, I was really impressed."

"Thank you."

"And the wrestling was fucking amazing as well." I laughed.

"Right, perv."

"I'm just a guy."

"Whatever, I talked to your Candice yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yep, we are starting to become really great friends."

"That's all I need."

"What?" I giggled.

"You two talking bout me."

"Ah don't worry Ty, it was all good stuff."

"It better have been."

"It was."

"Good, I'm going now, got to call Candice."

"Okay you do that, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love ya B."

"Love ya too." We hung up and I made my way over to my office. I turned on my computer and sat in the chair. My phone rang again.

"Heya." It was Bex, I knew this cause I changed her ring tone to Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts.

"Hey, John told me what happened, don't worry, they don't know what they are missing." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what ya doing?"

"Bout to check my emails, Adam sent me all the photo's from the holiday."

"Cool, send them to me please."

"Sure, oh can you ask John if I can put pictures of me and him up on myspace please?"

"One second." I heard muttering and then she came back.

"He said that's fine."

"Cool."

"Well food just got here so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, Cya and give Randy and John my love."

"Will do, love ya loads."

"Love ya too, bye." We hung up and I opened the Email Adam had sent.

_'Heyyy B!_

_Saw RAW last night, you lucky bitch and now you're all over the news, I knew one of us would make it, even if it was for only one night._

_Anyways I sent you all the pictures from the holiday, thanks again. It was amazing. So now I'm going cause Jack wants to use the laptop so I'll see you soon._

_Love youuu_

_Byeeee_

_XxxX'_ I laughed at his Email. I got a bit confused though that Jack wanted to use the computer, oh well, I guess they were all still there, basking in the sunshine.

I uploaded all of the photo's and looked at them. I smiled as I came across a picture of the group on the first night they were there. We asked this old guy to take it. We were all smiling. I found another group photo of when we were at Universal Studios. That was such a fun day. Next was me and Bex at RAW sat in the audience then one of me and Adz pretending to be muscly. Hum I just found pics of the guys with the divas why doesn't that surprise me. I found pictures of Bex and me out by the pool sunbathing and one where we are smiling, then pouting. I found a picture of John and me on the beach. I loved that night. Then there are pictures from my birthday and then pictures from the last day we all had together. It was nice, pictures of us all chilling out on the sofa. I went on to myspace and logged on. Wow, I had friend requests. Okay I had over 50 friend requests. This was insane but I didn't want to look like a bitch so I added them all. Then I uploaded all of my photos into an album marked 'Holiday/Suspension'. After I had done that I changed my relationship status to in a relationship. Then I turned the computer off. I started to make dinner, as it was nearly 6pm. That was great I wouldn't sleep tonight because I napped for so long.

**Fast Forward**

Okay it was nearly 11pm and I was sat on the sofa with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I was watching FOX sports waiting for The Best Damn Sports Show Period to start. I was wondering what John would say, oh well I'll find out in time.

**Best Damn Sports Show…Period**

"Now our next guest is the current WWE champion and former tag team and united states champion. He's also stared in the film 'The Marine.' Please give it up for John Cena!" Chris Rose said.

John came out dressed in his denim shorts and his beware of the dog t-shirt. He shook hands with each of the presenters and sat in the seat. The fans were cheering.

"Well looks like all your fans are here again." Chris said. John smiled.

"It sure does and I want to say thanks because it means a lot." The fans cheered.

"I got to take it." John Salley said taking Cena's championship belt and holding it. Everyone laughed.

"How are you John?" Chris asked.

"I'm great thanks, I actually just got here from a show we did round the corner and I'm still a little hyped up shall we say." John said laughing.

"Talking of shows, RAW was in Madison Square Garden last night."

"Yep."

"And I was watching it, then all of a sudden this random woman who isn't a diva turned up."

"Yeah she did."

"Now you and her have made headlines so I'm going to ask you now, is that your girlfriend?" John smiled.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend, the champ isn't a bachelor any more."

"So we know her as Bianca, what else can you tell us about her."

"Well she's English and 24 years old…"

"Where did you meet her?"

"I actually moved house about a month ago and she was in the Villa next door with a group of her friends."

"So it was a girl next door situation?" Salley asked,

"Hell yeah!" John said smiling.

"So when did you two start dating?"

"Well we've been dating for a couple of weeks and I never thought we would actually be dating because we would get close then my ex showed up, then when she left, B's ex turned up so, it's been a bit of a tough road so far but we've got through."

"Have you met the parents yet?" John laughed.

"Actually I haven't met her parents but I have talked to them but she's met my dad."

"She met your dad?"

"Yeah but we weren't dating at the time so she was more relaxed."

"How did they get on though?"

"Oh they got on fine, so it's all good."

"So you're a guy that's into a lot of sports, what about her does she like sports?"

"Well she's got to like wrestling right?" Rob Dibble said. John laughed.

"Yeah she's a wrestling fan but she's also a soccer fan as well I mean she's English right?"

"Isn't her brother-in-law the goalkeeper for the England and Chelsea soccer teams?"

"So I'm told, once again I haven't met him because all of her family lives over in England and we haven't had time to go over there but in a couple of weeks we're going because it's her nieces and nephews birthday so yeah."

"Nervous?"

"No, I'm the champ." Everyone laughed.

"Of course I'm nervous but it should be fine."

"So I saw her wrestle last night, is she a wrestler?" John Salley asked.

"Actually no, she learned most of that in one day which was really impressive." A video of last nights match started playing.

"So I'm guessing you helped her train because she does the FU."

"Yeah we were just fooling around in the ring all day and she just kept bugging me and asking to teach her the FU so I was like well okay and I showed her how and she did it in the match."

"Were playing clips from the match last night and there was a part that scared me, when Umaga this really huge guy got into the ring with her, what did that feel like to know that your girlfriend was in the ring with this massive guy?"

"It scared me a little cause this is my girl and this guy could just flatten her and when he set her up for the swinging side slam I was like she's going to be killed."

"What was your reaction when the match was announced?"

"Oh I was like keep her out of the ring but I knew that it wouldn't stop her."

"Okay well we are going to take a quick break right now and when we come back we will be talking to John Cena about the up and coming Summerslam, Stay tuned." Chris Rose said to the camera.

* * *

**And that's it for now cause i suck at writing interviews...**

**So Yeah...haha Bex did you like how i included Life is a Highway hehe...So there you go...John has revealed that he has a girlfriend, but will B be mad cause he didn't mention about having a private relationship...ooooo and what will people say to B on Myspace haha...**

**Preview: It's Friday and B is going to spend the weekend at John's, will they finally get at least one night alone???**

**Shoutouts: **

**Adam - Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Thank you so much again and humm we will just have to wait and see if B does join WWE...anyway i want your name so i can include you as an extra in my story, seeing as you have been so loyal and have reviewed every chapter of this sequel so far...THANK YOU!**

**So Thats All For Now...I Have No Idea When The Next Update Will Be But I Will Try And Write One More Before I Have To Go Back To School Monday!!**

**xXx**


	7. How Many More Ex's Are There?

**Disclaimer: I do not own John :) Wish I did though :(**

**We have a few guests in this chapter and one unwelcome guest...**

**Please be aware we get a bit raunchy in this chapter hehe...**

* * *

I stepped off of the plane and felt the Florida heat hit my body. It felt good to be back even if it was for a couple of days. I walked to immigration and waited in line. After waiting for nearly an hour I got through immigration and waited for my bag. I was waiting for my bag and noticed people were taking pictures of me. I sighed. They had to take pictures when I was wearing these shorts. I was wearing low-rise pocket shorts that had flowers embroidered on the pocket. I also wore a green racer back tank top. On my feet I was wearing peep toe corked wedges that were black. I had my leopard print satchel bag over my shoulder. I had white guess glasses on top of my head but put them over my eyes as more people started to take pictures. I got out my cell phone and turned it on. I saw a message from Adam.

'_Hey B, Ty's picking you up from the airport xxx._' I smiled, least I didn't have to get a taxi. The bags started to come round and I was happy, I wanted to get out of here and away from prying eyes. My cell started to ring and I smiled when I saw it was John.

"Heya stud." I said.

"Heya baby, where are you?"

"I just landed and am now waiting for my bag."

"Okay cool, well I have to do an interview with WWE magazine."

"Okay, what time will you be getting in?"

"I don't know, cause I have a signing as well."

"That's fine, will you be home for dinner?"

"Well what time do you want dinner?"

"Whenever you get home."

"Cook it for 9pm, can you wait that long?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so go home relax, make yourself at home." I giggled.

"Okay sure, but I've just seen my bag so I'll call you when I get back to yours."

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and ran after my bag.

I picked it up and walked outside. I tried to ignore people taking pictures of me. When I got outside I noticed my car. I walked as quickly as I could and got in.

"Hey Ty." I said startling him. He was on the phone.

"She's just got in the car, I'll speak to you later…okay bye." I smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt your convo with Candice but I would like to get home."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just people taking pictures of me, its quite daunting." He just nodded and started the engine.

"So want anything for lunch?"

"McDonalds will be fine." He just nodded.

**Fast Forward**

Tyler parked on the driveway and got out. I got out of the passenger door and walked round. That was when I was tackled to the ground.

**"YAY YOU'RE BACK!"** Someone shouted. I was laughing. That was when I saw a taxi stop outside of Johns' villa. A short woman got out. She had a pointy nose and blonde/brown hair. She thanked the cab driver and stood outside the building with a suitcase.

"Guys get off me." I said. They saw me looking at the woman and got off of me.

"Hi, can I help you?" She looked at me and smiled. It was obviously fake.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for John Cena, I heard he moved here."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Liz, his fiancé." I heard Dan and Jack burst into laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked.

"Nope." I turned round and stared at the guys. I started to hyperventilate.

"I…Can't…Handle…This…Again…" I said.

"B go inside and calm down." I nodded and went inside my villa. I saw mini walk in.

"It's okay B just breathe." He hugged me and I nodded.

"I have…to…call…J...John…" I said.

"Give me your phone." I pressed number 5 and it started to dial John's number. I handed it to mini.

**John**

"Thanks it was nice meeting you." I shook the fans hand. I was signing stuff with Candice. That was when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The next fan came over.

"Hi could you hold on a sec please." They nodded.

"What is it?" Candice asked. I looked at my phone.

"B's calling me, I'll be right back guys." I got up and walked behind the white screen they had set up.

"Hello?" I heard some screeches.

"Hi John, Its Mini."

"Umm hi, why are you using B's phone?"

"Well you see she is kind of having a panic attack."

"What why?" I heard shuffling.

"You s…Son of a…B…Bitch!"

"B, what the hell is going on?"

"L…Liz, ring any…bells?" Her breathing sounded like it was coming back to normal.

"She's my ex fiancé why?"

"Cause…She is…outside."

**"WHAT!"**

"Do you…"

"Don't even say it B, no, I love you, now I don't care what you do just get her away from my house, she broke my heart."

"Before I go, how many more ex's have you got that might suddenly appear out of no-where?" I laughed,

"None."

"Okay, see you later."

**B**

I slammed the phone shut and walked out of the door with my head held high. She was arguing with Jack. She raised her arm to him and I caught it just before she managed to hit him.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"And who are you?" She said.

"His **REAL** girlfriend, so I suggest you get your ass off of my property before I call the cops."

"I can still stand outside of John's house you stupid bitch."

"You could, but I really wouldn't want to try me."

"Why what are you going to do hoe?" I smiled and pushed her onto the floor by her arm.

**"OW YOU BITCH!"**

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE AND STAY AWAY FROM JOHN!"**

**"NO!"**

"I'll give you three seconds before I call the cops."

"But…"

"1…2…" She still hadn't moved.

"2 ½." She got up.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." She picked up her suitcase and walked away.

"That was easy." Tyler said.

"A little too easy, keep an eye out for that bitch." I replied. I walked back inside. Ty walked in and handed me my McDonalds. I smiled and sat on the sofa. I started eating, that was when I noticed.

"Oh my god, you guys did this in like a week?" I stared in awe as the walls had been painted and the new couches.

"Yeah well John thought it would be nice if we do it up for you." I smiled.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Should we be worried?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"No you cheeky ass."

"Then what is it?"

"How would you guys like to live here?"

"What, like permanently?" Adam asked.

"Yep."

"And where are you going to stay?" Mini asked.

"Well I'm in a relationship with John, so his house."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

"No and plus I can always come stay here when I want, that is the only condition of course, oh and that you have to pay rent but it will be cheap."

"Of course B." Adam said. I smiled.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys but I have shopping to do."

"So we don't get to keep the car?" Dan asked.

"Hell no!" I said. I managed to get the keys away from Tyler and I walked out to do some shopping for John's house.

**5pm**

I had gotten some food for tonight's dinner. I was going to make Spaghetti Bolognese. Right now I was sat on John's couch with his laptop on my lap. I had some time to spare so figured I'd check my myspace. I logged on and saw I had new messages and new comments and new photo comments. I clicked to look at the photo comments. Most of them were on John and me. Some saying '_Aww you guys are so cute._' Others saying '_What a whore!_' Of course I didn't take any notice.

Next I checked my mail. I scrolled down and some were headlined '_YOU GOLD DIGGING SKANK!_' I sighed. I did find and email marked '_HEY._' I opened it up and read it.

_'Hi!_

_My name is Jessica and I'm just writing to say how good I think you were on RAW on Monday night. At first I was a bit wierded out by the fact this random girl had kissed John but when I found out you were John's girlfriend I was like that's cool. I personally don't think you're a gold digger because you obviously support John in what he does. Plus I heard your brother-in-law plays for England. So if you were a gold digger why not go for a footballer? Some people need to think logically hehe. Anyway I doubt you would have read this but if you did thank you!_

_I hope you and John are truly happy. But be warned, if you break his heart a lot of girls will be after you probably wielding knives or basically anything they can hurt you with._

_Anyways I'm going, it's okay if you don't reply._

_Jessica!'_

I looked at it and clicked reply.

_'Hey Jessica,_

_Of course I'm going to reply to you, you're like one person who is actually being nice to me so thank you! I also appreciate that you saw my 'skills' on Monday Night. I had to learn that in like half a day. I was exhausted by the time I got home. But it was great fun. During training I got punched by none other than HHH and then I wrestled Taker and he gave me the last ride…HOW COOL IS THAT!!!! Anyway enough of my rambling on. Thank you for not seeing me as a gold digger and your right that would be a smart move to go after the footballers if I was a gold digger. But I'm much happier with John. I'm guessing you're a fan?? Let me know and I'll get him to sign a picture and send it to you! Thanks for the warning; I appreciate it. I think some want to do that to me now.'_

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Just on Myspace."

"Okay well the signing finished earlier than expected so I should be home by about seven."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright bye." We hung up and I went back to the Email.

_'Okay I'm sorry to end this quickly but I have to go. My boyfriend just called saying he will back around 7, so I must go and start to cook. But once again thanks for the support!_

_B'_

I logged off of myspace and shut down John's laptop. I started preparing the food and the table. Then I walked into the bedroom and changed into something a little more comfortable. I put on my silk black robe and walked out to the living room. I looked through all of Johns CD's. Well who would have thought it, he owns a CD full of power ballads. I giggled and put it into the CD player. I looked at the clock and it was now 6. I started to cook the spaghetti. While I was waiting for that I laid candles around the living room and kitchen. I was going to get rose petals but thought that wasn't John.

**6.45pm**

The doorbell rang and I smiled. I walked over to the door and opened the door to none other than John Cena. He smiled and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back with equal passion. When we pulled away for air we both smiled at each other.

"What a welcome." John said. I giggled and pecked his lips.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too." We started kissing again. He put me down and we pulled apart.

"So what's cooking?" He asked.

"Spaghetti." He nodded.

"Nice." I smiled. We walked back into the house and he looked around.

"Well someone's worked hard today."

"I just wanted it to be special." He smiled. He walked off to go put his bag into the bedroom. I dished up dinner and put it on the table. I sat down and began to eat. John walked back in and sat down.

"Switch your cell off." I said. He looked startled.

"What?"

"Turn your cell off, tonight is our night, no interruptions." He smiled slyly. He got his phone out of his pocket and switched it off. I smiled. This was going to be a great night.

**After Dinner**

We had just finished eating and I moved the dishes into the sink and I felt Johns arms wrap around my waist. He started to kiss my neck and I smiled.

"So uh what's for dessert?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him. I pushed him away a little and opened my short silk robe to reveal a pink and black lace slip. I also wore my garter. John's eyes widened and he attacked me with his lips. I giggled into the kiss and he lifted my up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands moved around my body and he just touched my ass when there was a knock at the door. We both stopped and looked at the door.

"Who the fuck?" Before I could say anything John had put me back on my feet and made his way over to the door. I heard him open the door then say,

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** That was when I heard the annoying voice of that bitch from earlier. I closed my robe and stormed to the door.

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE?"** I was about to attack her when John held me back. I stared at him with a confused look. He slammed the door shut and locked it. I laughed and we began to kiss again. He disrobed me and lifted me up again. We were on our way to the bedroom when I pulled away.

"Wait a second." I said.

"What is it?" I turned the stereo up to drown out Liz's banging on the door. He laughed and we finally made it to the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed and then attacked me with his lips. That night Liz's knocking didn't disturb us. Anyway the noise of her banging wasn't just drowned out by the stereo but also by my moans.

* * *

**Hehe sorry but i had to include her...Anyways they FINALLY had time alone. I think they used it wisely and i think B has forgiven John. BTW no more exes are going to turn up now.**

**Shoutouts: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Again thank you soo much and hehe I included you, it may not be the best way which i apoligise for but i had to include you some how...**

**Preview: While B is at the gym John gets a couple of visitors and why does B come home with a bag from Harley Davidson??? Plus we get an update on Bex and Randys MTV show (still need a name) and how their househunting is going...**

**For now I'm Gone...**

**xXx**


	8. It's Going To Be A Long Night!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any WWE superstars mentioned in this chapter or MTV for that matter...Or the car...Or Motley Crue but i thought i would include them seeing as they gave me inspiration to write a couple of chapters ago...oh and Harley Davidson...**

**Just like to warn you this is quite a boring one...**

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I came face to face with John. I smiled as he was looking down at me. 

"Hey." I said stretching.

"Hi." He pecked my lips. I shut my eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." I just nodded. I yawned.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Not really bothered." I opened my eyes when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up and wrapping the sheet around me.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked as I walked into his closet where he had hung up some of my clothes. I started to look through and replied back.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I'm kind of self conscious."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." I found a pair of zebra printed shorts and a black tracksuit jacket that tied at the front. I walked back out into the bedroom when whoever was at the door knocked.

"JUST A SEC!" I shouted. I walked to the underwear draw and pulled out a zebra print push up bra and matching zebra print panties. I slipped on the shorts and the jacket and smile at John before walking out. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Guys what the fuck are you doing here?"

"We came for breakfast." Jack said smiling. I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider. They all walked in and I sighed. I shut the door and walked over to the living room.

"Who was…hi guys." John said poking his head out of the bedroom door.

"Sweetie I think it's best if you get dressed." I said.

"SHUT UP B!" Dan said.

"God I was just saying unless you want to see him naked." I said. I started to clear the living room up.

"So what are you doing today?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Don't know, just chilling and I might go to the gym after breakfast."

"Not like that I hope." Tyler said. I looked down at my outfit.

"What is wrong with this?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that your boobs are flashed to the whole world!"

"They totally aren't and you see this thing, it's called a bra Tyler, what am I saying of course you wouldn't have seen one of these before." Everyone started laughing and Tyler tackled me to the ground.

"Take that back!" He said.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard John ask. We all looked at him.

"B took the piss out of Tyler."

"Oh right." He just shook his head and sat down on the sofa. He was wearing a white wife beater and grey tracksuit bottoms. I managed to get Tyler off of me and leant over Johns shoulder.

"Do you know how hot you look today?" I asked.

"I don't look hot everyday?" I shook my head.

"Of course you look hot everyday but today you look especially hot." He smiled and we leaned in. I felt a cushion connect with my head. I looked to see a guilty looking Dan.

"Breakfast." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and began to cook pancakes.

**An Hour Later**

The guys had left about ten minutes ago and I had changed my clothes. I was now wearing a crop yoga bra top and yoga shorts with red stripes down the side. I was wearing white lace up Sketchers on my feet and was holding my pink tote bag that I took to RAW Monday. I had aviator sunglasses on as well. I walked into the living room where John was watching the TV.

"I'll be back in a bit okay?"

"Sure have fun." I smirked and pecked his lips. He walked me to the door.

"See you later." He said. I smiled and kissed him one more time before walking away and getting in my car.

**John**

B had been gone for an hour when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to reveal Randy, Cody Rhodes, Adam Copeland, Dave Batista, Paul Levesque and John Hennigan.

"Uh what are you guys doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Randy gave me a stupid look and held up a bag of chips.

"Duh, the game remember?" Oh fuck B was going to kill me.

"Oh fuck."

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"My girlfriend that's what." I said wide-eyed. Randy turned round.

"Are you hallucinating or something?"

"No she isn't here right now but she is at the gym and will be back like soon."

"So I know B she won't care." Randy said pushing past me. The guys followed and sat on the sofa. I sighed.

**15 Minutes Later**

The game had just started when I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" B shouted.

"Hey." I said. She walked into the living room and stopped. She smiled.

"Uh hi guys." They all looked at her.

"Sweetie what's going on?"

"Blame him." I said pointing to Randy who rolled his eyes.

"We are watching the game, you don't mind do you B?" Randy asked her.

"Why would I mind?" I stood up.

"John just thought…"

"Okay Randy we get it, sweetie this is Dave." She smiled at Dave and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Likewise."

"And that's Paul but of course you already know him." I said.

"I certainly do." She said nodding.

"How's the jaw?" Paul asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah it's okay."

"The guy who is about to sit on the floor is Cody Rhodes." I said pointing to Cody.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Cody don't listen to him plus its nice to meet you." B said and Cody smiled.

"The guys sat over there are Adam Copeland and John Hennigan." They both waved at her and she smiled.

"Where have you been?" Randy asked.

"Uh just the gym."

"So why have you got a Harley bag?" She raised her eyebrows and looked down at the bag.

"Oh that, just something for a friend, I forgot I did a bit of shopping as well." She said.

"Right…" I looked at Randy.

"Well I'm going to hit the shower now, have fun." She said walking into the bedroom.

"She's hiding something." Randy said.

"Clearly." Adam said.

"Do you think it's bad?" I asked.

"Well…"

"John don't listen to those two, I'm sure its nothing, she just bought a friend something."

"That's all well and all but who is this friend?" Randy asked. Paul and Dave shook their heads.

"Maybe its someone in England." Dave said.

"Yeah I mean you are going over next week." Paul said. I nodded.

"Right, okay, shut the fuck up Randy." I said. The guys laughed.

"Why do I have to shut up?"

"For putting stupid ideas into my head." I said. He was about to say something when we heard music.

"Do you hear that?" Cody said.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like…"

"Classic rock." Adam said.

"But who?" Randy asked.

"MOTLEY CRUE!" Adam shouted. We shushed him.

"Not too loud." Randy said. He shrugged. The bedroom door opened and B poked her head out.

"You say summut?" She asked. We all looked at Adam.

"Nope, just shouting at the game." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Babe what is that music?" I asked.

"Oh I happened to pick up a Motley CD when I was shopping."

"Cool."

"Okay so, can I get you guys anything before I get in the shower?"

"No…" Randy cut me off.

"Actually B, I wouldn't mind some peanuts."

"Does John even have peanuts?"

"Probably not that's why I bought some over, they are on the counter."

"Dude get them yourself." I said, glaring at Randy.

"It's okay babe." She opened the bedroom door wider and revealed herself in a white towel that she had wrapped around herself. It revealed her tan legs and just basically hung to her fit body. I saw Adam, John and Cody staring. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. Cody looked at the floor but Adam and John just shrugged and carried on looking. B put the peanuts into a small bowl and walked over to us.

"There you go Randy." She handed him the bowl but not before stealing a couple.

"HEY, they are mine." He said.

"Well you should have got up off your lazy ass and got them then shouldn't you." She said before walking back into the bedroom. We all laughed.

**Half An Hour Later**

We were still watching the game when B walked out in red-tubed top and short denim shorts. She came and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Baby why are you sat on the floor?"

"Cause there's no-where else to sit."

"Cody move." She looked at Cody.

"Cody don't even think about it, John I don't care if I sit on the floor." She said turning to me.

"I do."

"Well don't worry." She said. That was when I narrowed my eyes and picked B up so she was in my lap. She was giggling.

"I'm not going to worry anymore." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Aww aren't they just cute?" Adam said sarcastically. Cody threw a cushion at him.

"Don't be so mean, I think you two look good together." B smiled and leaned over and kissed Cody's cheek.

"Thank you Cody."

"So John you have any thoughts what car you are going to hire?" Paul asked.

"Not really, baby what do you think?"

"Well what's going on and I will tell you." She said.

"Oh right sorry, well Vince said he would hire us a car for overseas seeing as you worked on RAW." B nodded.

"You guys need to let him know by tomorrow at the latest." Paul said.

"Okay I've thought about it and I choose a Hummer H3."

"And why is that?"

"Cause Randy had one and it was fucking lush so I want one too." She said smiling.

"Alright I will ring him up later." B nodded and turned to the TV.

**6pm**

The guys and me were talking while B had gone out to get Chinese for us all. The doorbell rang and I went and answered the door. A woman I had not seen before was stood there.

"Oh hello Mr Cena, I heard Randy was here."

"Uh yeah he is but why do you need him?"

"Oh I am from MTV and we are going to start filming as soon as we get inside."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"For the show, we are starting filming today." Randy walked up behind me.

"Ah hi Lexi, come on through." He said before walking into my house. I stared speechless as a camera crew walked past me.

"Uh Randy…"

"Not now John." I narrowed my eyes; I am going to kill him.

**B**

I entered the street John lives on and just managed to park on my driveway. Some stupid van was blocking half of my driveway. I got out and walked up to John's house. I tried the door but it was locked, so I rang the bell.

Two second later John was outside in front of me.

"Have you seen this, some stupid van is blocking my driveway." I said pointing out the van.

"I'm sorry hunny, but if you go inside you have to promise not to shout." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"The van belongs to MTV." That was when I put two and two together.

"What the fuck, they are filming now?"

"Yeah and looks like they are going to be here all night." I rolled my eyes.

"Great, this means they are following Bex round as well."

"I guess."

"Fantastic, I will be texting her later." I said.

"Okay you need to go in there and act normal."

"Fun." I said before opening the door and walking straight into the kitchen. I saw the guys having a conversation about the wedding. That was when my phone rang, the caller ID flashed 'Bex'. I sighed.

"Hello."

"B you have to online and check this house I'm looking at." Yep it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay i haven't really edited the last bit so sorry if there are any mistakes...and sorry its boring, this is just kind of a filler because well...just cause i thought it needed to go here.**

**So I am very sorry for not updating sooner but i have had stuff going on but the next chapter should be up soon...Hopefully...**

**Shoutouts: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and BrookeB17 ...Your reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Preview: The first part of John and B's trip toEngland...And is that Harley Davidon bag really for a friend???...Well i guess we will have to wait and see won't we haha...**

**B**

**xXx**


	9. A Bit Of Mile High And England Part One!

**Okay so here is another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah i can't be bothered to do one this time but you know the drill.**

**So yeah this may get a bit confusing...we are starting off with sunday morning...Let's Go...**

* * *

I woke up to see John looking at his phone.

"Who's that?" I asked. He jumped.

"Oh just details for my flight later on." I frowned.

"Don't remind me, I have to not see you for like a week."

"6 days, anyway you can watch me on TV." I smiled.

"That I will definitely do." John smiled and pecked my lips. That was when someone knocked on the door.

"You know I think people have sensors and when we are alone they go off and just have to interrupt us." I giggled. I got up and was about to walk out the bedroom door when John's voice stopped me.

"At least you are wearing clothes." I narrowed my eyes at him before walking out. I was wearing a t-shirt that says 'Loves Victoria's Secret' and shorts. I walked to the door and it was MTV again.

"Good morning." Lexi said as she pushed passed me.

"Come in, why don't you." I muttered. 

"I hope you don't mind but could you get everyone up." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house. I walked over to my villa and thankfully it was unlocked. I walked in and saw Jack was awake.

"Hey, you know you should keep that door locked." I said.

"And you should learn to knock."

"My villa shut your face."

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked. I was looking through my CD collection.

"Looking for a certain CD." 

"Which one?"

"Never you mind." That was when I saw it but before I could walk out I heard a giggle come from my bedroom. I looked at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"B don't go in there." I turned to him and looked at him suspiciously. I slowly edged towards the door.

"B I'm warning you." He said as I reached the handle. I opened the door and looked inside.

"_Eww_, CHANGE THE SHEETS WHEN YOUR FINSHED." I said to Tyler and Candice before walking out of the house. I walked back over to John's villa and saw Lexi stood there. I sighed and walked over to the CD player and put the CD in and turned the volume up. 

"This is supposed to get them up?" She asked.

"Just wait." I walked into the kitchen and got out a chopping board and a knife and tons of fruit. I started chopping it when Lexi stood next to me.

"I really don't think this method is going to work."

"Really cause I think it will." I said just as Machine Head blasted through the speakers. I heard John come out.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"** He shouted. He walked to the kitchen. I turned to him.

"I'm getting everyone up." I said while smiling. He shook his head.

"You are evil." I just laughed. He sat up on the counter. That was when I heard Adam Copeland. 

"You know Cena, when I came to watch the game and agreed to stay I didn't expect a wake up call from Machine Head." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Adam." John said. The rest of the guys came out and sat on the sofas in the living room. I stopped chopping when I heard the music be turned off. 

"Who the fuck just turned that off?" 

"Randy." Everyone said.

"Thanks guys." I heard him say. I walked over to Randy and pushed him the best I could.

"I was listening to that." 

"It was shit." I gasped.

"Well I like it." I said pushing him again.

"Would you quit pushing me." He asked. I pushed him again.

"How bout no!" I said before he lifted me up onto his shoulders. 

"Randy put me down." I screamed. He was taking me somewhere. That was when I felt the warm air hit my skin. Before I could protest I was slammed into the water. It was so cold and I gasped as I came up for air. 

"Randy, you are an asshole." I tried to climb out the pool but because I was shaking from the shock I fell back in. I heard Randy laughing. He held out his hand and I grabbed it and saw John coming up behind him smiling evilly. I smiled at Randy and when John was right behind Randy I let go just in time for Randy to be pushed into the water. 

"**FUCK THAT'S FREEZING!"** I laughed as John helped me out of the pool.

"Serves you right." John said. I smiled and walked into the house and went straight to John's bathroom and got in the shower. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I was leaving this lot behind in a few hours.

**Friday Night**

I was getting ready to go to work. John doesn't realise I have a new job. I don't know whether to tell him or not. Yeah I'm not going to tell him. That was when a knock came at the door. Damn it Kyle was early. I opened the door but screeched when I saw it was John. 

_"JOHN?"_

"What are you wearing?" Fuck. I looked down at my clothes and smiled.

**John**

I was waiting at the door with Marc, with a bunch of roses in my hand for B. We were here to surprise her. The door opened and my eyes went wide as I saw B wearing leather chaps with Harley Davidson down the side with denim jeans underneath them. She also had on a denim vest that revealed a lot of cleavage. She had high heel leather boots on and was wearing fingerless leather gloves. Also her hair was…purple? 

_"JOHN?"_

"What are you wearing?" 

"Umm…" Before she had time to answer her cell started to ring.

"Hello…Okay I will be down now, bye." She looked at me.

"Sorry but I have to go." She said walking back into her apartment and picked up a jacket, which was leather and had laces on each side. She also picked up some glasses and put them on and then went and picked a helmet up. It had pink patterns on and said 'HD Cycles.' She picked up her keys and came back.

"I'm sorry baby, make yourself at home." She pecked my cheek then ran down the hallway into the elevator. 

"Dump your bags." I said.

"What?" Marc asked.

"Dump your bags, we are going to follow her." 

"Are you serious?"

"She's up to something."

"So what?"

"She shouldn't be hiding stuff from me."

"John, she loves you, it's obviously not important otherwise she would tell you."

"I don't care, she told me no more secrets, now lets go." Marc sighed before chucking his bag into B's apartment. I called for the elevator and we both got in. Luckily B had already reached the lobby. By the time we got to the lobby the sounds of a motorcycle echoed through. We walked into the garage and I got in the drivers seat of Marc's BMW M3 Coupe. I'm glad he got it in black. Anyway I sped out of the garage and tried my best to look for B. Any motorcycle we passed I looked to see if she was on it. But no such luck. It wasn't till a half hour later Marc noticed B going into what looked like a backdoor to a biker bar. I pulled up outside and looked at the place.

It looked a bit run down but you could hear the laughter and music from the car. Also motorcycles were lined up out the front.

"Still think this was a good idea?" I turned to Marc and shook my head.

"C'mon lets go inside." I said getting out of the car.

"John I really don't think…"

"Just shut up Marc." We walked through the saloon style doors, I noticed B straight away behind the bar smiling and looked around at the smokey atmosphere. That was when a big guy with a grey beard spotted me and hit this scrawny guys shoulder. He had short black greasy hair.

**"HEY YOUR TYPE AINT ALLOWED IN HERE BUDDY!"** He shouted, causing the whole bar to become silent and look at Marc and me. I swallowed and looked over at B. Whose smile had now faded. Fuck.

**B**

I was working and chatting away when I heard someone shout.

**"HEY YOUR TYPE AINT ALLOWED IN HERE BUDDY!"** I looked round and saw John and Marc stood in the doorway. My smile faded.

"I'm just here to see my girl." John said. I sighed. 

"Who's your girl?" Tom asked him. 

"The hot barmaid." He said smiling but looked over at me and saw I wasn't smiling. Everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"God don't seemed to shocked." I said.

"Na B, we are just happy cause you aint with that Roberto anymore." Gunner said. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry cause he aint ever coming back Gunner." 

"Baby why don't you ever date anyone normal, my offer is still open." I rolled my eyes at Tom and slid over the bar.

"Cause Tommy, you aint enough to satisfy this." The whole bar laughed and I shook my head and walked up to John.

"Hey old man, I'll be back in a sec." I said.

"Take your time B." I pushed John and Marc outside.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"** I shouted.

"I thought we said no more secrets."

"Well it wasn't, I would have told you."

"Really, when?" I looked down.

"When I was ready."

"Why couldn't you have told me?"

"And why can't you trust me?" I retaliated.

"B…" I shook my head.

"No John, just go home, I'll talk to you when I get back." I didn't give him time to reply because I walked back into the bar.

**1AM**

"Thanks Gunner." I said as I got off the motorcycle and pecked his cheek.

"No problem babe, I'm just glad your back." I smiled.

"I could never let your old man down plus i missed that place."

"Nice to hear, have a good vacation." 

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." He nodded before starting up the engine. He signalled bye before driving off. I sighed. Gunner was so amazing, his dad owns the bar and they are like two of the nicest people I know. I walked into the building and straight to the elevator. I still can't believe John followed me to work. This was just fantastic, meeting my family on Sunday and John and me are arguing. Great my granddad is going to love this. I got to my floor and walked up to my apartment. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door. Straight away I saw John sat watching TV. I slammed the door shut and he turned to look at me.

"B I'm so…"

"I don't want to hear it, just give me tonight to cool off." I walked past him and walked to the closet in the hallway. I got some blankets and walked back to John.

"I want you to sleep on the couch tonight please."

"B this is ridiculous." I shook my head.

"Please, I just…" I couldn't finish that sentence cause I felt dizzy all of a sudden. My vision went blurry and I felt my legs about to go from underneath me. I felt John wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close to him.

"Whoa are you okay?" I shook my head to clear my vision and scratched my head.

"Uh yeah, um I'm okay, I'm just tired, I'm going to bed." I said getting out of John's grip and walking into my bedroom. Fuck that was weird.

**Morning**

I was stood by the kitchen counter holding a glass of water. My whole apartment was in silence. I could hear John lightly snoring on the sofa. I smiled slightly but felt the nausea come back again. It was so weird this morning I woke up and was sick. It happened yesterday morning as well. Ah well probably just nerves cause I'm, well John and me are going to England. 

"Baby are you okay?" I looked up andsaw John leaning on the sofa. 

"Huh, oh yeah." I gave a small smile.

"Wait she smiles, has she forgiven the stud muffin who is very sorry for following her to work and will take her out to lunch if she wants?" I giggled.

"I guess she has forgiven the stud muffin and she thanks him for the red roses and the teddy bear that she has just noticed." I smiled setting down the glass and walking over to the teddy and picking it up. 

"Yeah, I thought I should have done something nice seeing as you wanted to kill me."

"I didn't want to kill you, maybe beat you but not kill you."

"Somehow that makes me feel a lot better." I just shook my head and looked up from the teddy bear when I heard a door open. We both looked over and saw Marc walking out of his room. 

"Did I walk in at a bad time?"

"Uh no." I said shaking my head and smiling. That was when I saw Marc staring at me and I looked to John confused.

"Sweetie, look down." I looked down and noticed I was in my underwear. Yep nothing more revealing than a lace adjustable push up bra and lacy panties.

"OH." I jumped behind John and poked my head out and smiled at Marc.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Oh nothing to be sorry for."

"Marc, that is my girlfriend you are talking about."

"So I can still look." I let out a laugh. 

"Okay c'mon sweetie walk me to my bedroom so I can change and pack." 

**The Plane**

I was sat on the plane and I was bored as hell. John was asleep and so was the rest of the plane. I hate night flights. I sighed and saw someone come out of the toilet. I smiled; I had an idea. I woke John up.

"What's up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm bored." I said sweetly.

"Well watch TV." I rolled my eyes and straddled his lap and forced my lips onto his. He pushed away and looked around the plane.

"B what are you doing?"

"As I said I'm bored." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you horny all of a sudden?"

"I don't know but I think we should go to the toilet." I said smiling.

"B…"

"Oh c'mon, everyone is like asleep, and you know you want to." He sighed. I giggled as he lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. Yep this flight was no longer boring.

**A Half Hour Later**

Oh my god that was amazing, a little cramped but wow.

"See aren't you glad I woke you up now?"

"Very." He said smiling and pulled me into another steamy kiss. We pulled away and I put my low-rise flare jeans and my whiteoff the shoulder top over my butterfly lace bra and panties. 

"I'm going to go back out." John said.

"Okay, I'm just going to freshen up." I said. He smiled before walking out. I looked in the mirror and began messing with my hair. All of a sudden the nausea came back again but this time it wasn't just nausea, I threw up in the toilet. After I emptied my stomach I pulled the flush and washed my face and washed my mouth out. I walked back out and over to mine and John's seats. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I just nodded.

"Yeah just a bit tired." He put his back against the window and one foot on the seat.

"C'mon." I led between his legs with my back touching his chest. I shut my eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

**Airport**

The plane landed and we were now waiting for our bags. A couple of people had just noticed John and he turned to me.

"Put your shades on and go get some food and drinks for the journey." I just nodded and placed my white Guess glasses over my eyes before walking off. My wood slide sandals clicked along the floor as I walked into a WHSmith. I grabbed a couple of cokes and energy drinks and a couple of car magazines for John. I bought them then walked over to starbucks and grabbed a couple of coffees. I noticed a burger king so got some food from there as well. I walked back over to John ad saw he was still signing autographs. I shifted the Leopard print satchel bag that was on my shoulder and quietly waited. I saw our bags and quickly got them. John noticed and smiled. I smiled back. That was when security came over. They started to move people along. John whispered in one of the security guards ears and this huge guy started walking over to me. 

"Let me help you with them." He said.

"Thanks." He picked up the bags and began walking out. I began walking behind me when I felt someone take my hand. I smiled as I realised it was John. There were some photographers there but we didn't take any notice. I handed John the burger king bags and his coffee.

"Thanks baby." I just smiled. That was when I noticed the Hummer in front of us.

"Oh my…"

"It's not a H3 but it's a H2."

"I don't care." I smiled as I walked up to it. The security guard handed me the keys and I looked inside. It was a huge inside. The seats were a light brown but not too light and the dashboard was black and it had a sat nav. It was so amazing. I got in and just sat there. John got in the passenger door. 

"I love it." I said.

"Good." He opened the glove compartment and held a CD in his hand.

"Is that my Motley CD?" I asked.

"Yep just press play, it's already in the CD player." I smiled and pressed play. Live Wire started up. I giggled and started the ignition. I put in where I wanted to go into the sat nav and we were off.

**Three Hours Later**

It was 12.15pm and we were finally in Bristol. Man it seemed so weird to be back. Nothing has changed. I pulled up outside the pub that my dad usually goes to every Sunday lunchtime.

"What are we doing here?" John asked.

"Meeting my dad." I said smiling. I got out and shut the door. John joined me and grabbed my hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No but I have no choice right?" I giggled.

"Sorry no." I dragged him inside and as soon as we walked in I saw my dad stood at the bar.

"DAD!" I shouted. He turned round and smiled. I ran over and hugged him. 

"Look at my little girl all grown up and with purple hair." I smiled. 

"Oh dad this is John Cena, my boyfriend." John was taller than my dad; it was quite funny. Anyway they shook hands. That was when I saw my uncle on the machine.

"Hey Uncle Keith." 

"Biancs!" He said. He came over and lifted me up. I think someone has had a few too many.

"Um okay then, this is my boyfriend John Cena, John this is my Uncle Keith."

"Nice to meet you." John said shaking Keith's hand. 

"And the guy that just walked through those doors is my granddad, well I call him pops." John smiled. Pops walked up to us.

"Bianca, look how tall you are." I just smiled and gave him a hug. My granddad isn't my most favourite person in the world.

"Yeah, um this is my boyfriend, John Cena."

"Oh my god what's happened to your voice and your hair." He said. I looked at John.

"My voice?"

"Yes, your accent it's…"

"It's what?"

"Half English, Half American." I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, that would probably be because I have lived there for 4 years, so yeah this is my boyfriend John Cena." I said.

"Dad." My dad said.

"Right, hi." I just shook my head.

"So B and John, what can I get you to drink?" 

"Um, I will just have a J2O."

"And I will have a bud if they do it please."

"Sure we're sat over there." John sat at the table but there were no more seats left so I sat on John's lap. 

Dad brought over the drinks.

"So did you hear what is on MTV tonight?"

"Uh no." I said.

"Randy and Bex's show." I spat out my drink.

"All ready?"

"Yeah." 

"I didn't realise it was going to be aired so quickly." John said.

"Or me."

**Home**

It was now 8pm and I was sat on the sofa with my John Cena hoody on and lounge pants. After we left the pub we went to my Nan's house for Sunday dinner where my mumdecided to get a little too excited about me dating Johnthen came back to the home I grew up in. At the moment John was in the kitchen, doing something, I think he was making popcorn. We were getting ready to watch Bex and Randy's new show. My mum and dad had gone out so it was just us.  
"Here you go babe." He said handing me a bowl full of popcorn.

"Yummy thank you." He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"You okay sweetie?" 

"Yeah I just think the jet lag is catching up with me." I sighed. He kissed my forehead.

"And now it's time for a brand new show, it's Newlyweds Two, Becky and Randy." We got comfortable as the show began.

* * *

**Okay so in that little Harley bag was well the chaps...not that exciting but wow B has purple hair...radical haha**

**So yeah this is the start of their time in England...i just wanted to put something extra in so sorry if you didn't like it...**

**Shoutouts: **

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100...There you go she lied the bag was for her..thanks for the review :)**

**gurl42069...A newcomer hehe...I have a chapter dedicated to Bex and Randy next...thanks for the review :)**

**Next Time: Who is ready for the first episode of Newlyweds 2? Because we will taking a look at it haha**

**Yeah give me time cause that might be a bit hard to write but i will do it...one way or another...For now I'm gone...**

x


	10. Newlyweds Two: Becky and Randy

**Disclaimer: I only own Becky, B and of course the show is completly made up**

**Okay so here it is people the first episode of Newlyweds 2...**

* * *

"This Week On Newlyweds Two: Becky and Randy…"

**Randy**

"Randy put me down." B screamed as Randy took her through the double doors and slammed her into the pool.

**Bex **

"Wow this house is huge!" She takes a picture with her phone.

**Opening Credits**

**The River By Good Charlotte**

'The Groom.' – Randy Orton.

'The Bride.'- Becky.

Also featuring:

John Cena, Batista, HHH, Cody Rhodes, Edge, John Morison and B.

**Newlyweds Two: Becky and Randy**

**Bex**

"I'm here in New York house hunting because me and Randy are getting married and we have no-where to live together, so here I am in the big apple while Randy is in Florida with the guys and B, I think they're watching the game but I'm not sure if B will let them cause the guys are intruding on John and B's little romantic weekend." Bex laughed.

**Randy**

"I'm in Orlando right now, hanging with my boys and B who is out getting Chinese for us all and we are really just relaxing after a hard week at work, just kicking back watching TV and relaxing." Randy is seen with the guys in the living room.

"So Randy have you guys set a date for the big day yet?" Batista asked. 

"No, but we want to do it quite soon." 

"So what are you guys going to a wedding planner or something?"

"Yeah, we have an appointment for one on Monday, then hopefully we can get things started." The doorbell rang.

"That's probably B." John said getting up and walking to the door.

**Meanwhile**

"So I'm house hunting and I've been looking online and found two houses I want to look at and the first one I'm going to look at is located in Bedford Hills." The metallic black Porsche Carrera 4s that Bex was driving pulled into the houses courtyard where the real estate agent was waiting. She got out and shook hands with him.

"So what are your first impressions?" She looked around.

"Its okay, it doesn't have that wow factor though." The agent just nodded his head and motioned for her to go inside. 

"So this property has 5 bedrooms and eight bathrooms." Bex just nodded as the agent took her into the living room.

"Hum I don't really like this, I know if we moved in we could change the colour but I just think it's too small." 

"Well not only do you have this living room but you also have the second living room in the conservatory." Once again Bex nodded and walked out into the kitchen.

"I like this room." The kitchen was modern and light. There was a small dining table by the window.

"I like this room but this house just isn't doing it for me." Bex said. The agent turned to her.

"Well let's go to your second choice." Bex nodded.

**Commercial Break**

"Okay so the first house I took a look at I didn't really like so now I'm heading down to Bedford Corners to take a look at the second house I picked out." Becky's Porsche pulls up in front of a garage. She steps out of the car.

"Wow this house is huge!" She takes a picture with her phone.

"I see this one has the wow factor." The agent said.

"Yeah it certainly does." They walked up the pathway and into the main entrance.

"As you can see it's a bit old fashioned but you can update it." Bex nodded.

"How many bedrooms?" She asked.

"8 and 10 Bathrooms."

"Wow, excuse me I have to call my friend." Bex said pulling out her phone.

"Go ahead." She put it on speakerphone and it began to ring.

**Back with Randy**

John and B could be seen in the kitchen while the guys were still talking about the wedding. That was when B answered her phone.

"Hello."

"B you have to go online and check this house I'm looking at."

"Um what's the website?" You could hear Becky saying the website address and B walked over to Adam who was on John's laptop. He typed it in and B sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Whoa." B and Adam said. 

"I know right, ask Randy what he thinks."

"Randy, come look at this." Him and John walked over and looked at the screen.

"Uh sweetie have you seen the price of this house?"

"Uh yeah, I picked it out." John started laughing and walked into the kitchen. B smiled.

"Well how bad do you want it?" 

"Like really bad." B smiled and the guys laughed. Randy sighed.

"Okay, we will get it."

"Yay, I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Bye Randy, Bye B."

"Bye sweetie." B said before hanging up. 

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day, Randy Orton is whipped everyone." Everyone started laughing at John's comment and Randy made a funny face.

**Next Morning**

B was stood chopping up food while everyone else was sat on the couch when Randy walked in and turned the stereo off.

"Who the just turned that off?" 

"Randy." Everyone said.

"Thanks guys." Randy said. B walked over to Randy and pushed him.

"I was listening to that." 

"It was ." B gasped.

"Well I like it." B said pushing him again.

"Would you quit pushing me." Randy asked but B pushed him again.

"How bout no!" She said before Randy lifted her up onto his shoulders. 

"Randy put me down." B screamed. He was taking her somewhere. Randy walked outside and slammed B into the water. Randy started laughing and as B came up for air she gasped.

"Randy, you are an asshole." B said as she tried to climb out the pool but because she was shaking from the shock she fell back in. Randy was still laughing. He held out his hand and B grabbed it. Randy didn't see John sneaking up behind me but B did and smiled. When John was right behind Randy B let go of his hand just in time for Randy to be pushed into the water. 

"** THAT'S FREEZING!"** B laughed as John helped her out of the pool.

"Serves you right." John said. B smiled and walked out of the pool area and back into the house. 

_"Next time on Newlyweds Two: Becky and Randy."_

"Today we are going to meet with the wedding planner to start to discuss the wedding."

Becky and Randy walk into a stylish office where a blonde woman greets them and shakes both of their hands.

"Have you guys thought of having an engagement party?"

**Fade To Black**

**Credits **

* * *

**Okay so there you go...also i blocked out swearwords just like a real show...okay so i know it wasn't that good but it was quite hard lol...**

**Shoutouts: **

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Ah we will have to see hehe and i know they are both as bad as one another aren't they lol. Thanks for the review :)**

**Inday - Another new reviewer, Thank You and well we will just have to see if she is lol.**

**Bex - Well here you go you are in this chapter lol and thank you for reviewing and glad you liked the line about pops lol**

**Anyways this chapter was for those of you who wanted more Bex and Randy...You know who you are...Sorry if it isnt that great**

**Preview: It's time for John to meet B's sister, will she like him?? **

**x**


	11. England Part Two: For Fame?

**Disclaimer - Do not own John Cena and The Sun...Everyone else is mine haha!!**

**Okay so this isn't a very good chapter but we have a little tension with B...**

**The Italic is the TV!!**

* * *

John and me walked downstairs to find my mum in front of the TV.

"Morning you two, you are up early." I sat on the sofa and John sat next to me. I yawned.

"Yeah well, it's hard to sleep through two dogs barking every five minutes and someone talking on the phone really loud." I said.

"Sorry love." I just rolled my eyes.

"_And finally, the champ is here, yes the WWE champion John Cena and his girlfriend caused a stir at London's Heathrow yesterday as they arrived on there holiday. The champion is here to meet the parents of his British girlfriend who is also the sister in law to England and Chelsea's goalkeeper. Let's hope everything runs smoothly for the couple who are being branded America's hottest."_ I sighed.

"Great the whole Country knows that we are in England." I said.

"It's okay sweetie they don't know where we are."

"I suppose." My dad walked out of the kitchen.

"God B put some clothes on." I looked down and saw my boyshort pyjama shorts and my pink lace tank. I shrugged.

"It was hot last night what can I say." John's phone went off.

**John**

"Hello."

"Ah Mr Cena, glad you are up, I just had a phone call from the United Kingdom and seeing as you are there you can do a little favour for me." I swallowed.

"Of course what is it?"

"The Sun Newspaper wants an interview with you and I'm told you are going to London anyway, so I will have a car pick you up from B's sisters house."

"Um I don't get a say do I?"

"No."

"Okay bye sir." I hung up.

"Who was that?" B asked.

"McMahon, I have to do an interview with the sun newspaper." Oh god she was going to blow a fuse.

"Okay." She said.

"Wait you're not going to shout?"

"Why would I shout?" She looked at me weirdly.

"Uh no reason."

"Anyway, who is for bacon sarnies?" B's dad said.

"Uh not me, I think I'm just going to get ready." B said getting up and going upstairs.

**B**

It was about lunchtime now and we had reached my sisters house.

"Wow her house is huge." John said as we drove through the gates and up the driveway.

"Yeah, that's a footballers wage for you."

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We say hi, you go to the interview, I go out to lunch with my sister and nieces and nephew and then when you've finished get dropped at Chelsea's football ground and we will meet you there."

"Right, and after?"

"I have no idea." I say.

"Hmm."

"Right, appreciate the house, don't stare too long at my sister, she's bigger than your average WAG." John nodded.

"Okay let's go." He said. I sighed before getting out of the hummer. I looked down at my outfit; this should be okay. I was wearing an orange flutter sleeve top with light denim boot cut jeans. I'm glad I wore my wedges as well cause if I wore stilettos the kids could easily take me down. I pushed my GUESS circle sunglasses up onto my head and placed my black satchel bag on my shoulder. I felt John grab my hand.

"Let's go." I nodded. We walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a plump woman with long black hair and she was on the phone and holding a baby. I smiled.

"Hey sis." I said. She looked at me and sighed.

"Hold on, B how many times have I told you not to call me that?" My smile faded.

"Sorry." She sighed and opened the door wider.

"I don't care if he's busy I want this operation as soon as possible, I need to be thin now that my sister is in the spotlight." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I need a new look so tell him as soon as he gets out of surgery to call me." She chucked the phone on the floor and I smiled.

"Nice to see you too Stace." I said.

"Whatever, hi John Cena, the names Stacey." She held out her hand for John to shake.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes at my sister. That was when the patter of feet echoed through the house. I saw two little people heading this way.

"Beee!" I smiled at Beth. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie, look how big you got." I kissed her cheek and felt someone crash into my legs. I looked down to see Jr. hugging my legs.

"And you!" I kissed his head. That was when Beth must have noticed John.

"Bee, there is strange man who looks like champ behind you." I smiled.

"Thats cause it is, guys I want you too meet Johnny." Beth hid her face in the crook of my neck. I giggled.

"It's okay sweetie." Jr. let go of my legs and walked up to John.

"Hey buddy." Jrs face was so cute as he looked up at John.

"You is a giant mister!" He said in awe. John and me laughed.

"Yeah well Jr. you eat your vegetables you will be like that one day." He shook his head.

"Nu uh, I want to be like daddy." That was when he ran away shouting a football chant causing me to smile. I looked at Beth who was still hiding.

"Beth what's wrong sweetie?"

"I wuv him." She whispered. I smiled and giggled.

"Well why don't you say hi and see if he will give you a hug?" Her eyes went wide.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yep." She turned and looked at John and waved.

"Hey." John said and waved back.

"You can't sees me." She said causing John and me to burst out laughing.

"Okay break it up, we have a lunch reservation, say bye to B Beth." I looked at her confused.

"No mummy not B, Bee!" I smiled at Beth.

"Why am I saying bye?"

"Cause we are going to lunch."

"But I thought the kids were…"

"Nope, thought we could catch up." I sighed.

"Well I wanted to spend time with the kids."

"Well do it later, JR GET IN HERE AND SAY BYE." He just shouted from the living room and a young Spanish woman took baby Ellen off of Stace and Beth hugged me.

"Byes Bee!" I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Bye sweetie."

"Byes Johnny!" She said getting out of my arms and running away. He just smiled as she had already run off.

"Okay people lets go." My sister said basically chucking us out of the house. When we were outside Stacey tutted.

"Whose car is that?" We looked out and saw a black Honda Civic outside the gates. I looked at John.

"Oh that's a car for me, I'll see you later babe." John said pecking my lips. I smiled and he started walking.

"And nice meeting you Stacey." He said now running down the driveway.

"Hum…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just…"

"What?" I asked again.

"I just thought this fame thing wasn't for you." I looked at her weirdly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I thought we talked about this, when I found out that you had done those magazine shoots, you promised you wouldn't do anything else to get in the way."

"Are you implying that I'm with John for fame?"

"Yes, you're jealous of me and Mike so you thought…"

**"JUST STOP RIGHT NOW, I LOVE JOHN, I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S FAMOUS, I DON'T CARE HE HAS MONEY, I LOVE HIM FOR HIM!"**

"You think I'm going to believe that?"

"Well you're obviously not the sister I thought you were."

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me."

"Ha that's what you think." I said and walked over to the car.

"So what you're going to ditch me?"

"Hum looks that way doesn't it?"

"What about the kids?"

"Well I'll see them soon, their bitch of a mum ruins it for them once again."

"You better watch your mouth B…"

"Or what, I'm not that little anymore Stacey and if I was you, I'd be focused on my family rather than looking good for the cameras." I got in the car and slammed the door shut. Don't you just love sisters…

**You can tell these sisters get on hehe...hum...Who Thinks B's sister is a bitch??..Raise hands now!!...Raises Hand**

**BTW I'm back if you hadn't already noticed lol...i apoligise for the lack of updates...but i will be updating a lot in the next two weeks before my exams start!!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Inday - Well You will find out in the next chapter if the engagement party is going to go ahead...Thanks for the review :D**

**Adam - Thank You for the review :D**

**I'd just like to thank the people who have added this story to like Favourite story lists as well and anyone else who added me as a favourite author...means a lot :D**

**Preview: Will Randy and Bex agree to the Engagement party?? and back in England we see John's interview**

**xXx**


	12. The Party Is On and England Part Three

**Disclaimer: Only own B...Bex...B's Mum and Francesca...**

**Okay...Becky if you will do the honors...**

* * *

Monday Afternoon

**Bex**

Randy and me had just met our wedding planner. She was English too just like me but she must have been from somewhere really posh, cause she talked all-proper. She was called Francesca and was well up her own ass.

"So have you thought of having an engagement party?" Randy and me looked at each other.

"Well I guess it's not really crossed our minds." Randy said.

"Well I think you should, a get together with family and friends, sipping champagne, a chocolate fountain and a special guest." Hmm well that did sound nice.

"So like a sweet 16 but for grown ups."

"Exactly!"

"Let's do it." I said smiling.

"Well what do you think Mr Orton?" Urgh she obviously has a crush on him, seriously the moment she greeted us she has been flirting with him, she's lucky B isn't here, cause she'd probably smack her.

"I think let's go for it."

"Great, now a date."

"Well soon would be good."

"How about next Sunday?"

"Well isn't that too soon?" Randy asked.

"Not at all, plenty of time for me to do my magic, we just need a venue."

"Right here in New York obviously." I said.

"Mr Orton?" This is getting ridiculous.

"Yep, we are in Boston next week, so it isn't far to travel."

"Okay, I will find the perfect venue and oh yes a guest list would be great."

"I can do that, what about the performer?" I asked.

"Well who do you have in mind?"

"Actually I will deal with that one." Randy said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"I just want it to be a surprise." I smiled brightly. I love Randy Orton.

**B**

I was sat on the couch in my grey lounge pants and a black ribbed Henley top. My hair was up in a messy bun. My head was resting on my knee. I had just thrown up.

"Here you go." John said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I whispered. He started to rub my back.

"Sweetie are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I think its just stress."

"Well what's going on, you haven't been right since yesterday afternoon." I looked at him.

"I'm fine, just stress." I said again.

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well believe it cause it's true."

"When we get home will you go see a doctor?" I gave him an irritated look.

"Will it get you off my case?"

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"Good, now what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing just sister stuff."

"Hum so sister stuff is you picking me up from an interview clearly pissed off, we come straight back here and you hardly say a word all night?"

"Yep."

"Again I don't believe you." I rolled my eyes. I was going to say something when my mum walked through the door. She chucked a paper at John.

"Hey kids, I got that while I was out." I placed the glass of water on the floor and scooted closer to John, who was holding the Sun Newspaper.

"Open it." I said. He smiled. He opened the paper and flicked through the paper till he got to a page that read **'The Champ Has Landed!'**

_'Yesterday afternoon our offices were disrupted when the 6'1 WWE Champion John Cena came and paid us a visit. He happily sat down and gave us an interesting in sight on what it was like to be the champ at this moment in time_.

**Sun:** _So Champ welcome to England, how has you're time here been already?_

**JC: **_Well I've only been here for like a day but so far it's been good. It's nice to be somewhere different and to meet new fans._

**Sun: **_New fans? We thought you were over here to meet the parents._

**JC: **(_Laughs)_ _Yeah I'm here to do that as well but once we (__John is over here with his girlfriend to meet her parents_)_ landed and the fans saw me, I was bombarded, but it was all good._

**Sun: **_How does your girlfriend feel in a situation like that?_

**JC: **_She's cool with it, that's why I love her so much cause she knows that I'm the champ and with the champ comes the chain gang and she gets that. Plus I think she likes watching me sign stuff cause every time I am with her and I look over at her she is smiling so brightly, its great._

**Sun: **_What do you think of the fans reactions towards her?_

**JC:** _Well I want my fans to accept her cause she is a fellow member of the chain gang __(Laughs)_. _But some have accepted her well and others haven't, I mean luckily yet no-one has tried to run her over or anything crazy like that but some of the comments are not nice but I love how she ignores them and just gets on with life. _

**Sun: **_Looking at the comments fans have made, some say that you and her 'clash' because of her image (__She dyed her hair purple and was spotted wearing leather chaps)__. How do you feel about that?_

**JC: **_I think those comments suck; I mean opposites attract right? But seriously I love this new look she has, I mean at first the purple was like whoa but now I love it, it suits her. Plus I don't think we clash, we have a lot of things in common._

**Sun: **_As we said you are here to meet her parents, how has that been?_

**JC: **_Its been good, they've accepted me, I hope. (__Laughs)_ _They are really nice people and yeah so far we've gotten on. _

**Sun: **_What about the sister and brother-in-law (__England's Goalkeeper)__?_

**JC: **_Well I haven't met him yet but the sister I have. It was only for like two minutes though, I think we are all going out later so we will see how it goes._

**Sun: **_So the next big PPV is Summerslam, are you looking forward to it?_

**JC: **_Totally I mean it is the biggest party of the summer right? Plus I get to defend my title against 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton._

**Sun: **_Do you think you can beat him?_

**JC: **(_Smiles)_ _I think I've got a good chance._

**Sun: **_Talking of Randy Orton, his new reality TV show debuted here last night. What are you're thoughts?_

**JC: **_I thought it was good, I mean I have no choice but to hang out with him cause my girlfriend is best friends with his fiancé so yeah._

**Sun: **_Okay well I would just like to thank you for coming here today and we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in the UK._

**JC: **_Thank you!_

**WWE fans catch WWE Summerslam August 30th on Sky Box Office at 1am.**

****

So There You Have It...We Will Be Having and Engagement Party AND John loves B's new look...aww.

ShoutOuts:

Inday - She most certainly did and YAY THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE THE PARTY...I wonder who the special guest will be though??

xXParieceXx - Haha i was just about to post this chapter when you left the review so i quickly came back and wrote this...I thank you for reading both and liking both and i love that name and hummm...we shall now call the show that...thank you so much...:D

Preview - Things get heated over in England over dinner and Randy and Bex try and think up a theme for the party and their show gets a new name...

I'm giving you guys a chance to think of a theme they could have...You don't have long so get reviewing hehe...

xXx


	13. England Part Four: A Heated Meal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own John...Randy...Jessica Simpson...MTV...Or The Show name...I Only Own The OC's!!**

**Okay...Let's begin...**

* * *

I took one look in the mirror and sighed. I looked at John as he came up behind me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Is this dress too slutty?" He stared at the off the shoulder dress I was wearing. He held his breath.

"Just say it." I said. He exhaled.

"It's just a tad bit short." I sighed.

"Okay how long have I got?" I asked.

"Uh, three minutes." I narrowed my eyes and kicked my shoes off in frustration and ran over to my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not getting your cute ass out the door that's what." I turned and looked at him.

"You said we had three minutes." I said smiling, then turned back to my suitcase.

"That isn't going to be long enough." I heard him say that but chose to ignore it. Yep he would pay for that one later. I continued searching.

"Too businessy, too slutty, urgh can't believe I brought that, ah ha perfect." I said standing up right.

"You sure you got the right outfit cause you have a minute and a half before we are supposed to leave for the restaurant."

"Just give me a minute." I said walking into the bathroom. I changed into the strapless little black dress and walked back out.

"So what do you think?" He smiled.

"I think it looks great." I smiled.

"Thank you, now I just have to get shoes." He groaned.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hurry up." I totally evil glared at him.

"Patience is a virtue." I said before picking out my black stiletto sandals. I sat on the bed and put them on.

"Okay I'm done." I said standing up.

"Do you want a jacket?" I smirked.

"I thought we had to go?"

"We have time for you to pick out a jacket." I nodded and walked over to my suitcase again. I pulled out my ruffled leather jacket as John's phone rang.

"Hello?" I turned round and asked John what he thought. He put his thumb up and I smiled.

"Yeah she's here…okay I'll pass the phone over, B its Bex." I looked at him and took the phone out of his hands.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, why is your phone switched off?"_ I looked at it and tried to switch it on.

"Sorry the battery's dead."

"_That's okay, anyway did you see the show?" _John began to usher me out of the hotel room.

"Yep." I said as we walked to the elevator.

"_What do you think?" _

"Yep it's good."

"_Thanks, we got a phone call off of MTV today and they are changing the name."_

"Why's that?"

_"Jessica Simpson got pissed off cause her and Nick were the original Newlyweds and our ratings were better."_

"So what is it now?" We were heading out of the hotel now. There were a couple of photographers lurking around so John held my hand.

_"Becky and Randy – Marriage and Mayhem."_

"I like it, it has a ring to it."

_"Thank you."_

"So you met with a wedding planner?" I said as I got in the passenger seat of the Hummer.

"_Oh my god B, seriously if you met her, you would kill her." _I laughed.

"Why's that?"

_"She flirted with Randy none stop, in front of my face mind!"_ I shook my head; of course she couldn't see that.

"Are you sure?"

_"Positive, seriously catch this weeks episode."_

"I will." Not as if I have a choice really.

_"Oh wait, you will have to record it cause it's our engagement party."_ I sat upright.

"Excuse me?" I screeched.

_"Yep this Sunday, in New York."_

"What is it?" John asked.

"Bex and Randy's engagement party is this Sunday."

"What, why so soon?"

"Why so soon?" I asked into the phone.

_"Well cause the wedding planner said, plus I kind of have this feeling that it should be done now."_

"What do you mean a feeling?" I raised an eyebrow.

_"I don't know its kind of weird and just feels like it has to be done now before something goes wrong."_

"What do you mean by before something goes wrong?"

_"I don't know B, anyway how are things?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"Uh mum and dad are okay."

_"I'm guessing they like John."_

"Of course, you know what my mum's like." She laughed.

_"Everyone else?"_

"Well I don't think my granddad likes him but who cares he's an ass and yeah I had a fight with my sister about it."

_"What did she say?"_

"Said I was using him for fame." I saw John look at me; I stared back at him and smiled.

"She said what?" He asked.

"Don't worry."

_"I'm guessing that's the first time he heard that."_

"Yep."

_"So where are you heading now?"_

"To some fancy restaurant in the centre, her and the family are down and so we are all going out for a meal."

_"So what you are all staying at your parents?"_

"Oh no that's the best part, me and John got kicked out cause the grandkids were coming."

_"Oh that's just harsh."_

"Ah it's not that bad, John and me are alone now…"

"Eww stop right there." I started laughing. That was when John turned the corner and we saw a bunch of people outside.

"Whoa." John said.

_"What's whoa?"_ Bex asked.

"We are at the restaurant and there are tons of paparazzi and football fans outside."

_"Well I'll leave you too it, Randy just came in, so I will see you Sunday."_

"Sure see you soon, miss you and love you slagface." I said giggling. John gave me a weird look.

_"Miss you too and love you Bubs."_ She said also giggling. We hung up.

"Slagface?" He asked.

"Our nicknames." I said smiling.

"What's yours?"

"Bubs." He laughed.

"Cute, I'm going to call you that from now on."

"Go for it." I said pecking his lips and getting out of the hummer. I met John and we walked past the paparazzi and fans with the help of security. We were led over to a large table.

"Finally." I heard my sister say. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bee!" I heard Beth say and I smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie, Hey Jr.!"

"Hey BB." Yeah Beth calls me Bee and Jr. calls me BB. Don't ask. I blew kisses to them and sat down next to my Auntie Jane and John who was sat next to my dad.

"Bianca look at you." I smiled at my Auntie.

"I love the hair, it suits you."

"Thanks." I hugged her.

"Oh Auntie Jane and Uncle Neil, this is my boyfriend John Cena."

"Nice to meet you." John said holding his hand out.

"Oh no, that's not how we do it." She said getting up and walked to John.

"Stand up." I said. He stood up and my Aunt gave him a hug, it was really funny cause my Aunt is really short.

"He's a big one." I laughed.

"Yeah well I like them tall." I said. She laughed. She sat back down.

"I can't believe how great you look, it's almost like you're glowing."

"Thanks." I said again and took my coat off.

"A bit revealing aint it sis?" I looked at my sister.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Cause you couldn't pull this off, plus your husband totally checked my ass out as I walked to my seat."

"You…"

"**That's enough!" **My mum said.

"Sorry." I apologised, of course my sister didn't cause she's too far up her own ass. Yep we hadn't even started eating yet and things were already tense.

**Main Course**

We were halfway through the main course when the subject I wanted to avoid came up.

"So Bianca, how's the law going?" My granddad asked. I stopped eating and me and John looked at each other.

"Uh yeah, I don't work there anymore." I said. I heard the clunk of cutlery falling onto plates.

"What, please tell me you are working somewhere else?"

"Oh yeah I have another job, of course."

"What firm is it, I bet its somewhere big isn't it?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No it isn't."

"Oh, is it in a courthouse?"

"Actually it's not in any of those places, I don't work in law anymore."

"**WHAT?" **Oh fuck. I felt John grab my hand.

"Pete calm down, carry on dear." My Auntie Jane said. Okay prepare for big explosion.

"I um, I'm back at the biker bar." My sister burst out laughing and my granddad's face had turned red.

"Stacey Ann Jones, what is so funny?" My mum asked.

"She's gone from being a whore, to being paid a lot for sleeping with her boss and now, she's back to doing a shitty ass job." I looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, the only reason you got that job at the firm was cause you slept your way there." I gasped.

"Excuse me I worked hard to get there thank you very much and I'm happy at the bar."

"How can you be happy at a place where stinky old men go to hang out, I'd watch out John, this one sleeps with anything." John looked at her.

"You know, I think you should shut your mouth, have some respect towards your family."

"Mum did you just hear what he said to me?"

"He's right you do need to shut up, your sister is not a whore…"

"Oh yes she is mum, that's all she's good for." The tears stung my eyes. Before I could say anything my granddad interrupted.

"All that money."

"What?"

"We wasted all that money for her to go to university and what was it for, absolutely nothing, she works in a trashy bar and has a boyfriend who is hooked up on steroids." That was where I drew the line no-body talks about my boyfriend like that, family or not. I rose from my chair.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE MAN I LOVE, SURE SAY STUFF ABOUT ME I DON'T CARE, BUT DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS, JOHN HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT SUPPORTIVE OF ME FROM THE START AND I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING, SURE WE'VE HAD OUR UPS AND DOWNS BUT I COULDN'T BE WITHOUT HIM, NOT EVER, AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, **THEN LEAVE ME ALONE**." The whole restaurant was silent. I picked up my bag and coat and began to run.

**"B!"** I heard John call out but I kept running.

**John**

**"B!"** I called. I looked around at her family.

"You know, you may not like me but I'm not letting B go, she has helped me so much and I love to be with her and around her. I love her for who she is and I wouldn't change her for the world and you shouldn't want her to change. She's amazing, just the way she is." I walked off and out of the restaurant. The paparazzi were taking pictures and asking me questions. I managed to get through and walked up to the Hummer where I noticed a figure sat in the passenger seat. I got in and put my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she wept.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for." I kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze. It managed to calm her down a bit.

"Come on stop, you're stronger than this." She pulled away and was going to wipe her eyes but I beat her to it.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"No thank you, you just chose me over your family." She smiled.

"Well we all do crazy things when we are in love." I smiled and kissed her on the lips. We pulled away and I stared at her.

"So how does KFC sound Bubs?"

"Sounds good right about now." We both laughed as I drove off into the night.

* * *

**Hum...She's glowing and i wonder why Bex has that feeling...And there we go Bex and Randy's shows name has changed...thank you for the idea xXParieceXx **

**Shoutouts: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - It's okay i don't mind...i was scared i lost you for a second there i was like...'oh no i've done something wrong' hehe...but yeah it's okay i mean B and John will be returning home soon so the doctors visit isnt that far away...and yep hes a romantic one that John hehe...Thanks for the review!!**

**Preview: It's time for B and John to return home...Will B be able to find the perfect outfit for the Engagement party will Bex be able to find the outfit?? It's time for the engagement party...Who's going to be the special guest??**

**xXx**


	14. We're Home And It's Time To Party!

**Disclaimer: I Only Own B, Bex, Adam, Dan, Tyler, Jack, Alex, Mini and Gena!...**

**Okay so i have to apoligise the chapter isn't very good...**

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Hey B, it's Bex."_

"Heya."

"_Where are you bubs?"_

"About to go to the airport."

"_Already, isn't it a bit early for you to be going?"_

"Well we do have to get to London."

"_Right, forgot sorry."_

"No worries." I picked up a magazine in the shop and went to pay for it.

"_So we have a theme for tomorrows party."_

"Cool what is it?"

"_A white theme."_

"Isn't the wedding going to be a white theme?"

_"Hum, we haven't decided but anyway it's going to be so cool, so what are you going to wear?"_

"Yeah I don't even know if I have white clothes."

_"B you have white clothes…"_

"Uh not clothes for parties I don't."

"_Oh well, anyway I called to ask for a favour."_

"What is it?"

_"Well seeing as you are going to London, I was wondering if you could pick up my dress for me."_

"Where from?"

_"Monsoon…"_

"Sure I guess." I got back into the car and smiled at John. He started driving and I started looking through my magazine.

_"Okay thanks, you don't mind paying for it do you?"_

"Nope, how much is it?"

_"Um, £200."_ My eyes went wide.

"£200 for a dress!"

"Well it's really nice, plus I'll pay you back."

_"Okay fine, babe we have to go right into London now."_ I said turning to John.

"Why?"

"We have to go pick up Bex's dress."

"Okay, we have plenty of time." I looked at the clock and it was ten am. He's right; we had a night flight so we would arrive early in New York tomorrow morning. It was Saturday.

_"Anyway why are you going to the airport now, I thought the party was today?"_

"It was supposed to be but they had to get back to London, Chelsea called a meeting."

_"Sounds fun."_

"Doesn't it just."

_"So what about the party?"_

"We had it yesterday."

_"How did it go?"_

"Oh you know…"

"Tell her B." John said.

"Shush." I said and hit him on the arm.

_"B what happened?"_ I sighed.

"I hit my sister." She burst out laughing.

_"Good on you."_

"Yeah well she started talking shit so I smacked her, of course the kids weren't around."

_"Of Course, what did you get them?"_

"Umm Jr. I got him some football stuff and Beth I got her some clothes and a DVD."

_"Cool."_

**Arriving in London**

We arrived in London and it was 2pm, fucking traffic. We gave ourselves an hour to get what we needed. I walked into Monsoon and got Bex's dress. I was going to look in there for my outfit but thought Bex might kill me. John went into Starbucks to get us some coffee but seeing as we are in London he won't be out for at least another half hour with all the fans. I was about to make my way back to Starbucks when a shop caught my eye. I walked in and the sounds of heavy music filled my ears. I smiled at the girl behind the counter who had many piercings and she smiled back.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." That was when I noticed she had blue hair.

"Oh my god, I love your hair."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"Actually yes, my friend is having an engagement party and its all white, have you got anything like that?"

"Do you mind going a little wild?" I smiled.

"Not at all."

**30 Minutes Later**

I walked out of the shop with a smile on my face; I have the perfect outfit for tonight. That was when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Bubs where are you?"_

"Umm somewhere in London?"

_"You were supposed to be at Starbucks fifteen minutes ago."_

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I got sidetracked, but I have an outfit for tonight." I said smiling, forgetting he couldn't see the smile.

_"Congratulations, now stay there I'm coming to get you. What's the name of the street?"_ I looked around.

"Uh…Oh would you look at that, I'm at Covent Garden, wait, I think I see you." I said looking into the distance.

_"What?"_

"Yep that's definitely you." I said hanging up. I walked over to him and he finally noticed me. He smiled.

"You all set?" He asked.

"Yep, let's go home." I said smiling.

**Home**

I sighed as John unlocked the door. It was 4.15am and I was exhausted. I did not sleep at all on the plane. I felt so nauseas. We walked in and I immediately walked over to my bedroom and crashed out on the bed.

**John**

It was way too early but I managed to get some shuteye on the plane. B said she did but I can tell she didn't. I sat on the sofa as B went straight to the bedroom. I sighed; it had been a long week. I still can't believe B's family. I shook my head and walked into the study, I turned the computer on and sat at B's desk. I couldn't sleep. Hum… that's a point what can I wear tomorrow or tonight I should say. Ah well I'll just worry about that later. I didn't know what to do online so I decided to go on B's myspace. I looked at her page and smiled at her profile picture. It was her and me in our hotel bed and I was kissing her cheek. The hotel had an Internet café so that must have been how it got on here. I looked at the newest blog she had posted. It was titled.

_'Being Home Sucks!'_ I clicked on it.

_'Hey guys, it's B,_

_Well I am in England visiting my family and I'll tell you what it sucks. The only people that are actually glad to see me are my nieces, nephew, my parents, my auntie and my uncle. Everyone else has something stuck up their asses. I don't care anymore, I've got my baby and that's all I need. Oh and my friends of course. By the Way, did you guys check out Bex and Randy's new show?? I know some of you have cause I've had people asking me what it was like to get chucked in a pool by Randy Orton. It was fucking freezing. That's all I'm going to say haha. So yeah, John and me are going home (yeah baby New York, New York) on Saturday, just in time for Bex and Randy's party. Oh shit, well there you have it; they are going ahead with the party people hehe. Sorry, man Bex is going to kill me if she reads this. Oh well, I'm going to go now and get some Starbucks._

_Much Love._

_B_

_xXx'_

I'm guessing Bex hasn't read that yet. I shook my head and went to go look at her pictures. I clicked on the England album. She had loads of pics. Of course they were mainly of her and me. There was one of her in the bathroom mirror and she was pouting. It was titled _'Yeah baby check out the purple hair!'_ Then I saw one of her and me pulling a funny face. It was the night B had the argument with her family. It was titled _'Great end to a night of disaster'_. Then I saw some pics of me. There was one where I was straddling B, of course you couldn't tell that, okay well you could tell I was on top of her but it was just my face in the photo. I was smiling. She titled it _'My guy has the cutest smile…those dimples are to die for.'_ I laughed. In the next photo I was pulling a funny face. _'Did I mentioned I loved this guy??'_ That was when a photo caught my eye. My eyes went wide when I saw that I was just in a towel and still wet from a shower. I remember this. I just got out of the shower when B ran into the bathroom with the camera and took the picture. She ran out laughing. I laughed when I saw the title of the pic. _'For the ladies out there who want Cena's body, holla at your girl!'_ That was it I thought. I went back into the blogs and began to type a new one. Yep she will get a surprise and so will everyone else when they log on in the morning.

**B**

_"Mommy!" I turned around and saw a little girl, she looked about four years old and she had dark chestnut hair. Her eyes were so blue, they reminded me so much of John's._

_"What is it sweetie?" I found myself saying._

_"Daddy's home." She said smiling._

_"Well go say hey to daddy." She began skipping off but couldn't open the big brown door that was down the hall._

_"MOMMY!" She screamed._

_"All right, all right I'm coming." I walked down the airy hallway that had wood flooring and pictures all around. There were two staircases. This house was huge. I opened the door for her and she ran out shouting daddy. I opened the door wider and lent against the frame and smiled. John picked the little girl up and spun her round. I could feel myself smiling. He kissed her cheek and adjusted her so she was resting on his hip. He looked over and noticed me. His smile grew and he blew a kiss. I giggled and blew one back. He picked up his bag and began walking over to the house. I stood up right and stared into his eyes. When he reached me he looked at the little girl._

_"Sweetie why don't you go play while daddy says hi to mommy." The little girl nodded and John set her down on the ground. She ran back into the house. I looked up to him and smiled._

_"Welcome home daddy." He pulled me in close to him and we gazed into each other's eyes._

_"Thank you mommy." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, one that left me breathless. We smiled at each other._

_"So you been looking after Lena?" I nodded._

_"Of course, she's missed her daddy though."_

_"I missed her too, and her mom." I put my head to his chest._

_"I'm just glad you are home." I whispered._

_"Me too babe, me too."_

I shot up in bed and looked around. Okay I am in my apartment so that was a dream. That dream was really weird. It felt really real. I blinked a couple of times until I felt something grab my arm.

"Arghh!" I said turning round only to find John looking confused.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just really hot and a bit confused."

"Why are you confused?" I smiled.

"Don't worry." That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said getting up. By the time I got to the door Marc was there and opened it.

"Well hello." He said in a seductive voice. Well he tried.

"Oh hi sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment, could you tell me where B lives?" I recognised that voice. I pushed Marc out of the way.

"Sorry babe, you do have the right house." She screamed as she hugged me.

"Look at you, Gunner said you looked good, but I didn't think you'd look this good." I smiled.

"Thanks sweetie, you look good too."

"Look at your hair, it's purple, oh I remember my purple days." I giggled. She now had pink hair. Seriously any colour would suit this woman.

"Yeah your purple mine black." She smiled.

"Yep but not for long!" She said holding up a bag.

"Why not for long?"

"I have a new concoction, thought you might like me to use you as a model again."

"What colour?" If I knew her like I did I'd have to be careful.

"Nope, you will see once you are dyed." I shook my head.

"All right, lets do it."

"Yay!" She clapped. That was when John walked out.

"So which ones the boyfriend?" She asked. I smiled.

"Gena, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend John Cena, he works for the WWE, John this is my old friend Gena, she's dating Gunner and is a hairstylist."

"Nice to meet you." She said giving him a hug.

"You too, so what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm here to dye Bubs hair."

"Cool, what colour?"

"It's a surprise." She said and skipped off to the bathroom.

"Should I be worried?" He asked me.

"Nope, she will make me look good, she always does." I said smiling and began walking to the bathroom.

"Well try not too take up to much time, we have like three hours before the limo comes and gets us." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"Yeah, we slept most of the day."

"Oh shit." I said running into the bathroom.

**2 Hours Later**

"B are you nearly done?" I heard Marc banging on the other side of the door.

"I do have an on-suite you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah and yeah you can use it."

"Woohoo!" I shook my head.

"Okay sweetie, nearly done, I'm guessing you want make-up as well?"

"Of course." I said to Gena.

"Okay, so what are you wearing?" I poked my head out the door and asked John to bring me the bag that I got in London. When he gave it too me I slammed the door shut and showed Gena my outfit.

"Oh my god that's so amazing, did you get tape?"

"Of course."

"Great, let's get back to work."

**45 Minutes Later**

**John**

Marc and me were sat in the living room waiting for B.

"Yo B you ready?" I called out.

"Just a sec!" She called back. I sighed. I was wearing a white shirt and jeans, if Becky didn't like it then tough; I'm not the dress up kind of guy. Marc was wearing the same. The door opened and that Gena girl walked out.

"Okay gentleman, presenting my very own bitch, B!" B walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white corset that pushed her boobs up and zebra print skinny jeans with black sandals. I looked at her hair and wow. It was white, well not really but it was close. She had her fringe in a quiff while the rest of her hair flowed down her back. Her make-up made her look sultry.

"So what do you think?" She asked. I stood up.

"Beautiful!" I said. She smiled,

"Thank you." That was when the buzzer went off. Marc walked over to the door and answered it.

"Guys limo is here." B turned to Gena.

"You okay to clean up by yourself, cause I feel bad."

"Sweetie don't worry about it, you go ahead and have a good time and I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world." B said and pecked her cheek. I held my arm out for her.

"You ready me lady." She giggled and took my arm.

"Certainly, Bye Genie, love you!"

"Love you too bubs!" We walked out of her apartment and walked to the elevator.

"You do realise Bex is going to kill you for wearing jeans right?" She said.

"Its okay, we will just avoid her."

"Do you realise how many photographers are going to be there?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm assured lots of paparazzi are going to be there."

"Great." I said, as we walked out of the elevator and building towards the limo.

**Becky and Randy's Engagement Party**

As the limo pulled up alongside a white carpet we saw the gathering of paparazzi who were taking pictures of people as they showed up. The door opened and I got out first. I then helped B out of the limo and Marc got out after her. The paparazzi started calling my name. I held B's hand as Marc followed. We posed for a few pictures and a load of reporters were asking if the rumours were true, of course we said no comment cause we had no idea what they were talking about, the only person we went up to was WWE.

"Yeah, we're happy to be here, we will see how it goes." I said before we walked into the building. It was decorated with white fabric.

"Wow they really meant a white theme didn't they?" B said.

"Sure did."

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Apparently we have to wait here until Bex and Randy get here."

"Then?"

"A guest, then we come back out, dance, and then go see another guest."

"Sounds like we are going to be here all night."

"Yep."

"Hey guys." We turned round and saw Adam, Dan, Mini, Jack, Tyler and Alex.

"Oh guys, Bex is going to kill you, apart from Adz, looking smart may I just say."

"Thanks, you look…" B narrowed her eyes.

"Cool." Dan said.

"Yeah and your boobs are like whoa!" Ty said causing B to hide behind me. That was when the room went black.

"**And now, please welcome and give your congratulations to your hosts of this evening, Becky and Randy!" **They appeared through the big double doors and everyone cheered and clapped. As Becky walked past us I hid behind B. She glared at B and me as she walked past.

"What's her problem?" B said. The guys shrugged.

They walked up to the stage and were given a microphone. This was where a guy walked past with a tray full of champagne and B made me stop him. We all took a glass then turned back to the stage. I put my arm round B's waist.

"We would like to thank everyone here tonight for coming and yeah we hope you enjoy this evening, now we want you to go through the white double doors over there and be seated, be warned you are being filmed." Randy said. Everyone started milling around. That was when Bex stomped over to us. She looked pretty; she had a strapless white dress on.

"What do you guys think you are doing in jeans and black?" She said pointing to Dan.

"Well we are not cut out for that formal stuff." Dan said. She growled. She grabbed a man with a walkie-talkie.

"I want all of these apart from Adam to be seated away from cameras, got it?" The man nodded.

"Um excuse me, I'm in white thank you very much!" B said.

"You look like a whore!" Bex said and stormed off.

"THAT BITCH!" B said and was going to run after her but I stopped her.

"Not worth it, talk to her later when she's not stressed." I said. We were guided to a theatre place and yep there were no cameras what so ever on us. Oh well, we watched this guy called Alan Carr for an hour and a half, he was so funny, B said he was a British comedian. Then we were told to go back to where we started and they played music and there was a bit of dirty dancing going on but it's all good, we also had some food. After that we were summoned back into the theatre room and Randy said he had a surprise for Bex. Who'd have thought that Jon Bon Jovi was Bex's favourite band? Anyway everyone had a great time, it was a very impressive party I have to say. After Bon Jovi it was time to leave, of course me, Randy and Bex were leaving together to head for RAW. I hate leaving B behind.

* * *

**Okay So To Let You Know B's Hair Was Like Maria's At Wrestlemania 24 But Like White/Peroxide Blonde!...I was going to put the links in so you could view the clothes but they didn't work ...Sorry**

**So Yeah...I apoligise for the short ending but i'm tired and really wanted to get this out today...Sorry If The Links Don't Work BTW**

**Shoutouts - Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Lol Thank You...I Will Keep Writing Don't You Worry!! And Hmm Maybe it is lol...And There You Go...She Is Home :D**

**xXParieceXx - Yep I used the name lol...Thank You...Hehe Yep...he loves this new look as well...Even more so than the purple don't you think lol...and the family meal did suck...oh well...they are home and are happy :D**

**Thank You Both For Reviewing  
**

**Preview: I'm Only Going To Give You The Title For The Next Chapter Cause I Don't Want To Give Too Much Away...Hehe I'm Bad...The Title Is...It's All Downhill From Here!**

**Wow I wrote a lot hehe**

**xXx**


	15. And It's All Down Hill From Here!

**Disclaimer: Only Own B, Bex and Gena...**

**Okay It's The 15 Chapter So I Had To Do Something...Yep You Guys Are Going To Hate Me...**

* * *

I sighed as I shut the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I just came back from a run. I love running through New York at 7am in the morning. I walked into the study and turned the computer on. I was going to put pictures of last night onto myspace. I logged on and saw I had loads of comments. I looked at some that said _'Hey John!_' and _'Welcome back John, we missed you on Monday.' _And _'Haha that pic is so funny!'_ Wow I was confused. I clicked to check on my blogs and noticed one called _'The Champ Is Home!' _I clicked it open and read it.

'_Hey guys, _

_Its your boy John Cena here, wow I came on here to look at my girlfriends myspace profile and find a picture of myself just getting out of the shower. So to get a little payback on my girlfriend I just took a picture of her passed out on the bed. We just got back from England and she was so tired. So yeah, when she sees the pic she is going to kill me but hey…that's payback. Anyways tonight (It's now 4.55am so yep it's Sunday) is the engagement party and I've heard there is a special guest, I hope it's someone good. BTW I will be returning to RAW on Monday night to kick Randy Orton's ass! It's weird to think that Summerslam is a week from today. As long as I've got my chaingang behind me, we can beat Orton. Okay I'm going to go to bed now, see you all tomorrow :D' _

I scrolled down and found a picture of me with my hair over my face and my mouth wide open. My eyes were shut and it was obvious I was snoring.

"Oh my god!" I said out loud. Yep I was going to kill my boyfriend.

**7. 45 pm**

I just finished getting ready to go to work when Gena called me.

"What's up?" I said walking into the living room. She was stood by the window.

"There are loads of people outside with cameras."

"What?" I walked over to the window and saw a bunch of photographers.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I watched the news earlier and it appears my sister told something to the press about the incident at dinner and how I had just gone insane. So everyone wants to know our comments on the story.

"Man your sister really doesn't like you."

"Nope."

"How are we going to get out of here?" I turned to her.

"Umm I have no idea."

"Wait I do!" She said.

"Okay go ahead."

"We call Gunner get him to wait outside, and I'll pretend to be you while you drive to work!" Did I mention I loved this woman?

"Genius!"

"I bet you're glad I dyed my hair last night aren't you." I smiled. Yep it was a surprise when I opened the door to see Gena with the same hair colour as me.

"Totally." She got her sidekick out and held it in the air.

"Smile bitch!" She said as we took a picture. We giggled then she rang Gunner up who said he would be here in less than ten minutes. That was when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby."_ I smiled.

"Hey John, I thought you were at RAW?"

"_Oh I am but I don't have to be anywhere till another hour, so what's going on?"_

"Not a lot, I hung out with Gena for most of today and now we are ready to go to the bar but a bunch of photographers are outside but it's cool we have a plan."

"_What is it?"_

"Ha if I told you, I would have to kill you Mr Cena." I said putting on a fake Russian accent.

"_That was a lame ass attempt at an accent B!"_

"So sue me." I noticed Gena looking out of the window and she gave me the thumbs up. I waved as she went out of my apartment with sunglasses and my motorcycle helmet on.

"_So what time are you going to the bar?"_ I walked over to the window and saw the photographers waiting.

"In a minute, just in time for RAW to start."

"_So you're going to miss the show?"_

"Oh no, I'll put it on in the bar." I noticed Gena walking out. Perfect they fell for it.

"_Will they mind?"_

"Na, if you haven't noticed they all love me there."

"_Apart from that guy." _

"Yeah well he's an ass, babe you might lose me in a sec cause I'm going in the elevator but keep talking."

_"Okay."_

"So what time did you get to Boston?"

"_About 5.30, this morning."_

"Whoa, did you drive all that way?"

"_No, me and Randy took it in turns." _I made my way out of the elevator and into the garage.

"Cool, so I hear Bex cooled down after the party."

"_Yeah, she did tell me she called you this afternoon."_

"Yep, she apologised and I said it was all good, I understand that she was under pressure for things to be perfect."

"_Hum, how are you so understanding?"_

"I have no idea." I said getting into my car.

"_So when am I going to see you next?"_

"Well whenever you want, I am quite happy to fit into your schedule." I pulled out of the garage and saw that there were only a few photographers outside my apartment building now.

_"See that's what I don't get, Stacey and Liz always moaned that I fit them around my schedule."_

"Well I get you have to, I mean you are the champ after all."

"_I love you!"_

"I love you too." Man it was dark tonight. I looked in my rear view mirror and the car behind me kind of looked suspicious.

"_So did you see a doctor today?" _I noticed some red lights up ahead so I prepared myself to stop.

"No but before you shout at me, I have booked an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning."

"_Good, let me know how it goes okay?"_

"Of course." That was when I noticed the guy in the car behind me had a camera but before I could react a bright light blinded me.

"OW **FUCK!**" I shouted and slammed on the breaks.

"_B what's going on?" _

That was when my car was hit from behind causing me to hit my head and I had to slam the brakes on again to try and stop my car from going out of control.

"Fucking dick!" I said.

"_B?"_ I heard John say. I felt blood trickling down from my nose.

"I'm okay…" The sound of a horn stopped me in my tracks; I began to scream as I noticed a truck but it was too late, everything went black as the truck collided with my car…

* * *

**Oh No...Will She Survive?? Well We Will have To Wait And See!!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Inday - Yep They are Cute lol**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Yep she most certainly does lol...Thank You...And Well I Think She Will Be Seeing A Doctor Sooner That She Thought She Would...**

**Brooke - I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter lol and well as i said we will just have to wait and see...**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and i'm sorry for putting new chapters up quite quickly its just i want to get a lot done seeing as my exams are coming up so yeah i think i mentioned that before but oh well!!**

**Anyways HAPPY 15th CHAPTER haha...**

**xXx**


	16. The Aftermath!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vince McMahon, John Cena Or Randy Orton...**

**We're kicking things off with John!**

* * *

"B?" I asked.

"_I'm okay…" _That was when I heard a horn and B began to scream. Then the line got cut off.

"B?" I looked at the phone. I began to shake.

"No, please not like this." I said to myself. I stormed out of the locker room.

**Meanwhile At A Biker Bar In New York**

"I wonder where B is." Terry Said.

"I have no idea, but she was talking to John when I left." Gena said.

"Yeah but she would drive and talk on her way over here." Gunner said. That was when an idea came into Gena's head. She reached over the bar for the remote control and turned the TV onto WWE Raw. Of course a couple of people complained but Gunner told them to shut up. Tom walked in and everyone turned to look at him.

"Tom you're here later than you usually are, what's up?" Gunner asked. Tom walked over to the bar.

"Traffic accident, looked pretty bad."

"Anyone killed?"

"No, I saw them carrying a woman on a stretcher though, man she was fucked up pretty bad, come to think of it she had the same coloured hair as Gena." Gena turned round and looked at Tom.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, her hair was basically white, just like yours." Gena looked at Gunner.

"Uh guys maybe you want to take a look at this." Terry said pointing to the screen. They all looked at the TV and Gena turned it up.

_"What do you mean you have to leave, you have a match tonight Cena!" The chairman told John Cena._

"_I know but it's B, I was on the phone to her and some guy crashed into her and she said she was okay and then I heard a horn and she screamed and the phone got cut off, please McMahon, you got to let me go to New York right now." The Chairman looked like he was thinking about it._

"_Okay you can go." _Gena felt her eyes fill with tears as RAW went to commercial.

**John**

"Sir we have gone to commercial." The chairman nodded and looked at me.

"Is this true Cena?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir I really need to go and see if she's okay, I've tried her cell but it won't even connect the call." Vince sighed.

"Go ahead and call me as soon as you know how she is, take Mr Orton with you." I nodded.

"Thank you so much sir." I began to walk away when he called out.

"Oh Mr Cena, go to the airport, I will have my jet waiting for you."

"Again thank you so much sir." I began to run now but I bumped into Randy.

"Whoa John slow down what's going on, Bex and me just watched what happened…"

"Randy grab the bags, you're coming with me." I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Hold up, what's happened?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"I think B's been in a accident, we need to get to New York now." He nodded and went back in the room. I didn't wait for him to come, I walked out to the car trying to not think of the worst.

**Becky**

I stood up as Randy walked back in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He thinks B has been involved in a car accident." I shook my head.

"That isn't possible." I said pulling out my phone and dialling B's number.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Calling her." I put the phone to my ear.

"_I'm sorry the person you are trying to call is unavailable, please try again later."_ I slammed my phone shut and I began to worry even more.

"Shit, c'mon Randy, we got to go." I said grabbing my handbag and walking out, Randy following closely. That was when my phone rang.

"B?" I said.

"No it's Adz, what's going on, I'm watching RAW and John mentioned something about B."

"We think she's been in a car accident, I've tried calling her but I can't get a hold of her."

"Maybe she's just busy."

"No the call won't connect."

"Fuck, okay well, call me when you find out what's going on."

"Will do, cya." I said hanging up.

**Adz**

"_Will do, cya."_ I sighed as I hung up the phone and I walked into the living room. I saw Alex and Jack sat on the couch talking and watching TV.

"You okay Adam, you look a bit sick."

"Um where are the others?"

"Out by the pool." Jack said raising his eyebrow. I nodded and walked outside.

"Hey guys can you come in a sec, I've got something to tell you." I said walking back inside. I turned the TV off.

"HEY!" Alex said.

"Just shut up okay!" I said snapping at him.

"Whoa, Adz what's going on?" Ty asked sitting down. I sighed.

"Okay, I think, well we think that B has been in a car accident."

"What?" Dan said.

"A car accident, I was watching RAW and John appeared and asked Vince if he could leave early and I rang Bex to ask her what was going on and she said she tried to call B a minute ago and the call didn't connect." Dan put his head in his hands while Tyler looked worried. Mini went a little bit paler.

"Ha I bet it's fake they are probably doing it to wind you up Adz, I bet if you rang B up she'd pick up." Alex said laughing.

"Dude this isn't funny." Dan said.

"I'll call her." Ty said getting up and going outside. We sat in silence just hoping B would pick up.

**"FUCK!"** We heard Tyler shout. He walked back in.

"How long is it to get from Florida to New York?" He said.

"I don't know, but we don't have enough money to buy plane tickets for all of us." I said.

"We'll drive." Jack said. We all looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Jack said. I walked into B's old room and got her laptop out.

"What are you doing Adz?" Ty asked.

"Looking for directions."

**Gena**

I turned to Tom.

"Do you know what hospital she was taken too?"

"Oh come on, you don't believe that do you?"

"Uh yeah because I left B on the phone to John earlier."

"Gena, the woman I saw was not B, B has purple hair, this woman had hair like yours."

"Yeah and I dyed her hair last night and guess what, it was the same colour as mine." His face dropped.

"Gena go call round the hospitals." Gunner said while locking eyes with Tom.

"You can use the phone in the office." Terry said. I nodded before walking into the office, hoping I could get information.

**Gunner**

I locked eyes with Tom and waited for Gena to go into the office.

"How bad was she?" I asked him.

"Really bad, her face was covered with blood, I wouldn't want to see the damage done to her body."

"Fuck, did it…"

"Look like she'd make it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I don't know man, I'm not a doctor but she didn't look like B."

**"GUNNER!"** I heard Gena shout. She came running out of the office.

"What's up?"

"She's at New York City General." I looked at my brother Terry.

"Go." He said. I nodded and turned back to Gena.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

**Wow That was a load of POV's...Hope It Wasn't Too Confusing..**

**Shoutouts: **

**Inday - Thanks For Reviewing and well i think the tragedy might happen in the next chapter...**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - There You Go John Is Catching A Flight and He Is Going As Fast As He Can To Get To Her...We Will Find Out In The Next Chapter How B Is...Although According To Tom She Looked Really Bad...Thanks For The Review :D**

**Preview: Gunner and Gena Arrive At The Hospital But It's No Luck...Plus How Will John Find Out If B's Okay??**

**xXx**


	17. The Room Began To Spin

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Any Names Associated With WWE**

**Okay...Its Short But Will B Live??**

* * *

The couple ran through the hospital. People gave them odd look as the woman with bright hair and a big guy with tattoos and piercings ran up to the reception desk. The receptionist gave them an odd look.

"Hi is Bianca Jones, in this hospital?" Gena asked.

"Umm…"

"Hair like mine, big boobs, brown eyes, wearing a black Harley Davidson shirt." The description caught the attention of a doctor who was behind the desk. She walked up to the girl on reception.

"It's okay Laura, I'll take it from here." The girl nodded and the doctor turned to the couple.

"How can I help?"

"Well we would like to know if our friend is okay."

"Are you related to Miss Jones?" She asked. Gena thought about it.

"Yeah, I'm her sister." She lied. The doctor chuckled.

"Sorry I know that isn't true, I happen to know Bianca and I know her sister, well done for trying though." Gena sighed.

"Please, can we just see our friend, or just have some information."

"I'm sorry it's against hospital policy, but you can wait around if you would like." The doctor said pointing over to some chairs.

"I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise." The doctor said before walking off. Gunner held Genas hand and pulled her over to the chairs. He sighed and kissed her head.

"She's going to be okay." He whispered.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

**John**

I ran out of the elevator and banged on B's door.

"Fire extinguisher." Bex said causing me to look at her.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and walked over to the fire extinguisher that was in the hallway and grabbed a key. She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"I still don't know what we are doing here, I say we go to the hospital." She said as I pushed passed her and looked around. I walked straight into the bedroom but couldn't see her. I walked back out to see Randy and Bex with someone else in the kitchen.

"Dude how the hell did you get in here?" I heard Randy say. I walked over to them. The guy from the bar that night was draped over the kitchen counter, he looked drunk.

"Gena gives me key." I raised my eyebrow.

"Where's B?" He murmured something under his breath that I couldn't make out but Randy could.

"Fuck, c'mon guys lets go." He said starting to walk away. I stopped him.

"What's going on?" I said.

"She's at the hospital." I felt my heart skip a beat and we ran down to the car.

**The Hospital**

I ran into the hospital and looked around. I noticed that Gena woman.

"Gena?" I said. She was hugging a tall guy, obviously a biker. She looked up and noticed me, she let go of the tall guy and ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Gena is she okay?" I asked her. I stared into her blood shot eyes.

"I don't know they won't tell me, you have to be family or some shit like that." I sighed.

"Well I'm like her sister, I'll try." Bex said. Gena shook her head.

"It's no good, the doctor knows B and so she knows her family."

"Fucking bitch." Bex said sitting down.

"John you try." Randy said.

"What?"

"Yeah, it should work you are her boyfriend." Gena said. I nodded and walked up to the desk.

"Hello." The receptionist said batting her eyelids.

"Uh hi, I was wondering if I could see Bianca Jones please, apparently she was brought in earlier."

"Give me your name and go take a seat I can get a doctor for you." I nodded, gave her my name and sat down with the rest of the guys; it was going to be a long night.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Mr Cena?" I heard my name being called and I stared up at the young doctor.

"That's me." I said standing up.

"I hear you were asking for Ms Jones?"

"That's right, is she okay?"

"What relation are you to Ms Jones?"

"She's my girlfriend." The doctor nodded.

"Okay sir if you'd like to follow me to my office." We began walking to her office. God I hated this, I just wanted to know if she'd be okay. The doctor led me into a well-lit room. It had a beech wood desk and a random bookcase behind it.

"Take a seat." She said motioning towards the chair. I sat down and felt the tears fill my eyes; I began to say prayers in my head. The doctor sighed.

"Ms Jones was involved in a very serious car accident, she is lucky to be alive." I stared at the doctor.

"She's alive?"

"Yes, she's stable at the moment but she has a few injuries."

"Are they serious?"

"Ms Jones suffered a shattered clavicle, broken leg, we believe her lung was punctured and some head injuries, that's just a couple of things that are wrong with her we don't think they are severe but we will be keeping a close eye on her."

"But she's going to be okay right?"

"We hope so, she's going to be in a lot of pain though, Mr Cena are you and Ms Jones sexually active?" I swallowed.

"Yes."

"What would you say if I said Ms Jones was pregnant?" I looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Cena, I'm sorry to inform you but Ms Jones was pregnant but unfortunately the accident caused her to miscarry." That was when the room began to spin…

* * *

**Okay there you go...They Think She Is Going To Be Okay...I'm sorry whats wrong with her kind of sucked but its late...Im tired...Those are the first things that came into my head lol**

**Shoutouts - **

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - There you go...I'm sorry for the bit of a wait but i've had to think of ideas lol...Ill try get the next chapter up soon though...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**xXParieceXx - Wow You guessed right lol...am i that predictable lol??...And I'm glad it didn't confuse you lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - John tries to cope with the shock and finally gets to see B but what happens when things take a turn for the worse...Plus he has to deal with telling B's friends and family of her condition...**

**xXx**


	18. I'm A Grown Man I Shouldn't Be Crying

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Randy Orton Or John Cena...They Belong To WWE...Evryone Else Is Mine!!**

**I'm Dedicating This Chapter To My Two Friends (They Know Who They Are) Who Are Extremly Hungover Today Lol...**

* * *

"Mr Cena are you okay?" I blinked a couple of times, letting the news sink in.

"She was…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Im sorry Mr Cena." I shook my head.

"I um, I want to see her." The doctor nodded.

"I would like to warn you her face is still a bit bloody and she is unconscious."

"I don't care, I have to see her." I stood up and the doctor showed me the way. We stopped outside of a room. It had a small window but the blinds were shut. The doctor sighed before opening the door.

"I'll leave you alone, if you need me just ask for Dr. Ansley." I nodded and walked into the room. I took one look at B and began to cry. Me John Cena, a full-grown man crying. I walked over to the bed and took her left hand. It was cold. I shut my eyes, as her appearance was disturbing. She had tubes hanging out of her nose and arms. Her face was pale and there were scars, which looked like they were caused by glass. There was blood in her hair, I chuckled slightly as I could see her reaction if she was awake now. I took my right hand and placed it over her stomach, the tears began to fall down my face. I can't believe that she was pregnant with my baby. This is so weird, if we weren't in the hospital now, I would have been a dad in nine months. I leaned over to kiss B on the cheek when the machine went wild. I began to panic.

**"NURSE!"** The door flew open and a nurse ran in.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know the machine it just…"

"She's flat lining." She called for a doctor and the doctor from before ran in and started checking on B.

"B, please no." I said. The doctor looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Get him out of here please." A nurse pushed me out of the room and the door was slammed shut in my face. I began saying prayers in my head again and I looked through the small window in the door to see the doctor about to use the defibrillator, I couldn't watch as B's lifeless body was shocked. I stood with my head against the wall crying. I loved this woman and right now I could not see my life without her. I was too deep in thought that I did not realise the doctor was stood behind me till she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and tried to read her face to see if the news was good or bad.

"I don't know how to say this." That was when I felt my heart sink. I shook my head.

"We've managed to resuscitate Miss Jones…" I smiled and exhaled.

"But she has gone into a comatose state." The smile disappeared.

"What?"

"Miss Jones has fallen into a coma."

"Well will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure, but comas can last anywhere between two to five weeks, I will be keeping a close eye on her, Mr Cena I suggest you inform her family of her state and grab something to drink, you are free to stay and I will allow her friends, one by one to come in and see her, your lucky because visiting hours are over." She said before walking away. I took a deep breath and made my way to the waiting room. Bex, Randy, Gena and Gunner all looked up at me. I saw Gena grab Gunners hand tightly. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"She um, she's pretty bad, she has multiple injuries and umm she suffered a miscarriage."

"WHAT!" Bex shouted.

"She lost the baby in the accident." I began to cry some more and Gena stood up and directed me to a seat. She knelt in front of me.

"Can we see her?" I tried to gain some composure.

"I saw her lying there, her face it wasn't B and all I did was kiss her cheek and the machine it started beeping."

"John what are you saying?" Randy asked.

"We nearly lost her." I heard Gena cry out and she began crying a lot more, Bex was crying as well.

"They managed to bring her back, but she's in a coma, we're allowed to see her but one by one."

"I'll go first, Randy you ring the guys and tell them what's happening." Bex said, standing up.

"Sure." Randy said wiping a tear away and going outside.

"C'mon John, show me the way."

**Adam**

We were now on the road and I lost track of how long we've been travelling but I don't care. The car is in silence, well apart from the radio. No-ones asleep though, I think we are too scared to go asleep. That was when my phone began to ring, everyone looked at me apart from Jack who was driving. I looked at the caller ID.

"It's Randy." I said before answering it.

"Hello." I said.

"_Adam are you sat down?"_

"Yeah why?"

"_Umm B is in the hospital."_

"She is, is she okay?"

"_Umm she's in a coma."_

"What?" I said. I can't believe this.

_"Um yeah, she flat lined and they managed to bring her back but she went into a coma."_

"Fuck." I said. I had the phone on speaker and everyone was upset.

_"That's not all."_

"There's more!" Tyler said.

"_Uh yeah, B suffered a miscarriage."_

"B was pregnant?" Dan asked.

_"Apparently so, look I'm sorry guys, I'm going to keep an eye on John to make sure he's okay, he's really shook up."_

"Well duh, his girlfriend is in a coma and has lost a baby," Tyler said.

"_Sorry guys, I got to go."_ He hung up and we stared at one another.

"Fuck, do you think B knows she was pregnant?"

"No cause she wouldn't go to the bar, it's too smoky."

"Well she would, but I don't think she knew."

"Fuck who's going to tell her when she wakes up?" Tyler said.

* * *

**Okay There You Go...I'm Going To Take A Break From B Thats Why She Is In A Coma...We Shall See How Things Go...Who Knows, She May Never Wake If People Find The Other Characters More Interesting...Also I Know I Said I Was Going To Have John Tell B's Family Well I'm Not Going To Write It But Umm I Will Incorparate It In The Next Chapter...Which Probz Won't Be Up Till Next Week Cause I Go Back To School Monday :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Yep She Lost The Baby :(...Also Died For A Second There...But I Guess You're Right...She Should Have Listened To John...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday - I hope They Will Be Able To Cope To...Thanks For The Review :)**

**xXParieceXx - Haha Those Psychic Powers Worked Again Cause You Predicted This To Happen Too Lol...I'm Glad My Stories Aren't Predictable...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: B's Friends Arrive And The Media Find Out About B's Injurys What Happens When An Unexpected Visitor Shows Up??**

**xXx**


	19. I Just Want To Be Alone

**Okay Sorry For The Lack Of Updates And I'm Sorry For This Kind Of Rubbish Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: You Know The Score...**

* * *

**Bex**

It was 9am and me, Randy, Gena and Gunner had stayed at the hospital all night. After we all saw B one by one John went in and never came out. I actually feel sorry for him, I actually couldn't imagine what it would be like if it was Randy on that bed instead of B. I mean it's hard now having to sit here knowing that my best friend of god knows how many years is basically lifeless on a hospital bed. I had been crying all night and hadn't managed to get any sleep. Randy did, I'm not sure about the other two. Randy had gone to get some coffees and I was sat staring into space. I looked at Gunner and Gena; they were cuddled up next to each other fast asleep. I'm surprised Gena got any sleep; I think she had only just dropped off though. I sighed and stood up and walked over to B's room. I looked through the window in the door and swallowed the lump in my throat. I saw B just led there while John was holding her hand, I wasn't quite sure if he was asleep or not. I slowly opened the door but John looked at me as soon as I stepped through the door. His eyes were bloodshot from where he had been crying and hadn't slept.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." He whispered turning back to look at B.

"You know, you should go back to B's apartment and get some rest." He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her." He replied sternly.

"John you're going to have to leave sometime." It was quiet for a minute.

"Can you leave me alone please?" I stared at him.

"You know she's my best friend and I've known her longer than you have, what gives you the right to stay here with her." His head snapped towards me. His eyes began to bulge out of his head.

"Yeah you may have known her longer, you probably know stuff about her that I don't but don't stand there and say I don't deserve to be here, I love her and nothing will ever change that!" The door opened and Randy walked in.

"Uh what's going on?" He said looking between John and me.

"Nothing." John muttered before sitting back in the chair and staring at B. Randy turned to me and I smiled.

"As John said, nothing is going on." I walked out leaving Randy and John alone.

**Randy**

I heard John snap at Bex and walked into the room. You could cut the tension with a knife. After Bex walked out I stared at John.

"She's right you know, you have to go back to work sometime." He sighed.

"I know, I just, I can't leave her man, I almost lost her and I just…" I sat opposite him. His voice had cracked as he was holding back tears.

"I know John, but do you really think B would want you to miss work because of her?" He shrugged.

"You know she'd want you to go to work, for the fans." He nodded slightly. Gena interrupted us.

"Guys, I think you should come take a look at this." John and me turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"B is on the news."

**Bex**

I was sat with Gunner watching the TV in the waiting room. I couldn't believe this, there were pictures of B's car all smashed up and in one picture you could see her up against the steering wheel. It made me feel physically sick. I saw John and Randy heading this way. The TV now showed B being put in the ambulance.

"I didn't realise there were camera's there."

"Yeah well, it's the news they want to get good coverage." Randy said. The newsreader had started saying the injuries B had and I looked at John and he was as pale as a ghost.

"John I think you need to sit down." He didn't answer; he just turned to Randy.

"Ring McMahon and ask him how did this all get out and Bex check the sites to see what people are saying." He walked off into the bathroom then after about five minutes he came out and went straight into B's room again. I sighed and walked off.

**10 PM**

We were still sat in the waiting room; Randy and me were going to go to B's apartment in a bit. We were both tired and realised B wasn't going to wake up just yet. We were about to get up and leave when a group of guys walked out of the elevator.

"Bex?" It was Adam. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Dan asked.

"She's in the room down the hall but she's still in the coma."

"What about John?"

"In there with her, he won't leave."

"Well that's understandable."

"Where are you two heading?" Jack asked.

"We're going to B's apartment to get some sleep, you guys can come if you want."

"Na I'm cool here." Dan said sitting down. Tyler sat next to him.

"Same." Tyler said. I just nodded.

"Follow us guys." I said walking over to the elevator.

**Adam**

We were on our way back to the hospital from B's apartment. We all stayed in the living room that night because no one wanted to go into B's room. It was too scary. We turned the corner and were met with a group of people stood outside of the hospital. There were TV cameras as well.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. We parked the car and walked into the hospital with no trouble. Randy and Becky stayed at B's for a bit longer but we really wanted to see B so here we are. We waited in the elevator in complete silence. When it reached B's floor we got out of the elevator and walked to the waiting room.

"Oh my god." I said noticing B's sister and John arguing.

**Oooo What Is She Doing Back??...Then again her sister is in a coma...But what could they be arguing about?? I do apoligise for the rubbish chapter...i just wanted to get a chappie out too you guys cause i haven't updated in too long...I had my first exam on thursday...i had to speak German...hum...i just had an idea...Maybe I Will Use It..Maybe I Won't...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Bex - No worries for the dedication and you wern't far off lol...yes people she helped me with chapter 18...shes brainier than me and i needed like medical advice n she knows a bit about that lol...anyways thanks for the review!! :)**

**xXParieceXx - Thanks for the review Double P :) hehe...He's a guy right they have issues with crying so i was like humm i wonder if Cena would cry...so i made him cry hehe...Thanks for saying you are addicted lol...And Humm...well we shall just have to wait and see if she does when she wakes up lol!!**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Oh My God I Nearly Made You Cry??...If I Did I Do Apoligise, I will try not to make her die...But The OC could Be Someone Else...:O Im So Evil...Hehe I'm Just Playing You Sorry...But seriously we will just have to wait and see if she makes it through. Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday- Yeah it will...But He Only Has To Do It If B Wakes Up...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - B's Sister Reveals Why She Is Here But Will Her Visit Mean John Is Left Alone??**

**xXx**

* * *


	20. The Argument

**Disclaimer: You Know The Drill...Don't Own John!**

**Okay Its The 20th Chapter And To Celebrate I Had to Do Something Special, Thats All I'm Saying...**

* * *

Dan

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" John yelled to B's sister who had also brought along some followers. Yep you guessed it the media.

"If you haven't noticed my sister is in a coma."

"YEAH I HAD NOTCIED, I'VE BEEN SAT BY HER SIDE EVER SINCE I GOT HERE WHICH IS NEARLY TWO DAYS AGO!"

"Well you can go now, her family has arrived." Stacey put a stupid smile on her face.

"I'm not leaving her." I could tell he had begun to shake. He was trying so hard not to breakdown.

"Uh I think you are, if you would have just taken her with you this wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have had to fly all the way out here." WTF, she's blaming John, this is seriously fucked up.

"You make it sound like it's a chore."

"Well I lead a very busy life darling." Oh shit, John had gone bright red.

"YOUR SISTER IS IN A ROOM DOWN THAT HALL, SHE MAY NEVER WAKE UP AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

"I'd watch what your saying Jonathon, the media is just outside, you wouldn't want them to think that you are just using my sister and that you don't care about her at all, you're just using her to be related to such a great soccer player…"

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS THE LAMEST STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Gena butted in.

"Maybe but sorry to disappoint you blondie, they would believe me over a slut like you." Stacey turned her back and Gena tried to attack her but Gunner held her back.

"I love your sister and you can make up stories but that isn't going to change a thing, you are not going to see her and I will be by her side until she wakes up." John turned on his heel to head back to B's room but Stacey stopped him.

"That's what you think, sorry to disappoint but this is the paperwork to fly sweet little Bianca back to England till she recovers." She pulled out a piece of paper. I looked at the guys with a look of shock.

"Can she do this?" Adam muttered to me.

"I guess, she is her sister right." I replied. John stared at the paperwork.

"What?" He asked.

"This paperwork states that Bianca is to be flown back to England to stay at a private clinic until she is fully recovered." He shook his head.

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can, as soon as my grandparents found out about Biancas condition they wanted me to talk to my solicitor and guess what, that little doctor that's treating my sister signed the piece of paper, say your goodbyes Cena, my sister flies out first thing tomorrow morning." She chucked the contract at John and walked off.

* * *

**What A bitch!!...As I Said I Had To Do Something Speacial...Poor John Though...Things Go From Bad To Worse With Him...Don't You Just Want To Give Him A Hug??**

**Shoutouts:**

**gurl42069 - Yep Her Sister Is A Bitch And Blamed Him...Thanks For The Review :)**

**xXParieceXx - Humm...Do You Think This Is Going To Cause John To Lose It??...You're Right Though...of Course She Has A Right To Be There But There Was No Need To Stoop So Low And Take B Away From John...Thats Just Cruel...Thanks For The Review Fellow British Teen Double P Haha :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Of Course It Was Your Right She Is A BH...How Could You Give The Details Bout Your Own Sister Mind...GRRR She Annoys me lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Adz - Thank You And Yep It Most Certainly Is Lol...Thanks For Reviewin :)**

**Inday - Thanks For The Review :)**

**Sorry For The Short Chapter**

**xXx**


	21. The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You!

****

Disclaimer: Don't Own John Cena (Which is a shame cause i really want to give him a hug hehe)

**Sorry For Another Short One But A Special Guest Makes A Special Appearance :)**

* * *

**John**

I picked up the piece of paper off the floor and looked at it. It was a copy, I thought that maybe she was stupid enough to give me the real contract but obviously not. My eyes filled with tears as I read it over. It was true B would be on the 5am flight to London England tomorrow morning. I heard someone cough and I looked up to see B's brother in law stood in front of me holding his baby while Jr and Beth were sat in silence on a chair.

"I just want you to know that I am sorry, I haven't got any part in this and I tried to stop it but I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

"It's not your fault." I cut him off.

"I was wondering, would you mind if I took the kids in to see her?" I shook my head.

_"Go ahead."_ I whispered.

"Thanks, c'mon kids." The twins jumped off the chair and followed him down the hallway. I felt the guys' eyes on me and I couldn't take it. I walked off down the corridor and stood outside of B's room. I watched as the twins climbed onto the bed and slowly hugged their aunty. I let a tear fall from my eye. She had to wake up within the next couple of hours; I can't let them take her from me. I watched as Beth began playing with B's hair. I smiled at the thought that if I wasn't here right now in nine months I could have had a little girl who would have played with her mummy's hair when she was a little bit older. But no, some asshole had to ruin it for me. I remembered I haven't told my parents yet. Well they probably already know thanks to that bitch. I don't want to bother them though because they have just been through this with Dan. I continued to look at the family in the hospital room. I bet the kids don't even realise the seriousness of the situation. I sighed. I knew what I was going to do. I walked into the room.

"JOHNNY!" Beth shouted.

"Beth hunny, what did I say about shouting?" She put her head down.

"Sowwy daddy."

"Are you okay John?" He asked me.

"Umm I was wondering if I could just have a couple of minutes alone with B, I promise it won't be that long." He nodded and called for the kids. I smiled in thanks as they left the room. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked at B. I sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. I took her cold limp hand in mine.

"Well babe, it looks like we are going to be apart for a while." I began to let the tears flow from my eyes.

"I am so sorry that I have to leave you, I don't want to but I guess I have to right? I just hope to god that you wake up soon, because I need you. When I heard you scream on the phone my heart stopped, B if you leave me, I do believe that I will die. Please come back to me, please." That was all it took for me to break down.

**B**

"Please come back to me, please." _I felt something on my shoulder and then I felt water on my skin. I sat up from where I was and looked around. I was just surrounded by bright white lights._

_'What the fuck?'_ _I thought._

"I promise if, **no** when you wake up, I'm going to buy you anything you want and we will go on vacation, just you and me no interruptions from anyone." _Okay that sounded like John. But he sounded 100 times louder and it was echoed. Where the hell am I?_

"And one day, we will get married and we will have kids, I promise you that now." _I felt myself smile._

"And we will have a big house somewhere in the countryside and we will have a couple of dogs, maybe even a horse and if you want we can shut off completely from the world, just please come back to me." _I was about to reply but I couldn't open my mouth. Something stopped me. I heard him sigh._

"I'm going to my parents for a couple of days but I will check in on you, I promise. So umm, I'm going to go now. Remember I love you." _I felt him kiss my forehead then my lips. I began to scream but nothing came out. I could feel him walking away from me. That was it I found my voice._

_"JOHN COME BACK!" But it was no good; I knew he didn't hear._

_'What's wrong with me?' I thought as a tear ran down my cheek…_

* * *

****

There You Go...I Gave B A Special Appearance Just For You Guys Cause You Were Asking For Her To Wake Up But I Want Her To Be Out For Just A Tad Longer...But Hey John Is Finally Not Ashamed To Break Into Tears YAY...Woop Woop Two Updates In One Day YAY!!

Shoutouts:

gurl42069 - I don't know why she is jealous but maybe we will find out soon...Thanks For Reviewin :)

I apoligise to everyone else...i haven't gave you enough time to review sorry

Preview: John returns to home and how do Becky and Randy react to the news of B's departure...

xXx


	22. It Will All Be Okay I Promise!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John Cena, Randy Orton Or Vince McMahon Or Summerslam...**

**Okay Another Short One Soz...**

* * *

**Becky**

Randy and me arrived at the hospital to see everyone sat in the waiting room looking shocked.

"Uh what's going on?" I asked. Adam looked up at me.

"B is being sent to England."

"Fuck." I heard Randy mutter under his breath.

"Exactly but that's not all, John went in B's room then just stormed out and hasn't come back since."

"Fuck, poor guy."

"He wouldn't do anything stupid would he?" I asked Randy.

"I don't think so, I mean there is a possibility that B could wake up so he wouldn't jeopardise that." I sighed.

"Go ring him up and see if he's okay, I'm going to go see B." I said walking down the corridor to B's room.

**John**

I was driving when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Hey man where are you?"_

"I'm going to my dad's for a couple of days, too clear my head."

_"How long is a couple of days?"_

"Don't worry about that, just know I will be at Summerslam on Sunday." I sighed.

_"Okay, are you going to ring McMahon or should I?"_

"I'll do it but thanks anyway Randy, you and Bex have been great these last couple of days."

_"No worries we are always here for you man."_

"Thanks, well I better go but I'll see you Sunday."

_"Okay be careful John."_

"You too, bye." I said before hanging up and concentrating on the road. I just hoped that the media wouldn't follow me.

**Randy**

I just got off the phone with John and I was quite happy that he was going to his dads because I knew he wouldn't just be sat in a room and become insane because he had heard the beep of B's heart rate machine too much. Least I know he wasn't going to be alone. I had a house show tonight so I knew I had to leave soon. I walked to B's room to see Bex sat down reading a magazine.

"Hey." I said as I walked in. She sighed and put the magazine down. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Umm I'm going to have to leave soon cause I have a house show tonight and John's not going to be there so they need me."

"Where is John?"

"He's um away for a couple of days."

"Well that's a bit selfish, leaving you to do all the work."

"Babe his girlfriend has just been in a serious car accident, where she lost her baby and oh look she is in a coma or have you forgotten that?" I said raising my voice.

"Well I'm her best friend and I'm still here!"

"I can't deal with this now, stay at B's apartment and I'll pick you up in a couple of days."

"You're leaving me here?"

"Yeah some of us have work to do." I walked out of the door and out of the hospital. Wow I think that was our first proper argument.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

**John**

It was great to be back in West Newbury. I pulled up to my dads' house and just stared up at the house. I haven't been here for a while. I sighed before stepping out of the car. I got my bag and slowly walked up the steps. I knocked on the door because I was turning up unannounced. I waited for about a minute before my dad answered the door.

"John?" That was all it took before I crashed into my dads arms and let out the tears I had been holding in for the past couple of days.

"Its okay son, it's all going to be alright, I promise."

* * *

**Don't worry I am not taking a break from John as well as B...But finally its about time it all came out...and what about Bex and Randy??...I know i said i was going to take the focus off of B and i'm real sorry cause every chapter so far has mentioned her accident so i will try and move away from it...**

**Shoutouts:**

**gurl42069 - I hate her sister too...She will get whats coming to her...I'm not sure how or when...but she will...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Okay a lot of people have asked John to go to England but he is working so he can't...plus theres something i need to happen and it involves him staying in America...You will find out soon enough...I promise...And He Does Need A Hug...He got one from his dad bless him...Thanks For The Review :)**

**xXParieceXx - As you say yourself she is a bitch and is obviously jealous of her sisters attention...As i said before John can't go to England...I promise it will be worth it...I think...Anyways Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday - Unfortuently he's got to let her go :(...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - Finally The police turn up to question Gena...Can They Catch The Person That Did This Too B?? Can Randy Make It Up To Bex?? Bex Makes A Drastic Decision About The Wedding!! And John Gets An Idea While Out For A Walk...**

**xXx**


	23. You're Fired!

**Disclaimer: Only Own The OC's...Don't Own Anyone From The WWE!**

**Thanks To Bex For Helping Me Out With The Names Of The Officers HAHA**

**We Are Kicking It Off With John Cena Woop Woop!!**

* * *

After breaking down to my dad my mum showed up. We were now sat in the kitchen drinking ice tea.

"So why did you come here John, we thought you would be with B?" My mum asked. I took a deep breath.

"B is being transferred to a hospital in England." My mum gasped.

"What, why?"

"I don't know, her sister turned up this morning with some paperwork that was signed by the doctor who is looking after B, I didn't want to see B leave tomorrow morning so I said goodbye and came here for a couple of days."

"That's understandable." My dad said.

"So, did you know she was pregnant?" I looked at my mum and shook my head.

"Oh sweetie." She came up and hugged me.

"It will be okay, she will wake up and you will talk and you will sort things out, I promise." I hugged my mum closer.

"Thanks mum." She kissed the side of my head.

"No worries, now tonight I am going to get your brothers round here and I am going to cook for us all, we will have a family reunion dinner." I smiled slightly.

"Carol, are you sure that's what he wants?"

"Of course, he is my little rock star plus it will be good for him to be surrounded by people."

"Little, mum im thirty years old."

"Shush sweetie you are making me feel old." I chuckled.

"See you need this, call your brothers up sweetie, I will be back." My mum said walking out of the kitchen. I looked towards dad and he shook his head.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me." I smiled and walked over to the phone.

**Meanwhile**

**Adam**

We were all sat in the waiting room while the doctor was checking on B. Bex sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to meet the wedding planner by myself tomorrow."

"Isn't that a good thing seeing as she fancies Randy?"

"I suppose so."

"So why are you going anyway?"

"To talk about the venue, but seeing as Randy isn't going to be there I might talk about the dress."

"Good idea just make sure you pick the right one because if you don't when B wakes up she will give you hell about it." She smiled slightly.

"You really think she's going to wake up don't you?"

"Don't you?" I questioned.

"I want her to, it's just I don't know."

"She'll make it through Bex, I mean c'mon there is no way in hell B would miss your wedding."

"I suppose."

"Just think positive." I said before Dan interrupted us.

"Umm why are those cops heading our way?" We all turned round to see two cops walking over to us.

"Good afternoon, I'm Officer Young and this is my partner Officer Um, we are here to talk to a Gena Williams." We all looked around at the blonde woman.

"Yeah that's me."

"Could you come with us please miss, we just want to ask you a few questions about the incident." She nodded slowly before getting up.

"Are you taking me to the station?"

"No lets go grab some coffee from the cafeteria." She smiled and they walked off.

"You don't think she had something to do with it do you?" Alex said. Gunner shook his head.

"No it's probably because she was the last person to see B before the accident."

"I'm going to call John." Tyler said getting up and walking off.

"I'll wait to see what they said to her before I call Randy." Bex said sitting back in the chair.

**John**

I hadn't seen Steve since he visited me in Florida so we thought we could catch up by taking a walk around West Newbury.

"So could you see yourself marrying her?" Steve asked.

"I don't know man, one day but not yet, it's too soon."

"I suppose, man why do you always end up with the hot chicks." I laughed and just continued walking down the road. My cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey John, its Ty."_

"Hey what's up is B okay?"

_"She's fine well not fine but you know the same, it's just the police turned up wanting to question Gena."_

"What why?"

_"We think its cause she was the last person to see B before the accident."_

"Probably." That was when I sign caught my eye.

_"So do you want me to call you when she comes back?"_

"Uh sure got to go." I said hanging up.

"What's up bro?" I looked at Steve.

"Nothing, since when were the Henderson's moving?"

"Oh Jane got promoted." I nodded. Their house was big and it was next to a plot of land that was also up for sale.

"I know that face, what are you thinking?" He asked me.

"I'm thinking me and B could move in together."

**Gena**

"So you pretended to be Miss Jones so she could go to work in peace."

"Yeah, I guess one of them was waiting in the parking lot and must have followed her."

"So how did you find out about Miss Jones's accident?"

"Umm I was at the biker bar waiting for B and we turned the TV onto RAW because her boyfriend works with the WWE and he appeared on screen and asked McMahon if he could leave because he thought B had been in an accident, I couldn't believe it I mean one minute she was perfectly happy and healthy and the next she is in a coma."

"We are sorry to take up some of your time." I shook my head.

"It's okay, so are you treating her accident as suspicious?"

"We just want to find the person that caused the accident." I nodded.

"Okay thanks." He just tipped his hat and they began to walk away. I sighed and began to walk back to the guys.

**The Next Day**

**Becky**

I was on my way to the wedding planners office when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, it's me."_ I sighed as I heard Randy's voice.

"Hey." I said softly.

_"Look babe I'm sorry."_ He said.

"It's okay."

_"It isn't, I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday, this whole situation is really stressful, I just can't imagine what John is going through."_

"Babe it's okay and its okay that you are at work because it means I can talk to the wedding planner about my dress." He laughed.

_"Ah yes the top secret dress."_

"Exactly, now I have to go and I will see you when I see you, love you bye." I hung up before he could reply and walked into the office.

"Ah the soon to be Mrs Orton, I have some great news." I smiled at her.

"Im listening."

"The perfect place has just had an opening for spring next year." I shook my head.

"We told you we wanted to get married around Christmas."

"Well this is an exclusive place."

"Where is it?"

"It's a golf course…" All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head which sounded like B, she was saying something along the lines of '_You have what you want, it's your wedding'_

"Stop right there, we specifically said we wanted to get married in a church."

"Well yes but…"

"No buts, we want to get married in a church…"

"But churches are old fashioned, nowadays people get married in exotic places…"

"Well we don't and you know what."

"What?"

"You're fired!"

* * *

**Whoa do B and Bex have a telepathic connection or something?? Haha...So what will Becky do now with no wedding planner?? **

**Shoutouts: **

**Inday - He Has To Let Her Go :( Thanks For The Review :)**

**xXParieceXx - Hummm It Might Be I'm Not Sure...But Hey John Wants To Move In With B Yay!! Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - Okay I'm Not Sure What I Want To Do Next Lol...But One Thing Is That The Police Are Going To Give Mr Cena A Call...He Will Probably Be Returning To Work As Well...**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be because i won't be able to come down to use the computer and plus i start my exams this week ahhh...Its so weird leaving High School lol...But I have a laptop at home and when i can i shall write a chapter then post when i can!!**

**xXx**


	24. I Will Not Finish These Pancakes!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John Cena Or Randy Orton Or Anything Affilited With WWE**

**YAY IM BACK!!**

**Okay The Phone Conversation Is Between Becky And Randy...**

* * *

"_So let me get this straight, you fired our wedding planner because she wanted us to hold the wedding at a golf course?"_ I sighed.

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

_"Because you were the one who wanted a wedding planner in the first place, anyway I thought she was nice."_

"Of course you thought she was nice, she was basically hanging off your arm."

"_That isn't true and when did you become the jealous type?"_

"I'm not jealous and I suggest if you ever want to sleep in the same bed as me ever again you go along with my decision." I heard him chuckle.

"_Okay, okay, so what are we going to do now?"_

"Well I am going to try and organise a few things…"

"_I thought you wanted to avoid organising things yourself?"_

"I do but I'm just going to have to wait till B wakes up so I am going to start looking around now."

"_Till B wakes up?"_

"Yes, she is going to wake up you know."

_"What happened to the whole 'she's not going to make it and she's going to miss my wedding' we talked about the other night?"_

"Well I changed my mind, she is going to wake up, sooner rather than later hopefully."

_"Who have you been talking to?"_ I sighed.

"Adz, he's so positive she is going to pull through and I was thinking about it and I think she's strong enough to do it."

_"That's good, anyway, you will never guess who rang me earlier."_

"Does his name begin with J by any chance?"

_"Yep and I got news…"_

**A Couple Of Hours Earlier**

**John**

My whole family was sat at the dining room table eating the pancakes my mum just made.

"Steve are you okay, you look like you have something to say." We all looked at him. He swallowed and looked at me. Oh no I knew what was coming next.

"No Steve."

"Sorry." He said and I shook my head.

"What's going on?" My dad said.

"John's moving back to West Newbury!" I heard my mum gasp and I put my head in my hands.

"Son you just moved to Orlando." I heard my dad say.

"John if he wants to move back to West Newbury let him." Mum said. I looked up to see her with a big smile on her face, I know what she had on her mind and I have a feeling it was to do with grandchildren.

"Look I noticed the Henderson's were moving so why not buy their house."

"But dear the Henderson's is a little small to be raising…"

"Mum you say children I will not finish these pancakes." She looked offended.

"Son, the Henderson's place is too small for your car collection." Dad said.

"That's why I was going to buy the plot of land next to it, knock down the house, start from scratch."

"I say you do it." Mum said.

"Why the idea?" Dad asked.

"Well, when B wakes up, I think it would be good for us to move in together." I noticed my mum smile brightly.

"I have to make a phone call!" She said excusing herself from the table.

"So this is what you meant by not telling mum." I glared at Steve.

"You think?"

**An Hour Later**

I was working out at the old gym when my cell started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hello Mr Cena, this is Officer Young with the New York Police Department, I'm in charge of Miss Jones's case."_

"Wait there's a case?"

_"Yes and I'm just ringing to ask you what happened that night."_

"Well I was talking on the phone to B and she kind of said Ow and swear words then that was it…"

_"Do you think she was distracted by something?"_

"I think so, I'm going to take a guess it was a camera."

_"Did Miss Jones mention this?"_

"No but the paparazzi was trying to get a picture of her all that day, so I'm guessing that's what it was, I just don't know who."

_"Well we are trying our best and we will be holding a meeting with several editors of magazines, I promise Mr Cena we will find out who did this to your girlfriend."_

"If you catch the person who did this, what charges will they face?"

_"They will probably be brought in on a charge of criminally negligent homicide."_

"Right so what will happen to them?"

_"Probably imprisonment."_ I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"So have you talked to B's parents?"

_"One of my colleagues have been in touch with the family and I do believe that they are looking to sue whoever did this."_

"Can they do that?"

_"I think so, anyway I have to go but thank you for your help Mr Cena and we will be in touch."_

"Thanks." I said before hanging up. I guess that's a relief that whoever did this is going to pay.

**Randy**

I just got up when my phone rang.

"Hey John, how are you?"

_"I'm good, I just got a call from NYPD."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, looks like whoever did this to B is going to jail."_

"That's good news, I assume you are happy with that?"

_"Of course, I hope they find who it is, I want them to pay."_

"That's understandable, anyway how are the folks?"

_"Urgh mums getting all excited."_ I chuckled.

"Why's that?"

_"Well the people who are living down the road are moving, so I thought maybe I could buy the place and when B wakes up we can move in together."_

"That's a great idea but do you think B would?"

_"Well if she doesn't it will be ready by the time she does want to move in with me."_

"That's an idea, so that's why your mum is so excited."

_"Oh no she thinks grandchildren are on the horizon."_

"Man that's not good, you need to talk to her about that."

_"I will, I can't have mum make B go into depression."_

"No it should all work out okay though."

_"Yeah I hope so anyway I've been thinking and I might get to the arena for Saturday night and we can go and drink."_

"That sounds like a plan to me anyway I have to go, see you Saturday."

_"Bye!"_

**Present**

**Bex**

"So he's going to buy a house for them to move into?"

_"Yep, do you think she will?"_

"I think with everything that's happened, yeah I think she might."

_"That's good, wow she's going to be happy, new house and gets to plan our wedding."_

"Well she deserves it…"

* * *

**So there you have it...Sorry If It Isn't That Good...But I Wanted To Update For You Guys...Anyways I Shall Be Updating A Bit More Frequently Cause I Have This Week Off...YAY NO EXAMS FOR A WEEK WOOP WOOP Haha **

**For The Record B Is Now In England And We Will Have More On That Later...**

**Shoutouts:**

**gurl42069 - Her sister will get it coming...Sooner Or Later...Thanks For The Review :)**

**xXParieceXx - Im glad she's gone too lol...And Yeah They Are Actually Okay Lol The Worst Ive Had So Far Was German...That Was A Really Hard Test...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Yep It Looks Like They Will Be Moving In Together A Lil Spoiler For Youuu...Not Long Now LOL...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - B makes headlines and John returns to the WWE and proves he won't let what happened effect him...**

**xXx**


	25. Go Kick His Ass Babe!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything To Do With The WWE**

**WOOO THE 25TH CHAPTER...PARTYYYYYYYY**

**Okay We Are Starting Off With B's Brother - In - Law...**

* * *

_"Yesterday afternoon the girlfriend of WWE champion John Cena landed in England with her sister and there was no sign of John. Bianca is in a critical condition and is in a coma after an oncoming truck hit her car. It is believed the family wanted Bianca to be home for when she awakes. Since the arrival hundreds of people have been waiting outside of the private clinic her sister has placed her in. We will keep you updated on this story as we gain more information."_ I watched my wife turn the TV off.

"Urgh this is making me sick, I do have a name you know." I shook my head.

"Honey do you really have to do this, just give up, you've already taken her away from John." Her head snapped towards me.

"Yes I do have to do this, all my life I've had to put up with this little bitch outshining me, well its time for that to stop, its time she got a taste of what its like to be unhappy."

"What by going to the press with stories that aren't true about her boyfriend, she's going to wake up and remember him you know."

"Ah we don't know that for sure, she has a bit of head trauma and knowing my sister I know she isn't very smart, so when that truck hit her I bet she lost her memory."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well one can pray."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well its tomorrow I have my surgery then within a month I shall reveal my new self and say _'how this tragedy gave me a new look on life'_ or whatever and if this little bitch isn't awake by that time, its bye bye Bianca!" I stared at her with horror because I knew she would go through with it. Of course I didn't expect someone else to hear what she had just said.

**B**

_"And if this little bitch isn't awake by that time, its bye bye Bianca!"_ Those words echoed throughout my head. The stupid cow obviously hadn't researched that people in comas can usually hear what's going on around them. That's just made me more determined than ever to wake up. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. Being in this bright light does not do any good for your eyes I swear. Okay here goes. I stood up and shook my whole body, warming myself up for this. Where I'm supposed to be going I'm not sure. I looked around and for the first time I noticed a black dot a little way ahead.

"Come on B." I said to myself. I had never been good at running but I ran for the dot. The dot was so close. I was almost there and was about to reach for it when something knocked me back. I hit the floor with a thud.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched.

**Stacey's Husband**

My wife walked out to get something to eat. I shook my head, I loved her to bits but recently she had gone off the wagon. That was when I started to notice B's heart monitor. It became more active. I looked over to B but she was still led there. I sat down thinking it was a false alarm. Maybe I was hallucinating. I sighed and looked at my sister in law. That was when I noticed it. Her hand twitched. Then it was clenched shut then all of a sudden it was flat on the bed like before.

"B?" Nothing. The heart rate monitor went back to normal. That was when I knew I had to hide this from my wife.

"C'mon B you can do it, don't let her win."

**Sunday Night**

**John**

I was waiting for my music to start so I could walk to the ring. Tonight is summerslam and I could not wait to get back in that ring. Since B had been flown back to England, my phone would not stop ringing. It was the press of course and well I don't want to answer plus I've been instructed not to talk to the press by WWE. I think that's because they want the gossip first, plus it gets more viewers to the WWE. I thought back to B and how she was supposed to be in the front row. Actually thinking about B reminded me of the other day. I got this weird dream. I swear I heard B call someone or something a son of a bitch. I don't know, maybe I was starting to go mad.

**B**

_"Now it's time for the WWE Championship…"_

Shit how could I be so selfish and be in a comatose state when my boyfriend has a title match. I mean he's been nothing but supportive towards me and here I am in fucking England no less. Stupid dot. I hadn't tried to run through it since that really hurt. I may be a spirit but when I hit that floor, ouch.

"Yeah I'd like to leave now so I could watch my boyfriends match please!" I shouted. I have no idea who I was shouting too but anyway. I sat on the floor and sighed. That was when a huge gust of wind caught my attention and all of a sudden I was sat on some steps.

"Okay this is weird." I heard music…I heard 'Burn In My Light' by Mercy Drive. I looked around when I saw someone who caught my attention.

"JOHN!" I shouted. I ran over to him hoping this had all been a dream.

"John it's me." But nothing, he just stood there. Well least I wasn't alone anymore.

**John**

"John your up." I nodded my thanks and was about to walk up the steps to the curtain, when I felt a sudden warmth around me. It felt familiar. I looked around but saw no one but the techs. I shook my head and walked up the steps when I heard a familiar voice.

_"Go kick his ass babe."_

* * *

**Okay I couldn't let her be like a thought and it's my story and so i thought i would make her a spirit...Can't say she will be out of her box 24/7 peeps. But anyway...WOW HER SISTER IS A BITCH!!...I CAN PROMISE YOU WHAT MAKES HER WILL BREAK HER!!**

**Shoutouts - I Just Want To Say Thanks To All Of You Who Have Reviewed...YAY WE'VE REACHED THE 60 MARK!!**

**Inday - Well I Think It Might Be A Bit Bumpy At First But She Probably Will Be Happy With It :D Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Haha Hum...Someone is sounding a bit like John's Mum lol...But Hey I Want The Same For Them I Really Do...And yes Think Positive...She is nearly there!! Thanks For The Review :) And Enjoy Your Days Off!**

**Preview - John Gives An Exclusive Interview About B To **

**xXx**


	26. The Interview

**A Short One...**

**Don't Own John or JR or Steph...**

**

* * *

**

John

I shook my head as I saw an article on the Internet about me 'not caring about B' and how I 'cared about my match more than I cared about B'. This was bullshit. I picked my phone up and called dialled a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Steph, I want an interview tomorrow before RAW."

"_You got it."_

**Interview**

**JR:** _JR here with the WWE champion John Cena, congratulations for last night and thank you for joining us today._ John nodded his head.

**John: **Thanks for having me and I taught Randy a lesson didn't I?

**JR: **_You most certainly did, now last week we saw an altercation between you and Mr McMahon, it turns out your girlfriend who the WWE fans may know appeared on RAW not to long ago was involved in a car accident, can you tell us what happened that night?_

**John: **As you said my girlfriend was involved in a car accident, no-one really knows what happened apart from the fact B was hit by a truck, I was on the phone to her at the time and I just felt my heart stop completely, luckily when I arrived at the hospital she was still alive.

**JR:** _I've had the pleasure to meet Miss Jones and she was a lovely young woman and I know how hard this is for you, what were her injuries?_

**John:** (Clears throat) She suffered a miscarriage as a result of the impact and she has some head trauma that has put her in a coma, we nearly lost her but she managed to pull through, she also has broken bones.

**JR: **_Our hearts go out to you John they really do, so what everyone wants to know and I'm getting straight to the point here is why has Miss Jones been flown back to England?_

**John: **Her sister turned up and showed me some paper work, which stated that B was to be flown back to England immediately where she will remain until she wakes up. I'm not backing what her sister has done and I think putting her on a plane and taking her half way across the world is not good for B's health and I am shocked that the doctor allowed her to fly but what's done is done and all I can hope is for B to be healthy.

**JR:** _Well all of us here hope for that too and I want to thank you for this interview and all of us here at WWE are thinking of you and hoping that Miss Jones makes a speedy recovery. _

**John: **Thanks JR.

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter...i just really wanted to do an interview with John about it...Anyways i have good news...because of the high demand for B to wake up im going to skip the story ahead a bit...but she wont wake up in the next chapter so dont get too excited but it will be sooner than i was planning it...**

**Shoutouts :**

**Johnny - A new reviewer yay...and it will be sooon just a couple more chapters i promise...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Haha Shes Going To Get It...How Im Not Sure...Im Still Thinking About That Lol...Any Suggestions?? And Yeah He Can Hear Her...I Was Watching Charmed And It Was The 150th Episode With Cole And He Said About Two Lovers Having A Connection So I Included It Lol...That Probably Didn't Make Sense If You Haven't Seen Charmed Lol Anyway Thanks For The Review :)**

**gurl42069 - Lol Nicely Put...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - Its A Month Later And B's Sister Attempts To Put Her Plan Into Action And John Finds Out A Secret About B's Doctor...**

**xXx**


	27. They're Going To Pull The Plug!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John...But You Guys Already Knew That :)**

**Okay prepare for time leap...Everyone fastened their seatbelts?? **

**Good...Mr Cena can you start us off please??**

* * *

A month had passed and B was still in a coma. I kept ringing the hospital to check on her but they never really told me anything. Luckily Bex had flown over to stay with her but of course Randy kept going on about how he missed her. It's hard to bite my tongue when he says that. I mean at least she isn't in a coma. As for me well I'm on the sidelines thanks to a move gone wrong. You would have thought I would have gone straight to England but no thanks to Mr. McMahon I have been forbidden to leave the country. On a lighter note the house is coming on well. It didn't take them that long to knock the old house down and we've sorted out the floor plans. I think the frames are being put up. I told them to leave the decorating to me. Of course I won't be decorating, I'm leaving that to B. It's been really hard this past month, I'd be doing something and it would remind me of B somehow and I would just be bummed out for the rest of the day. Media wise its been quiet. It seems as if B's sister has disappeared off the face of the Earth. I know that hasn't happened but it would be good if it did. Randy walking in broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey man just came by to say bye." Yeah Randy missed Bex so much he was going to go see her this weekend.

"Yeah, have a fun time and call me to let me know how B is." He nodded.

"Will do, hey you know how you've bought that place for you and B, why don't you go pack her stuff up?" I looked at my arm.

"Does it look like I can do much packing right now?" He shrugged.

"Get Adam to do it, he's living there."

"That's not a bad idea Randy."

"I know, that's why I said it, anyway must go, places to be…"

"Fiancé to fuck…" I finished for him. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Goodbye John." He said before walking out of the hotel room. I sighed and picked up my cell and called Adam.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Adam, it's John, look I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"_Umm sure."_

"Can you clear out B's apartment for me…"

"_Whoa, why?" _

"Has no-one told you?"

"_Nope."_

"I've brought a house for me and B in West Newbury."

"_Aww that's cool."_

"Yeah and seeing as I'm injured, I'm not suppose to do strenuous activity or whatever…"

"_It's okay, I'll do it for you no problem."_

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"_Its okay, don't worry about it." _

"Okay well I'll let you go."

"_Okay bye."_ I sighed and flicked the TV on. It was some stupid medical drama. The doctor was being blackmailed.

_"You turn my fathers machine off and you'll get a nice little cut of my inheritance."_ _The doctor gulped._

"_W…What if I don't?" The woman had a sadistic smile on her face._

"_Then the whole of Miami will know exactly what you did…" The doctor grew scared._

"_I…I have no idea what you are talking about…"_

"_Of course you do Dr. Fenton, now what's it going to be?" _I switched the TV off and sighed. That was when my brain started to think. _'What if B's sister did that?' _I couldn't wait around. I picked my phone up and called the hospital then asked for B's old doctor.

_"Hello this is Dr. Ansley."_

"Hi, um doctor this is John Cena, B's boyfriend." She coughed a little.

_"Yes, I remember you."_ She sounded a little uneasy.

"Look I just want to ask you why you let B go home?"

_"Mr Cena, I can not tell you…"_

"Is she blackmailing you?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Stacey, is she blackmailing you?"

_"Mr Cena…"_

"Please I need to know."

_"I…"_

"Please, the woman I love is half way across the world, the least you could do is tell me if her sister is blackmailing you." She sighed.

_"Yes, she said would go to the medical association and tell them I had been breaking the hospital rules, when I haven't, I told her she couldn't do that and she said…"_

"Who do you think they will listen to more, a famous person or some doctor?"

_"Yes, I didn't want to move B, it could have injured her more, her sister was taking a big chance making B fly, she could have died."_ I clenched my fist. Then an alarm went off in my head.

"What if that's what she wants?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"What if Stacey wants B dead?"

_"No, she wouldn't would she, I mean that's her sister."_

"She's got her this far so why not?"

_"Oh god I've helped a killer."_

"It's not your fault, look we just have to hope B will wake up from this in time."

_"I can ring the hospital she is in when I get off my shift, sorry Mr Cena I have to go an emergency just came in, I'll be in touch."_ She hung up before I could say anything. I sighed and prayed to god B was going to get out of this okay.

**In England**

**Stacey**

I walked through the hospital happy with my new look. I was alone because the husband was at the club training. Luckily there were a couple of photographers outside, so they snapped my new look. The smile left my face when I walked into my sister's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for a friend, you?" Becky asked.

"If you hadn't noticed my sister is in a coma."

"Since when have you cared about B?"

"Since we became sisters." She choked.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Fine I'll make you cry."

"What?"

"Say goodbye to your 'best friend'."

"And why's that?"

"Cause they're going to pull the plug any day now." I laughed as her face went from a smug one to a distraught one. Just the reaction I was going for. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"I won't let you get away with this." She said her voice breaking.

"Oh sweetie, I've already gotten away with it."

"You wait bitch…"

"No you wait and see, later today I'm going to make a statement to the press, how poor little Bianca's condition has worsened and we must take her off the machine because she has been out of it for too long…"

"Your parents are happy with this are they?"

"Oh they think its all true…"

"You sick bitch."

"Maybe, so come on say your goodbyes." She shook her head and stepped towards me.

"You think B's really going to give up and die?"

"Sweetie she's already dead."

**Bex**

"Sweetie she's already dead." My eyes darkened, I put a smile on my face and took a deep breath.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked. I made my fist come into contact with her jaw and she fell flat on her ass. I laughed as I walked out leaving her shouting accusations at me. I walked outside of the hospital and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came.

"John, she's going to pull the plug on B…"

* * *

**Well I know a lot of you have wanted to do that for a long time lol so i made Bex do it...Don't worry thats not the only punishment she will be getting...But OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO KILL B!!...Haha well you know thats not true...I moved Cena's injury foward a bit...we are now in like the first week of October just so you don't get confused with the timings...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Aww I love charmed its great...You'll like it if your into witches lol...and these are three kick ass ones :) And Yes She Is Going To Fully Wake Up Lol Thanks For Reviewin :)**

**gurl42069 - Looks like Karmas already started lol Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - John's reaction to the news and B sees the future...**

**xXx**


	28. JOHN!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John, Randy Or Charmed...**

**Okay this may get a bit confusing lol...But You Might Enjoy It Lol**

**Get set for proper time travelling now...**

* * *

"What?" I asked Bex.

"_Stacey, she just told me her plan, they are going to turn B's machine off in a couple of days."_ I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"No they can't do that."

_"Well she's manipulated them somehow, she's going to make a public announcement later on today, you probably won't get it till tomorrow morning over there."_

"There's got to be something we can do."

"_I'm thinking John, I really am but the only solution we have is B waking up."_ I closed my eyes as a single tear ran down my cheeks.

"I'm going to get a flight…"

_"No John, stay there, I'll sort it out promise, just stay in that hotel room and rest, she's going to pull through."_

"Bex I can't just lay here while my girlfriend is about to be killed off by her psycho sister."

_"I know its going to be hard but…"_

"What, what is it?"

_"Nothing, just the paparazzi taking pictures of me."_

"Becky now is **NOT** the time to pose for pictures."

_"Oh calm down I'm not posing."_

"You better not be."

"_Look give me a couple of hours to think up a plan."_ I sighed.

"Okay, call me as soon as you have one, I'm not going to lose her Bex."

"_I know."_ She hung up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, until a dream woke me up.

**Back At The Hospital**

**B**

"_Just a couple more days then I've finally get rid of you baby sis…"_ Yeah that's what you think, even if I do die I'm so coming to kick your fucking ass.

I was back in the secluded white boxy thing. It was really weird but kind of fun when I saw John. I accompanied him to the ring but no one noticed me. It was cool though and ha John sure showed Randy. Hmmm it was getting a little chilly, wait I hear another voice. Is that…Becky?

"_What are you doing here?" _I heard my sister say.

"_Umm if you haven't noticed my best friend is in a coma." _You show her Bex.

_"I thought I warned you…"_

"_What you think going and telling the press I hit you is going to stop me?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well your wrong honey, I really couldn't give a shit what you get them to print about me because I could go to them with so much worse."_

"_You…"_

"_Oh yes I would and some people might not believe me but I will have the WHOLE of the WWE behind me and those are the kind of people you want on your side, trust me."_

_"You think I'm scared of a little wrestling company?"_ Stupid bitch.

_"Umm WWE is shown ALL over the world, you, well your only famous in England and well your not even that famous, so its your choice."_ Oh to see my sisters face now.

"I would let you but you have a decision to make." I screeched as I heard the voice. I turned around and came face to face to with a guy he was kind of old.

"Huh…W…What…"

"Remain calm, look do you want to get out of here?"

"Okay Mister what ever your name is…"

"Cena." I did a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Cena." My mouth opened then closed, I probably looked like a fish.

"You look a little…confused so I'll explain, don't worry I'm not John from the future, I'm his grandfather." My eyes widened.

"Wow this is really…weird."

"Probably, but do you want to get out of here?"

"Umm yes if you have been watching me you will notice that I've wanted to get out of here ever since I got here."

"I know; the wife wanted to see if you were worthy enough."

"Wait what?" This was like a weird episode of charmed. The old guy sighed.

"Don't worry we didn't put you in this coma, you did that yourself…"

"Why would I put myself in a coma, I am missing my boyfriend and my friends."

"We know sweetie, that's why I'm here…"

"Am I finally getting out of here?"

"More or less."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to show the future, two futures in fact…"

"Whoa stop right there." I am going mad what the hell drugs are they giving me here.

"Look the first one you will see is what life's like with John, the other one is going to be what life is like without John."

"This is some kind of test isn't it?"

"Afraid so sweetheart, so are you ready?" I sighed and stepped closer.

"I guess…" That was when a huge gust of wind blew around us. All of a sudden the old man had disappeared and the box. I was stood in a garden and the sun was beating down. I heard a giggle and saw a little girl running towards me. She looked familiar. I watched as she ran straight through me and I turned round to see the little girl be picked up by none other than well me.

"Oh my god." I said. My hair was black with red streaks and I was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I have to admit, I looked pretty good.

"_Mommy, daddy's coming to get me."_ She well I smiled yeah that's going to confuse the hell out of me.

"_Is he well mommy will just have to protect you from the big old monster!"_ The little girl giggled and I felt myself smiling.

"_Hey I am not old."_ I turned around and saw John stood in front of me. Wow he got hotter with age.

"_Sorry baby."_ Future me said.

"_Nope I'm sorry I can not accept that apology."_ He put on his pouty face. The little girl giggled.

"_Mommy put me down." _I watched as I let her go and she ran to her dad and hugged his legs. She was so tiny compared to him.

"_Lena what's say we both get mommy?" _The little girl nodded and they both charged through me as they ran towards future me. I laughed a little as John tackled future me and she screamed while 'Lena' jumped on future me.

"_Whoa sweetie careful, mommy's not as beatable as daddy."_ John said. Still looking after me I see. That was when a little boy ran out. He ran over to John and began to push him as best as he could.

"_Looks like mommy's got some help." _John said looking at future me. I could tell she smiled.

"_That's it boy get your daddy."_ Future me said. I was amazed at the sight before me. My family. Happy and by the looks of it healthy. I looked further at my surroundings. The house in front of me was huge. The garden was even better and further up ahead I noticed what looked like a lake. This looked like the life.

"_Okay kids stop it." _I turned back to the family before me. John had one arm around future me while the little boy cuddled up to her and 'Lena' cuddled up to John.

"_Now daddy has to go back to work next week."_ A chorus of 'awws' and 'boos' came from the three others making John chuckle.

"_I know, I know but I won't be long returning home, just a couple of days, anyway I want you two, Cory and Helena to look after your mommy, while I'm gone." _Helena joined Cory in hugging future me. A small tear ran down my cheek. The scene was beautiful.

"_Now how bout we go out for dinner?" _Future me said. The kids cheered and ran into the house. I smiled. John and future me will still on the ground. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"_I'm going to miss you baby."_ I noticed future me was crying and she was staring at the ground. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"_Hey look at me, don't cry, I'll be home by the Thursday, I promise." _He softly kissed her lips causing her to smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"_TO BURGER KING!" _I watched as they both ran into the house and as they did the white light faded in. Mr Cena was stood in front of me again.

"I trust you liked what you saw?" I smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" He just chuckled.

"Okay its time for the next one, now don't get too upset okay, just do what you feel you need to do." Then he was gone before I could ask what he meant by that.

I was stood in a hallway know and I saw a big oak door in front of me. A knock came from it and I felt someone walk through me.

"Okay people stop with the walking through the spirit!" I noticed it was John who walked through me. He opened the door and I walked up behind him to see who it was.

"_Hi."_ He said, he sounded kind of bummed out.

"_Hi John, is Lena ready?"_ He nodded.

"_Yeah come in."_ Whoever was in front of him sighed. He stepped out of the way and a brunette who was plainly dressed walked in. She was wearing a red coat with big black buttons. That was when I noticed…

"Urgh B what have you done to yourself!" I said as I saw myself. That is shocking. I followed them into a living room where that little girl was again. No little boy this time.

"_Mommy!"_ She said as she saw future me. Future me smiled but it was kind of like a broken smile. I have to say I looked much thinner here. Future me picked the little girl up and held her close.

"_Did you have fun with daddy?"_ The little girl nodded.

"_Well I want to hear all about it when we get home, now go get your bag while I talk to daddy."_

"_Okay mommy."_ The little girl ran out of the room while John surveyed future me.

_"How you holding up?"_ John asked.

_"Okay I guess…"_

"_Bullshit, B look at you, you're wasting away." _Future me sighed.

"_John I didn't come here to be checked out, I'm just here to get my daughter then go."_ I heard a car horn.

_"I can't believe you're still with him."_

"_Well I can't believe you dumped the mother of your child for that slut." _

"_I wouldn't of gone to that slut if you hadn't have pushed me away and if you remember I didn't know you were pregnant till I found out from Randy!"_

"_That's right, blame me, what are you going to do next, bring up the miscarriage, if I remember rightly you blamed me for that too when in fact I was the one dating you and they were trying to get pictures of me because I was **YOUR** girlfriend."_

"_I told you to stay away from that place…"_

"_No you didn't!"_

"_Well I would have, if I knew you were pregnant but no little miss stubborn had to avoid going to see a doctor…"_ I heard the car horn again.

"_Does this guy not give up?"_ John said storming past future me and out the door.

"_John leave him alone!" _She ran after him and I ran after them. I noticed John walking over the large lawn, when I noticed a car speeding down the road.

"Oh fuck." I said because John hadn't noticed it. I looked around to find something to stop it. I realised I was stood next to the future me. Surely I could step into myself right?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped towards me. All of a sudden I felt whole again. I looked down and realised I was in future me's body. I smiled then remembered what I had to do.

"_Mommy." _I looked behind me.

"_Stay there sweetie."_ I said as I began to run to John.

"_**JOHN!" **_I shouted causing him to stop and look round. I gained speed as he noticed the car. I got to John and pushed him out of the way just in time. I gasped as I hit the ground. That was when I felt the strong wind again and the scene around me disappeared. I felt light headed as my eyes met the bright light that lit up the room. I had a really weird feeling. Like I did just now in that scene, like I was whole again. My breathing quickened and I felt my whole body jolt. I began choking and I felt myself shoot up.

**"JOHN!"** I choked.

* * *

**Do you think this means what i think it means?? Well you wil just have to wait till the next chapter lol...and hum looks like Bex is playin Stacey at her own game lol.**

**Shoutouts: **

**gurl42069 - Well karmas going to start coming round a bit more fiercly lol...I'm glad Bex kind of blackmailed her though...Thanks for the review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 - Lol If only...but maybe B got there just in time?? Just have to find out in the next chapter lol :) Thanks for the review.**

**Preview - Adam and Tyler Rememeber the good times while going through B's stuff and that one phone call can bring joy to some and fear to others...**

**xXx**


	29. It's B!

**Sorry This Isn't A Very Good Chapter But I'm Dedicating It To Adam And Tyler!**

* * *

I let Ty in then walked back into B's bedroom.

"So what did you want help with?" He asked walking into B's bedroom.

"I need your help packing all of B's stuff up." I said sitting down on her closet floor. He looked around.

"Looks like we are going be here all night then." He said joining me on the floor. I nodded and continued to put all her shoes in boxes. B had too many shoes. That was when I noticed a book.

"Hey I've found something." I pulled it out and saw it was a scrapbook.

"Who would have thought B would have kept a scrap book?" I just shrugged and opened it. On the first page there was writing.

'_This book contains pictures of the greatest people ever. These people are my family and they do nothing but watch over me. I know one day I may lose anyone of them but I will be thankful for all the things they have ever done for me and all the memories we shared.'_

"Aww." I said. I turned the page and was met with a title page. _'Primary School'_

"Oh dear, I can expect some cringe worthy photos in this section." Tyler just laughed. As I flicked through the pages I saw the pictures were of our year group. Throughout reception to year six. Those were the days. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just thinking about how we used to pretend to wrestle in the playground." I remembered that like it was yesterday.

"Oh god."

"It was great, there used to be this concrete square in our playground and we used to pretend that was the ring."

"You wrestled on a bit of concrete?" Ty asked.

"No, we would pretend to hit each other but we were like a mile apart, we didn't want to get told off."

"Bless."

"Yeah, I was always Shane McMahon and I think sometimes I was Jeff Hardy, B was either Stephanie McMahon or Lita and her ex boyfriend was always Triple H and Matt Hardy, good times."

"Aww you lot were so sad."

"No we just had dreams that's all." I said poking my tongue out at him.

"Hey what's this, are you wearing lipstick?" I hid my face in my hands.

"Yeah the school play, fucking pink lipstick."

"Pink is your colour." I began to laugh then stuck my middle finger up at him.

"Asshole." I muttered. I turned the page over and it said _'High School'_.

The first picture was of a bunch of us on the rapids at Thorpe Park.

"Oh my god I remember this, it was like the first ever time I started talking to B." Ty said.

"I thought you knew…"

"From kickboxing yeah, but we never really talked until Thorpe Park."

"That was a fun day."

"Yeah, I'm happy for that day cause I probably wouldn't have started talking to B, I'm glad I did, she gave me confidence and friends." I thought about it.

"Yeah I guess your right, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been good friends." Ty nodded and turned the page, looking at different photos. There was a picture of one of Stacey's old birthday parties.

"Oh god remember the slide in the KFC playground…"

"Urgh yeah, I can't believe someone actually did that, it's so gross."

I looked at the next page and saw the picture of when B had a limo for her birthday.

"The limo, that was so fun, Bex and B were totally head over heels for the limo driver." I said.

"Don't tell John!" Ty said. We laughed as I turned to the next page.

"Ah one of the many times B came round my house, all we used to do was wrestle on the trampoline, if she says she kicked my ass she's lying…" Ty shook his head.

"Yeah whatever."

"She is, ha I remember one day she was sunbathing and I chucked a water balloon at her, it just missed her but she still had a hissy fit."

"Sounds like B." That's when I turned the page and noticed a picture of me and B in our old maths class, I think it was like year ten.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"That picture was taken in year ten, we had this bitch called Mrs Huxtable and she was a bitch, one day B was listening to her Ipod but she was still doing work and Mrs Riddell came in and took it off and B was like 'well everyone else has their phones out', but she still took it off her and Mrs Huxtable did nout…"

"Yeah I remember that, B was ranting all day." I nodded.

"I'm going to get some snacks." I said getting up and going off into the kitchen.

**Tyler**

While Adz went to get something to eat I carried on looking through the scrapbook. I smiled as I saw pictures from my 16th birthday party. That was fun. Then I came across photos from our last day at high school. I laughed as I saw a picture of B bending over the table and was hiding while me and my friend Chris were stood behind her so it looked like, well I think you can gather what it looked like. That was when I came across our prom photos. Everyone looked so good that night. B was my prom date. The next set of pictures was of the endless number of parties we had in sixth form. That was when I heard Adam's phone go off. The next set of pictures was of B's leaving party. Everyone cried cause we didn't want her to leave. I noticed she had put the pictures of the past couple of months in along with pictures of her and John. I'm so happy for her, she's finally happy. My thought was cut off when Adz came running into the closet. I looked at him weirdly.

"What's up, you okay?" I asked.

"B…" I stood up.

"What about her?"

"She's awake!"

* * *

**See she's awake :) This chapter was kind of pointless but i really wanted to do something for these two...Most of the memories in here are true...sigh i miss Primary school...and the thing with the Ipod...i was actually ranting alllll day because of that...my poor ipod locked all on its own in a safe...stupid school!!**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 Stones For A Broken Heart - I'm glad you like Becky Lol...And I'm happy you got the whole B pushing John out of the way of the car thing and yep her sister is definetely going to be pissed lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - SHE'S AWAKE WOOP...Haha none of them did, B saved John just in time and because of her good deed she is awake!! Thanks For The Review :)**

**Johnny - She is finally awake :) Sorry for dragging it out sooo long...you can stop pouting now lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Inday - Looks like they didn't need too...Miss B woke up all on her own :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - B's sister is seriously pissed off and Randy thinks of a crafty plan...**

**xXx**


	30. It's Time To Go Home!

**Sorry It's Taken So Long To Update...And Sorry For This Being A Short One!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Randy...**

* * *

"Babe calm down, she's gone." I said to Bex as she carried on ranting about B's sister. I had been here for the past fifteen minutes and all I've heard is about how big of a bitch B's sister is. It's not as if I didn't know that already. I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"I know she has but how can you tell me to calm down, she wants to kill off my best friend!"

"Look B isn't going to die, personally I think she's always been sneaky and I think she's going to wake up at the last minute…"

"And what if she doesn't?" I gulped.

"If she doesn't…well we just better pray to god that she does." Bex narrowed her eyes at me when B's heart monitor started going crazy.

"Uh what the hell is going on?" Bex shouted. I shook my head.

"Go get a doctor Bex." I looked over at her and it looked like she was frozen to the spot. I looked over at B and noticed her eyes were open and I noticed her body jolt.

"NOW!" I shouted snapping Bex out of her trance; she nodded and ran out of the room. That was when B started choking.

"Shit…"

"**John!"** She choked out while sitting up. I took a deep breath.

"It's okay B, calm down." I said. The thing down her throat was still choking her and Bex walked into the room.

"Bex we need a doctor!"

"Her doctor isn't here but they just rang him." I shook my head; by the time he got here B probably would have suffocated.

"Hold her." I said.

"What?"

"Hold her, I got to get this thing out of her throat." Bex quickly nodded and held onto B. I took a deep breath before reaching into B's mouth and slowly began pulling the tube out. While I was doing that Bex was reassuring B so her breathing slowly went back to normal. After I got the tube out I threw it across the room and hugged B to me while she broke down in tears.

"You scared us so much B." That was when I heard her mutter something along the lines of her being so sorry.

"I'm going to ring people." Bex said. I looked at her.

"Don't call John, we'll surprise him."

"John…" I heard B whisper.

"Randy he needs to know."

"And what feel guilty cause he isn't here with her, just make sure he doesn't find out." I saw Bex sigh but she nodded her head and walked out.

**B's Sister**

_'Ring, Ring'_

I groaned as I heard the phone ring. I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD…"

"I have news about your sister." I smiled. Maybe she decided to give up on her own.

"Go on."

"She's awake." The smile was erased from my face and I screamed.

**Bex**

I had rang everyone and they all understood why I wasn't telling John. The doctor was checking B over.

"Amazing, you recall everything that happened." B glared at him.

"Yes thank you I do, I'm not quite sure why my boyfriend isn't here though…"

"Well Miss Jones he is American and we are in England."

"Whoa back up, where are we?" Uh oh.

"England." B turned to me.

"Why the fuck am I in England?"

"Sorry babe but your sister…" She held up her hand.

"That's all I needed to know."

"But…"

"It's okay, where's John?"

"He's been forbidden by Mr McMahon…" Randy said before getting cut off by none other than Stacey walking into the room.

"B YOUR…"

"Yeah save it, you're going to pay for this you know that right…"

"I have no idea what you are talking bout."

"Course not, love the new figure, did the dude here do the job, cause it isn't a very good one, you can't be that thin and have boobs like that." I laughed.

"What's it to you anyway?" Stacey said.

"Oh nothing, I want you to leave now and if you don't I'm going to shove this leg which is in a cast up your new skinny ass." Stacey looked pissed off but left anyway.

"So what you going to do to her B?" I saw her look at the doctor.

"I'll tell you later, right now though its time to go home."

* * *

**Aww who thought Randy was so nice to B?? Anyways Sorry Its A Short One...The next chapter won't be up till around Friday cause i have to return to school for my exams...but have no fear i only have a week and a half left :D:D**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Haha Woop Yay She's Awake...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Johnny - Are You Happy Now Lol?? Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart - I'm glad you liked it...Ihope they were good memories :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday - Wooo hehe Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - Its the reunioin we've all been waiting for...**

**xXx**


	31. The Reunion

**I apoligise for B's language...**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John Or Randy They Belong To WWE!**

**Here's Another Thing You Guys Have Been Waiting For!**

**Hit It B...You Tell That Doctor!**

* * *

"I don't give a shit whether I'm medically cleared or not, I'm going home!" I said to the stupid ass doctor that was holding me hostage.

"Miss Jones, I can not let you leave…"

"Mister you shipped me here while I was in a coma so unless you want me to sue your ass for putting my life at risk, I suggest you let me go."

"Its not as simple as that."

"Look you said yourself I healed mostly while I was in wonderland so I can go home plus I already signed the forms."

"But your leg…"

"I'll have surgery as soon as I get home, does that make you happy?"

"No…"

"Well that's the best deal your getting, can I go now." The doctor sighed.

"Fine!"

"Thank you, now can you tell my friends that I am ready." I smiled as he walked out of the room. I held on to the table and tried my best to stand up but lost my balance, luckily Randy caught me.

"Whoa hold on there bambi." I glared at him. I saw Bex rolling in a wheelchair.

"Aww Randy are you going to start calling her bambi now?"

"No he is not." I said.

"Oh yes I am." He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. He helped me into the wheelchair and picked up my bag while Bex wheeled me out.

"Bex go put bambi in the car, I've got a phone call to make." Randy said before walking off.

"Bambi is a cute name you know." Bex said.

"Huh, oh um yeah whatever…"

"What's up B?"

"Nothing I just can't wait to get out of here." Before she could say anything my phone went off. I looked at the screen.

"Hi mum."

**Randy**

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man it's Randy."

"_What's up is B okay?"_

"Umm yeah she's okay, you know the same." I heard him sigh.

"_Oh okay, well that's good right?"_

"I don't know, but anyway I'm flying in later…"

"_But you've only been there like one day." _Okay Randy think.

"Oh I know but Bex is too busy plotting and is sending me home."

"_Don't mess with a woman on a mission." _Haha he fell for it.

"Tell me about it so anyway can you pick me up at the airport later please?"

"_Umm may I remind you of my arm?"_

"Well get Marc to drive you or something."

"_How did you know he's back?"_

"It's trademarc."

"_Good point, okay what time are you landing?"_

"About 3pm."

"_Okay I'll be there."_

"Oh and John make room at your house I've got a gift for you, bye." I said hanging up and laughing.

**B**

**3pm Boston**

That flight had to be my most uncomfortable ever. I did not sleep at all and I couldn't move and now I really badly have to pee. Also the food made me nauseous. Plus I was worried about mum cause she felt guilty for not coming to see me but knowing my sister she made up a stupid story so she couldn't. Hum I'm going to have to do something nice for her.

"Glad to be back bambi?" I looked at Randy.

"I suppose but why the hell are we in Boston, I live in New York you know?"

"Well done but we needed to take a detour."

"Oh god please don't tell me I have to get on another plane, I can't cope." Bex smiled.

"Don't worry hun, I think your going to want to stay." I looked at her weirdly then noticed we had stopped moving. Randy and Bex were stood smiling at something; I slowly turned my head to see what they were staring at. I stopped breathing as I came into contact with those blue eyes that I had missed more than anything.

**John**

I was stood with trademarc watching the people come through the arrival doors. That was when I noticed Randy and Bex. Okay I am so confused right now. That was when I noticed Bex was pushing someone in a wheelchair. They both looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then looked towards the wheelchair. I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked at those deep brown eyes. They looked tired. The blonde in her hair was being overtaken by her natural colour and she looked thinner than she was before the accident. I felt myself smile and I began to jog over to her. I managed to pick her up with one arm and held her close.

"Your okay." I said as I hugged her close to me. I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I'm okay but what the hell happened to you are you okay?" She asked pulling away.

"Baby I'm fine." I said pulling her into a kiss. I felt her smile against my lips. That was when she suddenly pulled away. I looked confused.

"What, are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah it's just the lungs you know, obviously they need some air right now." I smiled then pulled her back into a hug, not realising how much I was squeezing her.

"Uh John baby…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

"Right sorry." I said as I let her go. She smiled at me and pecked my lips while holding on to my good arm for support. That was when Marc came up to me.

"Whoa B for someone who's been in a coma for the past month or so you look great." She shook her head and hugged him.

"Okay bambi sit down, I think it's time to head out." Randy said pointing towards tourists who had decided to capture this moment on film.

"Wait what the hell is bambi about?" I asked.

"She fell over trying to walk this morning." He shrugged.

"Alright thanks for pointing out my weaknesses."

"It's okay B, you can bitch him out in the car, we have bout an hours journey." Marc said.

"Great more travelling." B groaned.

**An Hour Later**

Marc pulled into the driveway of my dads' house and B looked around.

"This isn't my apartment." She said.

"Umm no." I said.

"We're just going to head on inside." Randy said getting out of the car along with Bex and Marc.

"Why aren't we at my apartment?"

"Well technically it isn't your apartment anymore…" I notice her face go red.

"WHAT!"

"It's okay its Adams…"

"Oh yeah that makes it perfectly fine John!"

"Look calm down."

"Calm down, how the fuck am I supposed to do that when I have nowhere to live!"

"You do have somewhere to live…"

"Oh John you are so lucky I can't hurt you right now cause my boot, if i was wearing one of course, would be so far up your ass!" I can tell she didn't hear what I just said.

"Calm down, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yeah I heard you, I'm homeless!" I took her hands in mine.

"Baby I would never leave you without somewhere to live, wait there." I got out and got the wheelchair and set it up. I opened her door and looked at her. She was still fuming but being quiet about it.

"Do I have to carry you out?" I asked.

"Don't make me hit your arm." I laughed.

"You wouldn't cause you'd feel guilty about it." She got in the chair while mumbling something. I just laughed and began to push her away from the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." She sighed and sat back in her chair.

**Ten Minutes Later**

It was hard to push the wheelchair with one arm but I managed, I stopped in front of the wall that had been built and B stared at the gate.

"It looks like a gate to me." I rolled my eyes and walked up to the buzzer and put the code in. The gates opened and I was going to walk back to B.

"It's okay I can do it." I looked at her and she had a look of determination in her eye. I just nodded. She began to wheel herself through the gates.

"You sure you're okay its kind of a long driveway?" She looked back at me.

"Go ahead." She said. I began to wheel her up then when I got to the top of the driveway she looked up at the frame of the house.

"This is…" She said pointing at the house. I smiled.

"Not just yours, ours." She looked at me and stared straight into my eyes.

"This is ours?"

"That's if you want to move in with me of course?" She smiled that smile that I had missed. The one that was brighter than the sun.

"John Cena, I would be honoured to move in with you." I smiled back at her and leant forward and kissed her.

"I missed your kisses." I whispered. She pressed her forehead to mine.

"Me too, well I missed a lot of stuff but kissing is definitely on my top 5 list." I laughed and shook my head.

"Want to see inside?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" She said.

"Now remember its just the frames at the moment okay." She nodded and I pushed her inside.

"Wow!"

"Okay so this is the entrance hall and I was thinking maybe two staircases on either side and they both curve a little as they reach the top." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah that sounds great." I turned back to her.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to do this place up?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Design it and I'll pay someone to do it for us."

"Oh John, I don't know."

"Go on, I want this house to be everything you dreamed of."

"You're so sweet."

"So will you do it?"

"Only if you have a say as well?"

"Yeah of course."

"Then I'll do it!"

**Half An Hour Later**

We had just got back to my dads' house and I took B into the living room. There were some crutches waiting for her that Randy brought and she decided to use them. She started to look at the family photos on the fireplace. She began laughing as she picked one up of my brothers and me when we were kids.

"What's so funny?" I asked coming up behind her and putting my good arm around her waist.

"Your so goofy." I smiled and pecked her lips.

"Don't you know it baby." She giggled and I sighed.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Me too." She replied stroking my cheek. That was when something caught her eye. It was another photograph.

"Hey who's that?" She picked it up and showed me.

"My grandma and grandpa."

"I don't know why but he looks familiar."

"Well you wouldn't have met him, he died." She slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay you weren't to know."

"JOHN!" We both looked towards the open doorway even though no one was there.

"That will be dad, you make yourself at home okay?" She smiled at me and I helped her sit on the couch before walking out to the kitchen.

**B**

I sighed and let my head fall back onto the couch. It had been a long day and I can't believe I'm going to be moving in with John. I smiled at that thought. I couldn't wait. That was when I heard the front door open. I didn't think anything of it till I heard a woman's voice.

"Hello?" I looked up and smiled.

"Hi!" I said.

"Not to be rude sweetie but who are you?" I stood up,

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm B!" She looked surprised.

"B as in my John's B?" I nodded.

"Yep." She let out a bit of a squeak then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"How are you dear, I hadn't realised you had woken up."

"Oh I only woke up yesterday." She stared at me.

"And you flew here, they allowed you to fly?"

"I didn't really give them much of a choice, I kind of threatened to sue them if they kept me there any longer." I chuckled.

"But sweetie you shouldn't be travelling, with this leg, the coma and everything that happened with the baby." I looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetie I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, unless you break my Johnny's heart but I don't think you will." Maybe I heard her wrong.

"Did you just mention a baby?"

"Yes dear, I think you are being so brave, I mean most woman would be blaming themseves if they had lost a child." That was when my breathing quickened and my heart decided it wanted to be outside of my body instead of inside.

"I…"

"It's okay dear, it's not your fault you miscarried." The only thing I heard next was someone calling for John as my body led still on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for making B pass out AGAIN...but thats how i wanted her to react. So John's mum blabbed...bless her though it wasnt her fault, she wasn't to know. But hey John and B are moving in with each other :D**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 stones from a broken heart - Yeah i know shes not medically cleared but i had to get her home lol...and i know he hasn't really been an ass but i meant that comment for when he full on hugged her when she woke up lol and haha sister may get double teamed but not just yet...we haven't heard last from the psycho sis yet though...Thanks For The Review :D**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena - I didn't leave it that long for you lol...i thought it would be best to get her home as soon as possible lol...so why not the day after she woke up haha...Thanks For The Review :D**

**Johnny - Well I will make you even more happy in a couple of chapters time lol Thanks For Reviewing :D**

**Preview - B's reaction to the news**

**xXx**


	32. I Killed Our Baby

**Disclaimer: You know the drill :D**

**Kicking It Off With Joh****n's Mum :D**

* * *

B's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor. I called for John but he didn't hear. I began to run through the house and noticed that everyone was outside. I ran outside and called for John. He was talking to his friend Randy and he turned around smiling.

"Mum when did you get here?" I shook my head.

"No time, B's collapsed on the living room floor." His smile disappeared and he ran inside followed by Marc and Randy.

"What happened?" Sr. asked me.

"I was talking to her about the miscarriage and she seemed confused and passed out…"

"John is going to go mad, she doesn't know." I looked at my ex husband and then ran in. John had moved B onto the couch and was stroking her hair with his good arm.

"John I am so sorry, I didn't know." He looked at me.

"What?"

"I may have told her about the miscarriage." His eyes went wide.

"Mum she didn't know, I was waiting…" He sighed and ducked his head.

"I'm really sorry son."

"It's okay mum, you weren't to know." B began to stir.

"I'll go get some water." I said walking into the kitchen.

**John**

B began to stir and mum went to go get some water. B turned her head towards me and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi baby, how you feeling?" She sighed.

"Like crap." She chuckled. I smiled slightly and turned to look at everyone else, Bex had joined us now.

"I don't suppose you guys could leave us alone for a sec, please?" They all walked out while my mum walked in with a glass of water. B slowly sat up.

"Here you go sweetie." My mum said handing her the glass. B smiled.

"Thanks mum."

"I'll leave you two alone." I nodded and moved to sit next to B, who had her head between her legs and taking deep breathes. I gently rubbed her back.

"So is it true?" I heard B say. I sighed.

"Yeah." I heard her let out a cry. My heart broke at that very moment and I started crying.

"B baby look at me." She didn't look up.

"Oh my god, I killed our baby…"

"**NO**, you did not it was an accident."

"I should have listened to you instead of being so stubborn, if I did then our baby would still…" I grabbed her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Look at me B, none of this is your fault, do not blame yourself, the person who did this is going to pay I promise you that." The tears were falling down her face.

"I just, I can't…"

"You can baby." She shook her head.

"I think I need to lie down." She said. I nodded.

"Just wait here and I'll get Randy okay?" She nodded and I walked in the kitchen to see everybody sitting in silence. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath not hiding the fact I was still crying.

"Um Randy can you help me get her upstairs please?" He nodded.

"Sure man." He walked out into the living room while my mum came up and hugged me. She was crying as well.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…"

"Mum it's okay, she had to find out sooner or later right?"

"I shouldn't have stuck my nose in though."

"Mum its okay honestly." I gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting her go.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Bex said.

"No I don't think it will work, I think I'm just going to leave her alone for a couple of hours." She nodded and stood up when Randy walked in the room.

"I put her in your old room, dude I can't believe you still got that mattress on the floor." I laughed.

"Thanks man and hey that mattress is comfy."

"Um Randy you want to go for a walk?" Bex said. He nodded and she gave me a hug before walking out.

"Let her help B man, its her best friend." I nodded before he walked out.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

Mum and dad were in the kitchen cooking dinner while I was outside on the porch just watching as the heavy rain began to fall. B had not come out of my room since earlier. I just hope she isn't going to push me out; I can't deal with being without her again. I shook my head at that thought. She wouldn't do that. I was distracted by my cell ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hi John its Steph."_

"What's up?"

_"Look I know B's back and I got a call from her doctor in England and she needs surgery right a way on her leg…"_ I sighed.

"I'll see what…"

_"You don't have to worry about it, I booked her in with our surgeon tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow, that's a little soon isn't it?"

_"It's the only time he could do it, he's flown to Boston especially for her, so have her at the hospital by 6am sharp."_ I sighed.

"Why are you doing this Steph?"

"_I'll be honest, I know you won't be focused on a quick recovery if B is not happy and healthy so I feel I need to do this to get your mind on track."_ I smiled at her honesty.

"Thanks Steph."

_"Don't mention it."_ She said before hanging up. I heard the door open and I turned round to see my mum.

"Dinners ready." I smiled and she turned to walk back in.

"Stop blaming yourself mum." She stopped and turned back around.

"I won't stop blaming myself till you two get through this." I took a deep breath.

"Even if we don't I don't want you blaming yourself, she had to find out sooner or later mum so we would have been going through this anyway."

"I know but she's only just got home, she doesn't need to be going through this."

"I know and it's killing me knowing she is up there alone crying her eyes out."

"Well see if she will come down for dinner, it's worth a try." I nodded and hugged my mum.

I stood up and walked inside. I walked up the stairs and stood outside of my old room to see if I could hear B. I couldn't hear anything so I quietly walked in. Her back was facing me so I tiptoed around the mattress and stood in front of her. I smiled as she I saw she was asleep. I bent down quietly but she still stirred. She didn't open her eyes though. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered then got up and walked out, not hearing her say those three little words back.

* * *

**Sr. Is John's dad if you hadn't of guessed lol**

**Shoutouts**

**Adam - yes you're apartment used to be mine...thief!!...Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Haha i can't believe ive got you addicted to charmed...its soo good though lol...So they haven't really had a fight...i don't want them to fight lol...Thanks For The Review :D**

**Johnny - I will try my best to make you happier lol and i think she may find him sooner than she would like...Thanks For The Review :D**

**Preview - Gena visits B and gives her an idea...Bex drops a bombshell on B and B see's a familiar face that could give her some closure...**

**xXx**


	33. The Flashbacks Running Through My Head

**Disclaimer: Don't own Randy or John or MTV...**

* * *

It had been a week since I had had surgery on my leg. Luckily they said I could come home two days after surgery. So I was usually found in front of the TV, in bed or on the front porch. Right now I was sat on the front porch just waiting for Gena to turn up. Yeah I didn't get a call till forty-five minutes ago saying she was in Boston. I started to watch John help Randy load the car up with his one good arm. I sighed, he had been so good to me and I just ignored him or replied with short answers, he was trying so hard. That was when Bex walked out

"Hey, you going to be okay stuck here?" I smiled slightly and turned to her.

"Yeah, I mean I've got him."

"Well talk to him normally otherwise you might not have him for that much longer." I just nodded while she gave me a hug.

"Oh by the way MTV will be here tomorrow." She started walking away.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I forgot to mention." She said smiling.

"Uh yeah…"

"Well…"

"Spit it out." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"You're our new wedding planner so they want to film you making decisions."

"WHAT!"

"Love you bye." She said getting in the car. Randy gave me an apologetic look before getting in the car and driving off. I sat back down and sighed.

"I did tell her you might not have been up to it." I looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, I was just waiting for it anyway." He nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He said pointing to the seat next to me.

"No go ahead." He sat down and stared at me.

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess, look John…"

"Am I doing something wrong?" I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Well it's just, I don't know ever since you got here I feel like I'm pissing you off." I shook my head.

"No way, oh god I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"Please babe don't start blaming…"

"No…"

"HEY!" We both turned our heads to see Gena stood there with her sunglasses on. I sighed.

"I forgot to say Gena is visiting." He laughed.

"It's okay."

"Can we talk later?" I said looking him in the eye. He nodded and was about to get up but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused and I managed to stand up. I pulled him into an amazing lip lock that was way overdue. I heard Gena cough and we both pulled away smiling.

"I love you." He said. I smiled brightly.

"Yeah I think she loves you too." Gena said butting in. I shook my head but smiled.

"I think that's my dismissal, I'll leave you girls to it." He pecked my cheek before going inside.

"Soo girly, how's it going?" We both sat down. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay I guess; I'm still in shock from the fact I was pregnant."

"Oh you know now?"

"Yeah John's mum accidentally spilled the beans."

"How did you take it?"

"I passed out apparently, then cried and have been moping around since I've been told and been pushing John away, so actually I retract my previous statement, I feel like a bitch."

"But you two…"

"That's the first time we've kissed since I found out."

"Oh, well I'm here to cheer you up but first why are you not in New York?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Adz got my apartment…"

"Your friend from England?" I nodded.

"So where are you living?" She asked.

"Here for the moment while mine and John's house is built." She let out a squeal.

"Oh my god this is great!"

"Yeah I know sweetie just no squeaking."

"Sorry." She whispered. I shook my head while laughing.

"Don't worry babes, come on I'll show you the house."

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Gena and me were walking back to John's dads house after I had shown her the new house and lets just say she was really excited.

"I can't believe he's planned this for you, its soo romantic." I just rolled my eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are more excited about this than me?" I asked.

"Your not excited?" She stopped walking and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I just have other things on my mind."

"Babe you got to stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault." I looked at her.

"How did you…?"

"Babe it's in your eyes plus you said how you've been moping around." I sighed.

"I just can't help but think what if I hadn't gotten in…"

"But you did, it obviously wasn't the right time otherwise you would have still been pregnant right now." She wiped away my tears that had begun to fall.

"I just…Gena I lost his baby." I broke down and she pulled me into a hug. She began to lightly stroke my hair.

"Shush sweetie he doesn't blame you, if he did he would have left you by now and wouldn't be building a house for you and him to live together and start a family one day when both of you are ready, now stop crying everything's going to be okay." I bet it looked really weird her and me stood in the middle of a quiet road hugging each other. It took me a couple of minutes to calm down but when I did I pulled away from Gena's grip and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe, what would I do without you?" She giggled.

"Very little and your hair would be boring." I smiled at her. That was when I noticed her eyes caught something. I turned around and saw nothing.

"What is it?"

"Huh oh um nothing, just my eyes playing tricks on me." I nodded and we began walking again. Well when I say walking I mean Gena is walking while I have to stick with the crutches. That was when I saw a flash; I looked towards the bushes where Gena had looked.

"Okay did you see it too?" She asked. I looked at her.

"The flash of a camera?" She nodded.

"Okay that's just freaky." I said. She stared into the bushes.

"It's a man and he know we've seen him." I looked back over to the bushes and saw what looked like to be a moustache. All of a sudden I felt flashbacks run quickly through my head. My heartbeat quickened.

"Gena." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"That's him." She looked at me concerned.

"What?"

"That's the guy that caused my accident." I looked at her and saw her eyes widen.

"Okay here's what we do." She whispered and I nodded for her to go on.

"Give me a hug and ill pretend I'm texting someone but ill try get a pic of him." I nodded and hugged her. I heard her play a sound on her phone and say it was Gunner. As we pulled away she whispered in my ear.

"Got him."

* * *

**OOO...I think a visit from the police is going to be in order lol and Bex is a Cheeky onee lol**

**By the way i have finished my exams so updates should be more frequent now and where have my reviewers gone??**

**Thanks sooo much to the two in shoutouts who have reviewed it means a lot!**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 stones from a broken heart - Yeah it is lovee lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - It looks like Gena helped her out :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**Okay so B has found the ass that caused the accident...What do you want her to do about it?? Its up to youu guys...I'm not going to tell you what happens next cause I'm leaving it up to youu guys :)**

**xXx**


	34. You Haven't Had To Sit There

**Don't Own John :)**

* * *

"John!" I shouted as me and Gena walked through the front door.

"Up here!" I heard him shout back.

"Can you come down here please, like now?" I saw John's mum looking at me from the living room. I smiled at her and leant against the doorframe.

"Hey Mrs Cena, how are you today?"

"Dear you know you don't have to call me Mrs Cena."

"I know but…"

"Not another word, call me mum." I smiled brighter.

"Thanks…Mum."

"It's nice to see you smiling."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now anyone up for ice tea?" I nodded my head and she walked into the kitchen. John walked down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"It's him." I said. He looked very confused.

"What?" Gena showed him the picture.

"We found this guy following us just now, B recognised him…"

"He's the one that caused the accident." I finished for her.

"B go into the kitchen." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Go now." I looked to Gena for help but she just shrugged.

"Gena call the Officer that's in charge, his number is on my cell." He chucked her his cell. He looked into the living room and saw Sean.

"Sean come on we're going out." I started to get worried now.

"John what…"

"B go."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"MUM!" His mum appeared in the doorway.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Take B into the kitchen." She knew something was going to happen but she nodded.

"DAMNIT JOHN I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" I shouted.

"JUST DO AS I SAY FOR ONCE!"

"FOR ONCE, THAT'S REAL RICH!"

"LOOK I DON'T HAVE TIME, JUST GO SIT IN THE KITCHEN AND WAIT!" He stormed past me and I looked at Gena shocked.

**John**

Sean and me made our way outside.

"So what's going on?" He asked me.

"That bastard that put B in a coma is out here somewhere."

"So we are going to go kick his ass?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" He said. I shook my head and saw a man getting into his car.

"Like a mouth to a flame." I said. Sean looked at me.

"That's him?"

"Yeah just give me first hit." Sean nodded and jogged up to the guy. As I walked closer I heard their conversation.

"I really have to leave now." The guy said. Sean grabbed onto his jacket and through him against the car.

"Oh buddy you aint going anywhere." I laughed.

"Hey how you doing, that's a nasty scar on your eye, how did you get that?" I asked him.

"Please, please help me, this guy is insane." I shook my head.

"The insane guy just happens to be my brother, now I will ask again how did you get that scar?"

"I…I fell." He had started to sweat.

"Funny that, I don't believe you, do you believe this guy Sean?"

"Nope."

"What do you two know, you're a nobody and you're just a stupid wrestler." I clicked my neck.

"Let's see how stupid this is." I punched him in the eye with my good arm and his head shot back.

"Now, here's the deal, you confess what you did and who made you do it to the police and this beating won't get any worse…"

"The only thing I'm going to do is tell everyone what a psycho you are!" He spat.

"You can tell the press I don't give a shit, but how are they going to like it when they found out you made my girlfriend lose her baby?" He looked confused.

"She…She was pregnant?"

"Have you not seen the news?" He shook his head. He was going to say something that stopped himself.

"Who are you protecting?" Sean asked. The guy shook his head.

"Well if your not going to talk, I suggest we make you talk."

**B**

I was sat at the kitchen table rocking back and forth. I could hear John's mum and his brother Dan talking.

"Mum he wouldn't risk his career…"

"You didn't see him, he shouted at B."

"We'll give it five more minutes and if he's not back I will go out and look for him."

"I still think you should go now, look at B." I sensed them looking at me but didn't look at them. I heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor and knew Gena had come back from the bathroom.

"That Officer guy should be here soon." She said quietly.

"All the more reason to go get John." His mum said towards Dan. That was when the front door opened. I looked at the floor and saw those white sneakers walk past me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Stop shouting mum."

"NO I WILL NOT, YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Enlighten me."

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN SAT THERE SINCE YOU LEFT AND NOT SPOKEN A WORD, SHE HAS JUST SAT THERE STARING INTO SPACE." Silence. No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

"B…" I stood up and walked out the back door onto the decking. I looked out over the garden as a tear fell down my face. I heard the door open behind me and I wiped the tear away and tried to control my breathing.

"B I…"

"Why did you do it?" I asked him. He sighed.

"For the past month I've had to live without you and it's all because of him." I looked at him.

"And beating him up was the solution to that?"

"No but it gave him a lesson…"

"What that he can go to the police and ruin our lives even more?"

"No…"

"Yes John, if he runs to the police you're going to lose your job and maybe even go to jail, I've been away from you for to long, what if you go to jail huh?"

"I'm not going to go to jail."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, now calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when I am calm." The door opened and Gena looked at us.

"Um guys sorry to interrupt but that Officer guy is here."

"Okay we'll be right there." I sighed.

"Your knuckles are bleeding." I said.

"That's why I washed them." I nodded.

"Your need to put pressure on or something to stop it from bleeding." He nodded.

"I will, but let's go see this cop first." I nodded and he held out his hand. I took it and we walked through the door to the kitchen, then into the living room.

"Ah I'm guessing you are Miss Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." He held out his hand for me to shake and I did with my free hand while the other clung onto John's.

"Mr Cena, nice to see you again." John nodded and shook his hand. Everyone else left and John and me sat on the couch while the cop sat on a chair.

"So your friend told me you found the man that caused your accident, are you sure it's him?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah, when I saw him in the bushes, it just all came back to me."

"The whole accident?"

"Sort of, it was in flashbacks." I noticed the officer looking at Johns' hand.

"Mr Cena, your hand appears to be bleeding." I felt my heart speed up.

"Yeah I know."

"Did you go after the man that was taking pictures of your girlfriend and her friend?"

"Yeah, I don't take kindly to stalkers." The officer sighed.

"Look, Mr Cena I know this man caused a lot of hurt to you and…"

"No you don't know, you haven't had to sit around while the woman you love is in a coma and might not pull through, or you haven't had to sit around while her sister took her half way across the world from you and you haven't had to cope with the fact that the woman you love was carrying your child only to have some bastard take that very child away from you, you haven't had to sit by while your girlfriend sinks into depression because she thinks its her fault that she lost that baby, so you can do whatever you want to me because I don't regret putting my fists into his face!" I shut my eyes after John said that and took a deep breath. I heard the officer clear his throat.

"I'll pretend I didn't see your hand."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, now your friend showed me the picture and once again I will call all of the media and find out who this man works for, thanks for calling me and I shall be in touch, I'll let myself out." He smiled before walking out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr Cena, you are so lucky." He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Yeah I am, I think you're my good luck charm." I smiled up at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Whoa John Got Very Protective Lol...Don't Mess With The Cena's! And That Speech Really Got Through...I Mean Come On I Can't Let Our Main Character Go To Jail...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Randysgurl: I think they are getting back on the right track :)...Glad You Love The Story...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: Yay They Called The Police And That Dude Got A Beat Down :D...Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: She Does Need To Be Blamed For Something...Her Time Will Come...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Johnny: I Think John Beat Him Up A Little :)...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: It's Time To Find A Venue For The Wedding And Time To Start Desigining The House**

**I Just Want To Apoligise For Lack Of Updates...I Promise The Next One Should Be Up Soon :)**

**xXx**


	35. Marriage And Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Randy Or John**

**I Thought I Would Turn This Chapter Into Another Episode So Sorry It Isn't That Good**

* * *

"This Week On Becky And Randy: Marriage And Mayhem"

**B**

John walks into the kitchen where B is stood looking at her laptop while drawing.

"What you doing babe?"

"Looking at churches and drawing plans for the house."

**Bex**

Becky and Randy are going through boxes in what looks like a closet.

"I'm going to have to go shopping, my stuff just fills up half of this closet." Randy shakes his head at his fiancé.

**Opening Credits**

**The River – Good Charlotte**

'The Groom.' – Randy Orton.

'The Bride.' – Becky.

Also Featuring:

'The Wedding Planner.' – Bianca

And

John Cena

**Becky And Randy: Marriage And Mayhem**

**West Newbury, Mass.**

**9.18am**

John walks into the kitchen where B is stood looking at her laptop while drawing.

"What you doing babe?"

"Looking at churches and drawing plans for the house." She said taking a sip from her mug. John walks to her and pecks her lips.

"Found any churches yet?" She bit her lip.

"Um I've found some…" John pointed to the screen.

"How bout that one?" B nodded.

"Perfect, but Becky nor Randy are catholic."

"Good point."

"Anyway, I've called Marc and he's coming to pick us up at half ten so we can go to New York and look around some of the churches I've picked out, then we can go visit the happy couple then if you want we are all going out to dinner, if not we could just come back here and get take out or something." She turned to face him and smiled at him. He smiled back and encircled his arms around her waist while she put her arms round his neck.

"I think we should have a night in, just us." He said kissing her lips. She smiled brightly and kissed him back.

"You want me to cook or should we get takeout." He shrugged.

"We'll figure that out later." He said smiling. He picked up a piece of paper off of the countertop.

"What's this?" He asked. B looked at it.

"Oh that's a list I made for myself."

"Oh for the wedding?" She nodded.

"Yep, it's just so I'm organised, I'll give it to Bex to check I have everything I need to sort out."

"Cool."

"I better go get ready."

"Why what you're wearing is fine." She smiled while looking down at her outfit.

"I'm in jeans and a hoody, and my hair is a mess." She said pointing to her peroxide locks that were up in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm working so I have to look professional, are my clothes upstairs?"

"Yeah, in one of the very many boxes that's up there." She pecked his lips before walking out of the kitchen.

**Meanwhile**

**New York**

Randy walks through the front door of a large house carrying a cardboard box.

"God Bex what have you got in here?" Bex walked out from an archway.

"Umm I think its books can you put it in the study please?"

"Sure, are you actually going to help me with this stuff?" She glared at him before walking back into the lounge room.

**3pm**

Becky was in the closet on the floor putting away some clothes when Randy walked in.

"We got visitors." He said.

"Who is it?" He walked over to the window.

"It's our injured friends." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot B was going to look at churches today." Becky said getting up. She walked down the giant staircase to the front door and opened the door.

"Heya guys." She smiled brightly.

"Hey." John said. The three of them walked in. Randy had just got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa Randy, someone needs to shower." B said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah well you try lifting god knows how many boxes all day long…" B pointed at him.

"Speaking of God…"

"How did it go?" Bex said.

"Well we got thrown out of one church." John said.

"What why?" Randy asked.

"Was it because of what B was wearing." B looked down at her outfit, she wore a pinstripe jacket with a mid - length skirt and high heel shoes.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" B asked.

"Oh it wasn't the outfit?" Bex said. B put her hands on her hips.

"No it wasn't, thanks very much, it was because of the cameras."

"Oh sorry." Bex said smiling.

"Yeah whatever, these are the ones that looked good so take your pick and set a date and I will go and have a chat with the minister and book the church, oh yeah and they will need to meet you."

"Sorry to cut this short but we're going to head off." John said.

"Sure." Randy said.

"We'll see you later." B said before walking to the door.

"Okay we'll see you soon, next time we talk dresses." Bex said.

"We'll see." B said before walking out.

"Um yeah I'll talk to you guys later." John said walking out behind Marc.

"Well that went well, oh well back to the closet." Bex said smiling. He followed her upstairs. She was sorting through another box. He began to help her.

"I'm going to have to go shopping, my stuff just fills up half of this closet." Randy shakes his head at his fiancé.

"Maybe another time, lets stop for now and go out for dinner."

**Couple Of Hours Later**

**At a fancy restaurant in downtown New York**

"So we need a date for the wedding."

"Well I want to be married before next year." Bex replied.

"So winter?"

"Yeah, when it snows." She said smiling.

"How bout New Years Eve?" Randy suggested.

"No we got to throw a party."

"Well it would be, our wedding party." He smiled.

"No, lets not." Bex said shaking her head.

"How about the day after Christmas day?"

"How about Christmas day?" Bex asked.

"Lets see what we can do about that." Randy replied with his million dollar smile.

**Fade To Black**

**Credits**

* * *

****

So Yeah I Really Wanted To Post So Sorry It Wasn't So Good...Plus I'm Tired :(

Shoutout:

Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Yeah he was scary when he started yelling...Thanks For The Review :)

Inday - I Hope The Wedding Will Be Too...I Think B Will Make It Amazing...Thanks For The Review :)

Johnny - I Hope He Pays Too...I Mean He WIll Payy...Thanks For The Review :)

Adam - Haha, If He Would Have Done More He Probz Would Be In Jail Right Noww Lol...Thanks For The Review :)

Preview - B Has A Couple Of Plans For The House...Will John Like Them?...and That's All I Got So Far Lol :)

xXx


	36. Bad Luck Seems To Follow Them

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John...I Think We Have Already Established This...I Don't Think I'd Be Posting This Story If I Did Lol**

**Time For Some Alone Time For These Two Lovers I Think :)**

* * *

I walked into the living room to see B drawing on the couch.

"Hey babe." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Hey." She said not taking her eyes off of the drawing.

"You still designing the house?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to design our bedroom." I smirked.

"Our bedroom, it sounds great doesn't it?" She stopped drawing and looked at me. She saw the expression on my face and smiled back at me.

"Yeah it really does." She said nodding.

"You know talking of bedrooms…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no I don't think so John." I pouted.

"Why?" She turned back to her drawing.

"Because, doctors orders." I sighed.

"But I'm so bored and plus you've been through so much and you deserve a lot of attention." I said starting to kiss her neck. She turned to look at me and put her finger to my lips.

"John no, we can't."

"But it's only my arm I don't need…"

"No!" I sighed.

"Please…" She stared into my eyes.

"Maybe later."

"I want to now, c'mon you know you want to."

"Yes I do but I can wait." I narrowed my eyes.

"Liar." She looked at me again.

"John, I can wait, seriously, yes I want to feel you and make love and all that but…"

"And all that, I feel so loved."

"You know what I mean." She said smirking.

"Oh yeah, you don't want my body." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know that isn't true."

"Yeah it is, you don't want to make love to me." I pretended to cry. I heard her sigh and then saw her throw the pad she was drawing in on the floor. She grabbed my face and crashed her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss. I knew that would get her going. I felt her shift and some how even with her broken leg she managed to straddle me. With my good arm I ran it through her hair the slowly down her back before cupping her ass while her hands ran through my hair.

"Hellooo?" B gasped and lost her balance and fell off the sofa.

"OW!" She said

"Hi guys, oh B why are you on the floor my dear?" My mum said walking into the living room.

"Um she fell." I said.

"So help her up John."

"It's okay Mrs Cena, really I'm fine." B said from the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah seriously I'm okay."

"Okay, John where is your father?"

"I think he's upstairs." She nodded before walking out.

"That was close." B muttered.

"Hell yeah, but then again it wouldn't have been the…I'll stop talking now." I said as B gave me a questioning look.

"Eww that's gross."

"You can't tell me that your parents never caught you in the act."

"Um yes I can, cause they never did." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah right."

"I'm being serious, I was clever enough not to do it at my house." I smiled and slid off the couch being careful of her leg and climbed on top of her.

"Hum, maybe you should start getting caught." I said trailing kisses from her collarbone up her neck to her earlobe. She moaned.

"Maybe." She whispered meeting my lips. We began to make out on the floor when the doorbell rang. We pulled apart and sighed. I leant my forehead against hers.

"Maybe we should continue this later." B whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't want to."

"Well we're going to have to." She said as my dad walked past to get the front door.

"No babe, I can't." She looked at me then looked down.

"Ohh." She giggled.

"Babe this is no laughing matter." I heard my dad laugh then the door close. My dads voice got louder as he walked towards the living room.

"John remember my good friend Al oh…" I looked at my dad and his friend and smiled while B hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Um hi."

"What are you two doing on the floor?" My dad asked.

"Umm, B fell over, babe what have I told you about drinking this early in the day." She slowly came away from my neck and glared at me. Oh boy I was in trouble.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Um, drinking, remember you had that full…" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Sorry to interrupt but one of my ex wives had a drinking problem." B gasped and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get off of me." I nodded and quickly got off of her. She slowly sat up and held onto the couch as she stood up. She stood up straight and grabbed her crutches before hopping out of the room.

"Support groups are really good for alcoholics." I looked at my dad who was silently laughing.

"Um yeah it wouldn't work, she's in denial." I said nodding. That was when a spoon hit my head.

"What the…"

"I heard that asshole." I heard B say. I smiled at my dad and Albert.

"I think I'm just going to go keep an eye on her." I said walking out and walking over to the kitchen. B was stood with her back to me so I decided to creep up behind her.

"You lay one finger on me and I will hit you." She said scaring me.

"How did you…?"

"You're coming to kiss my ass." Damn she's good.

"I'm so not."

"Save it." I sighed.

"C'mon baby, I didn't mean it, I was just embarrassed."

"So why couldn't you have been the alcoholic?" She said still not turning round.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking straight, please baby, I'm sorry." That was when I heard her giggle. I narrowed my eyes, as she turned round to face me.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it up any longer, your voice was hilarious."

"You mean you played me?"

"I'm sorry babe it just had to be done." I pouted and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Aww don't be like that sweetie." She said hopping over to me and sitting on my lap being careful of my arm. I smiled as she pecked my lips.

"Now where were we?" I said. She smiled and leaned in more.

"I think we were here." She said capturing my lips in a breathless kiss. Someone coughing broke us apart.

"Mum." I said while B hid in the crook of my neck again.

"Sweetie that officer man is on the phone for you." B looked up at me and I noticed the fear in her eyes. I held her closer to me and held out my hand for the phone. My mum gave it to me then walked out.

"Hello."

_"Mr Cena?"_

"This is him speaking." He sighed.

_"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this…"_

"Tell me what?" B looked at me concerned.

_"The man you found stalking your girlfriend is no longer in the country."_

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?" I said standing up, making B lose her balance but she managed to catch herself before falling on the floor.

_"Please remain calm Mr Cena."_

"YOU WANT ME TO REMAIN CALM WHEN THE GUY THAT PUT MY GIRLFRIEND IN A COMA FOR A MONTH AND TOOK AWAY OUR CHILD HAS GOTTEN AWAY?" I saw B wince when I mentioned the accident.

_"Mr Cena we are doing the best we can, I have sent another officer over to England to try and track him down, we will make sure justice is served."_

"Okay thanks." I sighed before hanging up the phone. I had my back turned to B and forgot she was there until she placed a hand on my good shoulder and squeezed it. I turned around and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why does the bad stuff always happen to us?" She whispered. I pulled her to me tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know babe, I really don't know."

* * *

**Aww, Things Will Get Better Guys I Promise And They Will Get Time Alonee :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - Yeah I Felt Like I Owed Them An Update Lol...I Just Feel Sorry For B Who Has To Plan This Thing Lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Adam - Yes You Have You Liar...Didn't Kat And Alfie Get Married On Christmas Day??...Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart - We Will Have To Wait And See Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Johnny - Yeah, He May Get A Little More And Her Sister Too...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: B and John Find Out Information About The Stalker While They Are Overseas And Someone May Get Publicly Humiliated...**

**xXx**


	37. I Left Something Behind

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John Cena**

**Okay You May Hate Me...And Beware The Bitch Is Back...**

* * *

**Yesterday**

**London, England**

**B**

I looked up at John as my black cuff boot clicked along the floor as I hopped on my crutches. I looked over my shoulder at one of the bodyguards who was carrying my two-pocket canvas hobo bag and my white belted coat. They had met John and me when the plane landed; McMahon must have made a few calls. They were here to protect us and help us carry our bags because John and me were still injured. We had strict instructions that we had to go straight to the car that was picking us up and go straight to the hotel where our bags would turn up later. We passed some fans that were waiting to see John and I placed my sunglasses over my eyes. I looked over at John and could tell he was itching to sign them some autographs but he knew he couldn't. I stopped hopping and he looked at me. I smiled at him before chucking one of the crutches to the security guard. I smiled to John then grabbed his good hand and started hopping again.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at me. I smiled.

"Yeah just missed walking hand in hand." I said. He smiled brightly.

"Damn I wish I could go over to those kids."

"Me too, but McMahon's orders."

"Yeah I know, it really sucks, but on the plus side we have a big hotel room all to ourselves." I shook my head at him.

"You really have become horny lately haven't you?"

"Yes and it is killing me to not be able to make love to you." I smiled at him.

"Me to." I said. We walked out of the airport to the awaiting limo. John let me get in first then he got in after.

"Shall we get started now Miss Jones?" I giggled.

"Save it for the bedroom babe." I winked at him and squeezed his leg before looking out of the window and sighing.

**Present Day**

**B's Sister**

_'Yesterday afternoon former WWE champion John Cena and his girlfriend arrived in London yesterday. The former champion is here to present an award at the Nickelodeon kids awards this Monday and his girlfriend is here for moral support, we hope the couple have a happy stay while they are over here.'_ I turned the TV off with disgust.

"Well look who's back." I said.

"Stacey no." I turned to my husband.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Leave them alone."

"No I won't because of her and her bimbo of a friend we have that photographer living with us." He sighed.

"I still can't believe you paid him to do that…"

"I didn't pay him to kill her but now I wished he had."

"She is your sister."

"So that never stopped her from leaving me behind…"

"She had to go off on her own Stace."

"That still isn't…"

"You know what, I've had enough of this, I'm taking the kids away for a couple of days."

"Fine you do that, you're actually doing me a favour, means I can plan in peace." He shook his head before walking out. I grabbed my mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hi, I'd like to know the schedule for John Cena please."

**B**

I giggled as John walked out of the bathroom and got back into bed.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Last night was…"

"Wow?" I finished for him.

"Yeah." I turned to my side and grabbed my phone.

"Smile." I said. I leaned even closer to him and saw him do a cheesy smile so I did as well. I took the picture then looked at it. We both laughed. He looked at me so I looked at him and smiled. He started to kiss me and I took a picture of it.

"Sneaky." He said against my lips while I giggled into the kiss. That was when the phone rang. We pulled away and John reached for the phone.

**John**

"Hello?"

_"Mr Cena, Mr McMahon for you."_

"Okay put him through."

_"Certainly sir."_ I waited for the call to connect.

_"Hello, John?"_

"Yes sir, speaking."

_"I have organised a interview and photo shoot with an English publication, you need to be there within the next two hours."_ I nodded.

"Okay sir, goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned round to B.

"I have to go." She pouted.

"No." She whined.

"Yes, sorry baby." She sighed.

"Well I'll guess I'll just have to wait here, all alone, naked on these satin sheets."

"You know I've got two hours." I said as I began attacking her neck.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

I had just finished the interview and was walking out of the building when I walked into someone.

"Oh Sorry…" But cut myself off when I saw who it was.

"Well hello John, I heard you were over here." It was B's sister.

"Funny that."

"Isn't it just, well anyway I have something for you."

"What would that be?" She grabbed a white file.

"Don't open these till you're alone, you know even though I was a bitch to you, I did like you, it's a shame my sister is such a whore, see you around." She said walking off. I looked down at the white file and opened it, when I saw what was inside I felt myself burst.

**B**

I was about to leave the hotel room when the door burst open; it was John.

"Whoa where's the fire?" I asked smiling. That was when I noticed his expression. It scared me.

"John calm down, what's going on?" He stalked towards me.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Um here, I've just got ready." I said looking down at my bootcut jeans and my navy blue halter bra top and my white coat.

"So explain these to me then." He said chucking a white file at me. I caught it and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Go on take a look." I raised my eyebrow and opened the file. I gasped as I saw pictures of me with another man.

"What the fuck?"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" I looked up at him.

"John, I don't know this guy."

"Of course you don't…"

"I don't, where the hell did you get these?"

"That doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does cause this is bullshit!" I said beginning to raise my voice.

"It doesn't look like bullshit." I shook my head.

"Here we go again, not trusting me."

"Don't turn this around so you look like the victim!" I sighed.

"I'm sick of you not trusting me, I can't deal with this anymore."

"Excuse me?" I walked over to my bag and picked it up the best I could.

"It's over John." I whispered as I hopped past him.

"B…"

"No, I can't, this is how it started with Roberto and I can't go through that again, I'm sorry." I reached the door and tried to open it but lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"B!" John said coming over to me to help me up.

"**Don't** I can do this on my own." I said pushing him away and getting to my feet. I cleared my throat.

"I'll see you around." I said as I walked out. As soon as the door slammed shut behind me I broke down.

**John**

"I'll see you around." She said as she walked out. The door slammed shut behind her and I sighed. I was hoping that she'd come back and we could forget all of this but I could tell by the look in B's eyes that I had truly hurt her. I leaned against the door and could hear B's cries. I sighed again. This is great I believed her sister over her, I'm so fucking stupid. It's just this has happened before and it hurt me so much. So when I saw the pictures I didn't think and just accused her. I walked back over to the pictures and took a look at them. That was when I noticed they had obviously been photo shopped. I closed my eyes with anger, how could I let that bitch trick me. I threw the pictures down and made my way over to the door. I opened it and looked around the hallway, B wasn't there anymore. I took my good fist and punched the door, cause I was an asshole.

**B**

I hopped out of the hotel and got in the back of the limo. Luckily the chauffer was staying at our hotel so we could go anywhere we want when we want.

"Where to ma'am?"

"The airport please." I said as he started the engine. I looked out the window as we pulled out and I wiped away the tears I had. My phone started to ring; it was John. I sighed and hit the end button sending it straight to voicemail. I didn't want to talk to him right now; I needed to prepare. I also hated myself for being so stupid and breaking up with him. It was obvious the pictures had been edited and when he sat down and looked at them properly he would have saw that. I just couldn't deal with arguing with him.

**Ten Minutes Later**

We were still driving to the airport when I noticed a lot of commotion outside a restaurant. It looked like the paparazzi were waiting for someone. I shrugged then looked around, that was when I noticed her car.

"Stop the car!" I said, obviously scaring the driver.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop the car." He stopped the limo and I jumped out as best as I could. I could here him shouting at me but I ignored him. I hopped up the sidewalk towards the entrance. When I was nearly there the paparazzi noticed me and started to take pictures. I cursed myself for forgetting my sunglasses even though I had my reasons. The main one was that there was a light drizzle. Anyway moving on from the weather I pushed passed the photographers as best I could and made my way inside. A middle-aged woman walked up to me.

"Hello, how many?"

"Oh I'm actually meeting someone here."

"Okay name please?"

"Jones, Stacey Jones." Yeah she kept her maiden name.

"Okay right this way." I smiled as she led me through the restaurant to the back. We stopped at a large blue door.

"She is right through there." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as the woman walked off. I stared at the door and pushed my self through it.

"Ah glad you could finally make it…" She stopped talking when she saw me.

"What, not quite the person you were expecting?" I said smirking. She coughed.

"Not really but do join me dear sister." I shook my head and hopped over to the table. I pulled out a chair then made my way back to the door.

"Um what are you doing?" I put the chair up against the handle and then turned back round.

"Making sure we have no interruptions." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"W…Why's that?" I smiled.

"Oh I think you know." I began to hop closer to her.

"If I would have known you were pregnant I wouldn't have got him to follow you." I stopped dead.

"What?"

"The photographer, he wasn't supposed…"

"THAT WAS YOU!" I shouted my eyes widening.

"Oh I thought that's…" I threw one of my crutches at her. It hit her in the abdomen.

"OW!" She screamed.

"Oh that's nothing, not only did you try and kill me but because of you John and me broke up." I grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the table. She let out a shriek as she collided with it making the table collapse from the extra weight. The drink that was on the table went all over her and I laughed. I hopped over to her and straddled her so I could get better shots. I started pulling her hair and punching her in the face while she shrieked. I punched her really hard in the eye and it began to bleed. I laughed but was distracted by a bang n the door. It was the asshole that caused my accident. With the distraction my sister managed to hit my jaw making me fall off of her. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her get up and run for the door. I crawled over to her as best I could but she had already gotten to the door and was about to move the chair out of the way. I managed to get up and shouted to her making her stop.

"**HEY!" **I shouted. She turned around and I'm not quite sure how but my leg connected with her nose and I heard a horrendous crack. My sister fell to the floor clearly unconscious and I managed to regain my balance. The guy who was stalking me walked into the room and before he had the chance to see to my sister I kicked him in the nuts.

"See ya around sis." I said hopping out of the room and out of the restaurant where I was getting funny looks from the customers. I was getting photographed again and pushed my way through. Luckily the limo was still there. I got in the back and sighed.

"Drive on dude." I said pulling my cell phone out and looking for the right number. The driver was going to say something but he didn't have time to as the person I was calling answered his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh hi Officer Young, it's Bianca Jones here."

_"What can I do for you Miss Jones?"_

"I spotted the guy who caused my accident and the person who paid him…"

**John**

I was led on the bed thinking about B and how stupid I was for believing her sister. A knock came on the door.

"Housekeeping!" I sighed contemplating whether to let them in or not. They knocked again and I got up and wiped my eyes before walking to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Did you leave something behind?" I asked looking back into the room. She nodded and hopped closer to me.

"Yeah this..." She whispered before taking my lips with hers. We kissed for about two minutes before having to pull away for air.

"That is of course if you'll have me back?" I smiled and kissed her again.

"Does that answer your question?" I said pulling away.

"Umm yeah, I think it does." B said smiling.

* * *

**I couldn't leave them apart, I'm sure your happy about that lol plus they got time alone :D...and well B showed her sister and it looks like this bitch could be getting some jail time...aww bless John is a goof lol...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Johnny: Haha Yep A Twist ...That ass is going to jail!...Thanks For The Review and Sorry For No More Ass Kicking From John But B Made Him Feel A Bit Of Pain lol :).**

**Adam: Thought They Did Lol And Its Okay They Finally Got Somee :D And No They Don't But I'm Hoping Things Start Looking Up...Thanks And Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: Yeah We Do Know How Goofy John Can Be Lol Bless Him...But They Did Have A Minute Alone...Well More Like All Night Haha...But Looks Like They've Finally Caught That Ass!...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Yeahh Bless Them Lol...And Humm I Thought About Doing That Lol Then I Was Like No I Have Another Idea Lol...May Not Be As Good As An Affair Lol...Haha Have You Noticed How He Has A Striking Resembelence To Randy Orton?? Its Really Scary Lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Preview: John And B Return Home To Find Something's Happened At Their House And B Finds Out Information About Her Sister...**

**xXx**


	38. The Make Up Sex Is The Best

**Disclaimer: You Know The Deall...**

**Okay I Don't Like This Chapter But Its Kind Of A Filler...So I Apoligise Now**

* * *

I turned over and whimpered as a sharp pain shot through my leg.

"Go careful babe." I heard John say. After the pain had gone away I slowly opened my eyes to see John looking at me.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes again as he kissed my lips. When I opened them he was smiling at me.

"I guess what they say is true." I whispered. He looked confused.

"What's that?"

"That make up sex is the best." He laughed.

"Yeah but I think I hurt your leg." Yeah he doesn't know I kicked my sister.

"Oh its fine really." I said. He looked down at me.

"It obviously isn't, let me massage it for you." I giggled.

"Sweetie it's fine." I said as he pulled the cover away from my leg.

"Baby it's swollen…"

"_The wife of Chelsea's goalkeeper was last night arrested on suspicion of attempted murder. The 32 year old was last seen stumbling from a restaurant with what appeared to be a broken nose and multiple injuries…" _John turned the TV off while I hid under the sheets.

"B…" I pretended to snore but he ripped the sheet away from my head.

"Huh?" I asked innocently.

"Where did you go yesterday?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"To the airport?" He straddled me the best he could.

"B…"

"Okay fine…"

"Did you do that?" I nodded.

"I was on my way to the airport and I spotted her car, so then it kind of clicked who you got the photos from, I decided to pay her a visit."

"And broke her nose?" I smiled innocently.

"Well I found out some things…"

"Like?"

"Like she was the reason behind the accident, I thought you would have got that from the news report." I whispered.

"I wasn't really paying attention, I should have known it was her." I sighed.

"Well she's been arrested that's all that counts, now we have to go to the awards tonight."

"Yeah, then home sweet home." He said before capturing my lips with his.

**Next Day**

I yawned as we made our way through the airport. Of course it was October now so it was getting colder. I wrapped myself in my coat as best as I could. John made me sit in a wheelchair because of all the travelling we had done. This time we were allowed to stop so John could sign autographs. A few fans saw me and waved at me and I smiled and waved back. I knew a few had taken pictures but of course I didn't mind. One of our security guards went on the coffee run and came back with two burger kings and three starbucks. I was being greedy so I had a Latte and Caramel Crème. I began to drink my Latte when John started to head back. I smiled.

"Sorry about that baby."

"Babe how many times have I told you, I love watching you interact with fans."

"I know but I don't like leaving you alone for too long." I rolled my eyes then smiled.

"Well you're going to have to leave me alone at some point."

"Ah yes, but not till after I am healed." I smiled as I got in the car after refusing help from the security guard. I watched as John climbed in and he looked at me annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"I really wish you would stop being so independent." I sighed.

"I have a broken leg that's all."

"Well…" I put a finger to his lips.

"John Cena hush your gums, I'm not the only one who needs this speech remember?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Meanie." He said kissing my finger.

"I love you too." I giggled as he turned to the window in a strop. I shook my head then snuggled up close to him. I felt him shift and then he lightly kissed the top of my head. That's how we fell asleep.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

"Baby wake up." I heard John say. I groaned as I sat up straight.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We're back." I smiled and looked out the window and saw John's dads house.

"You need help babes?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks I'm okay." He nodded and got out of the car and stretched. I tried to get out of the car then noticed I didn't have my crutches.

"Uh baby a little help." I said. I heard him walk round and he stared at me.

"What's up?" I waved my arms around.

"You notice something missing?" He stared at me for a minute.

"No…"

"My crutches." He pointed at me.

"Oh, I'll get them." I rolled my eyes as he got my crutches out of the trunk. He came back to the door and gave them to me.

"Thanks." I said as I got out. The guy that drove us got our bags out and put them on the porch.

"Thanks man." John said as he put his arm round me. I sighed.

"John we don't have to go overseas anymore do we?" I asked looking up at him.

"Na baby we can stay home till at least Christmas." I nodded but there was something in his eyes that told me we might not be. We walked through the front door and John shouted out but no one replied, which was strange cause there was always someone in the Cena household. I hopped into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter.

"John!" I shouted. He walked in behind me.

"What is it?" I read the note.

"They are down the road, what's down the road?" I asked turning round and raising an eyebrow.

"I don…the house?"

"Our house?" I asked.

"Well only one way to find out." He said.

**15 Minutes Later**

We walked to our house and stood outside the gates.

"Okay are we at the right place?" I asked John.

"I think so, I've never seen this place before." I looked at him confused when the gates suddenly opened.

"Okay that was weird." He said. We walked through the gates and saw our house, it was fully built and the garage we had put in for John's car collection was built plus there was grass and a driveway.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yes B I magically flew back to West Newbury last night and did all this."

"All right no need for that." We got to the front door and opened it. I gasped as we walked in through the doors and saw the stairs that were in place and railings and the giant windows I wanted.

"How did…"

"SURPRISE!" We jumped and looked through an archway. The whole of Johns' family were there and Bex and Randy.

"Uh guys what's going on?" John asked.

"Well after everything that happened between you two we thought that this would be the least we could do." I smiled.

"You guys!" I said. I opened my arms and they all walked towards me and we had a group hug.

"BBQ at the Cena's!" Everyone cheered and we made our way back to Fabbo's house.

**Later That Day**

"Sorry babe." John said pulling me to his chest. He had just woken me up. I accidently fell asleep on the sofa earlier thanks to the jetlag.

"Didn't mean to wake you babes." I nodded and yawned before settling into his chest. The whole Cena clan had come into the living room to watch a movie. I felt my legs being touched.

"You can move them as long as you don't hurt the broken one." I muttered, out of the corner of my eye I saw Marc jump. I giggled then moved so he could sit down.

"Thanks babes." He said patting my good leg.

"No problem." I said shutting my eyes.

I was just dozing off when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and got it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Guys mute the TV." John said. I smiled at him and he pecked my lips.

_"Hey B…"_

"Um why are you calling me?"

_"Well I've got to fly home because…"_

"Because my sister is a psycho?"

"_B she's been let out!" _I bolted up right.

"What!"

"_That's why I rang, I need a favour…"_ He told me what needed to be done and I told him I'd get back to him in a minute.

"Last thing, why do you want me to do that?"

"_I need to look after her B you see, the reason I need that favour is because."_

"Because what?"

"_B she has a severe case of post-natal depression." _I closed my eyes. I'm such a bitch.

* * *

**Humm...I wonder what the favour could be?? Sorry For The Poor Chapter**

**Shoutouts:**

**Johnny: Sorry Shes Getting Out Of Jail :(But She Will Do Timee...I Think...Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: I Know She's So Stupid And Yeah Her Leg Swelled Haha Bless And Yeah But I Quite Like This New Side To Cody Rhodes :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: Yeah I Think She Will Need A Plastic Surgeon And Mee Sorry For Worrying Youuu :) Sorry For The Dissapointing Chappie Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: We'll Find Out The Favour Sooon :)**

**xXx**


	39. You're Such An Ass!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John Cena...Shame Cause I Bet It Would Be Soo Much Funn ;)**

* * *

"I'm Home!" I shouted when I walked in through the door. I had just been to the doctors' office in the centre of Boston to have physio on my arm. B walked out of the kitchen. She didn't have her cast on cause the doctor said she didn't need it anymore but she had to go to physio to keep the cast off.

"Hey baby, Marc not coming in?" She asked walking up to me and clung onto my shirt. She seemed different.

"Yeah he's just checking his car, there was a funny noise coming from it." She nodded.

"Why aren't you out there with him?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Of course not…"

"What's going on?" She bit her lip.

"Nothing." I noticed she looked over my shoulder for one second and then back at me. I was going to turn round to see what she was looking at but she grabbed my head in her hands and captured her lips with mine. I encircled my good arm around her waist and pushed her into the kitchen. I kicked the door shut and continued to kiss her. She groaned when her back hit the counter. We pulled away from each other and I stared into her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. She pecked my lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I recaptured her lips with mine and moved my hand to grip her ass. She had lost a bit of weight since the accident so it was easy to pick her up with one arm. I lifted her onto the counter and she broke the kiss for one second to smile at me. She then started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck before running her hands down my shirt to my pants, where she started to undo my belt. She had just undone it while kissing my lips when the door opened.

"Whoa lets keep it PG yeah, there are kids in the next room." We pulled away with surprise and I thought over what he just said.

"What are you talking bout?" I asked Marc as he walked over to the counter.

"Anyone want anything to eat?" B asked. I narrowed my eyes at her again.

"Okay what are you hiding?" B looked around the room innocently.

"Marc you hungry?" He smiled at her and nodded. She was going to hop off the counter but I stopped her and made her look at me. She bit her lip again.

"What's going on?" I asked her seriously. Before she had time to answer a high-pitched voice came from the living room.

"JOHNNY!" I turned round to see Beth, B's niece running towards me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Beth!" I heard B cough something. I turned round.

"What?"

"Belt buckle." She pointed at and giggled. I looked down and jumped, I quickly did my belt buckle up and turned back round to Beth. She held her arms out so I would pick her up and I did with my good arm.

"Be careful Beth remember Johnny has a bad arm." B said.

"She's okay babe, so Beth what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Bee's lookeding afta us." She said with a smile.

"Oh she is huh?" B looked at the floor.

"We'll talk later." She said quietly. I nodded when Jr. walked in.

"BB, me wants cookies."

"Marcy want cookie too." We looked over at Marc and laughed. B hopped off of the counter and walked to the refrigerator. I put Beth down and looked at her and Jr.

"Why doesn't Marc take you guys into the living room so you guys can watch a film?"

"Wait what?" I heard Marc say.

"No sirs, we wants to baked cookies!" Jr. said. I sighed and stood up straight I really wanted to talk to B alone. I heard B sigh and she walked over to the kids and me.

"Get Marc to go help you guys wash your hands while I get everything ready okay?" They both nodded and Beth walked over to Marc and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon mister." She said dragging him out of the room. B giggled while I let out a laugh. I turned to her and stared at her. She sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I know what you are going to say but I had to do this."

"Does my dad know they are here?" She glared at me.

"Of course he knows, I'm not rude, this isn't my house, so I asked if they could stay and he agreed."

"Stay, why are they staying?"

"Because they are family John." I snorted.

"Yeah but have you forgotten about who their mum is?"

"That's no reason to take it out on them!" She shook her head at me.

"Let me guess your sister is going to pop up out of no-where…" I couldn't finish that sentence cause she chucked a wooden spoon at my head.

"OW!" She stalked over to me.

"You see this is why I didn't tell you!"

"My reaction is no reason to chuck stuff at me!"

"It is when you're being a dickhead!"

"Well excuse me for being concerned…"

"John they're kids!"

"Do I have to remind you who will turn up?"

"She won't be turning up…"

"Oh right she's in jail, oh don't tell me you bailed her out."

"What are you on about?"

"Look this is her way of trying to break us apart again."

"What me looking after her kids, I think you have officially lost your marbles John Cena."

"No I haven't…"

"She didn't give me the kids, my brother in law did."

"Well they are obviously in it together." She sighed.

"No it's because my sister is suffering from post natal depression, I said I would look after the kids while he looked after my sister, sorry for feeling sorry for her, now if you excuse me I have cookies to bake then I have to find flights to Florida."

"Why Florida?"

"Because you obviously don't want us here now move because you are in the way of the cupboard." I was going to say something back when the twins walked in.

"Marc can you keep an eye on them a sec I just have to check on Ellen." He nodded.

"Sure." He said looking over at me.

"Thanks." She said as she walked out of the room. I closed my eyes; I am such an asshole for letting us get into a fight again.

"You know she's just doing what's right." I opened my eyes to see my dad standing in the kitchen.

"But…"

"The kids have nothing to do with it and you know that." I sighed walked out of the house.

* * *

**Humm Who Do You Thinks Rightt?? **

**Shoutouts:**

**Adam: There You Go I Have Wrote Moree And Youu Know What The Favour Is...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Johnny: I'm Glad You Are Finding It Interesting...I Gotta Keep The Story Hott Somehow Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Wow Psychic Much Haha...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday: Argue...Things Aint Looking Good For These Two I Have To Admit...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I'm Still Sorry For Confusing Youuu Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: Can The Two Rekindle Their Relationship Or Have They Both Had Enough?? **

**xXx**


	40. Maybe Have A Couple Mini Cenas

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John**

**We Get A Bit Racy In This Chapter Folks...**

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair as I walked into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and got some juice out for the kids. I smiled at John's mum who was cooking dinner.

"Still no sign of John." She said. I just nodded.

"Carol I'm really sorry for all…"

"Don't say another word, its okay sweetie honestly." I smiled slightly before putting the juice into the cups. I walked back into the living room and gave the kids their juice cups. I giggled at Ellen who was bouncing up and down in her baby swing thing. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No dear I'm fine, why don't you go lie down, you look worn out." I smiled slightly.

"I'm okay, plus I got to watch the kids."

"Sweetie go rest for an hour, I will keep an eye on them." I sighed.

"Okay but is it okay if I go take a walk, you know to clear my head."

"Go ahead sweetie, but wear a coat its cold out." I nodded and walked upstairs. I grabbed one of John's hoodies and put it on, then put my sneakers on. I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. I paused the film and looked at the kids.

"Now I'm just popping out for a second okay, you think you guys can be good for the Cena's?" They both nodded.

"Okay now give me a hug." I smiled as they gave me a hug and I kissed both of their foreheads. When I let them go they sat back up on the sofa and I walked over to Ellen and kissed her forehead. I said thanks to John's mum again before walking out into the crisp October night.

**John**

I was sat staring out of what would have been mine and B's bedroom when we moved in here. The window in here had one of the best views of the lake. I rested my head against the window as I watched the rain start to pour. I closed my eyes and must have drifted into a light sleep.

"_John stop it." B whispered while giggling. I was kissing her neck._

"_I don't want to." I said nuzzling my face in her neck. I stroked my hand through her black hair. _

"_But you got to, you might wake the baby and Corey." I looked into her eyes._

"_Not if we're quiet." I said kissing her lips. I ran my hands down her body and grabbed the bottom of her red satin nightgown and slowly pulled it up over her head. She giggled slightly and recaptured my lips._

"_You…Mr…Cena…Are…A…Very…Very…Bad…Bad…Man." She said in between kisses. _

"_You…Totally…Love…It..Mrs…Cena." She moaned as I found that spot on her neck. She ran her hand along my boxers before pushing them down. _

"_Mmm John!" She moaned._

"John!" I felt someone shake my shoulders. My eyes snapped open and I jumped.

"What, what is it?" That was when I heard that giggle I love so much.

**B**

I walked along the quiet roads of West Newbury. It was so peaceful and the only light I had was the moon and the odd streetlight. I was usually afraid of walking alone in the dark but not tonight. I felt safe right here. The breeze blowing through my hair relaxed me, as did the sound of the leaves that were blowing around. I sighed as I had realised I had missed out a month of this. But then if the coma didn't happen I suppose the house wouldn't be being built and I wouldn't be moving in with John. I smiled as I thought about our house. I pouted as it started to rain. Well there goes the blissful walk. I jogged to the house and managed to get in without a key. I sighed as I began to shiver. I walked up the stairs and looked out at the lake from the huge window that was installed there. That was when I got caught off guard by what sounded like a snore. I slowly followed the noise and came to what was going to be mine and John's bedroom. I pushed the white door open slightly and saw a figure sat up against the window. I shook my head as I recognised the hat. I walked closer and saw the smile on his face. I really don't want to think about what he's dreaming about. I knelt beside him and shook his shoulders slightly.

"John." I said. Nothing he was still smiling like a goof.

"John!" I shook him a little rougher and I saw his eyes open and he jumped a little.

"What, what is it?" His face was so cute that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry for scaring you." I said.

"You didn't scare…is that my hoody?" He asked. I nodded.

"I wanted something comfy, your hoodies are comfy." I turned and looked out the window. I heard him sigh.

"I'm so fucking sorry B, I get its not the kids fault and you were doing what you felt you had to." I nodded without looking at him.

"Well what I'm trying to say is I'm an asshole and I love you so fucking much…" He scooted closer to me and I looked at him.

"And I really don't know what I would do without you and if you haven't booked them already id like you to book five tickets to Orlando cause I'm coming with you babe, we're going to go to Disney land and I'm going to help you with the kids…" He pulled me to him so my back was resting against his chest.

"And for Halloween which is next week by the way we will take them out and then we will throw a party…" I stopped him there.

"A Cena style party?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Of course a Cena style party."

"Hopefully this time I won't get wine spilt on my shoes."

"Or get into a fight with one of my exes." I smiled and looked up at him. I moved in and slowly kissed his lips while running my hand across his jaw. We pulled away and I settled back into his chest.

"And then when the kids go home, we will have Becky's and Randy's wedding, then the annual Cena holiday which I know you feel very privileged about."

"I most certainly do, its an honour to be invited."

"And then well we will see what happens from there, we will probably settle down, have a couple of mini Cena's, a dog, maybe a few dogs, maybe another couple of mini Cena's, then I'll retire and…"

"Whoa okay that's way to far ahead."

"I should have stopped at the second mini Cena's shouldn't I?" I nodded.

"Yeah but it's okay, I like that picture." I said with a smile. He squeezed me in his arms.

"Well why don't we try start one of those right now?" I giggled as he captured my lips. Yep I had forgiven him.

**45 Minutes Later**

I smiled as we walked into the Cena household holding hands. He turned me round to face him and gently and stroked my arms to try and heat me up. I kissed his lips then smiled. He gestured towards the kitchen and I nodded. We walked in hand in hand.

"Well look who it is." Marc said and everyone turned to face us.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Dan said. I shook my head and smiled.

"So you guys are okay now yeah, we won't have mum worrying that this is the end?" Sean asked.

"Actually we are more then fine and I think we will be for a while." John said smiling down at me. I pecked his lips then giggled as his brothers made gagging sounds.

"See I knew you two would work it out." We turned round and smiled at John's mum.

"Um where are the kids?" I asked.

"Upstairs dear, they are all ready for bed, they just want a story and Ellen needs her bottle."

"Okay how long have I got?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes before dinner." I nodded.

"Okay thanks." I was about to let go of John's hand when he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's do it together."

"Urgh get a room." Marc said. I giggled as John's mum hit him round the head.

"Ow, sorry Mrs Cena." I shook my head and turned to John.

"Okay um well why don't you go read the twins a story and I will give Ellen her milk." He nodded and walked upstairs. I walked over to the fridge and got one of Ellen's bottles out then went upstairs as well.

**10 Minutes Later**

Ellen was settled in her cot in John's room and I was about to go downstairs when I heard giggling. I walked to the room where the twins were staying and leant against the doorframe. I watched as John told the twins a story really enthusiastically. It was about a car. I watched as he wrapped the story up and tucked the kids in. I smiled at how good he was with them.

"Hey were you watching me?" He said as he walked out. I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He put his arms around me.

"Its okay."

"You know you are great with kids."

"I guess."

"No you really are and I love it!" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me but my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_B it's time to go shopping!"_

* * *

**Okay These Two Are So Hard To Keep Apart Lol!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: He Fixed It With His Normal Goofy Self :)...Bless Them They Are Playing Happy Families...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Inday: Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Haha Belt Buckle...Im Glad You Enjoyed That Part...You Gotta Tell Me People's Reactions Lol...Bless Him He Poured His Heart Out...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Adam: Yeah Go B With Her Wooden Spoon Lmaoo...Reminds Me Of Someone With Curlers In Her Hair And A Rolling Pin Lmaoo...Hmmm I Think I Should Include That...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: It's Time To Go Dress Shopping And Gena Gives B An Offer She Can't Refuse And You Readers Get A Chance To Interact With The Storyy...:)**

**xXx**


	41. Marriage And Mayhem: It Was Three!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Randy Or John**

**Sorry For This Short Chapter**

* * *

"This Week On Marriage And Mayhem"

**Bex**

"I know we are looking for your wedding dress but this is like the tenth shop today, can't we come back another day my leg hurts." B said falling into a comfy looking chair.

**Randy**

"Any thoughts on the honeymoon?" John asked taking a swig of his beer.

**Opening Credits**

**The River – Good Charlotte**

'The Groom.' – Randy Orton.

'The Bride.' – Becky.

Also Featuring:

'The Wedding Planner.' – Bianca.

And

John Cena.

**Becky And Randy: Marriage And Mayhem**

**New York City**

**12pm**

Bex and B got out of the back of the black limousine that pulled up outside of a bridal shop.

"Today we are shopping for my dress."

B was wearing a grey thermal Henley top that revealed a bit of cleavage. She matched it with light denim hipster boot cut jeans. On her feet she wore some black cuff motorcycle boots because the doctor ordered her to stay out of heels. She matched her shoes with a black two-pocket satchel handbag. She had her fringe pinned back and the rest of her peroxide locks flowing down her back.

Bex was wearing a black puff sleeved v-neck t-shirt with the same jeans as B but a darker shade. She was wearing black short ugg boots and had a guess hobo bag. They walked into the shop and the clerk was at their side in an instant.

**Meanwhile**

**West Newbury, Mass.**

"Hello, anyone home?" Randy called out. The sound of tiny feet running came and a little boy whose face had been blurred for legal purposes poked his head round the corner.

"Johnny theres a big man heres."

"Randy is that you?" John shouted. Randy walked into the kitchen where John was feeding a baby.

"Yeah man, what we going to do today seeing as we've been abandoned by our over halves?" He said pulling out a chair from the kitchen table.

"Well we could stay here for a couple of hours, watch a couple of flicks, play with the kids then later on head out to a bar…"

"You had me at bar." He said flashing his million-dollar smile.

**Bex**

**Later On**

Bex and B walked into another bridal shop while being followed by the paparazzi.

"I know we are looking for your wedding dress but this is like the tenth shop today, can't we come back another day my leg hurts." B said falling into a comfy looking chair. Bex rolled her eyes.

"It was three…"

"Soo we were still there for like an hour at a time."

"You won't be saying this when we are looking for your dress."

"Well sorry for having an injured leg."

"That's a point, why did the doctor take your cast off?"

"Cause my leg needed to be free after being stuck in a cast for over a month."

"Right."

"Good afternoon ladies how can I help you?" The clerk said while B sighed.

**Randy**

John and Randy were sat in a bar and were talking about upcoming events.

"So how does B feel about the film?" Randy asked.

"She's okay with it, not ecstatic but if it's what I want to do then she will be there to support me, I just think it has to do with us being away from each other." Randy nodded.

"I wonder how the girls are getting on."

"I hope B's doing okay with her leg."

"She probably is, I wonder if they picked a dress."

"Well we will just have to wait and see." Randy nodded.

"So any thoughts on the honeymoon?" John asked.

"No, but somewhere exotic."

"Talk to B she will figure something out."

"Yeah I know she will." Both of their cells rang.

"The girls." They said simultaneously. After their phone conversations they both stood up.

"Time to go!" Randy said.

**Fade To Black**

**Credits**

B sighed as she collapsed on the couch after putting the kids to sleep. John stood in the doorway smiling while he watched his girlfriend slowly drift off to sleep.

"Stop watching me." She muttered. He chuckled and walked to the couch.

"Sorry but you are just so damn cute." She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Thanks." He sat down and she leant against him.

"Was shopping that bad?" She nodded.

"Yes, remind me not to go again." He laughed.

"Your not going to give up shopping are you?"

"Hell no just wedding shopping."

"But what about ours?"

"Oh I will happily do it all again." She said smiling as he kissed her cheek. That was when her phone rang.

"Hello." She said groggily.

"_Let's go get tattoos!" _

* * *

**Okay This Is Where You Readers Come In, I'm Going To Post Websites To Eight Different Wedding Dress****es And I Want You Guys To Help Me Pick Becky's Wedding Dress...It Would Really Mean A Lot If You Took Time To Do This Plus It Gives You Guys Imput. **

**They Will Be On My Profile So Pleaseee Go Check Them Out And Choose Onee :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Johnny - Im Glad You Thought That :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart - Omg Seriously That's Cool Lol...Dress Shopping :)...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-10210 - :O I'm Soo Jealous :( And Its Cool To Ramble Lol...And Yay John's Goofyness Haha...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: Who Was On The Phone To B??**

**xXx**


	42. Well That Was Nice Of Him

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John Cena...But Would Like Him For My Birthday...Which Is Wednesday (Stares Out Window Dreamily)**

**Dedicated To Adam Who Finally Has A Job :D**

**Sorry For This Short Chappie**

* * *

"What?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"_For the annual B and Gena Vacation, remember?" _I sighed.

"Sorry babes…"

"_It's okay, but I thought we could go to LA and maybe get matching tattoos because after the accident I realised I never want to lose you as a friend." _I smiled.

"Aww Gena I love you."

"_Good cause I love you too, so how does after Halloween sound?" _I looked at John and bit my lip.

"Babes can I get back to you?"

"_Of course, I shall be waiting for your call, love you." _I giggled.

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Gena, um what would you think if I got a tattoo?"

"Well if you want one I wouldn't stop you."

"I do I really do."

"Why?"

"Cause they are so cool." I said jumping up a bit.

"No I didn't mean, never mind why do you feel the need to mark your beautiful body?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop lying and Gena and me want to get matching tattoos to show our friendship." I said smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Just matching."

"Babe you have to have something you'll want forever."

"I know and I will, I promise." I said smiling. He sighed.

"Well if it's what you want."

"It is." I said pecking his lips.

"So when you going to get it done?"

"After Halloween, we are heading to LA."

"What about the kids?"

"Well I was hoping you might look after them…" He stood up.

"B they are your responsibility."

"I know but…"

"No buts, your responsibility." I stood up and walked upstairs. I went into John's bedroom and crashed on the bed, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Babes it's me again."_ Gena said.

"Hi, look can we postpone LA till the kids go home?"

"_Will John not look after them?"_

"They are my responsibility."

"_Babes you need a break."_

"Well I can't leave the kids here."

"_Gunner will look after them." _I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"_Of course I'm sure, for starters he would do anything for you."_

"Yeah I know I would for him too."

"_Exactly so it's no problem at all, I'll go book the flights now, love you!"_ She said before hanging up, that woman never ceases to amaze me. I looked to the door as John walked in.

"Are you mad at me?" He said pouting. I shook my head and patted the mattress.

"Nope." I said as he led down next to me.

"Good…"

"So um I'm going to LA still."

"Are the kids going home?" He asked.

"No Gunner is going to look after them for the weekend." He nodded.

"So when are you going?"

"After our Halloween party."

"What straight after?"

"Noo we are going 2nd of November." He nodded.

"Well when do you want to go to Orlando?" I smiled.

"You still want to go?"

"Yeah of course."

"How about before thanksgiving?"

"Sounds great." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What can I not just give my boyfriend random kisses?" He rolled on top of me.

"Yes, yes you can." He said taking my lips with his. That was when my phone rang. We pulled away and sighed.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_I GOT A JOB!"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear as Adam deafened me.

"Who is it?" John asked.

"Adam." I said putting the phone back to my ear carefully.

_"Can you believe it, I've been here like, well I don't know how long and I already have a job, this is so cool."_

"Okay sweetie calm down, who are you working for?"

"_This marketing company, just think B this is just the beginning."_

"Um okay but congratulations, I'm happy for you." I said.

"And me!" John said which caused me to giggle.

"_Thanks, oo I have to go me and Ty are going to a bar to celebrate." _He said hanging up.

"Well that was nice of him."

* * *

**Okay Sorry For That Not So Good Chapter.**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Good Guess But Maybe Later Lol...I Actually Didn't Think Of Using Bex Lol...I feel Ashamed...Anyways Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: Haha Its Okay To Ramble Lol...And Yep She Is Getting A Tattoo...I Wonder If Johnny Boy Will Like It Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Adam: Wooo You Were Right Lol It Was Gena...And Thanks For Voting...A Lot Of People Are Saying Either One Or 8 They Are The Popular Choices Lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Bex: Heyy Thanks And Well I Like Looking At Stuff Like That Lol...Im Obsessed With Weddings Hehe...Again The Two Most Popular Choices...I May Have To Have A Vote Off Haha...OO LA Ink Is Better Lol...Love Youu And Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: Its Time For Halloween Woooo...What Would You Like The Characters To Dress Up As?? Hehe**

**xXx**


	43. Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anyone Affilited To WWE**

**Halloween Time...I Would Also Like To Thank Adam Who Helped Me With Costumes!**

* * *

I smiled as I saw B running around the kitchen trying to sort everything out. She was wearing very little and it was hot. She was dressed as a bee for Halloween. She was wearing a black and yellow striped bra top with a black and yellow petticoat skirt. She had black fishnet tights on with high-heeled black patent shoes. She also had some wings and had her hair in an up do which had a crown with antennae attached to it. She looked hot and cute the perfect combination. That was when she saw me and smiled brightly.

"Hey baby, what you doing?" She said putting food in the oven.

"Just watching my bumble bee." She smiled and walked over to me. Her eyes scanned over my costume.

"Well aren't you just the sexiest vampire ever." She said running her hands down my chest.

"Why thank you." I said smiling.

"You know I think my vampire needs a little feeding tonight." I pulled her even closer to me.

"I think he does right now." She looked at my lips.

"You are so tempting." I captured her lips with mine and bit her lower lip slightly causing her to moan.

"BB we wants treaties!" We pulled away and I sighed.

**B**

"BB we wants treaties!" John and me pulled away and I heard John sigh. He walked outside and I looked confused at the door. The only thing that brought me round was Jr. pulling on my skirt.

"Sorry sweetie what did you say?" I said going to his level.

"When's are we going?" I smiled.

"Let me just get my coat okay?" He nodded before running into the living room. He was dressed as a skeleton and it was so cute. Beth was dressed as a witch and Ellen was a bat. I jogged upstairs and walked to my Victorias Secret shopping bag and grabbed my yellow belted wool trench coat that had black buttons going down the back. I brought it just for tonight. I put it on and walked downstairs where Carol was seeing to the kids. She was dressed as Cleopatra and looked amazing.

"Hey Carol, I love your costume." I said smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie and what are you supposed to be?" I opened my coat and revealed my bee costume. She laughed.

"A bumble bee, very original."

"Thanks, can you just watch these little monsters for a couple more seconds while I go get Count Cena?"

"Of course." I smiled and walked outside. It was a cold October night. John was stood with his dad and his brothers.

"John you ready to go baby?" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Ready to go where?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Um we were going to take the kids out remember?"

"Oh well I forgot sorry, I've got something to do now." I nodded slightly.

"Right well I guess I'll just see you later then." I said turning away.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

I had just got back with the kids and the party had already started. I told the kids that they only had an hour until bedtime and they ran off. I smiled at Ellen who was in my arms and walked upstairs carrying the bags of sweets the kids had. I chucked the sweets onto the floor and got Ellen ready for bed then put her in her crib. I picked up the bags of sweets and walked into John's room. I hid the sweets in the wardrobe and took my coat off. I checked my make-up in the mirror and then walked downstairs. The first person I saw was Adam. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey superman!" He turned round and smiled at me then gave me a hug.

"Hey bumble bee, loving the costume." I giggled.

"Love yours too, so how's the job going?"

"Well I've been there three days but it's going great!"

"That's good."

"What about you, any luck on the job front?" I shook my head.

"In all honesty I haven't really been looking for one especially with all the wedding planning."

"How is that going?"

"It's getting stressful now, especially since it's so close."

"Speaking of the happy couple look who are matching." I turned round and saw Bex and Randy wearing matching costumes.

"Well isn't that cute." I said giggling.

"I'm surprised you and John aren't matching." I just shrugged.

"Look I'll catch up with you later, have fun okay?" He nodded and I walked towards Bex and Randy and smiled.

"Aww how cute, loving the matching costumes." They turned round and smiled. I hugged Bex and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Well we couldn't decide, so why not go with the mile high club." Randy said. Bex was a sexy flight attendant and Randy was a pilot.

"I'm shocked you and John didn't think of this." Bex said.

"Why is everyone saying that tonight?"

"Well I don't agree I love your costume bambi." Randy said looking at me. I covered his eyes.

"Sorry Randy, I'm more of a vampire chick then a pilot girl." I said as someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Correct answer." John said kissing my neck. I smiled and leaned against him. I was looking round the room when I saw a figure wearing a black cape walking out side. I didn't think anything of it and turned back to the conversation the other three were having. John and me started swaying a little to the music when the lights went out.

**John**

Bex, Randy and me were talking while B just stood there looking around the room. We started to sway slightly when the lights went out. I felt B tense up in my arms as other people screamed. I squeezed her waist slightly and kissed her neck.

"Shush baby it's okay I'm here, it's just the lights." I whispered into her ear. She told me she was always suspicious of the dark on Halloween. She was a superstitious person. B screamed as someone walked over to us and pushed me causing her to stumble as well.

"Whoa it's only me." It was Sean.

"Fuck man you could have said it was you."

"Sorry, we need you down in the basement." I sighed and felt B's grip tighten.

"Okay."

"Babes just stay here okay."

"Um okay." She whispered. I gave her a reassuring squeeze before walking off with Sean.

**B**

"Bex." Nothing. She didn't reply.

"Randy?" Nor did he. I started to panic. I looked around as best I could and saw I was stood in the entrance of the kitchen. I managed to walk across the room without bumping into anything and got to the door. I walked outside and stood looking out at the garden. There was a light drizzle falling. I stopped breathing when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly turned round. I screamed as I came face to face with ghost face and I backed up a little too much and fell over the railing that surrounded the porch. Whoever was trying to scare me started laughing.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I sat up. I looked up and saw Dan looking over at me laughing.

"Oh B that was some funny shit!" I glared at him and stood up. I nodded my head.

"Yeah well so is this." I grabbed his hair and pulled him off the decking. I straddled him and started to punch him.

"Not so funny now is it you twat." He started screeching like a little girl while I laughed.

"B!" John shouting distracted me. Dan pushed me off and I was going to pounce on him again but John caught me.

"B what the…"

"This asshole scared me, dude you know I don't like Scream." Dan stood up laughing.

"Oh John you should have seen when she fell over, she fell right of the decking and was full on like ahh!" I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to jump at him but John tightened his grip. He was about to say something when the door opened. Beth came running out crying.

"Bee Jr. is being means." She ran into my legs and hugged them. John let go and started to walk inside. I knelt next to Beth.

"What's he doing sweetie?" She hugged me and I watched John walk inside.

"He scarded me." I shushed her and picked her up. Dan stopped laughing and I began to walk towards the door.

"She okay?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's not her I'm worried about." I said looking over to the door.

"Maybe he's just going to get Jr." Dan said as we started walking into the house.

"Maybe, look I'll catch up with you later okay." I said walking off. I saw John talking to Marc who was dressed as a pimp. I shook my head and continued to look for Jr.

"Hey you long time no see." I turned round and smiled when I saw Mark Calaway.

"Hey it's good to see you, your costume is very original." I said giggling. He was just dressed as himself.

"Thanks, I'm loving the whole bumble bee thing, it suits you." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what's going on here?" He said pointing to Beth.

"Oh seems my nephew is having fun scaring his sister."

"The little skeleton that's running around?" I nodded.

"Yes that would be the one."

"He's over by the cake."

"Thanks, Mark, I better go get him." I was about to walk away when Mark stopped me.

"Let me help you." He said.

"Thanks." I said as we started to walk towards the cake. I giggled as I saw Jr. leaning over towards the cake.

"Kids." I heard Mark say causing me to giggle.

"Jr. Jones you leave that cake alone!" I said causing Jr. to jump. He looked innocently up at me.

"Mes has no cake." He said looking down.

"Don't give in." Mark muttered. I knelt down next to Jr.

"Jr. you know you're not supposed to have cake plus you scared your sister."

"I didn't means to."

"Yes yous did!" Beth said.

"Okay look, Jr. say sorry to your sister."

"Sowwy." He muttered.

"Like you mean it."

"I'm sowwy." He said and hugged her. I leant my head to the side and smiled.

"Now you two go say goodnight to Mrs Cena okay." They nodded and ran off. I stood up and noticed Mark looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you'd make a really great mum some day."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's true, Mr Cena is a very lucky man."

"He really isn't." I said.

"He really is, so um how long are the kids staying with you?"

"As long as they need to I guess."

"It's really nice of you to do this."

"Yeah well I feel a bit guilty."

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters this isn't my house…"

"But they are okay with them staying here?"

"I guess, I don't know I just feel like I'm taking them for granted."

"Well it won't be long before your house is up and running." I nodded and saw the kids running this way.

"Yeah, well I better take these two upstairs."

"Let me help you." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, lead the way." I smiled and picked Beth up and grabbed Jr's hand. We walked through the crowds of people and up the stairs. When we got upstairs, Mark helped me put the kids to bed. After we had done that he pulled me into the bathroom.

"Mark what are you…?" He cut me off.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully okay?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"Has John hurt you?" My eyes went wide.

"What!"

"It's just that there is a graze on your back…" I nodded my head in realisation.

"No that wasn't John, it was my friend, he thought it would be a good idea to scare me and I kind of fell." Mark nodded.

"I got a little worried then." He said. My head turned to the side.

"Why?"

"You're a nice girl, you deserve to be treated right."

"Thanks Mark." I said. He gave me a hug.

"No problem, if you ever need me just give me a call okay?" I looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"As I said you deserved to be treated right, plus your family is overseas and you need a father figure over here."

"Thanks Mark."

"C'mon lets get you back to the party." We walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I saw John watching us and I smiled at him. He smiled back weakly then turned back to the conversation he was having with Eric Bischoff.

"Look's like lover boy needs saving, I'll see you later." Mark said walking away. I took my phone and walked over to John.

"Excuse me mind if I steal my boyfriend for a moment?" I asked Eric who stared me up and down.

"Certainly, I'll catch up with you later Mr Cena." John glared at him as he walked away.

"Baby you okay?" I asked as he looked over my shoulder. He grabbed my arms and switched places with me.

"Just stay out of his way okay?" He said finally looking at me.

"Gladly, I've never really liked him." I said causing John to laugh.

"So what did you need me for babes?"

"Well I saw you needed saving plus…" I kissed him and took a picture. We pulled away and I ran away giggling.

**John**

I was talking to Eric Bischoff when I saw B walk down the stairs with Mark. That was a little weird but she smiled at me so I smiled back. Mark said something to her and he walked away. I turned my attention back to Eric as I saw B walking towards us.

"Excuse me mind if I steal my boyfriend for a moment?" She said. Eric looked over at her and began to look her up and down. My blood started to boil.

"Certainly, I'll catch up with you later Mr Cena." I watched as he walked away. He was staring at B and I glared at him.

"Baby you okay?" B asked me. I grabbed her arms and swapped places with her so Bischoff couldn't stare at her.

"Just stay out of his way okay?" I said looking at her.

"Gladly, I've never really liked him." She said causing me to laugh.

"So what did you need me for babes?"

"Well I saw you needed saving plus…" She kissed me and I saw the flash go off. We pulled away and she ran off giggling. I chuckled to myself.

"She always gets me with that fucking thing."

* * *

**Okay Happy Halloween Peoples Haha Yes I Do Realise It Is July...Just To Let You Know I Probably Won't Be Updatig Till Sunday...Depends How The Chapter Goes Lol**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: You Gave Me An Idea And So I'm Writing It In...I'm Not Quite Sure Why He Feels This Way But It Could Be What You Said...I Haven't Give It Much Thought Yet...Maybe He's Just Craving Attention Lol...Thanks For The Review**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: She Could Do Just That Lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Adam: Well You Will Find Out In The Next Chapter Lol And Thanks Again For Your Help...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Preview: I'm Going To Take Youu Guys On A Trip To LA!**

**xXx**


	44. Asshole!

**Don't Own Kat Von D, Taker, Perez Or John Or Any Of The Songs/Bands I Mentioned In This Chappy :)**

**Woo LA**

* * *

I giggled as me and Gena walked through the airport arm in arm with our bags trailing behind us. We were joking around and making fun of the media that was taking pictures of us. Of course they couldn't hear that we were.

"The only downside to being the girlfriend of the former champ." Gena said.

"Tell me about it, since the accident they follow us round even more."

"It's funny cause you would have thought what happened the first time would have made them realise the damage they do." I laughed.

"Yeah well they don't stop with Britney so why with me."

"But you haven't lost your mind." I shook my head.

"I will soon if John keeps acting the way he is." She shushed me.

"You don't want the animals to hear there is trouble in paradise." I rolled my eyes. I was about to reply when one of the cameramen called out to us.

"Cute outfit ladies." We both smiled at each other. I was wearing a tank top with a skull on with a crop ruffle leather jacket on top and dark bootcut jeans. I had high-heeled lace up ankle boots on my feet and a leopard print satchel bag over my shoulder. My hair was in big curls and I had my fringe pinned back. Gena was wearing a similar tank top and was carrying her leather jacket. She also had on jeans but they were a lighter shade. She had a Harley Davidson bag around her shoulder and was wearing black lace up platforms on her feet. Like mine her fringe was pinned back but her hair was straight. I heard people shouting my name and looked over to the side to see people stood waving at me. I smiled and waved back. Gena pulled me along and we finally made it outside where our car would be waiting. Gena organised all of this so I had no idea what car we had. Gena pulled me over to a sliver Audi TT, a new model of course.

"Oh my god." She threw the keys at me.

"I knew how you have been missing your old car, so why not rent this for the weekend." She said smiling. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you!" She giggled.

"I love you too, now lets go these people are blinding me." We pulled away from each other and chucked our bags in the trunk and walked round to the front and got in. I started the engine and was about to drive off when a camera behind us went off. I froze up.

"B, B you okay?" My breath got caught in my throat and I stopped breathing.

"Oh my god." I heard Gena say.

**John**

I was at a bar with the guys when my phone went off. I sighed when I saw it was Gena.

"Hello?" I said.

"_John oh my god you have to help me, B has frozen up."_

"What do you mean frozen up?" I felt myself panic.

"_Well we just got here and we were about to drive off when B just stopped."_

"Give her the phone."

"Um okay, B honey its John." I heard her say. Then she said my name to let me know B was listening.

"B baby are you okay?"

"Uh…"

"I need you to breathe for me okay, just nice slow deep breathes." That was when I heard a horn and Gena shouting in the background. I think I heard B laugh a little.

"Can you talk now?" I asked.

"_Yeah."_ She whispered.

"What happened?"

"_The fucking paparazzi that's what."_ I heard Gena say.

"Are they following you?"

"_Yeah."_ I clenched my fists.

"I have to go but call me when you get to your hotel yeah?"

"_Um okay."_ She said.

**B**

I looked at the phone as John hung up on me.

"You okay babes?" Gena asked.

"Yeah I just had a flashback but I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess?" I sighed and started driving.

"Its just John."

"Can I kill him?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I giggled.

"No."

"Aww killjoy." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry."

"So what did he do?"

"He hung up on me."

"What a dick."

"Tell me about it."

"Wait, your not going to go full on 'he doesn't love me anymore' are you?" I bit my lip.

"Oh babes, don't think like that." I turned the radio on and looked at Gena.

"You didn't?" She smiled.

"Oh I did." The sound of guitars filled the car.

"AVENGED…" I Started.

"SEVENFOLD!" We both screamed.

**An Hour Later**

We had just got settled into our rooms when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey B, its Mark."_ I smiled and walked out to the balcony.

"Well hey there."

_"How are you?"_

"I'm great thanks, you?"

_"I'm doing just fine, you seem very happy, what's going on?"_

"Oh I'm in LA, me and Gena are getting matching tattoos."

"_You know, I like you even more now."_ I giggled.

"Thanks I guess."

_"So do you know what you are going to have done?"_

"We have an idea."

"_Where are you going to have it done?"_ I looked down and noticed a couple of photographers stood around the entrance of the hotel.

"Oh um high voltage, you know Kat Von D."

"_Your virginity taken by Kat Von D, good choice."_

"Yeah, what a cool way to go huh?" I said smiling.

_"Very, hey if I'm in the neighbourhood tomorrow, mind if I come with you?"_

"Not at all, I need support but wait your in LA?" Before he could say anything Gena walked out.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but mind if I go out to a club later?" I shook my head.

"No problem, I'll be in in a sec to help you get ready."

"You know you're always welcome to join me." She said smiling. I remembered what nearly happened back in Florida.

"No it's okay but thanks anyway." She nodded and walked back into the room.

"_Sounds like you're free for tonight."_ I heard Mark say making me turn my attention back to him.

"Sure does."

_"Well how bout I take you to dinner?"_

"I'd love to."

_"Okay, I'll meet you at downtown LA bout eight thirty?"_

"Sure, I'm in a Audi TT."

"_That doesn't surprise me." _He said laughing.

"Dude I'm so poking my tongue out at you right now."

"_Aww I'm sorry, anyways I have to go, I shall see you later."_

"Okay, bye Mark."

"_Bye B be safe."_ He hung and I closed my phone. I walked back into the room and saw Gena led on her bed flicking through the TV stations.

"You look a bit bored babes." I said catching her attention.

"I am, please pamper me." She said pouting. I shook my head and smiled. I walked over to my bag and unzipped it.

"So who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh Mark."

"Mark, Mark who?" I turned to her.

"Mark Calaway you know the undertaker." She gasped.

"You are one lucky whore you know that." I smiled and walked over to her with my large pampering bag, as we like to call it.

"Yes, another perk of dating a WWE superstar."

"It's not fair, I love him." She said sitting up.

"It's a good thing you do, he might be coming with us tomorrow when we get our tattoos." Her mouth opened and I giggled. I closed it for her, bringing her back to reality.

"That is so cool!"

"Yep." I said grabbing her hand and beginning to paint her nails.

"So you and him close?" I shrugged.

"He said he wants to be like a father figure to me seeing as my real father is across the ocean."

"Cute." She said eyeing me up. I stopped what I was doing and sighed.

"What was that look for?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Genie, you gave me that look."

"I gave you no look."

"Yes you did, come on what is it?" She sighed.

"I just want you to be careful"

"Whoa hold up, I'm not going to go running off into the sunset on a Harley with Mark." I said, my voice rising slightly.

"I didn't say you were, although that is a very nice picture." I rolled my eyes and slapped her round the head.

"Ouch!" She said slapping me back.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" We both screamed.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

I smiled as I saw Mark sat at a table. He stood up to greet me.

"You look nice." Mark said, making me look down at the floor blushing. I was wearing a short kimono dress with platform Mary Jane peep toe pumps. My hair was still in the curls but my fringe had been unpinned.

"Thanks, you too." I said looking up at him. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt; his hair was in a plait.

"So how are things on the John front?" He asked. I sighed.

"Okay I guess."

"Just okay, what's going on?"

"I don't know, just when I ask him if he wants to do something he turns me down, you haven't heard anything through the locker room have you?" He shook his head.

"No, sorry."

"It's okay, oh shoot I was supposed to ring him when we got to the hotel, I had a mini panic attack earlier." I said looking down.

"I know I heard." I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Seems Mr Cena thinks you need someone to look after you." I narrowed my eyes.

"So your only here because he…"

"No, he rang me after I got off the phone with you, I told him I was in LA and he asked if I could keep an eye on you." I nodded.

"Okay then."

"So he is looking after the kids?" He asked.

"Nope, my girlfriends boyfriend is looking after them."

"John didn't want to?" His eyebrow rose.

"They are my responsibility…"

"That isn't fair, you deserve a break you know."

"Well no harm done, well maybe a little bit to Gunner's house."

"Gunner?"

"Gena's boyfriend." He nodded.

"You know my son is called Gunner." I smiled.

"I know, I am a fan remember?" I said smiling.

"Yes, yes you are."

"So what brings you to LA?" I asked.

"Oh I've been working on this real estate business thing and my business partner wanted me to do something here, what I'm not sure." I giggled.

"Sounds like fun."

"It really isn't." I smiled then something caught my eye. I looked down at my menu quickly.

"Uh B are you okay?" I didn't look up.

"There is a guy over there taking pictures of us." I said not looking up.

"Great, you know what this means." I nodded and looked at him.

"Rumours." We both said.

"This happened once before, well kind of, I'm not kissing you." He choked a bit on his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh right, well someone took a picture of me and Randy kissing even though it meant absolutely nothing." He nodded.

"Okay then."

"Did you not see that picture?"

"Nope."

"I thought the whole WWE had seen it." He shrugged.

"I don't like the internet or gossip."

"Fair enough." I said taking a sip of my water.

**The Next Day**

"This had better be good." I said into my phone.

"_Nice to hear you too baby."_ I smiled.

"Sorry babe, you just woke me up." I said stretching, I looked over at Gena and giggled, she was passed out on her bed.

"_Why you all giggly?"_ I got up and walked out to the balcony.

"Gena is passed out."

"_Hard night partying?"_ He asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"_So I saw some interesting pictures this morning."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Least I know you won't beat him up." He chuckled.

_"I know you are just friends plus you aren't kissing or holding hands, you were doing friendly stuff."_

"Friendly stuff?"

"_Yes, moving on, so today is the day."_ I smiled.

"That it is."

"_I'm glad I got a before pictured."_ I sighed.

"See your not happy with me doing this are you?"

_"Hey it's your body, plus you haven't told me what you are getting and the place."_

"Maybe I'll leave you hanging till it airs on TV." He chuckled.

_"Right okay then."_

"So are you happy with me getting a tattoo?"

"_It's not going to change your mind if I say no is it?"_ I smiled.

"Not at all."

_"Well just get one that looks right."_

"You know once its done, it's done."

_"Yes I know."_

"Just checking."

"_So how are the kids doing at Gunners?"_ I was surprised by this question.

"Um fine, slowly breaking his house, bit by bit."

_"Mum wanted to know that's all."_

"Of course." Asshole. I checked the time and walked back into the room.

"Look I'm going to have to go, I'll call you later."

_"Okay baby, love you."_

"Yeah you too." I said hanging up. I sighed and gently shook Gena.

"What is it?" She said lifting her head up.

"C'mon babes we got to get up." She groaned and looked at me.

"You okay?" I smiled.

"You were partying hard last night and you are worrying about me?" I asked.

"Well you don't look happy, why my bumble bee not happy?" She said hugging me from behind.

"Your bumble bee is happy."

"No she isn't, what's wrong babe?" She said resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Just John being a twat, no you can't kill him."

"You're seriously considering it though aren't you?" I nodded.

"A little bit." She giggled.

"It'll be okay babes, maybe he's jealous cause the attention isn't on him."

"Probably."

"Right now I want you to go into that bathroom, get washed and do whatever you need to do, get dressed, make yourself look even more prettyful and I'll do your hair then we shall go get tattooed up!" She said smiling. I squeezed her hand.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem, now go, I have to see how my boyfriend is doing." She said smiling. She kissed my cheek and walked out to the balcony. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

Once again Gena and me were walking arm in arm but this time there wasn't any photographers, I don't think anyway. We were both wearing avenged sevenfold shirts that we had customised ourselves. We both wore denim jeans and high-heeled boots making us look like twins. We both had heavy eyeliner on and wild eye shadow. We were both rock chicks. We smiled as we walked into High Voltage tattoo. I saw Kat Von D sat behind the desk.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Gena and me said at the same time.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well we would like to get matching tattoos please." Gena said. Kat smiled.

"Sure pull up a seat." We sat down in front of the desk and pulled out our pictures.

"Okay so what do you want?"

"Well we were thinking of the Harley logo but with the name of our biker bar in it instead…"

"And we want ourselves as pin-ups either side…" I added. Kat nodded.

"Sure that sounds like fun." We smiled.

"So do you want any other writing on it?"

"Yes we were wondering if we could have 'She got the looks that kill' underneath." Yep looks that kill by Motley Crue is our song.

"Motley Crue, I like it, so where do you want them?" Kat said smiling.

"On our lower backs." I answered.

"We were also wondering if maybe Hannah could do mine…" Gena said.

"And you do mine." I said.

"That's no problem, just give me about an hour to go get this drawn up and we should be good to go."

"Thanks so much." I said hugging her.

"No problem, see you guys later." We walked out and walked to the nearest starbucks.

"Can you believe that in an hour we will be getting tattooed up?" I smiled at Gena.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this!" I said.

**The Next Day**

I groaned as I woke up, I hadn't slept very well; my back had been aching all night. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. I did what I had to do then lifted my shirt up and turned so my back was facing the mirror. I took my phone and took a picture in the mirror. I loved my tattoo; it was so hot. I walked out into the room and put on a pair of trousers and a bit of make up. I walked out of the room and went to where they had a couple of computers. I logged onto my myspace and uploaded the photos. Gena and me took loads yesterday. We got some with the guys from the shop and some with Kat on her own. Luckily Mark had turned up half way through so he was there to take pictures. Gena and me also met Perez Hilton; he was so cool and really nice. I decided to write a blog about my time in LA.

'**LA Is Fucking Amazing!'**

_Hey guys its B,_

_Well duh lol, moving on, I have a tattoo and it's totally awesome. Me and my friend Gena decided with everything that's happened in the past couple of months that we don't ever want to break friends, so we got it done, it's also a tribute to the biker bar that she works at. I occasionally work there lol. So I uploaded pics from the experience, yeah that dude holding Gena's hands and mine is the undertaker. He has been my personal bodyguard. So yeah it was a new experience and I will admit now I did nearly pass out but the guys at the shop were so helpful and Kat Von D is one of the nicest people ever!_

_We also met Perez Hilton and we gave him exclusive photos of our tattoo haha. Perez is also really nice, he was really supportive, don't bitch him out people he is great fun _

_So overall my time in LA has been amazing, apart from the paparazzi following me around…I'm still not used to that lol. Plus they scare me after the whole accident. That wasn't the only thing that sucked about LA…My babyboy wasn't here…I miss him sooo much and love him…but its all good because I'm going to see him tonight woo _

_Okay so I have to go wake Gena up now, so stay safe people_

_Loveage _

_Bee_

_XXx' _

I turned the computer off and walked back upstairs to go wake up Gena, we were flying out later and we wanted to do a bit more shopping. I couldn't wait to see him tonight.

**10pm**

**John**

My phone distracted me from what was going on on the TV.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, where's your girl, I've been trying to get hold of her all night." _It was Mark.

"Why are you trying to call her and she's in LA duh?"

"_To see how she is feeling after the tattoo and maybe because she is supposed to be home right now!" _I closed my eyes.

"Oh fuck." I said.

_"John Cena, what the hell have you done?"_

"I may have forgotten to pick her up from the airport" I winced; I was going to die.

_"Oh congratulations Cena, way to pick up the best boyfriend award."_

"I know, look I'll ring Gena she is probably with her." I heard him sigh.

_"You better hope she is okay Cena."_

"What's it to you anyway?" I said without thinking.

_"She's my friend Cena, you of all people I don't have many friends."_

"I know, you scare them all away." I muttered.

"_I heard that, you better find her!"_ He said before hanging up. I started to pace and dialled Gena's cell but there was no answer. I kept trying but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't have Gunner's number so I couldn't ring him. I started to panic, what if she was in a ditch somewhere, okay John she isn't going to be in a ditch. That was when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered not recognising the number.

"_Is this John Cena?"_ I started to panic again.

"Yes, who is this?"

_"It's Gunner, look I think you might want to come get B."_

"Where is she is she okay?"

_"Look you remember where the bar is right?"_

"She's in New York?"

"_Yeah, I'll see you later."_ He said hanging up. I was going to punch a wall and decided not to. I walked around the house till I found Marc.

"Hey man you okay?"

"It's B, c'mon we got to go to New York." He groaned and I pushed him towards the door.

**11.30pm**

We pulled up to the bar and I could hear loud music. I jumped out of Marc's car and ran across the street and through the doors of the bar. I stopped dead when I saw B. I came round when Marc walked into my back.

"Dude why did you…Wow is that B?" I nodded. On the bar was a very drunk B dancing to pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard. I sighed and walked up to the bar.

"Okay B time to go home." Some of the guys in bar booed. She stopped and looked at me.

"JOHNNY!" She screeched nearly falling off the bar.

"C'mon let's go." I said again. She shook her head.

"I don't wanna go, I want to stay and dance!" She said doing a twirl and falling, luckily Gunner caught her while she giggled.

"Gunsy you're all big and strong!" She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah okay B." He carried her out and we led him to the car.

"I'll sit in the back with her." I said. He nodded and put her in the back seats. Before I could get in he slammed the door shut.

"Next time don't fucking leave her stranded at the airport, you hurt her anymore I'll hurt you!" Gunner said pushing past me. I clenched my jaw and got in the back of the car with B without saying a word to Marc.

* * *

**Okay I Wrote All This In One Day...It Took Me A While...Sorry I Would Have Updated Sooner But It Was Like My Birthday And Yeah I Went Shopping And Stuff!**

**Two Reviews...What A Bummer...Some More Would Be Nice You Know...Thanks To The Guys Who Constantly Review...You Put A Smile On My Face :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - I Have No Idea What Is Going On With The Fool...Maybe We Will Find Out...Maybe In The Next Chapter Who Knows Lol...Haha Yeah As Soon As I Saw It I Was Like...Randy Orton Lol...I'd Also Like To Take The Time To Thank You For My Happy Birthday Message On Myspace :) Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart - Umm You Gave Me The Whole Idea With John Being Off Lol...I Wasn't Going To Stick To It Then You Said Something Bout Him Blaming The Kids And I Was Like...Let's Work On That Haha...I'm Glad You Liked The Chapter And Maybe He Will Get Too Controllable To The Point Where B Walks Out...Haha Probably Not...We Shall See Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview - B Gets A Shock When She Wakes Up!**

**xXx**


	45. Why Did You Forget?

**Don't Own John.**

**Time To Find Out Why He Was Acting Weird...Kind Of**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over. My head was pounding, I cannot remember anything about last night. That was when I heard the door open but I couldn't open my eyes. Then the sound of screaming entered the room. I hid underneath a pillow, as the bed started moving.

"Bee gets up!" I forgot about the kids. They started bouncing up and down and my stomach didn't agree with this.

"BB we's…"

"Kids get out of here!" I heard John say. Oh sweet John. The kids started screaming. I retract my previous statement; John is just plain mean.

"Shush, I said stay away from your aunt for a couple more hours didn't I?"

"Buts we's missded her." I heard Jr. say, if I didn't feel so ill I would have hugged him.

"I know you miss her but she needs sleep, go downstairs okay spongebob is on." They started screaming and jumped off the bed. I groaned.

"You okay babes?" I felt the bed move slightly as he led next to me, I turned to face him.

"No, my head and I really, need a toilet or bucket." I saw him panic.

"Oh no you don't!" He said picking me up and carrying me into a bathroom I guess. He put me next to a toilet just in time. He held my hair as I puked the contents of my stomach up. When I was done he pulled the flush and got me a glass of water.

"Remind me not to drink again." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Okay sure." It was silent.

"Why didn't you come get me last night?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He winced.

"There is a good explanation, you'll find out when you wake up a bit more." I sighed.

"I am awake, unfortunately."

"No your really not…"

"Shush, I hear music." I said trying to find the source. John sighed and pulled his phone out.

"That would be my phone." He said and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone. I saw he looked a little scared.

"She's fine…look I'll even pass you over."

"Who is it?" I asked

"Your new best friend." He said passing the phone to me. He stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Hi Mark." I whispered.

"_How are you, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, just a bit of a hang over, you?"

"_Don't worry about me, I'm fine, where did you go last night?"_

"I went to the bar and had a bit too much to drink." I said laughing.

"_He should have been there."_ I closed my eyes.

"Maybe he had a good reason."

"_B he forgot."_

"I don't see why." I opened my eyes when I noticed something different. The door John slammed is white. The door at his dad's house was brown. I looked around the bathroom, it was huge, it was different.

"Um can I call you back please?"

"_Sure."_ I hung up and stood up, I ignored the feeling in my stomach and ran out the room. I stopped when I saw the huge bed in the middle of the room. There was a huge window at the end of the room. I noticed the raindrops falling on it. I walked over to it and looked out. There was a huge garden and I could see a lake, it looked beautiful.

"Surprise." I heard John say. I turned round and smiled.

"Is this what I think it is?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't come get you, I completely forgot cause I was doing all of this." He looked at the floor. I managed to run to him and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I love you." I whispered. He stared at me.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole this weekend, I just wanted everything to be perfect and I love you so much…"

"Shush, it's okay." I pecked the corner of his mouth then rested my head on his shoulder.

"So let me see this tattoo then." I giggled as he carried me over to the bed. He gently placed me on my stomach and looked at my back. I had just realised I was in my underwear.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"So you like it?"

"I love it, it suits you so much, and you as a pin up I like it." I giggled.

"So are you glad I got it?"

"Yeah I suppose so." I turned round.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." He pecked my lips. He led next to me and I snuggled up to his chest.

"So when am I going to see pictures from your trip?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well I need a computer first."

"There is one in the closet." I leant on my elbow.

"And which door is that exactly?" He pointed to a door near the window and I jumped up and ran into it. I squealed as I saw a laptop with a bow round. I carried it to the bed.

"Jonathon Cena you spoil me." He smiled.

"Yeah but you deserve it and you are worth every penny." He said pecking my lips. I narrowed my eyes.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah okay." I said shaking my head and turning the laptop on. I giggled as I saw the background. It was a picture of John and me in bed.

"Cute." I said. He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're telling me you haven't seen the huge picture of me and you behind you?" I looked behind me and gasped.

"Wow." I whispered. It was the picture of John and me at Bex and Randy's engagement party. But it was a huge canvas.

"Yeah wow."

"It's beautiful, it's exactly what I wanted." I said standing up and looking at it. His arms circled my waist.

"I know, I loved the idea too so I had it done, we can change it anytime we want, we just get another printed." I nodded and leaned into him.

"I love it."

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the house." He said chucking a hoody at me and dragging me out the door.

* * *

**Okay Yeah It Kind Of Sucked...Sorry...I'm Tired And Have A Severly Sunburnt Face Lol...AFTERSUN TIME...I Know It Isn't Any Excuse But Yeah Lol**

**Shoutouts:**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Yeah He Really Doesn't Want To Be In The Undertaker's Bad Books Lol...I Think He's Getting A Little Jealous Of The Relationship Between Them...I Mean They Are Only Friends...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: Haha Okay I Got Inside His Head And Fixed It Lol...He Was Doing Something Nice...Yeah Weird I Know Lol...I Wish I Made Her Pissed Now...I'm Still Figuring Out In My Head If I Want These Two Together Or Not...Don't Hurt Me Lol...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Adam: Yeahh You Know How I Like Thinking Up Tattoos Lol...And Yeah B Was Drunk Shush Lol...And She Felt Just Like Youu Did...Drunk (Y) Haha Lovee Youu Really...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Preview: Hmm I'm Not Quite Sure What To Do In The Next Chapter...Maybe A Magazine Shoot With The Happy Couple Or Behind The Scenes Or Something...We Shall See Lol**

**xXx**


	46. Photos, Interviews And More Photos

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own John Cena...Sadly**

**Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the house. My shopping trip with Gena had to be cut short cause John called saying how we had an interview and photo shoot with WWE magazine. When I met Perez he asked me why we had turned down magazine photo shoots, I knew nothing about them. I walked into the living room to see a camera crew and well just a lot of people. I smiled.

"Uh hi, where is John?"

"He's in make – up which is situated in your kitchen." A tall slender woman with long black hair said standing up and walking over to me. She was wearing jeans and a Jeff Hardy shirt on.

"He's in the kitchen?" I asked. She nodded. Well isn't that hygienic.

"Yep, I'm Katy, I'll be taking pics of you today." I smiled.

"Oh that's cool, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just really relaxed." I nodded.

"Great well if you excuse me I'm going to see my boyfriend." She smiled and walked off. I walked over to the kitchen; the door was open. I smiled as I leant against the frame. John was talking to his mum who was fussing over him. I giggled when she spit on a hanky and wiped his cheek. They both looked at me.

"Bianca you are looking well." Carol said.

"Thanks, how are you?" I asked.

"I am great but I'd feel even better if you came over here and gave me a hug." I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey what about me?" John said pouting. I turned to him.

"Well don't you just look the prettiest?" I giggled. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Your just jealous."

"I so am, that blush compliments you by the way." He pulled me to him and smacked my butt.

"Young love, I remember when your father and I were like this…" Carol began to say.

"Mum, please no, I love you but no." She narrowed her eyes.

"How do you think you got here?" He groaned.

"La, la, la, la, la I'm not listening!" He grabbed my hands and held them over his ears. Carol rolled her eyes.

"Honestly boys, well I must go see to the children…"

"You have them?"

"Just for the photo shoot dear, then we are all coming over for dinner." I turned to look at John but before I could shout at him Carol pulled me into another hug even though my hands were still on Johns' ears and then walked out waving bye to John. John pulled his hands away from his ears and I tugged mine away from his.

"Where she go?" He asked.

"Home, why didn't you tell me everyone was coming over for dinner later?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I forgot." I sighed.

"So your cooking are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I have a plan, just don't worry your cute little ass over it, now can you please let this nice lady who just walked in do your make up so we can get this thing started?" I sighed and moved over to a chair and let the woman take my make-up off so she could start over.

**An Hour Later**

WWE wanted pictures of us in nearly every room in the house. We had only done some in the living room so far. Like the photographer said earlier it was very relaxed. It was just John and me on the couch cuddling and sometimes laughing. It was cute and cosy. We were both in jeans but I was wearing a cowl neck sweater while John was in a white shirt. My make-up was very light and my hair flowed down my back in waves. After we took pictures in the living room we were once again in make – up. My make-up was still light but my hair was in a 1950s style. I was wearing a cocktail dress that had a 1950s style to it. John had a wig on which made me giggle. His hair was slicked back. He also wore a suit. After we had finished taking the pictures we were allowed to look at them and I smiled. Katy had shot them in black and white giving them an even more vintage look. The kitchen was too modern for the pictures but they still looked good. After that we took pictures in the basement where we had a bar, in the bathroom, dining room. Well you get the idea. The next lot of photos were to be taken out at the pool. My make – up was so hot and my hair was in large curls. I was wearing a white dressing gown over my swimsuit because it was cold out. John walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How you doing babes?" I yawned.

"Tired and also kind of glad I went shopping with Gena early." I said giggling.

"Ooo Camera." John said. A cameraman walked up to us.

"Okay B I need you to tell us about the next shoot, think you can do that?"

"Sure I guess." He nodded.

"Rolling."

"We're supposed to be doing a shoot down by the pool but we are in West Newbury and well it's a little cold out, but its okay we are going to tough it up and take some great pictures for the fans and then I think we are heading up to the bedroom where we can heat things up a bit so it's all good." I said giggling.

"And cut, that was great B, time to brave the weather." I nodded and walked to the huge wooden doors and stepped outside. The camera was following me out. I looked up at the sky then turned to the camera.

"We best get this started I have a feeling by the huge cloud that it is going to rain…a lot." John caught up with me and picked me up. I started giggling.

"Let's do this before we get rained upon." He carried me to the pool and set me down on the floor.

"Okay I want a couple outside the pool then I want someone to tape up B's back so the water doesn't ruin B's tattoo!" We all nodded and John and me disrobed. Instantly the cool air hit my body and I was covered in goose bumps. I was wearing a black halter one-piece monokini with over the knee-high boots. John had black surfer shorts with white flowers on them. He wolf whistled.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." He said. I giggled and hugged him. That was when Katy started to take pictures.

"That's great guys now can we have a kiss please?"

"Certainly." John said smiling down at me. He then captured my lips in a kiss that left me breathless.

"Wow." I whispered when he pulled away causing him to chuckle.

"That was perfect now can I just have one of B on her own but with your back to the camera." I nodded and turned round to face the house. I put my hands on my head and leaned on my hip making my bum stick out.

"My girl is a natural." John said smiling. I took a few more pictures like that before I walked over to John. He was sat on the side of the pool with his legs dangling over the side. I knelt down behind him and hugged him. I really couldn't wait to see these pictures when we were done. We took a couple in the pool when it started to rain. It was insane people started running around and John and me were ushered inside. I started shivering causing John to put his arm round me.

"Baby your lips are blue." He said.

"I-I-I-its okay-y."

"No it isn't your like ice." He pulled me closer to him and pecked my lips making me smile slightly.

"Okay I think we should do the interview before the bedroom shots." I heard someone shout. John grabbed a towel and wrapped it round me.

"C'mon lets get you all nice and warm." He said taking me upstairs.

**Ten Minutes Later**

John and me were sat at the sofa just goofing around when a guy about 5'7 walked over to us.

"Hey I'm Ray, I will be conducting the interview today." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey." John said shaking his hand also.

"Okay are we ready?"

"Yep." John said and I nodded.

**Q: First of all WWE would like to thank the both of you for inviting us into your new home so my first question is when did you move in together and when did you decide?**

**John: **_Well it was kind of a rash decision I guess, while B was in hospital (Miss Jones had a fatal car accident in August) I just kept thinking I couldn't live without her and then I visited my dad and was walking around and saw a house up for sale and was like 'I think me and B should move in together.'_

**B: **_At first I was shocked when John was like you don't have an apartment but it was the best surprise I could have asked for at the time._

**J: **_And in reference to your question we have been living here a couple of days._

**Q: Really so where have you been staying?**

**J: **_With Johnny Fabulous of course (Laughs)._

**Q: That's cool so B was this your first time meeting the Cena family?**

**B: **_Actually it wasn't, when I was living in Florida John had his dad and his brothers over of course we weren't dating so it wasn't so nerve-racking meeting him but it was the first time I met John's mum. But they are all great and have been so understanding and helpful these past couple of months._

**J:** _My mum actually loves her, I mean everyone else does but she is definitely my mums favourite. _

**Q: So John's parents love you; do your parents love John?**

**B: **_Um yeah I think it was an actual shock for my mum when I told her (Laughs). _

**Q: Well it isn't everyday your daughter dates a WWE superstar.**

**B: **_I know right._

**Q: So how did your friends and family react to you appearing on WWE television?**

**B:** _Laughs Very surprised, my mum caught it on the news and was like 'Bianca you wrestled.' Luckily she didn't shout at me or anything and I'm not quite sure that if my dad watched it, I just hope he didn't see the first part of my appearance but he probably did but he hasn't said anything so I guess I wasn't in too much trouble._

**Q: Speaking of the media, you two have caused quite a stir and it nearly cost B your life, are they still stalking you like hawks or has it settled down a little?**

**B:** _You know with everything that happened you would have thought they would have settled down but they haven't, if anything it's even more and to tell you the truth it scares me a little. I actually don't drive much now because of the accident plus I don't have a car because they killed my car._

**J: **_It really annoys me because they knew what happened the first time but I guess that just spurs them on, and like B said they killed her car so she has to borrow mine or I have to act as taxi because in all honesty I fear for my cars when she drives them._

**B: **_It's cause I drive like to drive fast apparently and he cares about his cars, I don't drive all of them._

**J:** _That is because I don't let you._

**B: **_That so isn't the point._

**Q: Speaking of cars, I gather both of you have different tastes of music, do you fight a lot over what is played on the sound system?**

_(They both share a look with each other then laugh)_

**J:** _Yes and she wins nearly all the time, like yesterday she wanted to go to the mall so I 'supervised' her on her journey and we were sat in the car for at least ten minutes arguing over CD's._

**Q: What were the choices?**

**J:** _Mine was Eminem._

**B:** _Avenged Sevenfold of course, by the way if you don't have the album I suggest you get it cause it really rocks!_

**J:** _I love how you basically just sold a couple of CDS for them._

**B:** _Well I want to help them in every way I can._

**Q: So B I have to ask you this because it's obvious you like to do it a lot, when are you going to dye your hair again and what colour will it be?**

**B:** (_Laughs)I do like dying my hair it's fun and yes I will be dying my hair but when and the colour is a surprise, so you will just have to wait._

**J:** _Even I don't know this is the first time I've even heard about it._

**B:** _It's cause it's a surprise._

**Q: Moving on you two have both guest starred on WWE superstar Randy Orton's show which show's him and his fiancé planning their wedding, what's it like to be apart of that? Cause B you are the wedding planner aren't you?**

**B:** _I most certainly am and it's really stressful, I have to get everything done and there is like a month left it's very daunting though. _

**J:** _We are happy though because we get to follow our friends and help them out. _

**Q: While we are on the subject of weddings, any plans to get married?**

**J:**_ Not any time soon._

**Q: Okay lastly I want to talk about your injury John, the whole WWE community know how much you love going out to the ring every night so what's it like having to stay home?**

**J:** _Man it is killing me so much, I haven't been out long and already I am having withdrawal symptoms. Laughs. I am trying to get back into the gym as soon as I can though so hopefully I shall be back by at least wrestlemania. On the good side though I get to spend some quality time with my baby girl. _

**Q: Well once again I would like to thank you for letting us interview you and we hope to see you back in the ring sometime soon Cena.**

**End Of Interview.**

After the interview we were rushed off to have the last pictures taken. This time they were in the bedroom so I was wearing lingerie while John got to well just be topless. They re-did my hair so it was in curls again and then we were ready to shoot. I was wearing red bra and panties with lace detail on them. I have to admit I felt really sexy. When we were done Katy said she would send the pictures by email tomorrow because it had been such a long day. After everyone left it was already nine o'clock. John said he would everyone up while I got changed into more relaxing clothes. I grabbed a charcoal coloured hoody and matching sleep shorts. I considered the Cenas as family and felt comfortable to wear this around them. I put some black leg warmers on then walked downstairs. Turns out John's plan had worked. He ordered Chinese and when everyone got here it went down a treat. Carol was kind enough to feed the kids earlier so now I just had to put them to bed. After I had done that I went into the living room and relaxed with everyone. I loved this, Cena night in. Yeah I class myself as a Cena now, who cares if we aren't married. I wanted things to stay like this for a long time. I was brought out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said getting up and skipping to the front door. I opened the door and narrowed my eyes at the people on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Okay Thats Kind Of An Annoying Chapter Lol I Hope I Made It Visual Enough )**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 : He Is Too Sweet Lol...I Think I May Keep Them Together...Haha My Sunburn got better...Thanks For The Review )**

**Preview: Who's At The Door...All I'm Going To Say Is Someone Is Going To Get Hurt **

**X**


	47. The Scream

**Don't Own John**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked my grandparents.

"Well hello to you too Bianca." I sighed.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We are here to take our great grandchildren." I stood up right.

"Wait what, you can't do that."

"Yes we can, they are our great grandchildren." I narrowed my eyes.

"I know they are but their father asked me to look after them not you."

"We don't care, we haven't seen them in a while so they are coming to stay with us."

"No they are not!" I said starting to raise my voice a little.

"You can't keep them here, they need their mother."

"Their mother is a psychotic bitch!"

"Do not talk about your sister like that."

"Oh but it's fine for her to call me a slag and try to kill me?"

"Now you are making things up you silly girl."

"Ha, I suggest you get off of my property before I call the cops!"

"They won't do anything because we have rights!"

"Just leave them alone, they are asleep!"

"Even more so to take them now!"

"Just let them stay, they have fun here."

"Fun with you, I don't think so, you go off and leave them with strangers to go ruin your body…"

"They were safe I would not have left them with Gunner if I didn't think they would be alright."

"Who is this Gunner, another boyfriend?" My jaw literally dropped. They took this as an opportunity to barge past me.

"Um where do you think you are going, get out of my house!" I shouted. I heard the laughter in the living room quieten down. I saw a shadow walking in from the living room.

"Babes what's…" John stopped when he saw my grandparents.

"Uh hi." He said.

"Lock the door John." I said as I followed them up the stairs.

"What why?"

"JUST LOCK IT!" I said shouting at him. I followed my grandparents into the kids rooms. My granddad picked up Ellen who started crying while my gran saw to the twins who looked worried because of the way Ellen was making a fuss.

"Look your scaring them, leave them alone." They ignored me and walked out the room. They got to the top of the stairs and my granddad whispered something to my nan and she nodded. The tears started to fill my eyes.

"Please, please don't…"

"Save it for someone who cares Bianca." The anger boiled up at me.

"I hope they grow up to despise you just like I did." He stopped.

"Well I wish I would have known that sooner so I wouldn't have spent so much money on a hooker." I narrowed my eyes and past him walking half way down the stairs. I blocked the stairs.

"Bianca haven't you learned not to mess around on stairs." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well stop trying to kidnap my nieces and nephews!" He began to walk down the stairs.

"B be careful!" I heard John say, I glanced behind my shoulder to see him blocking the front door.

"Just move Bianca, look you are making the children upset."

"No that would be because the child catcher is stealing them away from their auntie!" His eyes clouded over and the next part was just a blur.

**John**

"B be careful!" I said to B and she glanced at me over her shoulder. I stared intently at her grandfather. Ellen was crying really loud.

"Just move Bianca, look you are making the children upset."

"No that would be because the child catcher is stealing them away from their auntie!" I noticed her granddads facial expression change. I was distracted by my mum and dad walking out of the living room to see what was going on so I didn't know what was happening but the scream made it pretty clear. I stopped breathing as I saw B tumbling down the stairs. I ran to her and knelt beside as she crashed to the floor.

"Mum call 9-1-1 or something, oh my god baby." I was going to move her head onto my lap but my dad stopped me.

"No son, leave her just in case." I nodded as the tears filled my eyes. I saw my brothers walk out the living room.

"Shit." Sean muttered.

"Um why is the door open?" Dan asked. I looked at it and anger coursed through my veins. I got up and ran outside. They had just started the engine so I tried and ran for it but they got away. I sighed and knew B was going to be devastated. I ran back inside and knelt down next to B.

"I can't get through to 9-1-1." My mum said.

"How can you not get through?"

"I don't know…" I closed my eyes.

"Well we have to help her." That was when I heard her groan.

"B, B can you hear me?" She just nodded.

"B its Fabbo, don't move okay, you've fallen down the stairs."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Does it hurt anywhere B?"

"My ankle and my head." My mum looked at me.

"Where does your head hurt sweetie?" My mum asked her. She took a deep breath before answering.

"The back." Her eyelids kept fluttering open.

"B can you stay awake for us?"

"I guess but I'm really really tired." That was when her eyes snapped open and she started crying.

"John!"

"Baby what is it?" She turned over on her stomach and looked at the door.

"They're gone." She said letting her head droop.

"We've got bigger problems." I heard Sean say. We looked at him and he pointed to the floor. There was a crimson coloured puddle. I felt sick and looked at B's head and sure enough the blood was dripping down her head.

"Mum get my car keys and a coat for B, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"No John, I'll get Roy to come out and stitch her up." My dad said getting up and getting the phone.

"Keep her there John and try and keep her conscious." My mum said. I nodded.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

I shacked Roy's hand as he was leaving.

"Thanks for coming out man."

"No problem John, I'm just glad she's okay, just keep her off that ankle and keep her awake for at least another couple of hours." I nodded and shut the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen.

"Um thanks guys if you weren't here I don't know what I would have done…"

"Shush." My mum said coming to give me a hug.

"John we care about B a lot, please keep her around, we already see her as part of a family." My dad said. I smiled.

"I'm glad you all like her, I really do."

"We don't just like her son, we love her." Mum said.

"Yeah, we think you should marry her." Sean said getting a smack round the head from Dan. I chuckled.

"I've thought about it, I just want to see how it goes for a little while longer." They all nodded.

"Go see her son, she needs you right now." My dad said. I nodded again and turned to walk out.

"By the way you guys can stay here tonight." I said before walking up the stairs. I heard a commotion and chuckled then ran up the few remaining steps. I reached mine and B's bedroom down the hall and slowly walked in. I saw her sat by the window looking at the raindrops falling on the window. She had an ice pack round her ankle and one on her lip she busted that open to.

"Hey." I whispered causing her to look at me.

"Hi." She whispered back. I walked over to her and sat in front of her. After a couple of minutes I spoke.

"How you feeling?"

"Drousy…"

"The drugs." I said chuckling causing her to giggle.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her. She looked me dead in the eye.

"I messed up." She said before bursting into tears. I pulled her to me being careful of her head and just let her cry. If there was one thing I hated in this world, it was seeing her getting hurt.

* * *

**It's Okay, She's Okay...Man I Have To Stop Beating Myself Up Haha**

**This May Be The Last Chapter For A Bit Because I Am Going Away Friday And I Won't Be Back Till Wednesday But I Shall Try Put One Up Tomorrow )**

**Shoutout:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I'm Glad Youu Liked The Interview And I'm Happy You Could Picture The Pictures Lol...Haha I Updated Just For Youu...I Couldn't Leave Youu Hanging...) Thanks For Reviewing )**

**Preview: B Has A Heart To Heart With Someone**

**X**


	48. She Called Me Mum

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Johnny Boy**

* * *

I sighed as I turned the TV off. There was nothing on, okay so it was 3am but you would have thought at least one decent programme would be on. I couldn't be bothered to get a DVD so I just sat on the sofa staring out the large window.

"B?" A voice said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I whispered. I winced as the lights turned on. It was John's mum.

"Sweetie what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep plus I have things on my mind, you?"

"I just came down for a glass of water but I think I'll stay up." She said smiling. She walked over to the couch and sat beside me.

"You don't have to you know."

"I know but I want to." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks so much Carol, for everything it really does mean a lot." I said as the tears began to fill my eyes. She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Honey you don't have to thank me."

"I do you're the closest thing I have to family now." The tears began to fall and Carol pulled me to her.

"Shush honey, I know it's hard but forget about the people that hurt you, you are part of the Cena clang now." I chuckled.

"I'm being serious, your family has lost a beautiful asset." I shook my head.

"They really haven't." I choked out.

"Honey how could you think like that, you are a smart beautiful well mannered young woman, who makes people happy and most importantly makes my son happy and to be honest it's the happiest I've seen him in a long time…"

"How can he be happy when I've lost his child, imposed on him with my sisters kids, made him face my family, kissed another guy even though we weren't together at the time…"

"Okay stop right there firstly I'm sorry to say this but your family really need to sit down and talk, secondly you were not with him when you kissed Randy so he can not blame you for that and I think he admires you for looking after your sisters children, after everything their mum put you through you still took them in and looked after them."

"Yeah well I failed them too."

"You didn't fail them, I think they knew what was happening, when you fell down those stares Jr. knew you were hurt I could tell by his expression and you have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to the baby, even if you did know you were pregnant you could not have stopped that truck from colliding with your car…"

"If I knew I was pregnant I wouldn't have been going to the bar." She squeezed my shoulder.

"Now you and I both know that you would have gone to that bar to see all your friends and tell them the happy news."

"Your right."

"Look this is going to be hard for you but it can't be helped, what happened, happened and when the time is right you will have a child with my son and you will both be great parents, I don't doubt that for a second." I looked up at her and smiled. I rested my head against her shoulder.

"Carol, you know how you and Fabbo get along, if John and me ever get married and heaven forbid, we got a divorce, do you think we would be like you and John?" She sighed.

"That's hard to tell sweetie, it all depends on how it ends but in all honesty I don't see it ending, you two are perfect for each other and you both make each other amazingly happy." I smiled.

"Will you tell me how you and John met please…mum?" I said looking up at her. She smiled brightly.

"Of course well…"

**John**

I groaned as I felt the sun on my face. It was too early to wake up. At least I think it was. I moved my arm to bring B closer to me but I was met with cold sheets. I instantly shot up and ran to the bathroom.

"B?" I called but she wasn't in here. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I could hear voices. I saw my mum and dad talking over coffee.

"Um have you seen B?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too Jonathon." My mum said. I winced at the use of my full first name.

"Good morning now where is B?" My dad rolled his eyes.

"She is in the living room and I suggest you be quiet." I looked at him then walked out and into the living room.

"Hey why aren't…" I stopped when I saw B asleep on the couch with a blanket around her. It brought a smile to my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on to her John, she is something very special." I nodded.

"I know; I don't ever want to let her go."

"She called me mum last night."

"You were…"

"We talked, I think she just needed a shoulder to cry on, I'm going to go change before your brothers wake up and want breakfast, I'll call you later to see how she is." I just nodded as she walked away. I walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of B. I slowly stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I crawled behind her and held her close to my chest.

"I love you Johnny." She whispered in her sleep. I smiled.

"I love you baby, more than you'll ever know."

**This Is Just A Short Chapter Before I Go Away Lol...Sorry It Isn't That Good**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I Think Her Mum And Dad Still Like Her Lol...And Her Grandad Basically Pushed Her...I'll Explain It In The Next Chapter...When I Get Round To Writing It...I Shall Try Have It Up By Next Friday )...Thanks For Reviewing )**

**Preview: Haven't Really Decided But I Think B May Visit A WWE Show Cause I'm Going To Time Leap Lol **

**X**


	49. A Straight Flush

**Just A Filler :)**

**Don't Own Johnny :(**

* * *

I groaned as the phone rang. I lifted my head up and a huge pain shot through my head. I closed my eyes and felt around the floor for my phone. It must have fell off the sofa while I was asleep. I found the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Hey it's Mark, why didn't you tell me the kids were going home?"_ My mind thought back to the events of last night then my eyes snapped open.

"How did you know?"

"_Um there are pictures all over the internet of your grandparents and it's on the news." _

"Why would it be on the news?"

"_I'm not sure but there was something about screams I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention so are you going to tell me what happened?"_ That was when I heard a groan behind me. I looked behind and saw it was John and smiled.

"It's a long story Mark."

"_I've got time."_ I sighed.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone."

_"Well I'm not sure when I'll see you again, I'm pretty busy with survivor series coming up."_

"Man I wish John was wrestling, it's going to kill him not being able to wrestle."

_"Well why don't you come down here, that way I can see you."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Of course, I'm sure McMahon will be happy to see you, probably want you to perform again."_ I giggled.

"That would make John so jealous."

"_Probably, look I have to go now, be safe B."_ I smiled.

"I will Mark, I'll see you soon." We hung up and I settled back into John's arms. I closed my eyes and was ready to fall back asleep but someone didn't want me to because John's phone started going off. He shot up causing me to fall off the sofa.

"Ouch did not see that coming." I muttered.

"Hey Steph hold on a second." I rolled over on my back and saw him standing over me with a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes and pouted.

"That was not funny Mr Cena."

"It really was, I wish I videoed it." I rolled my eyes and he held out his hand. I took it and once he had pulled me up I slapped his chest.

"What was that for?"

"Just talk to Steph John." I said smiling and walking into to kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. I had just put the milk in when John walked in. He sat at the breakfast bar.

"What did Steph want?" I asked not turning to look at him.

"Um did you have any plans for today." I shrugged getting the bread out of the cupboard.

"I was going to book the photographer today then go see Gena and Gunner maybe go see Bex to see how she is getting along, why?"

"Well we can't get out of the house." I turned around and looked at him.

"Um why?"

"Everyone wants to know what happened last night."

"How did…"

"The door was open B and someone walked past and heard you scream and saw the car speed off." I sighed.

"Great."

"So get your cute ass back to bed because we are going to have a bed day." I giggled and jumped on the counter in front of him. He stood up so he was in between my legs.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said smiling. He leaned in and began to kiss me. He was about to lift me off the counter when we heard a commotion at the door.

"**Get back my brother is a cop!"** We both turned to look at the door.

"There goes my day of sex." John muttered. I stroked my hand through what little hair he had.

"Aww poor baby." I said pouting.

"Don't do the pouty thing because you look too cute and I could take you right here, right now on this counter…"

"But then your brothers would be watching."

"And so would I and I love you both but do not want to see that." I bit my lip as I saw Carol in the doorway.

"Mum, um hi." John said.

"Yeah hi, hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"Yeah you kind of were…" I hit him in the shoulder.

"No Carol, you weren't so um want to make these guys breakfast?" She smiled brightly.

"I'll show you how to make the perfect pancakes!"

**Later That Night**

"I shall see your 10 and raise you 15!" I said glaring at Sean.

"She's bluffing bro, come on you got this." Dan said rubbing Sean's shoulders. Sean sighed.

"I'll raise you 20."

"Ooo haha you going to fold now hunny?" Dan said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll raise you 10"

"Oh she's slowly backing down, c'mon Boog give her the big one." Sean smiled and chucked a chip into the pile.

"I'll raise you 50!" I looked at John who just nodded.

"I'll call you." I said. Dan laughed.

"Knew that would get her." I ignored him and looked at Sean.

"C'mon then Sean what have you got?" He started laughing.

"Oh girl you did good but I'm afraid I have four pairs!" He said putting his cards down. I sighed and looked at John, he just shook his head. Sean started pulling the chips towards him. I coughed and they stared at me.

"What is it?"

"Don't you want to know what I have?" Dan laughed.

"Aww just let her have her way Boog, what you got a pair?" I smiled.

"Actually I do believe I have a straight flush." I said placing all my cards down on the table. John got up and laughed.

"Haha you just got beat by a girl!" Sean clenched his jaw and Dan looked utterly shocked. I stood up and leaned over the table.

"I do believe this is now mine." Their faces were priceless.

"How did you…?"

"Never mess with a chick who works at a biker bar." I said smiling.

"She got us." Dan said.

"She got us good!" Sean said. I picked up the money he had put on the table and gave it back to him.

"Here you go."

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"What?"

"Why are you giving him money back?"

"Because it's his money."

"But you just won that."

"And as a nice woman I am giving it back to him."

"I like this part of poker." Sean said.

"Of course you would but if she lost you wouldn't be doing this." I turned to John.

"Oh Johnny baby, shush." I said putting my finger to his lips.

"Whipped." Dan muttered. John grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the side.

"What did you just say?" He said turning to Dan.

"Me oh nothing." He looked around innocently.

"He said you were whipped." Sean said smiling causing me to giggle. John let go and started to run after Dan, that was until they got shouted at.

"Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena, you are injured so get your butt back in that living room and sit down!"

"But mum…"

"Now John!" Sean and me laughed as John walked in shuffling his feet with his head down. He looked up and poked his tongue out at us before walking to the couch. He sat down and started to pout. I smiled and then turned to the doorway where Carol was shouting at Dan. I turned back to John who looked up at me and held out his arms. Luckily he was out of the sling now. I walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Aww did Johnny get shouted at?" I said doing a baby voice.

"Yeah Dan was being mean."

"I know."

"Johnny needs kissy." I giggled.

"Urgh get a room." Dan said walking in.

"We are in a room." John said. I smiled and then looked at him.

"I think Johnny needs his kissy now." He smiled showing off those dimples.

"I think he does too."

* * *

**Sorry It Took Sooo Long To Update...It's Just These Past Couple Of Days Have Beenn Hetic...But I Got My Results And Passed Them All Yay **

**Shoutouts**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I'm Glad You Liked That Chapter And Hmm Bout Him Going Shopping Not Just Yet...A Little Spoiler For Youu...Just Give It About A Month Story Wise Haha...Also I Knew I Said That What Happened To B Would Be In This Chapter But It Will Be In The Next One...Thanks For The Review :)**

**RandyzXnenaX48: Thank Youu :) And Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: I'm Glad You Liked That Chapter :) And She Resents Them For Taking The Kids Away From Her And If You Remember When John And B Went To England Her Grandad Didn't Like The Fact That She Wasn't Working Anymore...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: The Couple Go To Miami, Florida To Survivor Series **

**Also The Next Chapter Will Be The 50th Chapter...WOW Haha **

**xXx**


	50. Someone Had Way Too Much Candy

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John, Or Taker, Or Randy, Or McMahon, Or Shawn, Or Dave, Or Melina, Or Lillian, Or Kelly Or Any Part Of WWE**

**HAPPY 50TH :)**

* * *

"Mark!" I shouted as I jumped onto his back.

"Whoa, hey someone seems happy." He said.

"No someone had too much candy this morning." John said causing me to giggle.

"Oh okay, so how is my baby girl doing?"

"Um boyfriend standing right here you know." John said. Mark glared at him.

"You got a problem Cena?" John gulped and shook his head.

"I think I'm just going to go see Randy." He said turning around and walking off.

"So how are you doing?" Mark asked me again.

"I'm okay I guess a little worried."

"Why you worried sweetie?"

"Well if my information is correct a good friend of mine is in a hell in a cell match tonight." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about me baby girl, I'll be fine."

"Yeah well I will be worrying."

"Well you don't have to, is John worrying?"

"John doesn't know." I said smiling.

"Ah, remember what happened the last time you surprised him in the ring?"

"Yes but it will be fine…"

"Don't jinx it." I sighed.

"Yes dad." He chuckled.

"Don't make me hurt you Miss Jones." I giggled.

"Sorry, so are you going to show me this thing you are going to be trapped in tonight?"

"I suppose, c'mon lets go." He started walking with me on his back. Some people gave us weird looks but they thought differently once Mark saw them. When we got to the stage I looked up and saw the cell.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it." It was much bigger than I had ever expected.

"I can't believe you chucked Mick Foley off one of these." He laughed.

"C'mon I think your boyfriend wants a word." I looked and saw John stood with McMahon and Randy.

"Oh no." I muttered. We got to them and I smiled.

"Hey Randy, Mr McMahon good to see you again." I said jumping off of Marks back and holding my hand out which Vince shook.

"Miss Jones it's good to see you looking so well." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited."

"That's good, I just want you to practice with Randy for about half an hour because for most of your air time you will be in Shawn Michaels corner." My smile grew.

"Wow."

"John said that would be your reaction." I blushed.

"Right you two get to work, Mark can you oversee things I would like to talk to Mr Cena in private." I looked at John and he just smiled. Mark nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. McMahon started to walk off and John came closer.

"I won't be long, be careful okay?" He said putting his hands on my hips.

"I will, love you." I said causing him to smile.

"I love you too." He said pecking my lips and then turned to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon B, let me kick your ass." I turned to Randy.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" I said poking my tongue out at him. He picked me up and threw me in the ring.

"Urgh that so isn't fair." I said standing up.

**An Hour Later**

I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so…hey Dave." I smiled up at Dave Batista.

"B, hey, I heard you were here today, you look great!"

"Thanks, good luck in your match tonight, I'm not quite sure if I want to watch it though." He laughed.

"And why's that?"

"Well Mark and I think you are my friend and I worry too much…"

"First off I am your friend and secondly you don't have to worry, we will both be fine."

"Urgh will people stop jinxing things today."

"Sorry, so how are you doing?" I smiled.

"Good apart from a little mishap…"

"Yeah John told me."

"Right, how are you?"

"I'm good…Oh Melina over here." I turned round and saw Melina heading our way.

"Hey Dave." She said pecking his cheek.

"Hey Mel I want you too meet John Cena's girlfriend B." I smiled and surprisingly she did too.

"So you're the famous Bianca."

"I'm not quite sure about the famous part but yeah that would be me."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, it's nice to see a diva who can actually wrestle." She laughed.

"Thanks, do you maybe want to go get a drink after all this is done?" I nodded.

"Sure that would be cool, I'm glad I bought some club clothes." She smiled.

"Oh come by my locker later tonight, we will swap."

"That would be cool, I gotta go meet Mark now so I'll catch you both later, nice to meet you Melina and good to see you again Dave." I hugged them both before walking to Marks locker room. I knocked before walking in.

"Hey!" I said pocking my head round the door.

"Hi, I'll just be a sec." I nodded and stood patiently by the door. After a couple of minutes he turned to me.

"Okay ready to go?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish you would of told me we were going out, I would have looked more suitable." We started walking through the corridors. Mark put his arm around me.

"You look fine sweetie." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you would say that cause you know I could kick your ass." He chuckled.

"Yeah that's what it is." I giggled. We were about to walk out of the back door when someone called my name.

"B!" I turned round and squinted.

"John?" I heard Mark sigh. He jogged up to us and smiled at us.

"Just thought you might need these." He said pulling some sunglasses out behind his back. I smiled brightly.

"Oo thank you." I said taking them out of his hand and putting them on.

"Um why would she need sunglasses Cena, it's November!"

"Paparazzi of course..."

"And she is right here you know." I said glaring at Mark who sighed.

"Okay then can we go now?" I nodded and turned to John who smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you later baby, love you!" I couldn't hear his reply because Mark dragged me out of the door. We walked quickly across the parking lot and he dragged me to a Harley Davidson pick-up truck.

"Nice!" I said nodding. He smiled and got in the drivers seat.

**At The Restaurant**

We were half way through our meal when Mark brought up the reason why we were here.

"So what happened?" He didn't have to say it all; I knew what he was talking about.

"Well they just kind of turned up."

"And you let them in?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I invited them in for tea, of course I didn't he made a comment which well, shocked me and he pushed passed me."

"A comment?"

"He basically called me a whore."

"He what!" Mark said, his voice rising catching the attention of some people in the restaurant.

"Shush, so he pushed past me and went up the stairs, got the kids and then…" I stopped and Mark looked at me.

"Then?"

"It's nothing Mark."

"B tell me, what happened?" I sighed.

"He…Well…"

' "_Please, please don't…"_

"_Save it for someone who cares Bianca." The anger boiled up inside of me._

"_I hope they grow up to despise you just like I did." He stopped._

"_Well I wish I would have known that sooner so I wouldn't have spent so much money on a hooker." I narrowed my eyes and past him walking half way down the stairs. I blocked him._

"_Bianca haven't you learned not to mess around on stairs." I narrowed my eyes._

"_Well stop trying to kidnap my nieces and nephews!" He began to walk down the stairs._

"_B be careful!" I heard John say, I glanced behind my shoulder to see him blocking the front door. _

"_Just move Bianca, look you are making the children upset."_

"_No that would be because the child catcher is stealing them away from their auntie!" I noticed his eyes cloud over then he literally stomped towards me and pushed my arm so I tumbled down the stairs…'_

"He pushed you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I could just remember it being dark and just hearing John in the distance, I feel so bad because I must have scared him loads."

"Whoa hold up, you fell down some stairs, which could have killed you by the way and your worrying about how John felt?" His eyebrow rose.

"Uh huh…"

"Bianca you are unbelievable, you know I don't think you should get involved tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please it's not that big of a deal so just chill okay?"

"I can't just 'chill' Bianca, I'm worried about you."

"Urgh stop full naming me okay and I'm sorry but really I am fine!"

"If you say so."

"Yeah actually I do." I replied smiling.

**An Hour Later**

We walked through the back doors and I smiled.

"Thanks Mark, I had a good time."

"Even though I basically lectured you?" He smirked.

"Yes even though you basically lectured me, look I'll catch you after the show, I think I'm going to go keep John company." I said looking over his shoulder seeing John talking to Kelly Kelly. Mark followed my line of sight and chuckled.

"Ah I see, mind if I watch?" I smirked.

"Not at all." We began walking over to where John and Kelly were standing and I heard Kelly giggle but it was so fake. John's back was facing me so I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Well hey baby!" I squealed.

"Jesus babe, Mark did you giver her candy?" I giggled when he said that.

"It's not my fault, she found them in the glove compartment." John sighed.

"What was it?"

"Strawberry laces…oh hi Kelly didn't see you there." I saw Mark snicker from the corner of my eye.

"Um hi…"

"So what were you two talking about, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"Oh Barbie was just asking if I'd help her out in the ring sometime, you know when I can wrestle again." I nodded.

"Aww that's cool, he's a good teacher but you should have asked Mark over here, I mean he has more experience than my Johnny."

"Yeah Kelly I would not mind getting into the ring with you and showing you some moves." Her eyes widened.

"W-w-w-what no, h-he would…"

"Kill you, probably now why don't you run along and stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend." I said jumping off John's back. She basically ran away and Mark and me burst into laughter.

"Oh my god her face was priceless!" He said.

"I know right, 'w-what' urgh stupid bimbo."

"I don't think she will be coming back anytime soon." I heard John clear his throat and I bit my lip. I turned round and smiled at him.

"Don't give me that smile." He said.

"What smile?"

"The 'innocent' smile." I giggled.

"I'm not."

"Oh yes you are, by the way the whole thing with Barbie was great, the whole protectiveness turned me on." I smiled.

"It did?"

"Uh huh!" He said walking closer.

"And this is my cue to leave." We heard Mark say. Before I could hug him he was walking away. John pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. When we pulled away I saw a creepy guy staring at us.

"Um I think we should go to your locker room." I said quietly.

"Yeah me too." He said pulling me along.

**Showtime**

I was sat front row watching the show. So far it had been great and I was getting a little nervous. I looked down and smiled at my outfit. I was wearing a red baby doll corset tunic top and denim skinny jeans with black Mary Janes. My hair was half up half down with random curls in and my make-up was heavy. I had already had to smile and wave at the camera and now I had to get beaten up. I love being John Cena's girlfriend.

**Survivor Series**

Lillian stood in the middle of the ring.

"The following is for the WWE championship, now in this match if Shawn Michaels attempts to use the super kick he will lose the match and he will also not be able to face Randy Orton again for the WWE championship. However if Randy Orton gets disqualified then Shawn Michaels will win the WWE championship!" Shawn's music hit and the fans all got to their feet.

"Introducing the challenger, from San Antonio Texas, the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels!" Shawn made his way down to the ring but not before going to see Bianca and hugging her, when he got into the ring she began to clap him and point up at him. That was when Randy Orton's music was hit and he was met with a chorus of boos.

"And from St. Louis Missouri, he is the WWE champion, Randy Orton!" Randy stalked Shawn as he walked down to the ring and when it looked like he was going to get into the ring but made his way over to Bianca. He shoved the championship into her face telling her to look at what was once her boyfriends. She narrowed her eyes and slapped Randy around the face causing his eyes to widen and his breathing to speed up. He grabbed her by her hair and she screamed as Randy dragged her over the barricade. Before he could do any damage the referee pulled Randy away from her and Shawn went to check on her. He helped her stand up and she nodded when he asked if she was alright. He led her over to the corner so he could keep an eye on her and so she could cheer him on. Shawn got back into the ring and stared down Orton. The bell rang and the two began to grapple. Bianca stood at ringside cheering on HBK whenever she could and booing when Orton would get the upper hand. When Orton RKO'd and pinned HBK Bianca was in shock. When Randy got out of the ring she got in to see how Shawn was doing. She told the referee to get some help and did not notice that Randy Orton had gotten back into the ring and was stalking her. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her up. He got in her face and screamed.

"Want to slap me now huh?" Her eyes were wide with fear and then he RKO'd her, she lay lifeless on the mat. He leant down beside and started to trash talk in her ear before spitting on her. He then went back to Shawn and picked him up and placed him in the corner and started to shout that he was the best. Then out of no-where Shawn gave Randy some sweet chin music causing Randy to fall to the mat. Shawn crawled out of the ring and used the barricade to help him up. He stood there for a moment before realising Bianca was in the ring unconscious. He walked back over to the ring and dragged her underneath the ropes so he could carry her bridal style into the back.

**Backstage**

Shawn collapsed as soon as we got behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me." I said sliding out of his arms.

"It's okay, I'm just tired."

"Well obviously, that was an awesome match!" I said smiling.

"Thanks."

"B!" I turned round and saw John.

"Hey baby!" He picked me up and spun me round.

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah I'm fine."

"Guys." Shawn said.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yes John but I would feel a lot better if I could go shower so I could get Randall's spit out of my hair."

"Right okay…"

"Um guys maybe B would want to go see the doc first."

"Why?" I asked Shawn.

"Well honey, your head is bleeding." I tilted my head to the side.

"It is?" John turned me round.

"Yes it is, I told you…"

"Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena do not give me a lecture!" He rolled his eyes.

"If I want to give you a lecture I will!" Before I could protest he lifted me over his shoulder and began to carry me.

"Bye Shawn!" I called as he laughed and waved back.

"This is so unfair." I muttered.

* * *

**Sorry For The Late Update...My Internet Wen Down...Grrr...Anyways I'm Going To Try Do As Much As I Can By Thursday Because I Start Sixthform So Yeah Lol...Goodbye Life Hello Studying :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I'm Glad You Enjoyed It Lol :) Haha John Just Has That Effect Anyway Lol...Bless Himm...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: Do You Think It's Time For Thanksgiving...Hmm We Will See**

**X**


	51. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer: Yeahh You Should Get The Deal By Now :)**

**I Know They Give Each Other Gifts In This Chapter And I'm Not Sure If That Would Happen On Thanksgiving ButHell It's My Story And I Thought It Would Be A Nice Addition :)**

**Sorry A Kind Of Long And Lame Chapter...**

* * *

"Oh come on in dears, its cold out!" John's mum said opening the door. Before we stepped inside she was already in the kitchen. I took my navy hoodie swing jacket off and gave it to John who held his hand out for it.

"Thanks sweetie." I said as he hung it up. I rubbed my arms to get warmer. He turned round and chuckled.

"Come here." He said opening his arms. I smiled and wrapped my arms round his waist. He began to run his hands up and down my arms.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." He said smiling. I looked up at him and began leaning into him when someone coughed.

"Well Happy Thanksgiving to you two." We looked at Sean.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" We both said. He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Nice!" He said looking at it.

"You got to send it to me so I can put it on myspace." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You are such a myspace whore!" I giggled.

"I know its great right." He laughed and shook his head. That was when Carol walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that, look at you two, Bianca you look fantastic as always, I love your hair." I smiled. My hair was now really short but still in all its peroxide goodness but I had a black fringe. I had also curled it.

"Thank you."

"And Jonathon…"

"Mum!" She laughed.

"Sorry dear just had to be said, help yourselves to drinks and everyone is in the living room." I smiled as she walked back in the kitchen.

"She does this all the time." John said rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Overworks herself."

"Well I'll go help her…" I said pulling away from John.

"Wait come meet my new girlfriend!" Sean said.

"Oh a new one?"

"Oh you got a problem former champ?" Sean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just saying, how long is this one going to last?" Sean narrowed his eyes.

"For your information I like this one a lot."

"You said that before."

"Well this time I mean it!"

"Urgh too much testosterone." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Carol, what we got to drink?" She smiled.

"Whatever you want sweetie." I opened the fridge and saw some beer.

"This will do for now." I said smiling. I walked back into the hallway and rolled my eyes as the altercation continued. When I walked into the living room I smiled.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving!" I said walking over to Johnny Fabulous and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving, where's my son?"

"Oh he's with Sean arguing." I muttered as I noticed a blonde girl in the corner of the room.

"Typical John and Boog."

"Hey where is our love!" Dan said. I giggled and walked over to him.

"Here is your love!" I said hugging him and pecking his cheek.

"Thank you, that is all I ask for." I giggled and turned to Matt.

"Hey long time no see." I hugged him.

"I know; B meet my wife Megan." I smiled as I gave the red head a hug. She was very pretty and also quite tall. She looked about 5'8. She looked like she could be on the catwalk. Yes I am jealous.

"It's so nice to meet you!" I said pecking her cheek.

"You too, you look great."

"Oh thank you so do you!"

"Yeah okay my turn!" Steve said picking me up and squeezing me.

"Ouch Steve I know I haven't seen you in forever but that's no excuse to try and crack my ribs."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you since like July."

"That's a point, where were you at Halloween?"

"Some of us have to work Miss Jones, I heard about that asshole becoming your boss, I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine honestly, I've totally moved on."

"That's right, a biker bar huh?"

"Yeah, it's where I used to work when I first moved here, the guys were real welcoming so when I mentioned I was unemployed and needed work they welcomed me back."

"That's cool, oh meet my fiancé Jamia."

"That is such a pretty name I love it." Jamia smiled at me. She was about 5'6 and had a black bob. She also had a couple of tattoos and her nose was pierced. She was on the curvy side.

"Thank you, I love your hair!" I smiled.

"Thank you and last but not least you must be Sean's new girl?" I said walking over to the young blonde. She nodded.

"Tammy." She said standing up putting her hands in the pockets of her hoody, well actually it looked more like Sean's hoody. Before I could say something to her Jamia started talking to me.

"Oh my god, our boots match!" I looked at my studded ankle boots then at hers and shrieked.

"You like Victoria's secret to?"

"Hell yeah!" She said.

"You know Jamia I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine!" She giggled.

"Um excuse me does anyone know where Sean is?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah he's in the hallway with John, but I suggest you wait till they are done, brotherly spats." I said giggling. She didn't find that too funny.

"I'm going to go help Boog!" Dan said running into the hallway.

"Team John!" Steve said running out.

"I'll ref!" Matt said.

"Boys will be boys." I said taking a swig of my beer. I sat down on the sofa next to John.

"So is it good to have all your boys back?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is, I like these family get togethers." I smiled.

"I have to admit, it's nice to see all the Cena boys all together, oh Christmas are you all coming to the wedding?"

"I don't know, we usually all get together, its not really tradition…"

"Oh but you gotta come, it's going to be so fun and family orientated as well as Becky and Randy's day."

"Randy Orton's wedding?" Tammy interrupted.

"Yep, it's going to be great plus an exchange of gifts from the happy couple to all of the wedding guests, you should come."

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry babe he is coming." John said walking in and sitting down next to me. He put his arm around me and I put my hand on his thigh.

"I am?" His dad asked.

"Yes you all are even Megan, Jamia and hi I don't know you." Tammy blushed. Oh that's why she wouldn't talk to me, great.

"Tammy." She said making her way over to him cautiously. John leaned forward and held his arm out. She shook it and then looked at the floor. John's arm went back around my shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you." He said. She nodded slowly. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go help Carol." I patted John's knee then walked out even though John started to protest.

"Hey need any help?" I asked smiling.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

I sat next to John and pecked his cheek. I was sat in between John and Jamia who was sat next to Steve with Fabbo sat at the head of the table. Opposite me was Sean and Tammy was to his left side. She was sat next to Matt and Megan was sat next to Sean. Next to John was Marc who had turned up with his sister was sat opposite him. Carol was sat at the end of the table.

"Okay before we start it's time to say grace." Carol said. We all put our hands together and bowed our heads.

"Dear God I would like to thank you for this meal we are about to enjoy today. I would also like to thank you for keeping my family safe this past year and for helping us welcome new people into our family. Also thank you for helping John finally find a girl who truly cares for him and for making her safe." I felt John rib me in the side and I peeked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for keeping Dan strong and helping Sean to find someone new and for Matt for having a happy marriage and for Jamia for keeping my Steve in line." This made us laugh.

"Basically we are all thankful amen!" Sean said.

"Amen." We all said together.

"Sean I was not finished."

"But mum." She sighed.

"Fine but only if I take a picture first." We all agreed and she got up and put the camera high up.

"Okay everyone smile!" She said as she sat down. I put my arms round John just in time. Once the picture took she stood up and got the camera.

"Aww it's great!" I heard her say. I wasn't really paying attention because I was staring into John's eyes. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"Whoa no sex at the table!" Dan said. I blushed and looked down. Everyone laughed and John grabbed my hand underneath the table.

"Let's dig in everyone!"

**An Hour And A Half Way Later**

"Urgh!" I said as I sank down next to John on the couch.

"You okay baby?" He asked pulling me in between his legs so my back was resting against him.

"Yeah I'm just stuffed." He laughed.

"Yeah my mum feeds us well can you tell?"

"Yes I can, so what do we do now?"

"Why it's time for a football game of course."

"Please don't tell me you are going to move cause I am so comfy right now!" I said groaning.

"Don't worry baby, it's on TV."

"Oh good, I think I'll take a nap." I said sighing. He kissed my forehead.

"You do that baby, I might join you."

"Uh huh." I said before closing my eyes.

**Some Time Later**

"Baby wake up." I opened my eyes to see John just about to kiss my lips.

"I love when you wake me up!" I said. I sat up and stretched.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked sitting up slightly.

"It was great." I said smiling.

"That's cause you had this sexy body to sleep on."

"Yeah that's what it was." I said kneeling in front of him and kissing his lips.

"Mmm, time for presents." John said. I sat up and smiled at John who was now pouting.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't have to get up so quick." He said.

"Sorry babe but we got to get the presents out of the car." I said standing up and walking out to the car. It was getting dark now and was still really cold. I grabbed a bag that was filled with presents but nearly dropped them.

"Let me help you." John said. I rolled my eyes and jumped when my phone started going off.

"Who's that?" John asked as we walked back inside.

"Bex, I'll be in in a minute." I said pecking his lips.

"Hey hun, happy thanksgiving!" I said.

"_Hey you too, oh my god you are not going to believe what Randy has brought me."_

"What did you get?"

"_He got me a dog!"_

"Really…"

"_Yeah and not just one, five!"_

"You have five dogs, are you serious?"

"_Yeah and they are all different breeds!"_

"That's so cool, so what did you get?"

"_A Irish wolfhound, greyhound, Australian Shepard, Newfoundland and you'll never believe it but a St. Bernard!"_ She squealed.

"Are you being serious, I love them!"

"_I know me too, so has John got you anything?"_

"Yeah he has but I don't know what it is yet we were just about to exchange gifts when you called."

"_Well what are you waiting for go and call me back as soon as you know!"_

"Okay, okay bye." I said hanging up. I giggled as I walked into the living room. John opened his arms and I walked over and sat on his lap. He kissed my shoulder blade and asked.

"What did Bex want?"

"Just telling me that Randy bought her five dogs, can you believe it?"

"Five really wow."

"I know right."

"Okay hush your gums you two I want to open my presents." I giggled at Sean.

"Sorry hun go ahead." I said. He smiled and opened a gift from Tammy. I didn't really pay attention to what it was because John started to kiss my neck.

"Baby stop it." I whispered. He glanced at me and smirked.

"But you like it."

"I know but not here, when we get home okay?" I said smiling and he groaned.

"Urgh fine, I'm still going to continue to kiss you though especially in front of that Tammy, I noticed how she has been looking at you all night."

"And how has she been looking at me, Mr Cena?"

"Well it isn't like the way I look at you…"

"The I want you here on the kitchen table right now look?"

"Yes that is the way I look at you but…"

"I like it when you look at me like that, it makes me feel really sexy!" I giggled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But you're always sexy."

"No I'm not."

"Stop arguing with me anyway back to the point, she has been glaring at you nearly all night!" I shrugged.

"Well she is obviously a fan of you."

"But she is dating my brother." He whispered, concern lacing his voice.

"You want me to have a word with Sean when I can?"

"Please." I pecked his lips.

"Of course baby." He smiled.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but um we want to give you two our presents." Dan said. I turned round and faced everyone.

"Of course go ahead!"

"Now this is a gift from all of us and well we hope you like it!" Matt said handing me a huge rectangular shaped gift.

"Wow guys this is huge!" I giggled.

"Okay want to unwrap it together?" John asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"John get the camera." I heard Carol mutter. I giggled and kissed underneath my earlobe.

"Ready on three." I nodded.

"One, two, three!" We said together. We ripped the paper off and John held the photo frame up.

"Oh wow!" I said. It was a photo of everyone at Halloween, well everyone that was there.

"Of course some of us aren't on that picture but um we decided earlier after finding out that B especially loved pictures we will have the picture at the dinner table blown up and framed."

"Aww thanks so much you guys!" I got up and hugged them all apart from Tammy who seemed to tense up as I neared her.

"This is going in the hallway, it's so cool!" I said smiling. John kissed my head and put me on the floor.

"Time for your present!" He said walking to the doorway.

"Now this is basically your Christmas present as well but because of the wedding I thought I would give you them now."

"Aww thank you baby." I said as he walked out. Everyone started talking as we waited for John to return and were interrupted by a sound.

"Is that barking?" I asked.

"B turn round." Sean said smiling. I turned round and looked up at John who was holding two puppies in either hand. I gasped.

"No!" I said as my hand covered my mouth.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas baby!" He said smiling. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"They are so adorable!" I shrieked causing everyone to laugh. John knelt in front of me.

"Okay in my right hand I am holding a Maltese puppy and in my left a King Charles spaniel."

"Aww baby!" I said basically jumping on him causing him to fall back and release the dogs. I began to kiss him and his hands began to roam down my body. I pulled away when the King Charles spaniel began to lick my face. I giggled.

"Are they girls or boys?"

"Girls, I could not let them face the torture of having their pride and joy cut off." I rolled and my eyes and picked the spaniel up. She was white with random tan spots including a patch of tan around her right eye.

"Aww she is so cute, what shall we call you?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"Call her whatever you want babe." John said leaning across the floor.

"Hmm I'd call her patch but that's too original, I want something different."

"Patch is cute though." Morgan said.

"Yeah it is but as B said it is a common name…"

"Oh I know!" I gasped.

"What is it babe?"

"Vengeance." I said smiling. I saw everyone look at each other and someone coughed.

"Um babe, Vengeance?" John asked.

"Yeah, after Zacky of Avenged Sevenfold." I put Vengeance down and picked the Maltese up.

"So that makes you Synyster or would you prefer Shadows?" I asked biting my lip.

"How bout Vengeance becomes Shadows because of the patch on her eye?" John suggested.

"I like it, so for the Maltese?"

"Hey B do you like Paramore?" Jamia asked.

"Yeah, wait Paramore…that's really cute, I love you Jamia!" I said blowing her a kiss.

"So its Paramore and Shadows Cena…" John began.

"That's actually kind of cool." Boog said.

"Yep!" I said smiling.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

"Thank you so much Carol, I had an amazing time!" I said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you did sweetie."

"Thanks mum once again great lunch."

"Thank you John, now you two get home before you catch colds!"

"Okay, bye." I said walking over to the car and getting into the drivers seat. When John got in I handed him the dogs and started the car. I drove out of the driveway and beeped to say goodbye to The Cena's one last time.

"Do you think you should be driving?" I rolled my eyes at John.

"I had one beer." He nodded.

"So did you have fun today?"

"It was amazing, the best thanksgiving ever." I smiled.

"What did you used to do with Roberto?"

"Nothing really, just watched the parade and then we came back and did nothing basically." I sighed.

"He never invited you to go see his family."

"Can we not talk about Roberto please?" I asked as I drove through the gates.

"Sorry." He said. When I pulled up I grabbed the dogs off of John and got out of the car. I waited for him to get to the door before walking behind him. He sighed and turned to me.

"John what are you doing, open the door its cold."

"Look I'm sorry for bringing up Roberto…"

"John it's fine just please open the door!" He turned round and unlocked the door. We walked inside and he shut and locked the door behind me while I set the dogs down and took my coat off and threw it over the banister of the stairs and as John walked past me I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me and crashed my lips for his. My arms moved to his neck and his hands moved to my waist. He pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" I smirked.

"Can a girlfriend not kiss her boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes she can."

"That's okay then." That was when the dogs started barking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know lets go check it out." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. That was when I saw Paramore and Shadows barking at another dog. I gasped.

"John what's this?"

"What you think I'd have two little dogs, baby I need a man dog." I smiled and jumped on him.

"I know its yours but I love German Shepards!"

"I know that's why I got him so there is your dog to call Vengeance."

"Are you serious, John he is yours."

"I know but Vengeance is kind of cool, so he shall be Vengeance Cena." I giggled and pecked his cheek before walking over to the German Shepard puppy.

"Look at you, you are so cute." I picked him up and kissed him before standing up.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." I said kissing John.

"Okay babe, want me to put the fire on and get a DVD?" I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I reached the bedroom and put my coat away before stripping down to my underwear and placing my clothes into the washing basket. That was when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey happy thanksgiving babe!" _I smiled.

"Thanks Genie you too."

"_So what you doing?"_

"Just getting changed for bed, it's been a long day."

"_I know, did you have fun with the whole Cena clan?"_

"Yeah it was great apart from Sean's new girlfriend she kept glaring at me all night."

"_What's up her ass?"_

"I don't know, I think she is a fan girl or something, I need to talk to Sean though."

"_Yeah cause she could just be using him, poor guy."_

"Yeah well if she is I'll kick her ass, Sean is a great guy."

"_Your becoming really attached to the Cena's aren't you?"_

"Well of course, they have welcomed me into their family and I can't thank them enough." I said pulling on my lace trim slip.

"_I know, I'm just glad to see you happy."_

"I really am Genie, oh you will never believe what John got me for thanksgiving."

"_Ooo tell me!"_

"He got me puppies!"

"_Another boob job, B really, your boobs are perfect now they really don't need to get any bigger."_ I giggled.

"No sweetie, he got me dogs."

_"Oh, that makes sense, aww that is so cute sweetie, I shall have to come by and see them."_

"Of course bring Gunner and you guys can stay."

_"Yeah that would be fun, anyway do you think you can come to the bar Monday night?"_

"Probably why?"

_"Well the old man has called a meeting, apparently its really important."_

"He isn't going to sell the bar is he?"

_"No I don't think so, Gunner knows but he wont tell me."_

"Seducing?"

_"Already tried, he was close but he tied me up."_

"Um yeah don't need to know about your sex life babes."

_"Why not we used to talk about it all the time, maybe we should have a girls night in sometime."_

"I'd love that!" I said smiling as I walked into the living room. John had set blankets on the couch and was putting a DVD in, when he saw me walk in he smiled.

"_Yeah with facepacks and movies and junk food the whole kaboodle." _I giggled.

"Yeah babe, look I got to go but I'll see you Monday okay?"

"_Okay night night, love you!"_

"Love you too babe!" I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" John asked sitting down next to me. I cuddled up to him and he put the blanket round me.

"Just Gena, apparently the owner of the biker bar is calling a meeting."

"What for?"

"No one knows, he is keeping it secret."

"Strange, so does this mean I am away from you Monday night?" I shrugged.

"Probably, depends how I feel cause if I feel fine I'll drive home and if I'm really tired I'll just stay at Gena's." I said yawning.

"Hmm you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"No I want to be right here with my baby watching whatever it is you put into the DVD player."

"Anchorman."

"Oh Will Ferrell I love him!"

"Me too." He pressed play and we watched the movie. Well I watched a bit before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay Sorry If That Bored You To Death...I Just Really Wanted To Post Because I Said I Would Before Thursday But Didn't Get Round To It...Updates Will Take A While I Think Because I Have Started Sixth Form And They Just Love To Give Work...It's My First Day Back And I Already Have A Essay For Law...Yay...Sorry For Bitching...:)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I Would As Well...It Would Be So Cool :)...Hell I Probably Wouldnt Mind If Randy Orton Split My Head Open Lmaoo...I'd be Like Ha See This Scar...Randy Orton Did It Hehe...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Yeahh The Whole Privacy Thing Is Annoying...They Can't Even Kiss Without Being Looked At By Some Weirdo...Yeahh Poor Randy...I'm Going To Write How He Reacts To Busting B Open In A Later Chapter Lol...Thanks For the Review :)**

**Preview: B Finds Out What Is Going On With The Bar...Will She Have to Move??**

**xXx**


	52. We Will Do This Together!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John!**

**Just Another Update For Youu :)**

* * *

I pulled up outside the bar and got out of the car. I pulled my leather jacket closer towards my body and jogged inside.

"Hey!" I said as I walked inside.

"There's my girl!" Gena shrieked running over to me and hugging me.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked as she pulled away.

"I'm fine I just wish I would know what was going on." She said rolling her eyes.

"Aww has he still not told you?"

"Nope and we've been waiting on your ass." Gunner said walking over. I giggled and hugged him.

"How are you baby?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm great, now lets find out what's going on shall we?" I said raising my voice and causing the whole bar to cheer. I giggled and saw down on a barstool. The old man cleared his throat.

"Okay, I got a phone call before thanksgiving saying that an old friend of myself and a few you in here had passed away."

"Who was it?" Gena asked.

"You remember Billy, he owned the bar in Essex County."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just old age sweetie." I just nodded and played with my fingers.

"So what's happening to the bar?" Tom asked.

"Well that's why I called this meeting, it just so happens that Billy left the bar to me in his will so I now own two bars."

"He left you the bar?" I asked.

"What does his family say?"

"Oh they don't care, he had a son but he wasn't into bikes."

"How can you not be into bikes?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Tommy some people don't." I said making him poke his tongue out at me.

"Anyway, as you can tell I am getting too old to have more than one bar so I talked to my boys but it seems they want to stay here, so that's why I called you here today, who wants a bar?" My eyes widened.

"You're giving it to one if us?" Gena asked.

"Yep, who better than one of you guys."

"Well I'd be happy to take it off your hands." Tommy said.

"Hell no B should get it!" I gasped as I heard my name.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Well for starters her tits are bigger!" I burst out laughing.

"Yeah and she knows how to run a bar." Terry said.

"They got a point dad, the amount of times she's looked after the bar for us." Gunner said. I shook my head.

"No I couldn't."

"B you could."

"Well okay I could but I couldn't just take a bar off you."

"Why not its not as if I have paid for it."

"Go on B you know you want to."

"But I have the wedding to plan and I wont be able to focus on the bar."

"C'mon B that's bullshit and you know it, if anyone can run a bar and a plan a wedding at the same time it would be you plus West Newbury is in Essex County so you wouldn't have to go far." I sighed.

"I don't know guys, look I'll think about it okay, um sorry but I got to go."

"But B you were going to…"

"I know but I just remembered I got to do something, I'll see you guys soon." I walked out of the bar and got into John's truck, put it in reverse and hit the road.

**Gena**

"See she doesn't even want it but I do!" Tom said. I stood up.

"She does want it but can't you see she is worried about something?"

"What is there to worry about?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that she is followed around by photographers nearly everywhere she fucking goes, oh my god that's it!"

"What is it babe?" Gunner asked me but I carried on pacing.

"Um sorry to say this bro but your girlfriend is weird." Terry said. I saw Gunner hit Terry round the back of the head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For calling my girlfriend weird."

"Well hello, what is she doing?"

"Thinking that's her thinking face."

"Oh man you've gone soft."

"No I haven't!"

"Um yes you have, 'oh that's her thinking face." I stood there and watched the altercation with an amused look.

"Both of you shut up!" Their old man said causing them to stop and look at him.

"I do believe Gena has something to say." I smiled.

"Thanks old man I certainly do, okay I think the reason B is worried is because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"That's ridiculous!" Tom said.

"Actually it isn't, you see because B is followed around by the media she is scared that they will hurt innocent people because of her."

"That actually makes sense." Terry said.

"So B doesn't want the bar because she is worried people will get hurt, that's a lame excuse Gena." Tom said.

"Oh what do you know Tom, at least she has a heart."

"I have a heart, its just if I own the bar there will be no media attention so everyone wins."

"Yeah but you don't know how to run a bar." Gunner said.

"Well you could teach me."

"It's not something you learn just like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Yeah B has been working here for years." Terry said. We turned to the old man.

"Gena do you think she will talk to John about it?"

"It depends, I hope she does, but if you want I can call him tomorrow and try to talk her into it."

"You can't talk her into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"Um she does want to do it, I think I should know I mean after all B is like one of my best friends."

"Okay then its settled B shall take over the bar." I pouted.

"Whats up Genie?" I sighed.

"Me and my big mouth, if I didn't say anything then B would stay here."

"Well she will come visit and we will all go visit her right guys?" Gunner said creating the bar to cheer in agreement.

"It means we can plan more road trips!" Terry said causing me to giggle.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

**B**

"Shush!" I whispered to the dogs as I walked through the front door. They began to wag their tails when they saw it was me.

"Hey puppies!" I whispered. I knelt down and petted the dogs before getting up and going into the kitchen. I sighed and got a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Baby what are you doing home?" I jumped and dropped the glass into the sink causing it to chip.

"Oops." I said looking into the sink. He walked over to me and turned me to face him.

"What happened?" I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know something happened?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes so tell me what's up?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"They offered me a bar." He looked confused.

"A bar, you mean they want you to move back to New York?" I shook my head.

"No, um a guy called Billy passed away and he happened to own a bar in Essex County so they offered it to me."

"Just offered it?" I nodded.

"Uh huh."

"So what did you say?"

"I said I would think about it I mean you know what the press is like, John someone could get hurt and I don't want that to happen."

"Baby it won't happen, I'll make sure of it now you look tired lets go to bed."

"Wait you want me to take it?"

"Of course I do this is a great opportunity for you baby."

"Your serious?"

"If it means you not having to go far to go to work then of course babe."

"I think it's about an hour and a half away."

"Well that's perfect, seriously in the morning give them a call and let them know that your up for this, that we are up for this." He said taking a hold of my hands.

"You want to do this together?"

"Well I won't be able to help you out all the time but…"

"That's more than enough, I love you so much!" I said kissing his lips.

"I love you too but for now lets go to bed and then tomorrow we will call the bar and let them know and then we shall have everyone over for dinner, how does that sound?" I nodded and smiled.

"Perfect!"

* * *

**Okay Sorry If You Didn't Enjoy That...Oh By The Way I Am As Of Now Officially Closing The Voting For Beckys Wedding Dress...If There Is Like A Tie I Will Ask Which One You Want Bex To Have When I Post The Next Chapter Which I Hope To Have Up By Monday...But First I Gotta Go Write A Essay...Fun!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I'm Glad You Enjoyed It...And Haha Let Me Know What She Says To That :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: I Know Right...He Is Sooo Cool... And I'm Glad You Liked The Name Vengeance...If You Hadn't Noticed I'm Kind Of Obsessed With Avenged Sevenfold Lol...The Blow Up Will Come Soon...A Little Spoiler Haha...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Want To Appear Here...Well Review Of Course :)**

**Preview: B Has Her Talk With Sean But Causes The Brothers To Fight!**

**xXx**


	53. Keep Calm Do Not Punch Her In The Face

**Don't Own John And The Song Is Running Game...John Cena Owns That**

* * *

"See me on TV, knows everything about me,

You can't fuck with me, I can't fuck without him

And you think I don't be loving his things

That's like saying you at Hooters for the Buffalo wings…" I was cut off by a laugh; I turned round and saw Sean.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked smiling. He walked over the CD player and turned it down then moved over to the kitchen counter.

"I stayed here last night, why are you here, I thought you were in New York." I shrugged.

"Drove back…"

"B are you mad?" I smirked.

"Quite possibly yes." I giggled. He shook his head.

"So what you doing?"

"Cooking, how do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." He replied.

"Okay!" I turned back to the cooker.

"Oh by the way don't make plans, me and John are inviting everyone over for dinner."

"Why?"

"We have news." His hands slammed on the counter causing me to jump.

"Oh my god." I turned round.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" I shook my head and looked down.

"Oh shit B, I'm sorry." I looked up and smiled softly.

"Its fine hun." He sighed.

"I best call Tammy." That was when I remembered I was supposed to talk with him.

"Um Sean about Tammy…" I bit my lip.

"What about her?"

"Nothing really, I just want to make sure you're being careful."

"B if you're telling me to use protection…"

"What no, eww gross I'm not your mother and I so don't want to have those kind of images in my head." I shivered.

"Aww you think of me like that, I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes.

"Eww no doofus you are my boyfriends brother that's just wrong."

"Thanks B love you too."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah so as you were saying, you want me to be careful of what exactly?" I sighed.

"Tammy."

"Why would I have to be careful of her?"

"Look on thanksgiving she kept glaring at me, especially when John would kiss me…"

"Oh my god you think she's with me because I'm John's brother, you don't think I can pull a girl without mentioning who my brother is?"

"No I'm just saying…"

"Thanks B, you know I thought you actually liked me, you're just worried that John might actually run off with someone else, nice to see you trust my brother you selfish bitch."

"That's not what I was…"

"Well you know what screw you B, I'm going." He stood up just as John walked in, who noticed the tension in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I was just leaving." He stormed past John.

"Yo bro you coming tonight?"

"Depends if you can control your girl or not." He said slamming the door shut. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"I had that talk with him."

"Oh I guess he didn't take it too well." I opened my eyes.

"You think?" He sighed and walked over to me placing his hands on my hips.

"Look if he comes tonight I'll tell him that I asked you to talk to him for me." I shook my head.

"No don't worry about it, it's fine."

"B he just shouted at you for no reason."

"So, he obviously likes her a lot."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about." I smirked.

"Well don't be, cause if she breaks his heart, I'll break her pretty face." John smiled and leaned in closer.

"I love it when you get violent." He kissed me causing me to groan. I pulled away.

"You know I think breakfast can wait." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah I think it can too." I turned the cooker off and he began to drag me out of the kitchen and stopped dead.

"What, what is it?" He pursed his lips in thought.

"Is that my album?" I giggled.

"Yep!" He growled and lifted me up.

"I love you even more!"

**Dinner Time**

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a wine coloured cowlneck sweater dress with brown opaque tights and suede peep toe booties. My hair was in a messy bun and my make up was light. I walked down the stairs and smiled at John who was in a pair of denim jeans and a brown t-shirt. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, how's dinner coming along?"

"Great, bout another hour and it will be done." I smiled and kissed his back through his shirt.

"I hope you are not wearing make-up." I giggled.

"Don't worry it didn't come off on your shirt." He turned round.

"It better not have." I shook my head and sighed.

"I hope Sean comes, I still feel bad about what happened this morning."

"Baby don't worry about it, he'll be fine."

"Well I always worry…"

"I know and you should stop and relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Yes but I know you're nagging to yourself in that beautiful head of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"You know me too well Cena."

"I know." He kissed me when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm my family have really bad timing." I smiled and pulled away from him but he stopped me.

"By the way you look great tonight." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Yeah you do too." I said causing him to smile. He slapped my ass before going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine. I giggled and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys come on in." It was Carol, John, Sean and Tammy. I was really hoping he wouldn't bring her.

"Thanks sweetie, you look very cute." I heard Sean snicker and Fabbo shot him a look.

"Um thanks, where are the others?"

"Oh they are going to be here in a bit, they all went out shopping today." Carol answered.

"You ladies and your shopping trips." I giggled at Fabbo.

"Well welcome to the house of Cena, you are all going to have a great night tonight and maybe just maybe there will be some nudity." John said walking out of the kitchen.

"Or not." I said smiling at him. I heard a killjoy muttered. I gathered it was Tammy. John wrapped his arms round me.

"Aww your no fun." He pouted.

"Or your parents are here and I'm sure they have seen enough of you."

"Yes we most certainly have." Fabbo said.

"Oh guys can I take your coats and you can go through to the living room."

"Sure." Fabbo said handing me his and Carol's coats before walking off. Sean chucked his coat at me and I sighed. I'm glad John didn't see that, I don't want to cause a rift between brothers. I opened the coat closet and hung everyone's coats up when I heard someone clearing their throat. Oh Tammy of course.

"Can I take your coat?" She glared at me.

"Look I know you are jealous of what me and Sean have but please keep your opinion of me to yourself, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here tonight…" This is where I zoned out and that nagging voice returned. _'Keep calm, do not punch her in the face, Sean will be more pissed off with you, just stay calm.'_

"Do I make myself clear?" I shook my head to bring myself to reality.

"What, oh um sure whatever sweetie." I said pushing past her and opening the door to Jamia and Steve.

"Hey!" I screamed and hugged Jamia. I smiled at Dan and Steve who walked straight into the living room.

"Urgh is that skank here?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't like her too?" She shook her head.

"Hell no, did you see how she was glaring at you all thanksgiving."

"Yes, yes I did but forget bout her and have a good night, come on."

**45 Minutes Later**

Matt and Megan had arrived not long after and we were now sat down ready to eat the lasagne John had slaved over all day, bless him.

"Okay quieten down you Cena's!" John said causing me to giggle slightly.

"I want to make an announcement right now and raise a glass to my beautiful girlfriend who is the cause of this dinner because she now owns her own bar." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh B you do that's wonderful!"

"Thanks, I haven't signed the contract yet but it is basically a done deal."

"That's so cool B!" Jamia said.

"I know right!"

"So what you're using my brothers money now?" Sean asked. I was taken aback by the question.

"What, no, I would never…"

"Course you wouldn't."

"Actually Sean the bar was given to her by her former friend, he is too old to look after two bars so he gave her this one."

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually believe that, just wait till the bill comes through." I stood up.

"Sean I am not like that!"

"Oh boo hoo…"

"Sean do not talk to her like that!" John said.

"I can talk to her how I want, I mean she made it pretty clear she did not like my girlfriend."

"I never said that Sean."

"You basically did."

"I'm sorry if I worry about you Sean, now if you excuse me I just remembered I have some things to do for the wedding, enjoy your dinner." I said holding my head up high and walking out.

**John**

I watched as B walked out of the dining room. I turned to Sean and glared at him.

"She only said what she did because she cares about you Sean, you know that she can't thank our family enough for accepting her and tonight was about her, this is what she needs, I know the whole baby thing is still on her mind and I know this will take her mind off of it plus she loves working at the bar, so thanks Sean, thanks for ruining this evening, now lets eat before it gets cold!" I sat down and started to eat. Everyone just stared at each other before starting to eat.

"John I…" Sean began to say.

"Can't you see I'm eating?" I said not looking up.

"Um John do you want me to go see how B is?" Jamia asked.

"No she'll want to be left alone for the rest of the night now."

* * *

**I'm Sorry If You Didn't Like This...I'm Tired But I Said I Would Post Something On Like Monday...So Yeah...This Was Kind Of Round 1 Haha...I Wish B Would Have Hit Her Haha...By The Way I Get The Lyrics Are Wrong But It's Cause B Is Singing It From Her Point Of View If You Hadn't Of Guessed Lol :)**

**Becky's Wedding Dress: Okay It's Between 1,4 And 8...Please Vote for One...The Links For The Pics Will Be On My Profile So Put It In Your Review Or Send Me A Message Please...It Will Only Take A Minute So Pleasee :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: Well She Talked To Him...Shame It Didn't Go So Well :(...And Yes Johnny Is Soooo Sweet Hehe Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: B Is A Very Busy Lady :) OOO A Fellow Sevenfolder Haha...Yeahh I'm Kind Of Obsessed Hehe...I Shame Myself Because Of This Fan Girl Side...But I'm Not That Bad...I Love All Their Girlfriends :)...I Mean Gena Is Named After Zacky V's Girlfriend...Okay I'll Stop Talking Now Haha...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: B Starts To Refurbish The Bar But How Will Bexx Take The News That Her Wedding Planner Has Another Job??**

**xXx**


	54. He Called Us Gold Diggers!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own John**

**Okay Crappy Little Filler Chapter...Sorry :(**

* * *

"Oi bitch!" I turned round and smiled.

"Yo ho!" I walked up to Bex and hugged her.

"Hey." I hugged Randy and he spun me round causing me to giggle.

"Hey, are you okay, how's the head?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't tell me you still feel guilty about that?" He looked down.

"Aww Randy, it's fine honestly, it was my fault anyway."

"Of course it was your fault B cause your shit." I smiled at Bex.

"Thanks I love you too." I giggled. I heard a number of barks and saw shadows and paramore barking at Becky.

"Aww you got dogs too?" I picked them up.

"Yeah the Maltese is paramore and the spaniel is shadows."

"They are so cute!"

"I know right."

"But not as cute as, Beethoven."

"Beethoven?" She pulled out an St Bernard's causing my dogs to go crazy.

"Um yeah my dog." I nodded.

"Oh right okay, bit original don't you think?"

"Fuck off yeah I like that film."

"Oh B I got you a present!" Randy said smiling.

"What is it?" He pulled out a packet of strawberry laces.

"Oh Randy Orton I love you." He smiled and held them out for me and I took them in my mouth and walked over to the bar. I dropped the candy and sat on the newly bought bar stool.

"So what do you guys think?" They joined me.

"I think so far it looks great."

"Yeah I can't believe you have a bar B." I giggled at Bex.

"I know right, oh Randy can I count on an appearance on opening night?"

"Of course bambi, so you thought of a name?"

"No, I have no idea what to call it."

"Hmm well you'll think of something." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh we heard what happened with Sean, are you okay, if I was you B I would have hit him." I shook my head at Bex.

"I can't hit him Bex, he's my boyfriends brother."

"So he shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"I know but can you really blame him, I mean you would expect Randy to act the same way if someone talked to him the way I talked to Sean."

"Yes but there is a difference for one I am not with him for money…"

"Sure feels like it." Randy muttered causing him to be smacked round the head.

"Asshole."

"Um ouch that hurt."

"Yeah I think that was the point." I said smirking.

"Well you never know, you two are best friends after all, you could both be plotting away behind our backs, just waiting to take all of our money." I rolled my eyes and hit him myself.

"Ow!"

"Well you shouldn't be such an asshole should you?" I said high fiving Bex.

"John thank god you're here I'm being abused!" Randy said getting up. I turned round and smiled at John who had just walked through the door. He smiled and winked at me. He still made my heart race.

"So why are you being abused?" He asked Randy.

"All I said was…"

"He called us gold diggers." Bex said.

"I did not."

"Uh yes he did." I said.

"I did not anyway I didn't exactly say those words."

"But you implied it." I stated.

"Wait B I guess we are gold diggers cause we are sleeping with old men." I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that was classic!" That was when I saw John's face.

"Oh or not, Bex run now!" I shot off the bar stool and began to run towards the back but was taken down.

"Ow okay I was so not expecting a take down like that!" I said as I collided with the floor. I was flat on the floor while John was straddling me.

"Well do you take it back?" He asked.

"Do I take what back?" I asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." I giggled.

"Oh you being old?"

"I am not old!" I managed to turn over so I faced him.

"Aww I'm just kidding baby." I said when I saw that he was pouting. He laughed.

"I love you." I smiled and put my arms round his neck bringing him closer.

"I love you too!" I pecked his lips.

"Bianca Ann Jones!" I heard from somewhere. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ooo she just full named you." I hit his shoulder and sat up. Bex walked towards us.

"What?" I asked.

"If you're planning on getting this bar together then who is planning my wedding?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm doing both." I began walking into the bar area.

"How can you possibly do them both, I know that your attention will be on the bar more!"

"Well of course it will this bar has got to make me money so I don't have to mooch off of people to buy stuff!"

"See I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

"Um weren't you the one who decided B was going to do this cause no-one else knew what you wanted?" Bex growled and hit Randy on the back of the head.

"Shut up dumbass!"

"I was just saying god." I shook my head at the two and picked my dogs up. I began to walk out.

"Um where do you think you are going?"

"Doing something for someone else cause that's just the kind of person I am!" I walked out and walked to my car. I got in and tried to calm down before driving off home.

**At Home**

I checked through the guest list for the one-hundredth time and wrote down people who were missing. I looked up when someone coughed. It was John.

"Hey why don't you come downstairs I made your favourite." I smiled slightly.

"I would but I have a wedding to plan." He sighed and walked over to the desk, he pushed the chair away from it and sat in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Baby don't let what she said get to you, if I know you like I think I do, I know you can do both of these things at once."

"No John she's right, I made a commitment…"

"Not only to Bex remember?" I sighed.

"I just don't get what I'm doing wrong John." I said tears filling my eyes. He pulled me to him so I was stood in between his legs.

"You aint doing nothing wrong babe, Sean will see that you were looking out for him sooner and later and well Bex, Bex is just worked up cause she is getting married this month, I am sure you will feel the same when we get married." I loved when he said that. He took my face in his hands and I smiled.

"There is that smile, now don't worry everything is going to be great okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Now lets go downstairs, we will eat what I made for dinner then you sit on the couch and relax while I clean then we shall do whatever you want." I smirked.

"How about an early night?"

"Hmm maybe you should have told me that after dinner." I giggled.

"Why it's just an early night?" I said pulling away from him and walking out of the study.

"Oh you are so mean." He said picking me up.

* * *

**Okay Told You It Was Rubbish Sorry...Any Ideas For Names Of B's Bar??**

**Shoutouts:**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: That Girl Needs A Life Lol...And That Shall Come Soon I Promise Youu :) Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Yep They All Heard Himm...I'm Sure He Will Come Round Soon Enough :) And Haha It's Okay I Don't Have A Guy To Obsess Over Lol So Its All Good And Thats Good I Shall Keep Up My Obsession With The Avenged Sevenfold Haha Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: I Haven't Quite Decided, You Shall Find Out When I Find Out Myself Haha :)**

**The Bitch Corner: Okay I Know A Bunch Of You Are Reading This So Please All I Ask For Is A Couple More Reviews...Please...It Takes What Two Minutes...Come On People Show Me Some Lovee :)**

**xXx**


	55. Wow

**Don't Own John Or Randy**

**Sorry A Crappy Filler For You**

* * *

"Listen I know I said there would be snacks but I had to say something to get you here." Dan huffed and sat on the floor.

"You traitor." He muttered.

"Sorry, okay I thank you for giving up your day…"

"A day!" Dan said his eyes wide.

"Yes that is what she just said." John said sitting back in the chair.

"God damn it." I sighed before carrying on.

"Okay the bar is opening in a couple of days and I have no name so will you guys all help me?"

"Of course we will dear." Carol said smiling at me.

"Yeah I suppose so." Becky said.

"You got any ideas?" Gena asked.

"None and seeing as you two actually work at a bar you guys will be a big help." I said.

"Well I'd love to stay and help but I've got to go." John said standing up and stretching.

"Whoa why does he get out of it?"

"Cause he has a doctors appointment."

"You're not going as well." He said pointing at me.

"Well someone's got to drive him."

"Oh no, you brought us all here for the whole frigging day without snacks, you are not allowed to leave!" John rolled his eyes.

"Well who else do you suggest?" Dan smirked.

"Boogs at home." I bit my lip and I saw John look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"He's right son, you can't keep this up, he is your brother." His dad said.

"I know he is my brother but he shouldn't have talked to my girlfriend like that." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"John your dad is right at the end of the day you are blood and nothing can destroy that."

"That's a rich thing to say coming from you." My eyes widened slightly and I heard Carol gasp.

"I'll see you later." I whispered and walked into the kitchen. I started to clean the kitchen even though it didn't need it.

"You okay babes?" I heard Gena say quietly behind me.

"Fine just cleaning up while thinking of names."

"Oh okay then." It was quiet then.

**John**

I sighed and got my phone out of my pocket. It rang for a couple of times before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Sean its John."

"_Oh um hi John, what's up?"_

"Look B is a bit busy here and I need to get to the doctor so…"

"_You were wondering if I could take you?"_

"Yeah."

"_No problem I'll be there in about two minutes."_

"Okay thanks bro." I hung up and sat on the sofa.

"Jonathon Cena I thought I brought you up better than that." My mum said raising her eyebrow.

"I know I didn't mean it."

"Well you go and apologise before your brother picks you up." I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and stood against the doorframe as I watched B cleaning.

"B slow down." She stopped for a second then carried on wiping the counter down.

"Baby calm down." I walked towards her and put my arm round her waist and bent to her ear.

"Stop it or you're going to make yourself ill." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine I'm just cleaning."

"No you are going too fast, remember what happened the other day when you passed out?"

"It was just a coincidence."

"No you are too stressed out."

"No I just stood up to fast."

"You are stressed out."

"Last time I checked you weren't a doctor." She said getting out of my grip.

"No but I am your boyfriend and I care about you."

"Still doesn't make you my doctor."

"Well I think you should go see your doctor."

"There is no point because I am fine."

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" I regretted that instantly.

"Sorry hope I'm not interrupting anything but John Sean is here." Randy said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks man."

"Oh and me and Bex would like to invite you guys out to dinner tonight." I stared at B and smiled.

"We'd love too." I said causing B to turn around and glare daggers at me.

"Great well we can plan I when you get back."

"Perfect, see you later babe." I said walking past Randy who glanced at B before following me. I said bye to everyone else and walked outside where I saw Sean waiting in his car.

"Hey bro."

"Hi." He started to drive and I began messing with the radio.

"Um I'm still sorry about the other…"

"Don't worry about it." I found a hip-hop station and sat back.

"Do you have to change the radio?" Sean said.

"Yes I don't have this privilege when I'm in the car with B."

"Oh dude you are so whipped."

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

I looked in the mirror and smiled, as I liked what I saw. Jeans and a black shirt, that was the look I was going for tonight. Turns out we were going to go to a club. I heard a door open and B walked out of the bathroom. I stood in awe as she walked to the mirror and checked her hair, which was straightened.

"You look absolutely stunning." She was wearing denim jeans with a purple satin corset.

"Thanks." She muttered before walking into the closet.

"Are you ready, the limo will be here in a minute?" She walked out with a leather jacket and a purple handbag.

"Yeah." She went to walk past me but I grabbed her hand.

"Baby I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean it I…"

"So why say it?"

"Cause I was angry, I just want to make sure you are healthy, I can't stand losing you again."

"Right, I think we better be going don't you?" She said walking off. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**At The Club**

I closed my eyes as the whiskey burned down my throat.

"Do you really think you should be drinking?" B said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes actually I think I should."

"Have you heard of not mixing alcohol and medication?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. I leaned in closer.

"Baby you need to relax."

"Why should I relax?"

"Because there is a bunch of people taking photographs of us hunny so smile that pretty smile of yours." I said pinching her cheeks. She smiled as she glanced at the photographers.

"I think that the medication is taking effect." I narrowed my eyes.

"Your being ridiculous."

"No I am not." I looked over at Becky and Randy on the dance floor grinding. I have to admit I am pretty turned on right now.

"Come with me." I said holding out my hand.

"John I don't want to dance."

"We aren't going to dance." She grabbed my hand.

"John where are we going?" I pulled her into a bathroom.

"We are going in here so I can prove how much I love you." I checked no one was in here and went into a stall.

"In a bathroom seriously?" I pushed her up against the door and started kissing her neck.

"Yes!"

**Half Hour Later**

**B**

"Wow!" I whispered as I pulled John into a kiss.

"Told you I loved you baby." He said, as we broke apart.

"I think we should go home, like right now." I said standing and pulling my jeans up. He pushed me against the door and kissed me again.

"I second that motion." I giggled as he opened the door.

"Babe your shirt." He looked down and smiled.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled then grabbed my hand. We said bye to Becky and Randy then rode in the limo. As soon as we got home John took me upstairs and well it was an exhausting couple of hours.

* * *

**As I Said A Not So Good Filler...Sorry But I Really Need A Name For B's Bar!!**

**Shoutouts:**

**PinkChick456: Thanks For The Review :)**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100: I Think Shes Just Stressed I Mean The Wedding Is Literally A Couple Of Chapters Away...And Well There Is A Big Stress In The Net Chapter...Much To My Own Fault Haha...Thanks For The Review :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart: Haha I Love That Mental Image!! Thanks For The Review :)**

**Preview: Bex and B Begin To Panic And B Gets A Call From An 'Old Friend'**

**xXx**


	56. An Old Friend?

**Disclaimer: WWE Owns John Cena/Randy Orton :(**

* * *

"So why is he at the doctors?" Gena asked me.

"He just won't let me leave the house, I mean this morning I was leaving to go check out the bar when he literally tore the clothes from my body."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Hell yeah but it's all the time, sure I love doing that with John but after two weeks of none stop well you get the picture."

"I see…can I borrow him for the weekend?" I giggled at her comment and picked up my phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Bridesmaids." _My eyebrow rose.

"What about them?"

"_Um don't they need dresses?"_ It took me a second before I realised what Becky was getting at. I shot off the couch.

"Oh my god shit, I'm so sorry I totally forgot and oh my god it's only a month away not even that…"

"_You better get John to see what he can do."_

"Why John?"

"_Cause he's famous, I'm sure he can pull a few strings." _I rolled my eyes.

"I am not using John's fame to get you a wedding dress after all your boyfriend is famous."

"_Yes but he can't see the dresses." _

"Whatever, just let me work something out, I'll ring you later." I hung up before she could say anything else. I turned round and saw Gena smirking at me.

"What's up chick?"

"I forgot the bridesmaid dresses." She giggled.

"Typical you, so forgetful honestly." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm so stupid."

"No hun you're just stressed out."

"I wish everyone would quit telling me that I'm stressed."

"Sweetie it's perfectly understandable, I mean you are opening a bar and planning a wedding, you are allowed to be stressed out."

"Sure, well looks like I will be in my office for the rest of the day, thanks for coming to see me hun." I hugged her.

"No problem I love coming to see you, I'll see you next week at the big opening." I sighed.

"Yeah, can you still keep thinking of names?"

"Of course I will, see you later babes." I ran up to my office and turned my computer on. It was going to be a long day.

**Later That Evening**

"Hey babes, Becky has been calling me non stop all day." I looked up from my desk at John.

"She has I told her not to."

"Well according to her she had your full permission to be a pain in my ass."

"Nope anyway what did you tell her?"

"That I know no one who deals with dresses because I'm a guy" I smiled.

"And she replied?"

"She hung up then called me a half hour later."

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault, anyway how was your day?"

"It was okay been stuck at this desk for most of it." He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them.

"You know, you need to relax, so I am going to make us dinner, I'll shout you when its done." He pecked my cheek.

"Thanks baby."

"No worries, love you." He called as he walked away. I smiled at the door but frowned when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Uh hi is that Bianca?"_ My eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"_I don't know if you remember me but this is Elizabeth?" _I smiled brightly.

"From Georgia?"

"_Uh yeah."_

"Oh my god how are you I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"_Yeah I'm great thanks, look I was wondering if you want to meet up with me soon?"_

"Of course it would be great to see you again, oh I know I'm opening a bar soon, you can come to the opening if you want?"

"_That would be cool, thanks for inviting me."_

"No problem, I'll pop the invite in the post, wait it's the same address right?"

"_Yeah it is."_

"Great see you soon." I said as I hung up. I looked at my phone.

"Hey have you seen my…what are you smiling at?" I looked at John.

"Nothing I'm just seeing an old friend soon."

* * *

**Anyone Remember The Old Friend????**

**I Am So Sorry For Not Updating In Sooo Long...What Can I Say Sixth Form Is A Bitch...**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100 - I Can't Believe He Said It Either...Oh Well It's Behind Them For Now...Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**68 Stones From A Broken Heart - Yes Her Family Are Very Derranged Lol...Thanks For The Review :)**

**Again I Am Sooo Sorry...**

**X**


	57. Bar Opening

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything/one To Do With WWE**

* * *

I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Kick ass!" I said.

"Hmm I like." I jumped and looked towards the door where John was stood. He was wearing a Harley Davidson shirt. It was black and he had rolled the sleeves up. He looked great. I on the other hand was wearing a tight leather vest, which left little to the imagination and kick ass light denim jeans. I had high heel boots on and my hair had extensions in and was curled.

"I'm glad."

"You okay?" John asked me.

"I'm just nervous, what if no-one is there?" I bit my lip.

"Baby you know as well as I do that people are going to be there." I sighed.

"I just hope it goes okay." He wrapped his arm round my waist.

"Its going to be fine baby, I promise you that, now c'mon the limo is here."

"I still think we should have gotten Harleys."

"Maybe but you and I both know we will be drinking quite heavily tonight!" I giggled.

"Okay true." I picked up a leather jacket and walked out. Here goes nothing.

We arrived at my bar to see a lot of people outside. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo. Everyone started clapping and I smiled brightly. John's family were here, my friends were here, wrestlers were here, the guys from the biker bar were here and random people were here. I waved and walked up the front of the building. There was the cliché red ribbon at the door. I faced the crowd and waved. Someone shoved a microphone into my hand.

"I have nothing else to say but thank you guys for being here tonight, and lets get drunk and have a good time!" That caused a lot of people to cheer. I cut the ribbon and opened the big glass doors. I ran inside and jumped up on the bar.

"First round is on me!" Yep it was going to be a good night.

A couple of hours into the night, everyone had had a little too much to drunk but only to be merry, not completely drunk. At this moment in time I was talking to Adam.

"And to think, I always thought I would be the one with the bar."

"I wouldn't worry, this is just to earn a few extra bucks, I'm not gonna take over the world!" I giggled.

"I've missed this B." I smiled.

"I know me to, now lets not get all sentimental on each other, go have a good time!" He laughed and then hugged me.

"Is that Eli?"

"What?" I said looking behind me.

"That's Eli!" He ran over to her and picked her up in hug and spun her round. I smiled as I walked over to her.

"It's so good to see you Adam!" She said in her Southern Belle accent.

"And you, we haven't talked in so long, oh my god you have to come and see me in New York, I live there now, now that B has moved in with John, I work in business now, I don't have my own business but whatever, so what are you doing now?" I shook my head.

"How about we give her some space, seeing as she just got here." I said butting in.

"B!" Eli shouted jumping up and down and grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey sweetie, long time no see."

"It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Too long!" I giggled.

"Thanks for inviting me, this is such a great turn out."

"I know right, I never expected this kind of turn out."

"Why not, who wouldn't want to support this, this is awesome, and look at you, stunning, absolutely stunning."

"Thanks you look great too." She was about to reply when I heard a loud voice heading our way.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I turned round to see John marching our way. The bar had fallen silent.

"John what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She is what is wrong with me!"

"Eli?"

"Oh my god that's where I recognised her from." I heard Becky say.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is the doctor who risked your life!"

"What?"

"B, she treated you while you were in a coma and signed the papers to send you overseas!"

"Yeah and she didn't let me see you." I rolled my eyes at Becky's comment.

"Hey I was blackmailed!" Eli said defending herself.

"You were, by my sister?" She nodded.

"That's no excuse." John bellowed.

"Okay you know what, shut up!"

"What did you say to me?" I turned round to John.

"I said shut up, this is my night and I invited Eli here tonight, I don't care if she signed my papers, I am here now and I am happy and healthy, now please can we get back to having fun!" I sighed and made my way outside. It was hot inside, seeing as everyone was jammed together. Plus I had to cool off after that little altercation. As I walked outside I saw Sean sat on the edge of the porch that was at the back of the building. He glanced at me took a swig of his beer then looked at the floor.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Knock yourself out." I sat next to him and smiled.

"It means a lot that you came tonight Sean, I'm sorry about what happened…"

"You were right." I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You were right about Tammy, she was with me just to get to John."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't want it to be true."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't Sean, that was the last thing I wanted to happen." He scoffed.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you are my boyfriend's little brother, and believe it or not I care about you a lot, now where does Tammy live so I can pay her a little visit?" I smirked.

"It's okay, you don't have to, I'm sorry for not believing you."

"Ha it's cool man, honestly, now c'mon let me buy you a beer."

"How bout a couple of shots?" I laughed.

"Even better!" I stood up when I felt my phone go off. I handed Sean a twenty.

"You go order, I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." He said before walking in. I answered my phone.

"Well, well, well I open a biker bar and the person I expect most to see here doesn't even turn up, care to explain yourself Mr Calaway?"

"_I know, I'm sorry, you know I wana be there but I have the kids tonight."_ I smiled

"It's cool, your let off this time." He laughed.

"_Glad to hear, so how is it going?"_

"Good, just a little hiccup but its okay now, I promise."

"_Good, I'll have to come down sometime."_

"That you will Mark, and when you do we shall have a drinking contest!"

"_Do you think that's wise?"_

"Why you scared, you're gonna get beat by a girl?"

"_Yeah something like that."_

"Hmm I miss you Marky."

_"I miss you to B but hey life on the road, you better make the most with John before he comes back."_

"Yeah well hopefully that's a couple more months."

_"Yeah let's hope so, look I gotta go, have a good night and take care of yourself B."_

"I will Mark, see you soon." I said hanging up. I sighed and walked back into the bar. I walked to Sean and the party began again.

**John**

It was the early hours of the morning and a couple of people had gone, I was relatively sober, I mean I kind of had to be to keep an eye on B. She was out of her face. At the moment she seemed very happy, I just don't want her emotions to take a turn for the worse. I was saying goodnight to my dad when he looked over my shoulder.

"Um son, I think it's time to call it a night." I heard people cheering.

"Why?" He pointed behind me.

"Because it looks like B is about to get naked." I turned round to see B dancing on the bar again. This time Gena was influencing her by flashing one dollar notes at her. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later dad." I got over to the bar just in time to stop B from taking her top off.

"Okay shows over, time to go home now." B pouted.

"No fun Johnny, I wanna stay here and dance!" Her speech was quite slow yet quite good.

"Yeah John, I wanted to see booooob!" Gena said. I rolled my eyes. I worry about these girls sometime, worried in the sense that they were going to ride off into the sunset together. Of course I knew they wouldn't because they aren't lesbians, but hey you never know.

"Sorry no boob tonight, c'mon baby lets get you home." B started rambling incoherently. I'm not quite sure what she was saying but I swear I heard the name Mark. Luckily there was a limo waiting for us and I placed B inside. I sat beside her and looked at her passed out against the window. She was going to be sick tomorrow.

* * *

**I am sorry for the crummy update! I just wanted to get something published while i could. The reason i haven't updated in a while is because A-levels are a bitch and because i have work as well...Also been suffering from a bad case of writers block...hopefully i'm over that now...but it will be a long period between updates which i apoligise immensly about!!!**

**Reviews:**

**68 stones from a broken heart: The old friend turned out to be the doctor who treated B...random i know...sorry it's kind of lame...Thanks for the review :))**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: It was the DR lol :) I know what you mean...but i guess there are times when you have to say enough is enough haha...Thanks for the review :))**

**Preview - BECKY AND RANDY's WEDDING!!!!! Not quite sure how i am going to write it so give me a lot of time...i have half term soon so fingers crossed.**

**Please review even though i don't deserve them right now...but it would mean a lot!!!...SORRY AGAIN**

**MUCH LOVE :)**

**xXx**


	58. The Wedding Part 1

**Long Time No Update Hey??? This Is Part 1 Of The Wedding**

**Enjoy :) **

**Oh and I don't own any WWE superstar here**

* * *

I groaned as I was tapped on the head.

"Wake up!"

"Go away." I screeched as my head was pulled up by my hair.

"Get up you got to get everything ready for my wedding." I looked over at the clock.

"It's five am!"

"But you have got to get the church ready."

"For your information I waited until midnight mass was over and I started decorating and got in oh like an hour ago so excuse me for wanting to sleep a little longer!" I put my head back on the pillow.

"B get back up come on." I narrowed my eyes and growled like a wild animal.

"For crying out loud!" I got up and out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I sat on the toilet and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'll meet you later, bye!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Becky leave my hotel room. I looked over at the box on the bathroom counter and sighed. It was now or never.

**7am**

"One second!" I shouted as I put my silk dressing gown on. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Santa Claus.

"Umm hi?"

"Ho ho ho sexy mama!" I cringed a little when he said that.

"Um ho?" I said as he barged past me.

"Merry Christmas!" I giggled as John took the fake beard off.

"Merry Christmas to you too Santa." I moved over to the bed and let myself fall onto it.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I shook my head.

"No I've been up since five."

"Why?" He asked worried.

"The bride wanted me up."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah, I've just been hanging here though, but I should get ready seeing as the florists and that will be here soon."

"Or you could stay in bed with me."

"Don't tempt me."

"But it's so fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe tonight when it's all over."

"Aww okay, so anyway I am here for a reason."

"Okay?" He pulled out a package from his suit.

"Merry Christmas baby." I smiled at the small box in front of me. I opened it to reveal a car key.

"What?"

"You'll find out tomorrow when we go home." I smiled.

"I see, not fair but your turn." I got up and walked over to my suitcase. I grabbed the boxes and walked back over to the bed.

"Merry Christmas."

"Aww baby you didn't have to get me so much." I shrugged.

"They are only little things." I said as I smiled. He kissed my forehead and started to open them. When he got to the Rolex watch he hugged tightly.

"Baby this is amazing!" he kissed her.

"Im glad you like it, now I have to shower." I said getting off the bed. He grabbed my hand.

"Fancy some company?" He smirked.

"Usually I would but I think you better go check on Randy, make sure he's okay, I'll see you later at church." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

**John**

I sighed as I walked into Randy's room and mine.

"Whats wrong, is everything alright?" Randy asked.

"What?"

"You sighed, sighing isn't good, especially on a wedding is everything…"

"Okay firstly, you sound like a girl, and secondly everything is fine, its just B was acting a little odd this morning."

"Odd how?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know she didn't really seem herself, and plus I asked if she wanted company in the shower but she just walked right in and shut the door."

"Dude, its mine and Becky's wedding and B is our wedding planner, she must be the most stressed out person in the world right now, jeese, just chill and tonight she will be herself."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"No, I am right, I'm always right." He smirked.

"Wow, you better watch it or that head wont fit through the church doors later on." I smiled.

"Oh Cena you are so not hilarious."

"Actually I am."

**Church**

The streets of New York were covered with snow as people filled the church. The atmosphere was amazing due to the celebration being on Christmas day. Everyone was stunned at how the church had been decorated. There was a red carpet separating the pews and white lilies filled the church. Fairy lights lit the whole church in such a way to make it romantic.

Randy Orton stood at the front of the church waiting anxiously for the bride to turn up. His brother and John Cena were next to him.

The organ began to play and the big brown doors opened, sending chills down everyone's spines.

Becky walked down the aisle accompanied by her dad. She was wearing a strapless white gown, which had swakovski crystals embroidered in. Her hair was down and had been straightened. Her veil covered her face, which was covered lightly with make-up. She was holding a bouquet of lilies, which complimented the dress.

Behind her walked her bridesmaids. A few were some old friends while B was the chief bridesmaid. Her hair was in up-do while her fringe flowed free thanks to hair extensions. Her hair was now also bright red, which hadn't gone done well with Becky who had a freak out session. She was wearing a strapless pink satin floor length gown, which also had a slight train. She was also holding a small bouquet of lilies. As she walked past people staring at Becky she noticed Mark staring at her. She smiled at him to which he returned and gave thumbs up. This however did not go unnoticed by John who had been mesmerised by B. As she walked past him she smiled but he just looked away. She ignored him and took her place next to Becky who handed her her flowers. Randy turned to Becky and smiled as he took her hand and lifted her veil. They turned to the vicar as the wedding began.

"I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs Randy Orton." Everyone cheered as the couple shared their first kiss as man and wife. B clapped and smiled at her best friend who had tied the knot. The couple walked up the aisle and were placed in a room. The bridesmaids followed them into the room along with the best men as everyone else was escorted out of the church. B turned to John and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round but didn't return her smile.

"You look very sexy."

"Thanks, but you had your chance this morning." B raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you go ask Mark though…" B glared at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"What the fuck, sorry god, are you playing at?"

"I saw that look you gave Mark when you walked in earlier."

"Oh you know what this is my best friends wedding day and you are not going to ruin this for me, if your going to be pathetic, let me know, cause I won't be returning to the house tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah you heard me, if you keep accusing me of shit, again I'm sorry, I'm getting out of this." She walked away from him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

As she walked outside she was hit by the coldness of New York but she smiled as she noticed it was snowing.

"Hey get over here!" She looked over at Mark and walked over to him.

"Hey, what did you think of the ceremony?" She asked him as she hugged him.

"It was nice, you did a very good job at decorating."

"Thank you."

"But I do have one criticism." She frowned

"Whats that?"

"That hair does not match the dress." She shook her head and giggled but stopped when Mark looked over at the door and nodded.

"What's up with lover boy?"

"Oh hes just grouchy cause I don't think santa 'the sex' clause visited him this morning."

"Lovely, you're cold, do you want my jacket?"

"I'll survive, besides it will ruin the pictures."

"Typical woman." She hit him then turned to the door as Becky and Randy walked out of the church. Everyone cheered and threw confetti at them as they walked down the red carpet that was outside. The photographer than began to gather everyone up to take some group shots before the snow got too heavy. There was a really great shot with Becky and Randy stood outside the church. With Beckys dress flowing down the steps and the snow falling. It was perfect. There was tension in the air when Randy suggested a picture of John and B. She sighed and walked up the steps to stand at the front of the church. John met her and just stood there. She turned to him.

"Do you love me?" She asked. He looked at her.

"More than anything." She took a deep breath and grabbed the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss. As they pulled a part they smiled at each and that was when the photo was taken.

"Perfect!" The photographer smiled. He then walked off to take pictures of people in attendance.

"I'm sorry about earlier, thank you for saying I look sexy."

"That's okay, but honestly me and Mark are just good friends, I have idolised this man for so many years and now I actually know him, I am in love with you and believe it or not I don't want to let you go, but if you keep accusing me of shit, I just won't be able to deal with it."

"Shush." He said as he pulled her into the hug.

"I'm sorry for being a prick, you are just so amazing I couldn't imagine losing you."

"You won't, I promise." She pecked his lips and looked at Becky.

"Hey I think it's my time to get a little bit aggressive."

"What?"

"Bouquet catching time." She giggled. She walked over to where a small crowd of women had congregated.

"Everyone ready?" Becky called. She threw the bouquet over her shoulder but lost her footing and slipped. B covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Everyone rushed over to Becky and helped her up. She saw B out of the corner of her eye and glared.

"It's not funny you bitch, look at my dress!" B looked at her dress and saw a huge wet patch on her ass. That was it she burst out laughing.

"Someone get this bitch away from me." John walked over and picked B up over his shoulder.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"Oh come on, you can't say that wasn't fucking hilarious?"

"It was but I thought you would sympathise?"

"Nope it was funny, god I think the tiredness is getting to me."

By making you giggly?"

"Yes." She beamed as he put her in the limo.

* * *

**There you have it...Sorry it isn't so good...Writers Block = A Pain in the ass **

**BTW why B was saying sorry while swearing was cause she was in a church.**

**So yeah i haven't updated in so long is cause well its my final year of 6th form and its a bitch haha...also I am currently internetless at home so i really do apoligise. Oh and sorry about Becky's dress but when i came around to writing this the pictures had disappeared. **

**Anyways I shall try get the next chapter to you guys soon**

**Take Care and Please Feel Free To Review =]**

**B**

**xXx**


	59. The Wedding Part 2

**Part two...Don't own anyone from WWE =]**

* * *

I smiled as the Jack slid down my throat giving me a slight burning sensation.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" I turned to see Adam Copeland stood next to me.

"No, this thing has been stressful enough to plan so now I am going to relax and enjoy a little drink." I smiled at him.

"Well in that case, two please!" He shouted to the bartender.

"I thought you wanted me to slow down?"

"Well its not everyday I can get Cena's girl drunk." I giggled.

"How are you haven't seen you in a while?"

"Im good, how are you coping with that thing?" I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't a thing you douche, he's a goof!" He smiled.

"I apologise, how's living with the goof?"

"Its good, hectic due to the wedding, but good."

"I'm glad, okay at the same time?" I nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" We both downed the shot and smiled at each other after. He hugged me.

"I'll let you get on but this is really great, Randy owes you a lot."

"Thanks dude, I'm sure I'll see you soon." I walked away from him and grabbed a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter. I stood watching everyone as they were dancing and had a good time. It was hard to believe that thanks to my planning this happened. I was brought out of my daze by arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Despite the music." He smiled.

"Ah, yeah the only thing is I don't think Bex would have liked metal at her wedding."

"Well she won't like my wedding."

"I'm curious, but you've done an amazing job." I turned to face him.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to dance?" I turned and looked at the dance floor.

"Not right now, I think I might go get some fresh air."

"Okay, do you want me to come with?"

"It's okay, you go have fun." He pecked my lips.

"Okay baby, come find me when you need me."

"I will." I walked outside and instantly regretted it. It was still snowing. I walked over to the mini bridge that was over a little stream the hotel had created but it had iced over because it was so cold. I sighed and looked up to the stars.

"Do you have a death wish?" I jumped and turned round to see Mark walking towards me. I smirked.

"Maybe." He handed me his jacket.

"There are no pictures to be ruined this time."

"Thanks." I smiled and snuggled into the jacket.

"What's on your mind?" I looked at him.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me." I looked down.

"I did a test this morning…"

"If you say it was positive I'm going to hit you, because tonight it looks like even you could drink me under the table." I rolled my eyes.

"It was negative, but thanks for doubting me."

"People handle things in different ways."

"Yea I know."

"So how are you feeling about it?"

"I don't know to be honest, I mean personally, I'm quite glad because I don't think John and me are ready for kids yet, but something makes me think he wants them."

"Honestly you guys should wait, it hasn't even been a year yet."

"I know, so I hear you have a new woman in your life?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, my heart just broke in two." I giggled as he pushed me.

"I'm sorry but you were taken."

"It's fine, as long as she treats you right, or she shall be getting her ass kicked by B."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm glad."

"Look come on lets go inside, you're shivering." I let him lead me back inside and as soon as we got in I handed his coat back to him.

"There you are!" I turned around and saw Michelle McCool walking towards us.

"Hey." He smiled at her but she just looked me up and down.

"Where have you two been?"

"Just outside, hey B?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, look I got to go get the happy couple to cut their cake so I'll see you around." I pecked his cheek and walked over to Becky who was talking to someone I haven't seen before.

"Hey wifey." I said as I walked up behind her, she jumped a little causing me to laugh.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't, anyway it's time to cut the cake come on." I clapped my hands together.

"Right, I'll see you later Bill." He nodded and looked at me before turning away, he had a creepy vide about him. I began walking away with Becky.

"Who's that guy?"

"Oh just someone I went to uni with."

"Really, I've never seen him around before?"

"Yeah well you left didn't you but yeah we are good friends."

"Oh right." I pulled Randy away from the bar as we walked past him causing him to spill his drink on the floor.

"Thanks B."

"You are welcome, so now please cut away!" I said as I walked to the microphone.

"Hey guys can I have your attention for just a sec as it is time to cut the cake!" Everyone cheered as Becky and Randy stood in front of the cake. They were just about to cut through the cake when a loud scream was heard from the back.

"FIRE!" Everyone turned to the back of the room to see the back wall covered in fire. The alarm started ringing while the sprinklers turned on causing everyone to scream. I looked around the room for John as my hair fell out of the pins causing my hair to stick to my skin. I looked to the stage to see Randy carry a screaming Becky out. I continued to search for John and I found him standing on one of the tables clearly looking for me.

"John!" I shouted trying to get his attention. I pushed through people to make my way to him.

"John!" This time it caught his attention and he jumped down from the table and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded as he grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the room. We were thrown to the ground by an explosion. I screamed as John covered me. We began to cough as the smoke filled the room.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah." I choked. He dragged me out of the room and outside of the building where everyone was stood. Me and John fell onto the icy floor and began coughing even more. He pulled me into a hug.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit coughy." We were cut off by a high pitched scream. It was Becky.

"My wedding!" We looked over at her then sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"You!" I looked up as she walked over to me.

"Look what you did!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Me, what the hell did I do?"

"Mrs perfect wedding planner, you clearly put something next to something that it shouldn't have been."

"You can't blame me for this, it was perfectly safe!"

"Candles B, the room was filled with candles." I stood up and got in her face.

"You wanted candles you bitch!"

"But not a room filled."

"Yes, yes you did, I can't believe your blaming this on me."

"Well its your fault!"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well it's true." I slapped her across the face.

"Fuck you, oh and I would like a cash before next week, your money not Randy's."

"You said you didn't…"

"Yeah well things change."

"C'mon B just leave her."

"Yeah, she isn't worth this." Becky turned to Randy.

"Are you not going to stand up for me?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He looked between us.

"It's not B's fault." She screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Lets leave her to it." John said as he pulled me away. He gave me his jacket and put it round me. We looked at the hotel and most of it was in flames.

"I'm so glad you convinced me not to bring my whole wardrobe." He smiled slightly.

"Your welcome lets get you checked out by this ambulance then lets go home."

* * *

**Okay so i needed a bit of drama in this chapter haha.**

**Hmm...No reviews =[ Sad times for Beee**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed...if anyone is still reading this lol...**

**xXx**

**B**

**Next Time: The 60th Chapter!!!**


	60. Our Wedding Day

**Don't own anything =]**

* * *

"I'll get you some water." I nodded to John and looked out of the living room window. I couldn't believe I was getting blamed for this, the hotel made sure everything was safe. No one would sabotage the wedding surely.

"Here you go." I smiled at him as he went to turn on the lights. I took a sip of the water.

"So a Bentley huh?" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah."

"You spoil me to much."

"You deserve it."

"Apparently not according to Becky."

"Don't listen to her, she's just upset."

"Yeah well she's severely ruined our friendship tonight."

"Don't let it…"

"No, I've put up with too much shit this year, if my supposed best friend is going to accuse me of setting her wedding on fire, I just, don't see her as my best friend." He was about to walk over to me when his phone went off.

"It's Randy." I nodded to him and pointed upstairs.

**John**

I nodded at B and answered the phone.

"Hey man."

"_Look I am really sorry for what Becky said to B I can't stress that enough."_

"It's not me you have to apologise to or neither you to apologise." He sighed.

"_I know, but she's going mental, this isn't how I wanted to spend my wedding night."_

"Of course it isn't, anyway what's going to happen?"

_"Well that's why I rang, Bex is trying to get the police involved, just thought I'd warn you incase they turn up on your doorstep."_

"Wait, she's trying to pin this on B?"

_"She finds it suspicious, I've tried to make her see sense but she isn't having any of it…I don't know what to do."_

"Well I guess just let her cool down for tonight, and see how she is in the morning."

_"Yeah, how's B?"_

"Pissed off, I think Becky has ruined their friendship for a long time."

_"This won't make things awkward between us will it?"_

"As much as that sounded gay, I hope it won't, it shouldn't do, I know B won't care if you come round here."

_"That's because B loves me."_ I shook my head but smiled.

"Well she loves me more, but how about in a couple of days we get together and have a dinner party."

_"I suppose we could do that, before the New Year I think, so it's all sorted out."_

"Wow, you sound like such a woman tonight."

_"Thanks, look I gotta go Becky's calling me, have a good night, I'll ring you tomorrow or something."_

"Okay I hope everything goes okay, speak to you soon."

**B**

I walked upstairs and turned the light on in the bedroom and walked over to the closet and reached for the bag on the floor. I stared at the plane ticket in my hand and bit my lip. My dad had sent me it a week ago, hoping I would go home for Christmas to sort things out. I felt bad but I just didn't want to go back there, too much stuff had happened. I'm not going to punish my parents; I just need time to heal from words I guess. I threw it back in the bag and grabbed my pyjamas. I walked into the en-suite and looked at the make-up running down my face. I rinsed my face then put the pyjamas on before tying up my hair. I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed and just stared at the picture of John and me on the bedside table. It made me smile and knew I had made the right decision to stay here. I heard John downstairs and bit my lip. I sighed and made my way downstairs. He had just got off the phone when I walked in.

"What's that look for?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Am I being harsh if I don't want to talk to her?" He sat down on the sofa and pulled me to him.

"No, she shouldn't accuse you of ruining her wedding." I sighed.

"I don't get it though why would I ruin her wedding?"

"You wouldn't, seeing as you planned everything."

"Exactly, urgh douche, is Randy okay?"

"Yeah I don't think the marriage will be consummated tonight."

"Ouch, ill text him." I said grabbing my phone and beginning to text sorry.

"He's worried that you won't let me hang with him if you aren't friends with Becky." I giggled.

"Why would he think that?"

"Women are bitches…don't hurt me!" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, its true, but you can hang with each other, whatever happens between me and Becky is between me and her, you guys and your friendship shouldn't be affected."

"Hmm did I mention I love you?" I smiled.

"I think you just did, and I love you too." I pecked his cheek and looked at my phone.

_'White flag!'_ I shook my head.

_'I have no problem with you Mr Orton, you should know that =] x'_

"So do you want to put on a DVD or something?" I stretched.

"I don't know. I might head to bed, its been a stupidly long day."

"Yeah well you've got to do it all again when we get married." I looked at him.

"Well no cause I'll be the one getting pampered." He laughed and began to tickle me causing me to giggle.

"John stop!"

"No I like tickling your ribbies!"

"Your such a goof!" He carried on tickling me for about another minute before stopping and looking at me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Had to leave it on a cliffhanger for the 60th chapter =]**

**I have the internet back so updates should be regular again yay =]**

**Bee**

**xx**


	61. Why Did You Go And Do That?

**Did she say yes??? **

**Don't own anything =]**

* * *

My smile disappeared.

"What?"

"Marry me." That was when I heard a bark. I sat up and pushed John away slightly.

"Umm can you go into the yard and get the dogs please?" He looked confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, can you just get them in please?" He nodded and stood up. As soon as he went outside I ran up the stairs and grabbed a duffel bag. I stuffed the bag with clothes and grabbed my skate shoes before running back down the stairs. I grabbed the keys on the side and ran out into the coldness of the night. I unlocked the Bentley and jumped in and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

**John**

I heard a car. I ran back into the house and into the hallway.

"B!" I called upstairs. I noticed the front door was open and looked outside. Her Bentley has gone. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. It rang three times before going to voicemail. I looked at the floor and shut my eyes. I was so stupid.

I walked inside and dialled Randy's number.

"_Hey whats up?"_ I sighed.

"Could you do me a favour?"

_"Well I am kind of busy trying to get laid…"_

"B's ran away."

_"What?"_

"I did something stupid…she just took her car…"

"_Well maybe she went for a drive?"_ I walked into our bedroom and looked at a shirt hanging out of the bedroom door. I looked inside.

"No, shes took some clothes." I said as I looked at the scattered clothes on the floor.

"_What did you say to make her take off?"_

"I asked her to marry me."

"_You did what, hello this is B, wasn't she engaged before she met you, yeah that didn't go so well for her did it, and you haven't even been…"_

"Randy shut up!"

_"No you did a stupid thing."_

"Just can you try and call her for me?"

"_Yes but only because I love B more than you." _I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure your wife would love to hear that."

_"Kinda a low blow right now man."_

"Yeah well if you were trying to be humorous I'm not in the mood."

_"I'll call her but if she doesn't tell me anything she doesn't want to I don't want to push her."_

"Since when did you become such best friends?"

"_Probably since I pulled a tube out of her throat to stop her from dying…"_ I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, thank you man, I appreciate it."

"_Yeah whatever." _He hung up the phone and I sighed. Why was I so stupid.

**Randy**

I had tried B five times but she kept ignoring my calls so I text her. I turned round as Becky walked in the room.

"Who was on the phone?"

"John."

"What did he want?"

"B's ran off."

"Told you she was guilty." I closed my eyes.

"She isn't running away because of you."

"Well she should be, shes lucky I didn't kick her ass."

"You know I've just told you your best friend has ran away and you don't give a shit!"

"Do you know why, its because my supposed best friend is once again stealing my thunder on my wedding day, and a little known factor about B she always runs away, shell be back in a couple of days…"

"I'm going out."

"But its our…"

"No it doesn't feel like our wedding night, and that's thanks to you ruining it!" I slammed the door on my way out and answered my phone.

"B thank god."

"_Hey Randy." _Her voice was quiet.

"Where are you?"

_"Somewhere I don't know."_

"Are you near your house?"

_"No, is he mad?"_

"I don't think so, he's more worried he fucked up."

_"Tell him I'm sorry."_

"I will, you know you can go back tonight?"

_"No I can't I need to just be alone for a bit."_

"That's understandable, will you tell me where you're going at least, so I know your safe?"

_"I've taken cash out, I don't want to be found Randy, not right now, just tell him to give me time okay?" I sighed_.

"Baby be careful okay, I'll talk to him to let him know your safe, but can you check in with me every now and again, just so I know how you are?"

_"Yeah, don't tell him though…"_

"That I know your okay, B he at least needs to know that."

_"Look I got to go, thanks Randy."_

"B look after yourself okay?"

_"I will, just tell him I'm sorry…"_

"I love you B be safe." She hung up the phone.

**B**

I walked through the dingy parking lot and looked around. I bit my lip as I heard someone behind me. I turned round and smiled slightly.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Sorry probably not the answer you guys wanted to hear...don't kill me haha =]**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: I guess B isn't normal haha =] Sorry i had to bring a little more drama to their lives...And exactly...the legend killer is too cute to be mad at =] Thanks for the review =]**

**Until next time**

**B**

**x**


	62. You Are Such A Mummys Boy

**Don't own anything! =]**

* * *

I groaned as the sound of the dogs barking woke me up. I shook my head and made my way towards the front door. I opened the door to see Randy stood there.

"What the fuck?" He shrugged.

"Thought I might as well come keep you company." He walked past me.

"But…?"

"Don't worry about her, she ruined my night." I sighed and joined him in the living room.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's not your fault."

"Thanks man…"

"No problem, I called her by the way."

"Is she…?"

"She's fine, she said she's sorry though."

"I just don't get why she can't come back and tell me that." I started to feel the anger build up inside.

"Honestly I think shes running scared."

"But she shouldn't…"

"Lets be honest someone proposes to you, you basically say no, its not gonna be the best thing to go back to them like five minutes after."

"She technically didn't say no…" He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean smart ass."

"Yeah, am I allowed to feel angry at her?"

"Of course."

"Sorry I know your close…"

"If I was in your position I would be mad, it's fine."

"Did she say where she was going?" He shook his head.

"No, said she didn't want to be found." I shut my eyes.

"Would it be wrong to try and find her?"

"Give it time dude, she might call you, you never know."

"Yeah…beer?" He nodded. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

**B**

I sat on the plane as it was about to land.

"Just keep your head down okay sugar, we should be okay though, no paparazzi this early in the morning." I nodded.

"Lets hope not."

"And anyway they usually leave me alone, if not and I get stopped you go straight outside and get a cab okay?"

"Sure." He kissed my forehead and I linked my arm with his.

We walked out of the plane and even out of the airport with no problem. We got into a cab and on the way to his house I fell asleep.

**John**

"Johnny…John!" I slowly opened my eyes and jumped and fell off the couch when I saw my mum stood there.

"Mum why are you here?"

"I thought I would come check on you and B, but what I want to know is why Randy is here?" I hit his legs causing him to grown as I sat back on the sofa.

"What, what is…hey Mrs Cena." He smiled slightly but still had his eyes shut.

"Hello dear, why are you not with your wife, and John this room is a mess." I looked around and saw beer bottles on the floor.

"B ran away."

"What?" She glared at me.

"She ran away, I asked her to marry me."

"And she ran away just because of that!" She began to raise her voice.

"Mum…" I said.

"No John, I thought she was different, clearly I was wrong."

"Well least she didn't get married to me and try to steal my money." I could tell Randy had fallen back asleep otherwise he would have jumped in to defend B.

"Im so sorry sweetie." Hmm maybe mum would be a bad influence at this time; she might just make me angrier towards B.

"Yeah well, life goes on."

"Oh honey, you sit there and I will go make you some breakfast." I smiled.

"You are such a mummys boy." I heard Randy groan. I rolled my eyes.

"Screw you." I got off the couch and walked upstairs. I took out my phone and dialled Gena's number.

"_hey John what's up?"_

"Hey Gena, how are you?"

"_I'm good thanks, merry Christmas." _I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Thanks you too, can I ask you something?"

"_Sure!"_

"Is B there with you?"

"_Uh no, why?" _I sighed.

"No reason, I was just wondering, she popped out and I couldn't remember where she said she was going."

"_Oh okay, I'll speak to you later I guess."_

"Yeah bye."

**B**

I was drinking a cup of coffee when my phone vibrated on the table. I looked at the caller id and smiled slightly.

"Hey sugar."

"_Hey bubs."_

"Whats up?"

"_Well I just got an odd call from John." _I stood up and made my way outside.

"What do you mean?"

_"Well he asked me if you were here because he forgot where you said you were going."_ I sighed.

"He asked me to marry him."

_"He what?"_

"Yeah I know."

_"God does he not realise you were engaged like a couple of months ago and look how that turned out."_

"I know, I took off."

_"Oh honey, I know he shouldn't have asked you yet but why did you run away?"_

"I dunno it just scared me."

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm in Texas."

* * *

**Okay so its not gonna be that hard wondering who shes with lol**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: Haha are you suggesting i would let B cheat on John???...Well we shall just have to wait and see on that one haha...Thank you for the review =]**

**B**

**x**


	63. You Need To Sleep

**Sorry For The Long Update =]**

**Don't Own Anything But Beeee =]**

* * *

"What are you doing out here sweetie?" I turned round at the sound of his voice and smiled slightly.

"I like your garden." He laughed.

"Well thank you, how long have you been out here?" I bit my lip.

"I came down about an hour after we got here." He sighed.

"You need your sleep you know…" I probably looked like hell right now.

"I can't, I think I'm racked with guilt."

"Sweetie…"

"Tell me the truth, do you think I was wrong running away?" He looked away.

"B…"

"Please?" I begged wide-eyed.

"Honestly yes, but after knowing what happened before John I can see why." I gripped the cup in my hands.

"Is he mad?"

"I may have just made him more angry, yes, I apologise but you…"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Anytime, now let me get you some more coffee."

"Thanks."

**John**

"Dude you look scared." Randy said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well guess who just rang?" He screwed his face up.

"Ouch it was Mark wasn't it?"

"Yep, news travels fast."

"What did he have to say?" I cleared my throat.

"If anything happens to her Cena I am holding your stupid ass responsible!" I said in my best Mark impression.

"Well my friend it sucks to be you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah lose my girlfriend and get fucking threatened by Mark…What a great Christmas this year."

"I'm sorry man, do you want me to call her later, to make sure she's okay?"

"Sure, are you going to try talk to Becky?"

"I'm not sure she's tried ringing me a couple of times…Ill talk to her later as well, see if she's tried talking to B."

"I don't think B will want to talk to her if I'm honest."

"I know, look we'll both be okay right?" I looked at him and smirked.

"All right, gay boy." I said as I walked out.

**B**

"You know it is quite cold out here." I shrugged.

"I'm okay, I've got a hoody." He sighed.

"You know I'm worried about you, you've been out here since five am, have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Look I am going to make us something and you will eat it." I looked at him and saw he was serious.

"Okay." He was about to say something when we heard a noise coming from the front of the house.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"The gates, I hope its not Michelle." He said getting up and walking into the house. I stood up and followed him.

"Don't worry dude I can take her." I smiled as he laughed.

"If its Michelle I'll ask her to leave, I don't know why she would be here anyway she is supposed to be with her family." I nodded and stood in the doorway to the living room. He looked at me before opening the door.

"Sara." I looked around the corner to see the tall blonde with three kids. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey Mark, Merry Christmas." She smiled and looked into the house, she saw me and frowned.

"I thought we said she wouldn't be here."

"It's not Michelle." I bit my lip and walked to the door.

"I promise I'm not Michelle, hey I'm B." She smiled at me.

"The famous B I see…"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Kids go inside." I looked up at Mark as the kids walked past us.

"Sara you can't let anyone know she's here."

"Your not sleeping together are you?" My eyes widened.

"What no, I just…"

"I'm kidding honey."

"Oh…"

"How is Michelle Mark?" He glared at her.

"She is okay."

"Huh yeah if you like pain in the asses…" I muttered. Sara burst out laughing.

"I like you." I smiled brightly. That was when we heard something fall on the floor and Mark sighed.

"I'll be back in a sec." He walked away and I turned to Sara.

"I know it's not my place but honey you need to sleep." I tilted my head slightly.

"Do you…"

"Yeah, Mark rang me this morning, he didn't know we would be here this early though." I nodded.

"Oh right, you don't have a problem with me being here do you?" She smiled.

"No sweet, I only hate her due to circumstances of course, I know he cares a lot about you."

"He is good to me."

"And he is stood behind you." Marks voice came causing me to jump.

"Look I better be going, ring me when you know the date your going back to work."

"I will, get home safe." He handed her a gift.

"You never fail me Mr Calaway…" He shrugged.

"I hope everything works out B." I nodded.

"Thanks." She waved before walking over to her car. Mark put his arm around me and pulled me close as I shivered from the strong gust of wind.

"Come on lets go meet the clan." He said pulling me towards the kitchen.

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

After eating I sat on the landing at the top of stairs just staring out the window. I decided I would give the family some space to catch up. It had started to rain an hour ago and I just watched as the raindrops ran down the window. I still hadn't slept and as I stared at my reflection in the window I admit I did look like hell. I just couldn't get him off of mind. I was brought out of my guilt-ridden thoughts when my phone went off. It was Randy.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"_Hey baby, how are you?"_

"Guilty." I heard him sigh.

"_I'd watch it his mom appears to be very upset, fear the wrath of Carol my friend."_

"I deserve it."

"_I was joking, he got the phone call from Mark this morning."_

"Oh really?"

"_Yeah he's worried about you as well."_

"I know, I was lectured down the phone."

"_He cares that's why."_

"Yeah." I grabbed my head as a pain shot through it.

"_I'm staying with John, just to make sure he's okay."_

"How is he?"

_"Devastated, drinking."_

"That's not good."

"_He's okay, just staring into space at the moment."_

"I haven't ended it with him Randy, tell him that."

"_I will, I promise."_

"Look Randy I have a headache, I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"_Yeah baby, I love you."_

"You too." I said as I hung up. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was disgusted. I looked at the phone in my hand. I went to contacts and just stared at John's number. I was about to press call when I was overwhelmed with tears.

* * *

**So There We Go =]**

**Please Review**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: It wasn't Shawn sorry to say =] Although it was a good guess...And yeah its is cute when Johnny is a mummys boy...but this may become a problem for the couple...you'll find out soon...maybe...or maybe it won't effect them...who knows...Thank you for the review once again my loyal reader =]**

**Thanks again**

**B**

**x**


	64. Run B!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from WWE or Takers kids**

* * *

I laughed as Mark was doing a funny dance.

"What are you laughing at?" He walked up to me.

"Oh nothing I just didn't know you could move like that…"

"Are you making fun of my smooth moves?"

"Dad that isn't smooth…its just…wrong." I high fived Gunner who smiled at me.

"You will all pay for laughing at me!" He ran up to the sofa as me and the girls got up.

"Run girls run!" I screamed when he grabbed me round the waist while the girls laughed and hid behind the doorframe. He started swinging me round like a rag doll and I could not stop laughing. The girls had moved back onto the sofa and were watching us.

"Mark you are such a goof." He smiled at me.

"I think that's enough dancing for one day, come on girls time for bed." He let go of me and walked up to the couch and picked the girls up and put them over his shoulders.

"Say goodnight."

I smiled as they said goodnight in unison, when they had gone I turned to Gunner.

"You okay dude?"

"Do you like my dad?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Like more than a friend, I mean you two are really close."

"Aww sweetie I am close to your dad but we are just really good friends."

"Do you still love John?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why did you run away?" I sighed.

"It's complicated and anyway it sounds like you don't want me here."

"No not at all, actually I like you a lot better than Michelle, a hell of a lot better." He smiled causing me to giggle.

"Yeah I don't really like her either but for some reason your father likes her a lot."

"I like who a lot?" We both jumped to see Mark stood behind us.

"Uhh…"

"You were both talking about Michelle weren't you?" Gunner and me looked at each other and were about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Mark sighed before turning around to answer it.

"That's odd it's quite late." Gunner said making me shrug. That was when we heard a commotion out in the hallway causing me and Gunner to run to the doorway so we could hear more.

"Michelle what are you doing here?" I looked to Gunner and he shook his head.

"I thought I would come visit you hunny." I stuck my tongue out causing Gunner to laugh.

"Who's that?" She said causing us to back away from the door a little.

"Look Michelle I said not to come by my kids are here." Mark said making us let out a breath we both didn't realise we were holding.

"Oh come on Mark, they love me!" Gunner snickered causing me to shush him.

"Seriously who is that?" We saw a shadow heading towards the door and I felt Gunner push me.

"Run B!" I was about to duck down by the sofa when the door was pushed open.

"Oh hey Gunner…Well, well, well if it isn't the little bitch that everyone is looking for, I wonder what John would say if he found out where you were." She smirked when I narrowed my eyes at her. It was when she pulled her cell out that I lunged for her.

* * *

**Haha its all kicking off =]**

**I am soooooo sorry I havent updated in forever my life is very hectic atm...but i shall soon be free as i only have 3 exams left then i have officially left school ...yay! **

**Anyway to make it up to ANYONE out there who is still reading this i shall try post the next chapter super fast a.k.a Im going to start writing it now. Maybe have some WWE action between Michelle and B sometime soon let me know what you think =]**

**Much Love **

**B =]**

**x**


	65. He Isn't Talking To Me Either

**Disclaimer: Only own B...**

* * *

"Oh B when you hit her and she fell back it was so genius!" I giggled at Gunners comment and shook my head. We were walking through the arena for a special show with all the superstars to celebrate the holidays.

"Enough son." Mark said.

"But dad it was so amazing you have to admit that." Mark stopped walking causing me to look at him. He sighed.

"Yes B can throw one hell of a punch but she might be in trouble with the law." I shrugged.

"It was worth it." I muttered causing him to shake his head.

"I'll stand up for her if she gets taken to court!"

"Son that's called perverting the course of justice so just drop it." Gunner sighed.

"Fine."

"Anyway, have you heard from John?" Mark asked me causing me to shake my head.

"No I know Michelle called him though, speak of the she devil." Gunner snickered.

"Mark what are you doing walking with her!" I rolled my eyes.

"I can walk with who I damn well please thanks Michelle." I looked over to Gunner who had started laughing.

"Bitch look at your eye!" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Gunner language."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You see this you bitch, I'm going to sue you for this."

"Please do cause I really couldn't give a shit." I smirked causing her to scream and run towards me. She knocked me to the ground and began pulling my hair but I managed to push her off me and was about to punch her when I was stopped.

"Hold it!" Mark had grabbed my arm to stop me from hitting Michelle but it was because he spotted who had broken the brawl up. I turned to see Mr McMahon stood in between us and I gulped.

"What the hell is going on here?" He bellowed.

"She started this, look what she did to my face!" I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Is this true?" I looked up at Vince.

"Yes sir." I looked around and saw that we had attracted the attention of an audience, including John. I stared at him and was about to take a step towards him when Vince caught my attention.

"You are both adults and I don't care what happened outside of work do not bring your problems into the arena…"

"But she started this…" Michelle screeched.

"Enough Michelle, and from what I have seen today you were the one that attacked B today, so I want both of you to stay away from each other and everyone else back to work!" He walked away and I looked at John and turned to walk towards him but he shook his head and turned his back on me. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair. I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"C'mon B, you can come to my locker room." I looked at Randy.

"Is Bex there?" I asked.

"No come on." I nodded and turned to Mark. He nodded and mouthed see you later before dragging Michelle down the corridor with Gunner following suit.

I followed Randy to his locker room and sat on the bench.

"That was quite some punch you hit Michelle with by the looks of it." I smiled.

"Thanks, she called John didn't she?" He was quiet so I looked up at him.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"How is he?" He moved to sit next to me.

"He isn't talking to me, once he found out I knew where you were, Becky was mad to."

"Ha, is she ever happy?"

"Hey, she is my wife you know."

"Yes Randy I know, I'm sorry for dragging you into the middle of this." He put his arm around my shoulder again.

"Its okay, you are my friend to and I get why you ran, but you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, are you rooming with him tonight?" He shook his head.

"Did I not mention that he wasn't talking to me?" I looked at him.

"He kicked you out?" He nodded.

"Yep but hey looks like I just got myself a new roomie, unless Mark has nabbed you again." I smiled.

"If you don't mind me rooming with you I will."

"Great, means I have someone to fold my clothes." I glared at him and he held his arms up.

"Only kidding."

"Yeah you best be." He smiled and stood up.

"Right I've got to go get ready for my match, don't go see him yet okay?" I nodded.

"I won't, I might go get some food though."

"Cool well I'll see you later." He said as he kissed my cheek then walked into the bathroom. I smiled then left the room.

**Later On**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When the door swung open I looked into his eyes before the door slammed shut in my face. I shut my eyes and knocked again.

"John come on, open the door."

"Go away B!" I sighed.

"Please John just let me talk to you!" The door swung open once again causing me to jump.

"Talk to me, about what how you broke my heart by just running away like that not letting me know where you were, making my best friend lie to me about your whereabouts and having to hear where you were from someone I'm not close to, excuse me B but you've had your space now I need mine." He slammed the door shut in my face causing me to burst out into tears. I leant against the door and banged on it.

"Please John, I'm sorry let me explain!" My voice breaking as I cried out to him.

"Whoa B come on what's going on?" I turned to Randy causing me to break down even more. I felt his arms go around me and he began to stroke my hair.

"He won't talk to me."

"Shush its okay, come on lets get you back to the room."

* * *

**Okay so John is pissed...and I have a feeling I've lost all of my readers...**

**B =]**


	66. It Was B

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! **

**Only own those who you don't recognise **

* * *

I sighed as I looked over at Randy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Randy?" He took his eyes off the road and looked at me.

"Its worth a shot." I bit my lip as I looked at the house as we pulled up next to other cars on the driveway. There was a lot of noise coming from the house and there were a few people scattered around outside.

"C'mon B you got to see him again at some point." I looked at him.

"Yeah cause that worked out so well for me last time." Randy smiled.

"Hey you're coming back!" I shook my head.

"What are you talking about Randy?"

"Sarcasm…you like sarcasm." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Randy, let's just get this over with." I said stepping out of the car. He locked the car and put his hand on the small of my back.

"If you need a ride just let me know okay?" I nodded.

"Are you going to try talk to your wife?"

"Yeah, good luck to you." I smiled at him.

"Good luck to you to Randy." We both stood on the porch staring at the front door.

"After you." He said. I took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door. As we walked in I noticed the house was still covered in Christmas decorations but banners with 'Happy New Year!' were dotted around the place. When the door slammed shut behind us there were shouts of 'door' around. I looked at Randy causing him to smile at me. Yeah he was nervous to. Great.

"Randy, its good to see you, Becky is…" I followed his gaze and Carol stopped talking. John stood behind her.

"Hey Mrs Cena." Randy replied.

"What is she doing here?" My eyes widened at what she said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Get out of my house." I looked at the floor.

"You can't be serious, John?" I felt Randy put his arm around my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here." I looked up at him and bit my lip as the tears began to fill my eyes.

"John what the fuck man?"

A crowd started to form around us.

"Randy why are you still with…"

"Becky this is not the time!" He raised his voice at her.

"Get out." I heard John say. That was when Sean and Johns dad walked downstairs.

"What is going on down here?" He questioned.

"Nothing she's just about to leave." I shook my head.

"I just want to talk to you." I pleaded.

"Your not welcome in this house!" I looked at Carol in disbelief.

"Actually she is." We all turned to face John.

"This is my house after all and I don't have a problem with you and I think that you should hear her out John." I smiled and nodded at him.

"No, she should just leave."

"Right whatever, sorry for ruining everyone's evening." I said as I turned to walk away. Randy grabbed my arm.

"B don't…"

"No its okay, you stay here, have a good night, but thank you for everything." He rubbed my arm and I smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and walking out.

**Randy**

B kissed my cheek before walking out of the house. I turned back around and looked at John.

"You are such an ass." He rolled his eyes before storming off upstairs.

"Everyone back to your business!" John Sr. said as he walked over to me.

"Thanks for that John, she's feeling pretty shitty about this whole thing."

"Im sick of John moping around its about time they talked, I like her she's normal and doesn't want anything from my son, like some of the other girls he's dated."

"Yeah, look I'm just going to ring Mark let him know what's going on." He nodded and hit my shoulder before walking away. I was about to press the call button when I was cut off.

"Randy!" It was Becky. It was going to be a long night.

**B**

I cried as I walked up the street. It was dark, I wasn't sure where to go but I wasn't going to call Randy. As I was walking I noticed the gates up ahead. I heard John was staying with his parents so I entered the pass code into the gates and walked through them as they opened. As I walked up the driveway I let the tears flow freely. I got my key out of my bag and unlocked the door. I was greeted by the barks as I quickly disabled the alarm flicked on the hallway light and crouched down to stroke the dogs. I giggled as they licked my face.

"Aww I missed you too babys." I stood up and walked to the back door by the kitchen.

"Good daddy has fed you, well my sweets I am going to bed, feel free to join me." Wow I was talking to dogs. I picked my bag off the floor and switched the hallway light out. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I flicked the light on and dumped my bag by the door. I took my leather jacket off and stripped down to my underwear. I turned the light off and slipped under the covers and patted the bed for the dogs. Shadows stayed just outside the bedroom door. My phone on the bedside cabinet vibrated. I flicked it open it was Randy.

_'I'm sorry sugar, hope you are okay. Where did you go? Randy xx'_

'_I'm okay, and I'm safe I promise. Happy new year sugar! =) B x'_

'_Happy New Year! Xx' _

I smiled and scrolled through all the other messages wishing me a happy new year. As I was looking through my phone I got to John's number. I sighed and began to cry again.

'_I'm sorry. X.' _Was all I text before placing my phone on the bedside table and putting my head on the pillow. I didn't have much luck getting to sleep though as I heard fireworks. It wasn't long though before I drifted off.

**John**

I can't believe she had the nerve to show up here. I ran my hands over my face as I watched the fireworks go off through the window. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it. It was from B.

'_I'm sorry. X.' _I closed my eyes. I couldn't stay in this house any longer. Mum as fussing over me constantly and while I enjoyed it for the first couple of days its starting to get annoying. I need time to think. I got my bag and put my things in it and then left a note simply saying that I had gone home. I walked out into the darkness and walked up to the house. When I walked in I expected the alarm to go off. That was odd I could have sworn I had set it. Oh well clearly I hadn't. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Not even the dogs were downstairs. They were probably cowering from the fireworks. I walked upstairs and noticed Shadows outside the bedroom door. I patted his head and walked into the bedroom but tripped over something on the floor.

"What the…" I looked around the room quickly and noticed the lump on the bed. It was B.

* * *

**Again sorry!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes...its late I just wanted to get a chapter out. I'm thinking of starting a new story aswell...watch this space. This one might be coming to an end soon.**

**Anyway thank you to my lone reviewer...You know who you are =]**

**B =]**


	67. Buddy

**You know the drill...Don't own anyone from WWE.**

* * *

I groaned as I scratched my head then heard movement.

"What the fuck..." I looked up and noticed B had jumped up. That was when a light blinded me.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"What do you want, I have a lamp!" I smiled a little bit.

"Oh no I broke it." I heard her say. I looked up and noticed she was in her underwear. She gasped a little when she saw me.

"John?" I sat up.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around.

"This is my house too, I was told you were staying with your dad and after you kicked me out of your dad's house I didn't want to ruin Randy's night so I took a walk and ended up here." I sighed.

"Oh right…" She put the lamp on the bedside table and started walking out of the room.

"I'm going to get a towel."

"What for?" She turned to me.

"The mess on floor." I looked at the puddle on the carpet.

"Oh, its only water." She nodded and sat on the floor when Shadows and Paramore walked over to her. She started playing with them and giggled when they pushed her down so she was lying on the floor and started licking her face. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I washed off my face and brushed my teeth. As I was walking back in I sighed.

"B we should…" I stopped in the doorway. She had fallen asleep on the floor while I was in the bathroom. I ran a hand over my face and looked at her. I couldn't keep doing this. I had missed her so much. I picked her up off the floor and as I was lowering her onto the bed she opened her eyes and was about to say something. I shushed her and put the covers around her. I turned the light off and got into bed next to her and watched her sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I stretched and opened my eyes as I came to. That was the best nights sleep I had had in a while. I looked over at B and saw she was still asleep. I smiled at her then ran my hand through her hair causing her to slowly wake up. She looked confused as she saw me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." She looked around.

"You fell asleep on the floor, so I put you on the bed."

"Thanks."

We both went to talk at the same time. She nodded at me.

"Why did you do it?" She bit her lip and put her head on hands and snuggled a little further into the bed.

"I got scared, it was just so out of the blue and I mean it hasn't been long since…"

"You were engaged to Roberto." I finished for her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it just happened so fast and that's why I ran, I know it was the wrong thing to do, I just felt like I needed to get away to clear my head and I know that I went about it the wrong way. I was going to call, but every time I tried I chickened out, I'm so sorry." I noticed she was about to cry and I moved closer to her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Shush don't cry, look lets put this behind us, I'm still a little mad at you, but I have missed you so much." She looked at me.

"I don't care if you are still mad at me, I love you John, I just want to be with you!" I pulled her into a hug as the tears started to fall.

"You always had me baby, I love you to." I pulled away from her and kissed her lips. We were interrupted when the dogs were going crazy and we heard knocking.

"Typical." She whispered causing me to smile. She was about to walk out the room when I stopped her.

"What is it?" I looked her up and down and she looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I pointed at her causing her to look down.

"Oh!" She giggled as she noticed she was in her underwear.

"Here." I said as I threw a shirt at her. She slipped it over her head and I followed her downstairs. I stood behind her as she opened the door.

"Hey Randy!" She said smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes at us both and looked between me and B.

"Have I missed something?" She looked at me.

"We talked." I said.

"Yeah that's not all you've been doing by the looks of things." B shook her head.

"No, Randy, god is that all you think about?"

"Yes, mostly." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway what are you doing here Randy?" I asked him.

"I can't go home." He looked down.

"Is she still being a bitch?"

"She's not happy how close we have gotten, especially after the whole 'you burned down our wedding' thing." B sighed and wove him in with her hand.

"You haven't talked to Becky since you've been gone?" I asked her.

"Nope, so what do you guys want for breakfast?" B said as she walked off into the kitchen. Randy put his arm around my shoulder.

"You know what, I love that women John, you hit the jackpot, you lucky son of a bitch." I laughed.

"It's good to see you to buddy."

* * *

**So there you go...I couldn't leave them apart for too long!**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: I made them happy again =) And John finally listened, I'm not going to make it all perfecty though, theres still got to be a little it of anger still there. And Carol should come round. I hope haha. I know I love Randy so I thought it would be good to have B and Randy become really good, I promise its just a brother and sister relationship between those two though! And don't worry I might do another story involving the gang but I want to work on something else soon as well. So thank you once again for reviewing. I appreciate it so much!**

**Leave a review!...Please =)**

**Much Love**

**B**

**x**


	68. Grouchy!

****

Don't Own Anyone You Recognise

* * *

I walked into the living room and handed Randy a mug of coffee. I sat next to John who put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know you need to talk to her Randy." I told him.

"But she won't, god she kicked off at me so much last night."

"It appears a lot of things kicked off last night." I said causing John to squeeze my shoulders.

"Hey I am sorry for that but you caught me off guard." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Okay before you two start arguing, B can I kiss you I didn't get a new years kiss." I looked over at him and saw the cushion collide perfectly with his face causing me to giggle.

"Oh c'mon John that isn't fair, share her out once in a while."

"He isn't my pimp!"

"Oh yeah I forgot I am."

"Orton I am going to slap you so hard in a minute."

"Ooo kinky I like it!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay Randy seriously I am going to ship you off to New York any second now."

"Aww I was only messing, but fine I will go and try to talk to her today, but if she doesn't hear me out can I come back?" He said smiling. I looked up at John who looked down at me. He smiled at me and looked at Randy.

"Yes you can stay, but only if Becky says you can't stay." He got up and launched himself at us causing me to scream.

"Randy!" I shrieked as he hugged me.

"I love you guys!" John laughed.

"Randy you are worse than the dogs!" He pouted at Johns comment.

"So uncalled for." I leant over to him and pinched his cheeks.

"Aww Johnny he is so cute can we keep him?" John laughed.

"You think I'm cute?" I hit Randys shoulder and leant back against John.

**Randy**

I sighed as I pulled up in the driveway and looked up at the house. I noticed Beckys car outside so knew she was in and another car I didn't recognise. I walked into the house.

"Here we go…"

**B**

I groaned as I heard the dogs barking and looked over at the clock. It was 3am. This better be good. I looked over at John who began to stir.

"What is it?"

"I think it's the door." I replied getting myself out of bed.

"Take the baseball bat." I stopped and turned towards the bed.

"The what?" He leaned up for a second.

"In the closet in the hallway." He replied before turning over.

"My hero." I muttered and laughed when I heard his reply.

"You know it baby." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the baseball bat out of the hallway closet. I walked downstairs and walked slowly towards the door. I stood to the side of the door and slowly went for the door handle before jumping in front of whoever it was.

"B what the hell!" I blinked seeing who it was.

"Randy it is three in the fucking morning, what the hell are you doing here?" I put the bat down and flicked the hallway light on.

"You said I could stay here." He said smiling. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah she kicked me out." I yawned and waved my hand at him.

"Come on we will talk…"

"Over hot coco with marshmallows?" I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Do you have a dick?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"What you just said was so gay." I nodded and carried on walking.

"God your grouchy when you get woken up." I heard him say.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short! I will make it up to you I promise!**

**Anyways I have posted my new story...It is called 'You Had My Heart, At Least For The Most Part' **

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: Yes they are =] Don't worry I don't think they will be apart anytime soon. And I have big plans for Becky and Randy, Stay tuned! Thank you once again for reviewing! **

**Please Review!**

**B x**


	69. Here Is What Happened

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone apart from B and Becky...**

**So here is what went down with Becky and Randy =]**

* * *

I placed the mug in front of Randy and sat next to him at the kitchen counter and rested my head on my hand.

"So come on what happened?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure if I'm honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...

_**Randy**_

_I sighed as I pulled up in the driveway and looked up at the house. I noticed Beckys car outside so knew she was in and another car I didn't recognise. I walked into the house._

_"Here we go." _

_I looked around at the house and noticed some boxes around. The dog pounded up to me and I patted his head. I walked into the living room and looked around confused as I saw Becky sat on the floor laughing with some guy._

"_Uhh hi?" I said causing Becky to jump and spin around._

"_Randy!"_

"_Look I know you were mad at me last night but I think we need to talk." I said looking between her and the guy._

"_Uhh fine let's go to the kitchen." I nodded and glared at the guy before following Becky to the kitchen._

_I sat down at the kitchen table._

"_You want anything to drink?" She asked._

"_Just a water please." She nodded and got a bottle out of the fridge. She sat down opposite me._

"_So who is the guy?" I asked her. She looked at her hands._

"_Just some guy who is gonna decorate a couple of rooms."_

"_Seemed a little friendly..."_

"_What do you want Randy?" I raised my eyebrow._

"_Oh I'm sorry I thought I lived here to."_

"_Well maybe you should have thought about that before you chose her side over mine!" I did a double take._

"_Wait what?"_

"_B, you chose her side over mine."_

"_I chose her side?" She growled,_

"_Yeah, oh I'm sorry don't you remember she burned down our wedding!" I shook my head._

"_Baby she didn't burn down our wedding, why would B burn down something she worked so hard for."_

"_See you are doing it right now!" I sighed._

"_Look maybe you should have heard her out before jumping to conclusions."_

"_Please she is jealous of me."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yeah you heard me, because that day all the attention was on me! "_

"_Now you are just talking bullshit!" I said standing up._

"_Oh please, it's my wedding day and not only does she burn it down but what does she do, oh yeah that's right, disappears out of nowhere, and then to top it all off I find out my lovely husband has decided to keep her whereabouts secret from his best friend, so really Randy am I talking bullshit?" I sighed._

"_Look B had her reasons for running away, and she needed time to clear her hea, I thought at least you would understand that."_

"_Understand, oh I understand, that you are clearly fucking her behind my back." I stood up causing the chair to crash to fall to the floor._

"_I would never do that to John or you, you are my wife, I love you, which funnily enough is why I came here today to sort things out." I said resting my hands on the table leaning in front of her._

"_You really want to know what will sort things out?" She said._

"_Yes!" _

"_Stop being her friend." I was taken aback by that._

"_What?"_

"_Leave her alone, stop talking to her."_

"_Wait you want me to stop talking to B?" She nodded._

"_Yeah, she isn't my friend anymore..."_

"_So I can't be friends with her?" _

"_Exactly!" She smiled._

"_This is fucking stupid."_

"_No Randy its your choice."_

"_What you or her?"_

"_Exactly." I sighed._

"_I can't believe you would make me choose."_

"_No Randy, its about time you made the right choice."_

"_So what if I stop talking to B, does that mean I can't see John?"_

"_You can see John, on the road..."_

"_Fuck Becky this isn't fair..."_

"_And her burning our wedding down is?" I sighed._

"_What if I don't want to choose?"_

"_If she is still in your life I won't be." I shook my head._

"_And for now, can I move back in?"_

"_Are you still talking to her?"_

"_She made me come here today."_

"_Then maybe you should go back to her." She said standing up and walking to the sink._

"_You aren't welcome here till she is gone Randy." I sighed and turned around and walked out the door._

**B**

"So I just walked out the door, drove around for a while, well a lot and then came here." I frowned.  
"Randy I am so sorry, I had..."

"B I didn't have any idea she would do this." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Somehow I can, look how about tomorrow we head back to New York and we both go talk to her, I'll apologise..." He cut me off.

"Wait, apologise for what?"

"Well for burning down your wedding." He looked at me confused.

"But you didn't burn it down."

"I know but I've learned it's just easier to apologise."

"Wait you didn't do anything!"

"I know, just let's see how this works out okay."

"B she was deadly serious, I wouldn't know what to do..."

"What the hell is going on?" we both turned to look at John in the doorway. I smiled slightly.

"Hey baby, it was Randy at the door."

"I see that." He said walking over to me and lifting me up before putting me back on his lap.

"So I guess things with Becky went well." Randy ran a hand over his face.

"She's making me choose."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Between B and Becky, She wants me to cut B out of my life to get back with her."

"That's fucking stupid."

"Yeah and your girlfriend wants to go and apologise for a crime she didn't commit." He looked at me.

"For the wedding, it would just make all our lives easier."

"But..." I stopped him.

"I know I didn't do it but I know Becky, it should be okay." I smiled.

"B she will call the cops." I shrugged.

"No it is not going to happen." John said.

"Well we are going to New York tomorrow no matter what, okay Randy?" He nodded,

"Yeah sure, so anyway how was your day?" Me and John looked at each other.

"What, what happened, did you have a lot of sex, eww you did it on the chair I'm sat on didn't you?" I giggled and John looked at me.

"Nice to see he is back to normal." John said to me causing me to smile at him.

"Anyway, we went to Fabbos house, turned out Carol was there." Randy bit his lip.

"I take it she was excited about the news." I shrugged a little.

"Not at first." He smirked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well she started telling me to think it through, and then when she realised we were both serious she turned back into my loving mother." John explained.

"Yeah it was a surreal experience." I giggled.

"I bet, guys I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It's fine Randy, you can stay as long as you need to." John said.

"Thanks man, and with this coco I might be here for a while." I giggled and hit his shoulder.

"Oh shush you!"

"Wait you made him coco?" John pouted.

"See what you did?"

"Sorry, look I think I will let you guys head to bed now." I looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've had a rough day so I think need some sleep too." I jumped off Johns lap.

"Okay sweetie, sleep good okay?" He nodded as I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah you too, night man." He said as they shared a 'man hug'.

"Yeah see you in the morning."

* * *

**I would just like to point out...for the next chapter...which is the 70th by the way...things are going to kick off! We shall see =]**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: So that is what went down with Becky and Randy, I though it would be good to put in what happened =] Thank you once again for the review! =] Much appreciated!**

**Till next time people =]**

**B**

**xx**


	70. Great

**Don't Own Anyone Apart From B and Becky**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this B?" I sighed.

"I have no choice dude, I have to do this to save your marriage." I told him as we drove to his and Becky's house.

"I can't thank you enough for this, what are you going to do anyway?"

"Well Randy, for one thing, we have to stop seeing each other for a while." He turned to me.

"What, B we have so much fun!"

"I know but your wife doesn't want us hanging out…"

"You don't want me anymore?" I laughed as he pouted at me.

"Look we both have cell phones, I'm sure we can sneak a couple of phone calls and texts." He smiled at me.

"Fine, but you gotta look after my Johnny boy, he can be quite a handful and seeing as I'm not going to be around much..."

"I can live with that." I said smirking. I pulled up on the driveway and Randy looked confused.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"That car was here yesterday."

"Isn't it that designer person?"

"Dude."

"Dude?"

"Yeah it's a guy." I nodded and looked at him.

"Well goodbye my friend." I smiled and hugged him.

"We had a good run, Ill see you in a bout five years I guess." I laughed.

"Yeah, and Ill give you a cool when I get home." He smiled brightly.

"Deal!"

"C'mon then you lets get you home." We got out of the car and walked through the unlocked door. As we walked through the house checking rooms I noticed some boxes.

"Have you guys still not unpacked everything, I thought me and John helped you with this when you first moved in."

"Yeah you did." He walked over to the boxes and knelt down. As he looked threw them his face grew shocked.

"What is it?"

"This is my stuff."

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah this is…what the fuck?" We both looked at the ceiling as we heard a bang.

"Come on." I said walking up the stairs. He followed behind and we walked towards the open door. As we walked in I felt sick to my stomach.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Randy exclaimed as I stood in shock. In front of me was Becky with another guy in bed together.

"Randy!" She shrieked. Randy went to take a step forward but I grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Having some fun man!" The guy said. I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" That was when I realised something.

"Your from the wedding." I muttered. Randy turned to me.

"What?" He was beyond pissed off.

"Uh yeah she said he was a friend from college, but I had never actually seen you before not even in photos."

"Oh shut up you bitch." Becky said causing me to take a step forward.

"Your so precious aren't you B, because of you I had to turn to my very…big friend of mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"If you weren't sleeping with my precious husband I wouldn't have had to go to extreme measures."

"I haven't slept with B." Randy said.

"I'm not stupid dear hubby."

"You're a fucking stupid little slut you know that!"

"Randy go to the car."

"B…"

"Just go…"

"Yeah do as B says." Becky chimed in.

"You, you aren't worth shit and you made the biggest mistake of your life doing this shit."

"Oh honey that's where you are wrong, I get half of Mr Orton's possessions."

"I think you find we will all fight you tooth and nail on that." I started walking away.

"You can try but we will win, oh thanks for covering the wedding fire, I'll be sure to bring that up in court." I stopped and turned round.

"What are you talking about?" She smirked.

"Well I had to have someone to blame, you know keep up appearances." I started to laugh causing her to look at me funny. I walked towards and punched her in the face causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. I smirked and walked out.

As I got in the car I didn't look at Randy I just reversed the car and sped down the road.

**John**

I was sat watching TV when I heard the door slam.

"Hey baby how did it go?" I was met with silence.

"Baby!" I shouted again. I looked towards the doorway and was shocked.

"Randy?"

"Hi." He said coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Where's B?"

"Upstairs."

"Okay, everything alright?" I watched as he ran a hand over his face.

"Becky cheated on me." I spat my beer out.

"What?"

"We found her in bed with another man, B told me to go to the car and Becky must have said something cause she hasn't spoken since."

"Fuck man I'm so sorry." He shrugged.

"You weren't to know, I can't believe this I'm so stupid."

"No your not, you just fell for the wrong person, it doesn't make you stupid, it makes you fucking human."

"Yeah I just feel like a fool." I smiled.

"Randy, we all know you are a fool." He smiled back at me.

"Yeah.""Look you know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thanks man."

"You get comfy, I'll go see B and then I'll order some pizza, beers in the fridge." He nodded and flicked over the channel.

I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. I heard the shower on and slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Baby you okay?"

"Uhh yeah…" I looked at her through the glass.

"I can see you you know, what's up?" She turned around and smiled at me slightly. I tried not to look over her naked body.

"I just don't know who to trust anymore, I swear people just like betraying me."

"What happened when Randy left?" She sighed.

"She burned down the wedding."

"She what?"

"Well it was all a plan, I guess to get me out of hers and Randys life, the guy shes screwing, he set it on fire." I saw her bite her lip and I opened the door and pulled her wet naked body into a hug.

"It's okay baby, no-ones going to hurt you I promise." I kissed her temple and reached for a towel.

"Randy's downstairs watching TV, I'm gonna go order some pizza, you go keep him company okay?" She nodded against me and walked into the bedroom.

**B**

I smiled as I watched Randy from the doorway of the living room. He was laughing at something on the TV. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah more importantly are you alright?" He looked down.

"I'll be okay." I walked over to him and hugged him from behind the couch.

"I'm so sorry." He ran a hand up and down my arm.

"You weren't to know and you're here for me now, so thank you."

"Shush, I'll always be here." He snuggled into me a bit before pulling away.

"Your wet."

"Yeah I just got out the shower, had to cool off."

"What did she say to you?" He asked just as the doorbell rang. John walked in.

"I think that is the quickest time a pizza has ever been delivered." We smiled at him as he got his wallet and walked back out. I jumped on the sofa next to Randy but didn't get a chance to get comfortable.

"Uhh B!" We heard John shout and me and randy looked at each other before getting off the sofa. I was confused as I saw police at the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Miss Jones?"

"Uhh yeah whats wrong?" The policeman grabbed me and put my arms behind my back.

"Hey what are you doing to her man?"

"Miss Jones, you are under arrest for assault…"

"Wait what?" John asked.

"Becky." I muttered. John shook his head.

"You've got the wrong person let her go." He began to take me to the car.

"I'll be okay John."

"No." Randy was holding John back as the cops slammed the car door shut. This was great just great.

* * *

**Haha were we expecting that? I apologise for the lack of updates Ive had quite a bit going on...But Im off to uni in a couple of weeks so Ill try to update as much as I can but in all honesty my inspiration is sort of going for this story but Im trying my hardest!**

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: She got punched yay! I apologise for the lack of updates I'll try to get better I promise =] Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it sooo much!**

**Until next time =]**

**B**

**xx**


End file.
